Never the Twain Shall Meet
by Kyle Castorena
Summary: It was a meeting that was never to take place. An encounter which was a miracle in and of itself. How will the lives of these two who never should have crossed change now that they have, and how will they themselves change? COMPLETE FILE FOR E-READERS IN FINAL CHAPTER TITLED LINK.
1. A Certain Special Workshop

**A Certain Special Workshop**

"As we understand Personal Reality, or reality unto one's self, one other thing that cannot be avoided is quantum theory, based on the uncertainty principle postulated by Heisenberg. What Personal Reality and quantum theory have in common is that both of them are rooted in probability..."

As the woman of child stature continues to lecture in her likewise cute voice, a girl is trying her hardest to study, but the concept is well above her head. Simple notes are scribbled on her notebook, but they are no different than a summarized entry she could find in any school textbook. As she doesn't understand the principle in the first place, it won't make a difference what is copied or written. It simply isn't sticking on the poster board of her mind.

Trying her best not to get distracted, the girl of middle-school age focuses again on the teacher of elementary size. Tsukuyomi Komoe continues to quote and explain theory like a professional, while the students absorb practically none of it. It's not really surprising considering they're taking this Special Workshop in the first place. After all, this is where-

Finally reaching the girl's ears over the cute voice of the teacher, slightly averting her glance she sees a boy's pencil furiously tapping away as he transcribes the majority of the lecture to paper. Shaking her doubt, the girl refocuses on her own efforts. She can't forget, there is a reason she is here! If she truly desires to improve herself, she must take this workshop seriously! Understanding or not isn't the point; it's about the effort!

A couple hours pass and the girl feels no further enlightened. Still, she's proud of herself. The majority of her notebook is filled. Even if she doesn't understand now, she can take it home and repeat it to herself over and over again. Maybe not the next time, or the next ten times, but perhaps eventually these words she'll understand, and a whole new world will open to her. She can only hope.

With a curious fancy, the girl turns to again glance at the boy. She wanted to compare the size of their notes, but finds the boy gone. Well, it's not surprising. After all, the teacher recessed from the lecture in consideration for lunch.

Uh oh.

"-Well, stinking up the place here won't help. Why don't we eat?"

The girl missed most of the conversation between her three friends, but considering the circumstances no one would blame her. The important thing, however, is that,

"I forgot to bring a lunch."

As the girl left the comfort of her associates, she exits the classroom in search of an alternative. This isn't her school, so the girl knows little of the layout other than the path she's already taken. Though that isn't to say she can't find it on her own. In the end all school layouts are similar, and finding the cafeteria isn't a particularly difficult task. But before the doors to the lunch hall-

"Of course the cafeteria is closed. We're the only ones here. Such misfortune."

It was the voice of a boy. Before the more relevant issue of how to fill her stomach, the girl considers the identity of this encounter. Can it be the very same one who so attentively listened to the lecture? Curiosity is one of the girl's strongest virtues, though to her degree it might be considered a vice. As the girl leans to peek through the door,

the boy has turned to face said door.

Their eyes meet as they distinctly notice the other. Tough she might be curious about the boy, it doesn't necessarily mean she wishes to engage. Now that she's been caught just as her play was beginning, she's thoroughly unprepared. She freezes.

It's the boy who first speaks, "Did you forget to pack a lunch too? It's a shame, but it looks like we're both out of luck."

Now feeling silly he would nonchalantly react while she has become embarrassed, the girl rushes inside as if nothing was wrong in the first place.

"Ah, that's too bad. It's bad enough they have us come out here to study, but they starve us as well?"

She regrets the words coming out of her mouth. She doesn't feel this way at all. This Special Workshop is important for everyone in attendance. To belittle it while speaking careless words make her feel ashamed.

Not particularly dissecting her tone or aforementioned irritation, the boy continues, "Well, there's a store down the hill we could go to. It may take a little while but we can make it back before the afternoon class starts."

Did he really just ask her out without a care? Maybe it's due to his age. As far as the girl can tell, he's a high schooler, where she's only in middle school. Possibility a difference of three or four years. Though as to his experience, he isn't particularly handsome. In some ways he's of little resemblance to a monkey, especially with that spiky black hair. The girl finds it hard to believe he's experienced with women, but instead regards gender with indifference. No, the girl concludes, he isn't trying to hit on her.

Before she can speak the boy suddenly looks past her, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here with a friend."

Noticing nothing, the girl turns to find a presence that wasn't there before. If the girl had to say, this intruder appeared as a ghost.

It's another female, of the short stature variety. She has long bangs which cover most of her face, and hair tied back into twin buns, making her look somewhat like a mouse. Likewise does this person carry a "mouse" presence. The girl appears almost frightened, ready to run away and hide in a hole at a moment's notice.

"You noticed me?" her voice squeaks out.

Unsure what that meant, the boy can only continue to gaze in confusion.

"Huh? Y-you mean, you're taking this workshop too, Miss Jufukuu?"

The middle school girl knows this intruder, Miss Jufukuu. Most recently they've been involved in a number of incidents together. Actually, it isn't surprising at all Jufukuu being here in the first place. What surprised the middle school girl was she missed her acquaintance's presence altogether.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "I didn't even notice you."

Jufukuu gently shakes her head, "My ability Dummy Check, is the ability to affect one's recognition that they are looking at a subject, isn't it?"

"You made yourself disappear?"

"No," turning her head down, "my level is too low, so I can't do that. I can just make things lack a certain presence, you might say." Then, looking up to the boy, "I didn't want to intrude, so I tried to hide myself like in class."

Feeling as if inadvertently doing something wrong, the boy scratches at his head with his right hand in reaction, laughing slightly as he does.

"I guess you can say those kinds of things don't work on me," nervously he spits out.

Does it relate to his ability, the middle school girl wonders.

Taking certain notice of the object held in Jufukuu's hand, "Well, it appears not everyone is as unlucky as I am. Were you going to ask your friend to eat with you?"

Jufukuu's lips pucker lightly, perhaps out of irritation she couldn't give the invitation herself, but otherwise pays it no heed.

"Yes."

Feeling proud of the warm scene he helped usher, the spiky-haired boy nods, "Good. I'll just get out of your hair then. I still have to find something for myself."

And just like that, the boy gives a wave and leaves the girls to themselves.

Silence follows as she watches him leave.

"Um, do you know him?" Jufukuu's sudden question surprises the middle school girl.

"Oh! No! Never seen him before. We just ran into each other because we forgot each our lunches."

With this explanation, Jufukuu breathes a sigh of relief, "I thought you were dating," she softly mumbles.

"What was that?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing. So, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

The girl finds it hard to refuse, not that she particularly wants to. She wants to be nice to Jufukuu, but sometimes the shorter girl's introverted and attached personality can make it difficult. Still, the middle school girl feels a bond with this mousy girl that isn't shared between her three classmates who are also attending this Special Workshop. It doesn't take long for the invitation to lift her spirits.

"Yes! Certainly!"

As stated before, the two of them were involved in a couple of incidents. The first was a foolish attempt to exact revenge on girls who attended a certain all girl's middle school, and ended up attacking her in a case of mistaken identity. It ended in abysmal failure for Jufukuu, but somehow she managed to bond with the girl before her now. This relationship started with correspondence between the two while Jufukuu was serving in detention. The middle schooler accepted every letter and always wrote a response, though Jufukuu complained the girl never wrote first. She would have to work on that.

As pure as the first incident concluded, the second was anything but. The middle school girl had her suspicions before the Special Workshop, but upon noticing Jufukuu she is now certain. The people gathered here from different ages and schools all have one thing in common. They used Level Upper.

These students, despite their schools, all belong to Academy City. Academy City, taking up one third of Tokyo, is a massive scale experimental ground for the development of Extra Sensory Perception, or ESP. The subject of these experiments are the school children like Jufukuu, the middle school girl, and the spiky-haired boy. Otherwise known as Espers, some of the children have developed extraordinary abilities. Jufukuu's Dummy Check is one of them. With it, she can hide in plain sight; not making her invisible but otherwise hard to notice. So to speak, kind of like hiding a tree in the forest, but without the forest. Many variety of abilities have been uncovered.

However, as one would expect not all abilities are created equal. Jufukuu's might make her able to escape any kind of social discomfort, it's not nearly as spectacular as using a electromagnetic discharge to fire a piece a metal faster than the speed of sound. Jufukuu's ability is considered Level 2, where as the electromaster is Level 5, the highest classification currently recorded. One could imagine Jufukuu not being satisfied with even this superhuman ability. While Level 5 is considered the highest, there are actually six ranks. Level 0, or no ability whatsoever. It's curious how they even got admitted to Academy City, but they exist. The middle-school girl is one such individual.

Such cruel realities are what gave rise to the appeal of Level Upper. As the name states, it's a way to raise one's level without the normally accepted therapies within Academy City. Jufukuu rose to Level 4 and could completely conceal herself from all human senses. Another could use gravitons to cause aluminum to erupt, rivaling C4. Similar results surfaced from use of Level Upper. But like all miracle cures, it came at a price.

In truth the raised ability was only a by product of the true experiment. Level Upper's hidden purpose was to match the brainwaves of all who used it, creating a type of psychic network. This put the individuals who used Level Upper into a comatose-like state. Jufukuu was one, as well this middle-school girl. And now she was certain, everybody attending this Special Workshop used Level Upper. That spiky-haired boy included.

After lunch the class reconvened on the track field. They were led by another teacher, introducing herself as Yomikawa. She's a tall woman with fantastic proportions but little feminine sense. Most of her supple body was hidden underneath a rather drab track suit and pants, and long lustrous black hair tied in a simple ponytail. It was little question what subject she taught.

"Alright, what do you say we start with an endurance run?"

Nearly everyone voices their displeasure.

"Heh," Miss Yomikawa reacts with a grin, "want to challenge your limits?"

Practically nobody does. Reluctantly most take to the starting line, while the rest did with a defeatist attitude, the middle-schooler included.

All except one she notices. Again, it's the spiky-haired boy. In fact he seems enthusiastic, going as far as performing simple stretches beforehand. He takes Yomikawa's challenge in stride, nearly issuing one of his own. The middle-school girl didn't notice prior as he was in a school uniform, but in gym clothes she sees his sturdy build; namely his legs. A task such as this might actually be right up his alley.

Dedicated to making the most of this experience, the girl can't let herself fall behind; enthusiasm-wise at least. The middle-school girl is no slouch herself. At the starting whistle she blasts from the pack and their lazy stride. As the remaining students of the Special Workshop came closer to understanding something about this lecture, their motivation dropped to the point they merely did as instructed with as minimal effort required. The girl won't, she refuses to. If bringing the victims of Level Upper to one place is to mean something, she will do her best to understand the lesson attempting to be taught. She will take their every instructions in full stride.

And to say the least, the spiky-haired boy is doing very much the same. And dang is he fast.

"Stop dragging your feet! Run! Run!"

Yomikawa's voice was intended for everyone minus those certain two, the middle-school girl could tell.

"When you think you can't run anymore, raise your hand!"

The middle-school girl tries to channel out all other distractions and focus on her own running. Perhaps she can be considered an athletic type, but that isn't particularly through her own effort. For her age she's pretty tall and has developed her secondary sexual characteristics before most of her peers. She can pass for several years older than she really is. Likewise does she possess an inherent strength and endurance which allow her to lead the females of the Special Workshop despite not being an avid runner. If she would truly work at it, she could be incredibly fast.

Several long minutes pass before she finally feels herself approaching her limits. For the first time in a while her greater focus fades and takes notice of her surroundings. All but three of the student have since retired. The spiky-haired boy of course is still going strong, but there's also an overweight boy who's all-too-clearly giving his all. She admires the effort of both individuals, but she can continue only so much further. It might be time to finally call it quits.

"I can't...I can't..." and she raises her hand.

"Giving up?" the girl suddenly finds Yomikawa jogging right beside her.

"Yes..."

"Alright, make this last lap a dash."

"Huh?" to say the least, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

As would a drill sergeant, Yomikawa simply commands, "Dash!"

Perhaps motivated more by fright of this teacher's enthusiasm, the middle-school girl summons her last well of strength and pushes her legs even harder. Muscles protesting in trembling support, lungs inflames, the girl completes that last lap.

And just as she crosses the finish line, falling to her knees, Yomikawa tells her, "Good, good! Now, how about one more lap?"

Even more ridiculous than her previous request, the middle-school can't even summon the strength to be shocked.

"I can't," she flatly states.

"Get up." Yomikawa doesn't take that proclamation lightly. "Hang in there for one more lap."

"What you're doing isn't training!" cries from an uninvolved party who had since given up. It's a high-school girl who came surrounded by boys. They call her "Anego" (big sister) the same way a gang might call their boss. It isn't difficult to imagine her as a delinquent.

"It _is_ training," Yomikawa regards this interruption with near-indifference.

"How so? You're just putting her through the ringer!" To emphasize this point, she grabs the teacher by the collar and forcibly pulls her forward. This might not be the best of ideas. The teacher Yomikawa is still well taller than the high-school girl. "Why don't you just call it what it is? It's punishment! This whole workshop is meant to punish us, right?"

Everyone's attention is now on the two of them. Even the spiky-haired boy has ceased in his stellar performance.

"You've got it wrong," Yomikawa states matter-of-factly.

"Then explain to us what the meaning of this endurance run is!"

Without missing a breath, "It's meaning is how to overcome your limits. Look at him."

The focus wasn't directed at the spiky-haired boy, but regardless he continues running. Instead Yomikawa motions to the overweight boy. "He was the first to raise his hand, and yet he's still running."

And true to her word, he is.

"When you give up, saying you can't do any more, you're finished. Even though you may still have some strength you're not even aware of. Take her," and now the conversation is finally brought back to the middle-school girl, "she thought she couldn't do any more, and ran another lap. Where did the power for that lap come from? It's the same for developing your abilities. The lesson is, you can't decide what you're own limits are."

At that moment, something seems to fit into place a piece of the esper puzzle in the girl's mind.

But the person in question aside, "Don't give me that rhetoric!" the high-school girl takes a swing at the teacher.

Which practically anyone could tell would be a mistake. Yomikawa catches the fist, pulls it forward, kicks at her foot, and splendidly throws the high-school girl to the ground. The teacher made it look all to easy.

"Anego!" her lackeys cry.

They further threaten the teacher, but Yomikawa likewise disregard their yelping the same she did the high-school girl, "Class dismissed."

Taking it personally, the high-school girl cries, "You're running away?"

But the teacher doesn't look down, and instead up, "Time is up."

Just as she says, clouds blot out the sun and it begins to rain.

Back in a classroom the girls change out of their wet gym clothes and into their uniforms. The middle-school girl's friends check the weather report on their phones and inform her it shouldn't last much longer. There's to be one further lecture and an ability test, and afterwards the Special Workshop will officially come to a close.

After changing but before reuniting with the boys, something the high-school girl mentioned has become the main topic of interest. Namely,

"Punishment, right?"

Upset with the entire situation, the older girl rants, "Sheesh, first we slip into comas, then we are forced to take these classes. Out of the frying pan and into the fryer. Something shady's going on here. They could just come out and say we're being punished without calling it a 'workshop.'"

Even further continuing, "Man, what did we do that was so wrong? If you can easily raise your level, you should use whatever you like."

And perhaps the saddest thing is this sentiment isn't felt by her alone. Everyone at one point decided exactly that, any many still agree despite what happened.

And yet, "It's not right to cheat."

It's the middle-school girl. What made her stand up to the older girl is perhaps not entirely certain, but knows it's something she firmly believes.

"We cheated, so it's only natural we'd be punished."

The older girl isn't the type to take this lying down, but at the same time doesn't respond. In no way did she relent under the younger, smaller girl's rebuke, but neither react. Perhaps something was understood, an intention conveyed, and in a display of maturity the older girl pursues this topic no further.

"Hmph, you're pretty earnest, huh?"

And with that, she leaves to return to the final lecture.

The three friends immediately rush to the side of the middle-school girl. In truth she was absolutely terrified of the older girl. Her stare was intense. However, it was something the younger believed entirely, and she simply couldn't let it go. It wouldn't relate to her ability whatsoever, but standing up for her ideals made her feel stronger.

"Since it appears there are some who have gotten the wrong idea," the child teacher Komoe begins when everyone's changed and the lessons resumed, "I would like to go over something once again."

As she says this, the middle-school girl has the word "punishment" written on an empty page of notes. She was correct, wasn't she? After what they did, isn't it only natural to pay some sort of price?

However, the next set of words change that, "This workshop is not to punish those who used Level Upper."

This draws the entirety of not only the middle-school girl's attention, but everyone's.

"Certainly, it is not laudable for you to have so lightly turned to Level Upper to raise your levels. However, there is no need for you to disproportionately feel remorse, or overly blame yourself for doing so. As far as 'punishment' goes, you have all been through the bitter experience of falling gravely ill and being in a coma. You have already atoned for what you've done the hard way.

"So now, don't you think you should make the most of that experience? By having used Level Upper, you have all temporarily had a greater taste of the ability that you already possess on your own now. Or in other words, as Miss Yomikawa would say, 'You've overcome the limits you thought you had.'

"Okay then, we will now being the last class of the workshop. Please remember that sensation. Close your eyes, focus, and as closely as you can, imagine the time you used your power. Each of you should achieve your own Personal Reality, or at least, improve the footholds you already have."

As instructed, everyone remembers the time when they achieve the power they've sought. The middle-school girl too. Being Level 0, she's never tasted the effect of an ESP ability in the first place. Despite what happened afterwards, the girl could only describe the experience as incredible. After leaving her family and traveling all the way to Academy City, going through years of experimentation and not receive a single reward, the experience of Level Upper would still be one of the highest of her life. And it hurt her, how much she nearly sacrificed for just those fleeting moments. And how much she still desires them even now. But deep down she knows it, knows it well, that a time her ability will reflect that fledgling produced by Level Upper will never come again. Still, that's alright. Her life's worth isn't solely determined by her ESP ability.

As she comes to this conclusion, the clouds part and rays of sunlight break through the sky. At the moment she's the only one to witness this beautiful scene. Perhaps she is different. Perhaps everyone is trying their hardest to reach the height they were once able. But the middle-school girl knows different. She knows that time will never come. So in a way the purpose of this lesson wasn't to strive for what she once achieved, but to let go. If it happens it happens, but there is so much here for her in Academy City, it honestly doesn't matter. The girl can only smile at this because this is the true lesson taught.

Finally parting her view from the breathtaking sky, she glance back to the rest of her class. For just a brief moment she wonders about the spiky-haired boy who also tried his hardest,

who now appears incredibly nervous. In fact he's sweating bullets. All that focus and motivation from before completely vanished. To where, the girl has no idea. He nearly appears a completely different person at this moment.

As previously stated, the Special Workshop concluded with an ability test. Some of students scores actually rose, many stayed the same. As for the middle-school girl, she didn't even need to check. Without a doubt she is still a Level 0, yet doesn't feel the slightest bit dismayed. In fact she feels relief. Not entirely certain why, all the same she cherishes this moment. The chain which was her lack of ability was shattered. Even if she never develops, no longer will it hold her down. At this moment she can almost fly.

As she and her friends leave the Special Workshop and discuss what to do to celebrate, the girl finds an envelope hidden within her locker. There's no question, it's from Jufukuu.

"Oh, sorry, go ahead without me. There's something I need to take care of."

Her friends accept the excuse easily enough. They were slightly upset about the distance she was keeping throughout the entire workshop, but her entire atmosphere has improved considerably. They accept their friend's request for privacy and continue on their own.

Looking for a private place to read her letter-

"Kyaaa,"

"Whoa,"

Inadvertently she crashes right into someone as she walks. Keeping her balance, she's able to meet the identity of this small misfortune. She almost isn't surprised to find it to be the spiky-haired boy.

"Sorry about that," they both apologize, as both were apparently distracted.

"Are you okay?" he further speaks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Though she might have felt something of a pull towards this boy, they don't really have anything further to say. Giving an apology, the boy continues on his way. Yet the girl can't help but notice the way he's dragging his feet. Since she's feeling so well right now, she can't possibly let him go with his mood as it is.

"Your level didn't improve, did it?"

Stopping, he turns and almost appears confused, "Eh? No. It's still 0."

To be this similar to her comes as a surprise, but a pleasant one. The reason he was trying so hard is the same as the girl's.

"I'm a Level 0 as well."

"Oh. Okay."

It feels a bit odd he can't read the atmosphere and tell where this conversation is heading, but the girl braves through and tries to be encouraging, "You shouldn't let it get to you, you know? I felt the same way after all. I've never been able to produce an ability until Level Upper, and now that it's gone again I fell into a depression. Or I tried my very hardest not to. I know I still want it, but I also know my life won't be determined by one. So you shouldn't beat yourself up even if your scores don't improve."

She says all this with a genuine smile, but that sentiment doesn't appear conveyed. The boy still has the same confused expression. Irritation bites at her but tries not to let is show.

"Um," he finally speaks after a long period of silence, "I've been wondering about this for a while, but what exactly is Level Upper?"

...

The girl simply has no words. At that moment her brain completely freezes and requires a reboot.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Scratching at the back of his head, "Well, um, what is Level Upper?"

"How can you not know that?" practically screaming. "What were you even doing here in the first place?"

Completely on the defensive and speaking rather fast, "Apparently I'm an idiot and came here thinking it was just remedial lessons! I haven't even heard of Level Upper before today!"

Still, her brain nearly refuses to function. What was spoken almost couldn't be comprehended.

"You haven't heard of Level Upper?"

Rapidly he shakes his head.

"And you just came to this school thinking everything was normal?"

Now he's rapidly nodding.

"And nothing about any of this felt odd?"

Still sweating, "Well, students from other schools felt odd, but otherwise it was normal up until the PE class was ending. And then everyone was arguing about 'punishment' and 'Level Upper' and I had no idea what was going on! I swear!"

All previous images she had of him shatter like glass. Her secret admiration of his ethic and effort, the courageous face held throughout, and perhaps some small inkling she herself wasn't aware of; all of those just up and vanish. She has absolutely no idea what to think of this boy now.

"Ha," so she laughs, "bwahaahahahahahahahahaaha!"

Side-splitting, hold on to her gut, bent over laughing out loud. Her hysterics are uproarious, laughing away not only his predicament, but her own as well like a lame joke; a joke so stupid it can only be funny! And it is! The ridiculous nature of this situation is simply too much to even attempt to comprehend. So all she can do is laugh.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Jeez, cut me some slack here."

The sight of his ashamed expression only add to the ridiculousness, and she doubles over. It takes quite some time before she finishes finding humor at his expense.

"Sorry," she wipes the tears which have spilled from her eyes, "but is such a mistake even possible?"

Apparently it is.

"I just spent the past ten minutes being raked over the coals by Komoe-sensei, and I still have to go to my regular scheduled lessons later. I still have no idea what Level Upper is!"

The clarity of his eyes are entirely truthful. He really doesn't know a thing about Level Upper. Should the girl really spend her time explaining it to the spiky-haired boy and risk reopening her wounds? She thought this, but dismisses nearly immediately. Perhaps it will be good for her.

"Come on, sit down and I'll explain it."

Recounting in near entirety, the girl tells the story of how she came to find Level Upper, nearly abandoned it altogether, passed it to her three friends who also attended the Special Workshop, and how she fell into a coma. All the while he listens intently, an expression so serious he appears several years the more mature. Frankly, she finds it handsome.

"I see."

After telling him everything minus a few of the more personal details, she concludes, "Couldn't you understand why we did it? You're also a Level 0, so haven't you ever wanted your ability to grow stronger?"

The boy's reaction isn't exactly what she expects, "No," and his words feel like God-honest truthfulness, "if anything I'd want it gone." Looking at his right hand for some reason, "My ability is Imagine Breaker. It's," and pauses as if not sure how to explain, "extremely Bad Luck. Take today for example," he weakly smiles, "I though I was doing good making up a lecture I'd have otherwise missed, but it was for victims of Level Upper and I still have to come back on another day. Things like this happen all the time. If I were to tell you everything that's happened, you'd realize my Bad Luck is an ability in and of itself."

The girl never thought of it that way. Let alone a weak or powerful ability, but an ability so dangerous it brings the bearer harm. To him, Level Upper must seem like an aberration that shouldn't exist. Or maybe that's how he sees himself.

But the next couple of words completely overturn her assumptions, "Well, it's not like something like that will ever happen."

Catching the girl by surprise, it fells as if she'd just been called stupid for even attempting Level Upper, "But, if you could get rid of your Imagine Breaker, wouldn't you jump at the opportunity? If you knew of a method that with certainty would remove your misfortune, wouldn't you take it?"

"Absolutely not," he states firmly. "Bad luck might seem terrible from the outside, but I'm far from miserable. I've lived with it my entire life, and I deal with it. But every so often I take somebody else's misfortune as my own, and you know what, I can alleviate their suffering. I won't say it's all roses, that sometimes I sigh and throw my hands up into the air, but at the end of the day I can put things in order and continue with the world as it was meant to be. I wouldn't be me without my misfortune, and frankly, I like me."

Suddenly the girl's heart begins to race. A deep impression is made on her. She doesn't know from where it originates, but she knows one thing. She has to say something. She has to ask him a question.

"How would you define Personal Reality?"

The sudden question throws him for a loop. All he can do is try and shrug it off, "Um, didn't I already say I was taking remedial lessons? I'm actually pretty stupid."

Despite attempting to skirt the question, she insists. She must hear the answer. She must hear _his_ answer.

Seeing he's not getting out of it, he can only respond to her insistence, "Um, this is just my opinion, but it always felt like they explain it backwards. They always say, 'a reality unto one's self,' but to me it feels more like 'one's self unto reality.' To call it how one views reality isn't correct. That's 'perspective.' Personal Reality is recognizing the world, your self, and imposing one over the other. I guess you could simplify it by saying it's forcing your will over the world's will." And then to the side, "Or maybe that's closer to the definition of magic."

The girl doesn't particularly pay attention to that last comment. After all, aren't abilities like magic in the first place?

Regardless, his answer greatly contributes to her own. Feeling closer to grasping the truth, she honestly thanks him, "Thank you for putting up with my sudden question. If you're dumb for being here by mistake, I'm even dumber for being here on purpose."

He almost objects, but realizes she meant it as a joke. He fires right back with his own.

"Then it's far better being dumb together than it is being dumb alone."

The girl smiles widely and they both share a good laugh.

After they settle the boy rises from where he sat and stretches his loose muscles.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I've already spent far more time at school today than necessary. I better hurry up a do something about dinner before _that freeloading bottomless pit _get's hungry."

The girl nods and sees him off with a smile. She almost wants to walk with him, but remembers the reason she left her friends in the first place. Jufukuu's letter. It would be really impolite to brush it off like this.

But as it turns out, it's even more impolite to attempt to read while being so distracted. She opened it and started on the first few lines, but her mind kept returning to the spiky-haired boy. There was something different about him. This middle-school girl has met plenty of amazing people since coming to Academy City, but something about this ordinary boy made him stand out from the rest. No, it wasn't like he outshone them or was somehow even more incredible, but there was a groundedness, an "even if the world burns he will still remain the same." He wasted an entire day taking a lesson that weren't required, yet doesn't feel the least bit of ill emotions towards this fate. He accepted it like he would the weather report every morning. Maybe it was good, maybe it was bad, but he wouldn't let it stand in his way, or if it did, he would brace himself against it regardless. He was certainly an interesting young man.

"I didn't even hear his name," she complains.

"It's Kamijou Touma," his voice rings right next to her ear.

Yelping, Jufukuu's letter flings from her fingertips. The spiky-haired boy leaps to catch it, and does, but his feet leave the steps they were previously sitting and don't plant themselves correctly. In other words he tumbles and falls.

"Oh my god are you okay?" the middle-school girl urges in one breath.

"Such misfortune," he mumbles. Then getting up, "Yeah, I'm fine. A fall like this is just par for the course."

After returning the letter, she has to ask, "You came back?"

Her expression is more confused than anything, but he doesn't find it strange.

"Yeah, I think it was when we bumped into each other before coming here, but did you drop this?"

Carefully, in his left hand, he presents what appears to be a "good luck" charm to the girl. She recognizes it immediately.

"That's mine!" Then checking to see if she did in fact drop it, and she did. Previously it was tied to her bookbag. It must have come undone when they crashing into the other. She should have been doubly careful and pay attention as the same thing happened just this morning.

"Thank you," she accepts, "this was a gift from my mother."

And then repeating, "My name is Kamijou Touma, and you're welcome."

To Touma, she smiles gratefully, "My name is Saten Ruiko."

* * *

_Welcome to my first chapter of _Never the Twain Shall Meet_. This is my first romantic story, or _ship_, I've ever written, and being honest I'm probably way out of my league. But there was something about this pairing that got my fires burning and I couldn't help myself. It came to me as I watched the English dubbed version of Railgun Season 1 and was utterly impressed by Briana Palencia's portrayal of Saten. It gave her an impression which Kanea Ito (original VA) did not. For whatever reason the image of Saten and Touma together popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. So, I thought I would give this a go and what do you know, 20 pages went through like a blur. I haven't written like this in a while. Go me!_

_Shameless plug out of the way, _Never the Twain Shall Meet_ will contain light novel spoilers. So if you've only read the manga or watched the anime, you're going to be spoiled. That's the only warning I'm going to give._

_I'm not planning this story to be as long as some of my other works (and don't ask about Song of the Strongest, I've rewritten it and started from scratch more times than I can count. I'll get to it when I get to it), but I don't expect it to be particularly short either. It's going to follow the plot of the anime/manga/light novels fairly closely. This first chapter covers an alternative Railgun ep 14. A few more will be like this, especially at the beginning, but at a point it will branch into a completely original plot. Also, the timeline will jump by leaps and bounds at times. Sometimes a single day will be covered in 6k words, and times weeks will pass in a single paragraph. As for the official timelinewise, this story will conclude well into New Testament, so that's a lot of area to cover. Well, the story is meant to focus on Saten and her relationship with Touma, so little emphasis will be placed on, let's say, the Poltergeist Arc, even though events will unfold in parallel. You'll just have to wait and see what I got cooked up._

_Well, I think that enough wall of text for a simple chapter afterword, so I'll leave it at this for now. As for chapter uploads, I'll add them when I feel like (I'm already 30 pages in, preedited). Till next time_

_~Kyle Castorena_

* * *

_(31 March 2015 Edit)_

_I must have been asleep when I first proofread this chapter. It was pretty bad, even for me. This edit was mainly improvements in structure and minor dialog tweeks. The most substantive change was the middle school girl (Saten) accepting her level is still 0 without checking the results of the ability test. Otherwise the chapter largely remains the same. Thank you for putting up with this sub-par release._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	2. A Certain Midsummer Festival

**A Certain Midsummer Festival**

Several days have passed with life returning to normal for Saten Ruiko. Her encounter with Kamijou Touma happened little differently than any of the numerous people she's met since coming to Academy City. Her mind lingered on their meeting only faintly. As it is with most things, her focus sought it's next source of stimulation and marched towards it at full stride. As it so happens what would next hold her interest is the coming Tokiwadai Midsummer Festival.

Tokiwadai All Girl's Middle School. To say the least, it's the elite of elite. It holds it's students to the highest standard imaginable, and enrollment is impossibly difficult. Someone like Saten could never hope to attend. First off, they only accept applicants Level 3 and above. To further staple this point, Tokiwadai also possesses two of the only seven Level 5s in all of Academy City. And as it so happens, for only one day a year their doors are open to the public (invitation only). Or the student dormitories at least.

Of course Saten would jump at the chance for this once a year opportunity, but to say she was the most excited would be incorrect. A fellow classmate and friend, Uiharu Kazari, idolized what she considered "high class society." And in Academy City it was harder to get any "higher class" than Tokiwadai. Uiharu was so ecstatic she was nearly jumping out of her skin. Saten came to hold her down more than anything.

Tokiwadai Girl's Dormitory was a large series of buildings which greatly resembled a western mansion or hotel. Heavily influence by Victorian Decor, it was difficult to remember they were in fact in Western Tokyo. There was red brick walkways, stone pillars, and all the lush grass and vegetation in every corner. It was perhaps what every girl would dream of who grew up reading Harlequin Romance. Apparently Uiharu was one such girl.

"Oh! Ah! Look! Look!" came practically every other second.

"Yes yes, Uiharu, calm down."

Not to say Saten wasn't excited, but with her friend this way it was like trying to enjoy a scenic landscape, but having an intrusive tourist flashing pictures every other second. It was annoying, but it was also difficult being upset with her friend because of it. The taller girl of the same age could only smile and put up with it.

If at least one of them didn't pay attention they would get distracted and lost within moments. Keeping Uiharu from chasing after every new and pretty thing, Saten had to basically drag her behind. For now at least they have a set objective and destination.

They're currently looking for their friend, and by no surprise she isn't particularly hard to find. What looked like could only have been a crime, the pair come across one of the girls dressed as a maid being pestered by a photographer. It was certainly a chilling scene. The photographer was intrusive with the photos, invaded personal space, and even went low to get a shot up the maid's skirt. Someone like this should have been arrested on the spot, but there are two indications why this went mostly ignored. First, both the photographer and the maid were girls. Second, this event was actually routine. The two involved replay this skit on a nearly daily basis, thus most merely look the other way. Still, this wasn't at all appropriate given the situation.

Oh, now the maid's grabbed the photographer by the cheeks and is stretching them out.

"Hello!" it's perhaps best to make their presence known before this furious maid begins lashing out at anything that crosses out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" isn't the sweetest voice they've heard from her. But her expression brightens immediately afterwards.

Saten points out the obvious, "I see you're at it again, as usual."

Both the maid and the photographer are known to the two guests. First was Shirai Kuroko; a short twin-tailed girl who had an unhealthy obsession for a certain Level 5 esper. As it so happens, the maid is said Level 5 esper. Misaka Mikoto, Academy City's third strongest Level 5, also known as the Railgun. Like Kuroko, she's also a Tokiwadai student despite her lack of uniform. It was part of the Midsummer Festival tradition for the normal students to dress as maids and treat the guests. As to why Shirai isn't in special attire, she wears an armband which says "Archivist," so she must be working in some official capacity.

After introducing themselves, Uiharu thanks Kuroko for the invitations. She is so energetic her voice is echoing rather loudly in the mildly busy hall. Saten's worried they'll receive a warning if she doesn't calm down.

Portraying an image of herself which is leagues different when taking those inappropriate photos, Shirai folds her hands before and politely speaks, "You are welcome. I'm sure your expectations will not be let down by the wonderful events that are to come," for some reason, she looks directly to Mikoto, "so please enjoy them." Now approaching and just about to take them by the hand, "Now then, allow me to show you around-"

"Just a minute."

A new voice interrupts their previously arranged plans. The group turns to find another of the steward maid. However, her uniform is different than Mikoto's, and her overall presence is also the more impressive.

"Shirai, what do you intended to do about assisting with the buffet?"

As anyone could guess, Shirai was shirking her responsibilities. The argument was short lived and ended with the twin-tailed Tokiwadai student being physically dragged away.

Well, there went their plans.

"I'll show you around instead," Mikoto offered.

And the two graciously accepted.

Their tour consisted of a confectionery exhibit, a stitching workshop, flower viewing, art and calligraphy, a tea ceremony, and a visit to the library. Uiharu's enthusiasm was palpable, carrying a smile so wide her friends worried her jaw might fall off. It would be safe to assume the girl was completely lost in fantasy.

So Saten flips her skirt.

It all happened so fast Uiharu didn't react until perhaps the entire room sees her unmentionables.

Stumbling as she tries to conceal herself, "How could you do that here, Saten-san?"

Hearing her voice crack so high it squeaks, the perpetrator breathes a sigh of relief, "Welcome back. You know, it sounded like you were off someplace far away there."

Saten held the expression of a father who's welcoming back a son who went off to fight in a war.

"Don't 'welcome back' me! I did not go anywhere!"

While these shenanigans were going on, another of the Tokiwadai students asked Mikoto for help with her maid uniform. Gracefully the Railgun did so, and expected no thanks for it, but none the less received so.

"Thank you very much. Um, Misaka-sama, best wishes to you too."

The true reflection of Uiharu's fairy tail princess (or perhaps prince) stood right beside them. In unison they agree if there was some ideal the girl was striving for, she need not look further than their friend.

Afterwards they headed to the fabled buffet for lunch. Of course Shirai wasn't present, having vanished somewhere again. They did happen to meet up again with some rather unexpected faces. Not long back Uihara and Saten "volunteered" to help at an orphanage, and Mikoto and Shirai ended up offering assistance as well. Because one of the main supporters of the establishment is the Tokiwadai Dorm Supervisor, all the children received invitations. For some reason they took a special liking to the Level 5.

The children describe the activities they participated at this Summer Festival, and Mikoto listens generously. There is one activity they look forward to more than anything else.

"What are you looking forward to?"

"Seeing big sister Mikoto on stage!"

It was as if the child just poured cold water on her. At the child's announcement all the other orphans, or as they are known in Academy City, Child Errors, join in. In less than a heartbeat it became the only topic they could talk about. And behind it all was the Dorm Supervisor, glaring daggers that this Tokiwadai troublemaker (mostly due to Shirai) to meet their expectations.

"Are you going to be doing something on stage?" Uiharu asks after the Child Errors leave and the hustle and bustle ends.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you say anything to us?"

The double team doesn't make it any easier for Mikoto to explain. But seeing how their friend is having difficulty, Saten relents.

"We get it. Okay, we won't ask anything more."

Trying to speak so there isn't a misunderstanding, Saten again overrules.

"Ah, no, no! Don't say another word!"

"That's right. It's a surprise, after all! Ah, what could it be?"

Now Mikoto knows they're just grandstanding. Indeed, her performance wasn't mentioned in the official guide the other Tokiwadai students have been handing out all day, but it wasn't some hidden surprise or anything. Merely an addition made only recently.

After lunch it seems they can only run into people who want to wish Mikoto luck. Unease becomes clear on her face, and as her friends try and decide where to go next, the maid excuses herself to the restroom.

Saten wasn't one to miss this type of social cue, "Say, Misaka has been acting a little odd for a while, hasn't she?"

"Has she?" but apparently Uiharu was one.

Regardless they continue on their own, stumbling upon an auction. Various items have been donated by Tokiwadai students, as well as brand name manufacturers cosmetics and accessories. All the proceeds go to help Child Errors throughout Academy City.

And here they find Shirai bidding an exorbitant amount for whatever Mikoto donated.

After the auction is Mikoto's scheduled stage performance. Instead of wandering around and later returning, the group decides to stick around and wait for it to begin. They end up getting great seats in the second row. They can't wait.

"Aren't they a little late?" Uiharu asks.

It's understandable they'd be a little impatient, but it seems only Saten picked up on Mikoto's earlier hesitation. She's nervous. The guest to Tokiwadai finds it endearing, that even a Level 5 can suffer stage fright. Saten merely keeps silent and eagerly awaits.

"Huh?" until she absolutely can't anymore.

On the stage where the auction took place is also where Mikoto will perform, and just now a certain spiky-haired boy ran from backstage.

"Kamijou-san?"

Everyone takes notice, but not many people find it odd. They must think he's a stage hand or something. Even her friends sitting right next to her don't give him a second glance. Saten herself almost disregards him for her close friend about to perform, but the dire expression as he flees gives a different perception. She immediately recalls his "Bad Luck" and her imagination goes racing.

"Saten-san?" Uiharu realizes what's happened only after her fellow guest is already several paces away.

"Don't worry about it," Saten waves while running forward, "I'll be right back!"

From her vantage Uiharu might not have a view of Touma, so she can only watch as her friend leaves in confused concern.

The last Saten saw, Touma ran around a corner. Hopefully he hasn't gone far or she might lose him.

"Kyaaa!"

"Whoa!"

Apparently he didn't go anywhere. After turning the corner he stopped to catch his breath. And when Saten blitzed through blindly, he proved to be a better wall than a door.

Maybe someone of the middle-school girl's size the spiky-haired boy might have been able to support, but as he was completely blindsided it was impossible to brace himself. They both go flying.

With the wind knocked out of her, she can only lie on the ground in a daze. But she does recover. Breath returns to her lungs, the world stop spinning, and her senses focus and she comprehends her current situation. She is in fact not on the ground, but on the spiky-haired boy who took the brunt of the impact. More specifically, it's her well-developed-for-her-age chest atop his face.

"Hyiiieeee!" she flies off him in a fit.

If there is any luck to be had in this situation, Touma isn't aware of it. His eyes are still blank like a corpse. It looks like he hit the back of his head on the brick walkway. Misfortune certainly does favor him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Saten shakes him in an attempt to summon him back to the world of the living.

Finally he shows signs of waking. Eyes flickering, he first rubs the back of his head before anything else.

"Owww, what hap-" and his sights finally fall upon Saten.

And his expression sours, "We've got to stop running into each other like this."

A bit more snarky than she would like, the younger girl already felt guilty so she lets it slide. As apology she offers a hand to help him to his feet. For a moment he only looks at it, then gives a small laugh and smiles. He is more than fit enough to rise on his own, but he accepts her goodwill.

As she helps lift him to his feet, "What were you-"

They were so distracted they didn't even hear the applause. Mikoto walks onto the stage in a brilliant white one-piece dress. In her hand she gently carries a violin. Just as Saten helps pull Kamijou to his feet, the bow is drawn across the strings.

It's an enchanting melody. At times upbeat, at time challenging, it's a sequence which perfectly matches the performer's personality. For Saten, all thoughts stop as her heartbeat eases and a coolness washes over. She feels relaxed, grounded, the pain from previously falling now a million miles away. For her the entire world stops while listening to her friend express herself through music.

Time seemed to melt as she played, but in reality it lasted nearly an entire half hour. Those who knew Mikoto were on the edge of their seats the entire time. She played non-stop, not even a pause between movements. All would have to have to check their watches by the time it was finally done.

An applause erupts from all in attendance. Shirai isn't even the loudest one (well, maybe, but she's drown out by the rest of the crowd). The Level 5 bows, waves to her friends, and exits the stage.

Only now does Saten remember her own situation. By now she stands shoulder to shoulder with Touma as they never left the corner of this courtyard. But aren't they unnaturally close? It's almost like they're leaning on each other!

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Touma's tone is almost irritated.

His sudden attitude nearly causes her to be upset, but practically an instant after realizing why. Throughout the entire concerto they continued to hold hands. While Touma tries to shake himself away even now, Saten's grasp remains firm. She continues to stare at where the two of them are joined as if it's the most curious thing in the world.

"Um, do you mind letting go of me now?"

Because she was originally helping him to his feet, their right hands were linked. As she wasn't letting him go he could only face her or turn in an awkward position so he too could see Mikoto on stage. For half an hour he stayed like this, patiently waiting for the performance to finish before making it an issue. All the same it couldn't have been very comfortable.

Saten, on the other hand, still couldn't decide what to make of the situation. Here she was, holding a boys hand, and absolutely no idea what to do next. Cry in hysterics, separate immediately, and become irate in embarrassment would likely be her response if this were an anime romantic comedy. But such a cliche reaction isn't in her personality. Instead she pauses, studies it, and draws her own conclusion.

This is nice, she thought. Touma's right hand is large, rough, very much unlike her soft and delicate hands. It feels a lot like her father's. Saten becomes interested in this sensation, wants to explore it. Maybe it was because of the music. Maybe it was some kind of reverse suspension bridge effect. The words which are to come out of her mouth will greatly surprise her much later, but at this time they flow naturally without the slightest bit of fear, timidness, or hesitation.

"We should go out."

That doesn't mean she likes him.

That doesn't mean it has to be serious.

All it was was an impulse.

All it was was an adventure.

What it will become, she has no idea.


	3. A Certain First Date

**A Certain First "Date"**

"I told you already, it's not a 'date!'" Saten complains for the umpteenth time.

Since returning to her friends Saten had continued to be badgered about her absence. "Because I was out picking up guys," was nearly one way it could be interpreted, but that was far from her intention at the time. Still, describing the events in their entirety could easily lead to misunderstandings. So at the time she stuck with "I ran into a friend." When asked "Who?" she replied "Someone I met at the Special Workshop." For the most part they silenced and pursued it no further, yet Uiharu seemed to sense something off about her friend's explanation. Eventually Saten broke down and told only her the whole story.

"Date! Date! Date!" Uiharu keeps repeating. "Date-" this, and "Date-" that. Saten has to keep emphasizing the point she feels no romantic notion towards Kamijou Touma. Or at least none she is aware of.

In fact he flatly refused immediately after she made the initial suggestion. At the time he likely thought exactly as Uiharu does now. Even to Touma she had to express it would be as nothing more than friends. That they were just going out for a good time and to have fun. It didn't have to be anything more than that. Absolutely no pretenses. The older, spiky-haired highschooler was still hesitant, but Saten managed to get his cellphone number and email address. Since the entire situation was spur-of-the-moment, nothing could be decided on the spot. They'd have to communicate at a later time before deciding anything.

Still, Uiharu is more than excited. Thankfully she didn't go and blab to the others. Saten doesn't know what she would do if Mikoto and Shirai knew she's going out to meet a boy. The Level 0 might be rather bold and decisive, but she can still get embarrassed. Though it isn't nice to keep secrets between friends, it isn't as if she has to report each and every action either.

"But shouldn't you be with Haruue right now? Isn't she still getting settled?"

Only yesterday, Uiharu was assigned a roommate, a quite and somewhat immature girl Haruue Erii. She was almost infantile in the amount of attention she required. Saten would have found it annoying, but on the other hand Uiharu seems to really enjoy it. To each's own.

Not to be distracted from the current topic at hand, "Haruue-chan will be fine on her own for a few hours. There's no way I'm missing my best friend's big important First Date!"

While Saten is getting tired of constantly repeating this _isn't_ a date, it is in fact the first time she's going out alone with a boy. Before coming to Academy City she was no stranger to hanging out with some of the boys in class, but never in as personal a setting as what's to take place. Even if her intentions aren't romantic, this not-a almost close-to kinda pseudo-date will be the first in her life. To say she is completely comfortable would be a lie.

"Come now Saten-san! We need to pick out your clothes!"

Sighing, it's all she could do after being led by Uiharu.

"First we need to select a pretty dress! Oh, or maybe a skirt! And then we can select your shoes and other accessories!"

She's having too much fun. Uiharu rummages through the closet and begins mixing and matching different outfits. Saten hates to rain on her friend's parade, but if she lets this continue she'll be late. Sidestepping her shorter classmate, Saten quickly grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"What? You can't do that Satan-san! You have to dress up and make yourself look pretty!" Snatching the jeans from her friend, "You can't just throw on some raggedy...jeans..."

What made her trail off was an indicator of the article of clothing she'd just nabbed, namely the tag. "Made in London" is said in Roman Alphabet. Uiharu might not be completely fluent in English, but she at least can make out this small phrase.

Turning a timid eye to Saten, "This is imported?"

Carefully taking the very expensive jeans back, "Yes. I had to order them online and it took a really long time to get here. The shipping fees alone were a nightmare. This shirt I got from Seventh Mist from one of the higher end sections. And it might be a little windy so I was thinking of taking a jacket and tying my hair in a ponytail."

Uiharu wants to object, but even she can feel the turning of the tide, "But, that will make you look more boyish! For your first date you have to appeal to your feminine side!"

That phrase makes her pause. "Feminine side." Is Saten not feminine? Not that she particularly cares to be for meeting with the spiky-haired boy, but in the eventual future won't as much be required? For how much longer can she continue to behave immaturely? At the very worst she acknowledges this could be considered a Test Date, so should she try something different than what would normally be her comfort zone?

Quickly she rejects the notion. It wouldn't be fair to Touma to say this was nothing more than having fun, then suddenly arrive like an adolescent who was dressed by her mother or older sister. No, for this time it's best to relax and be herself.

"I think I'm going to stick with what I know best."

Uiharu pouts her cheeks, "I'm not going to give up! I'll definitely pick out a cute outfit for you!"

Meanwhile Saten changed. Uiharu seemed distracted so the one actually involved in the day's activities went to the bathroom to finish cleaning up. After brushing her long hair and tying it into a ponytail, Uiharu rushes inside.

"I found it Saten-san! The cutest..." but trails off.

Saten has changed completely and is working pulling back her hair, the band which would hold it together hanging from her lips. First off, that posture is highly provocative. Unlike with a skirt, jeans cling firmer to a person's body and hints at their outlines. Saten's long legs, wide hips, and firm rump could make any woman feel insecure. Not to mention her raised arms and tight silver and black shirt made her breasts appear even more pronounced. And with a ponytail the nape of her neck is exposed, giving a very mature charm which one couldn't easily overlook. If it wasn't for her young face, which easily could be remedied by either makeup or a pair of glasses, Saten could pass for in her late teens or early 20s. Uiharu could never pull off such a feat. It's a crime the difference in physique between the two girls the same age.

"Diw yu fwind shumthin?" Saten speaks with the band still in her mouth.

Uiharu lowers her head in defeat, "It doesn't matter," she nearly curses, "you're already feminine enough."

Shrugging it off, Saten finishes with her cosmetic routine. Truthfully, it's an ensemble she threw together in only a couple of seconds, so she _was_ interested in what her friend would have chosen for her, but it's probably better this way all the same. The middle-school girl finishes and joins her friend outside.

Taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror, "What do you think? Jacket or no jacket?"

Uiharu perks up from her depression when being asked for her opinion, "I don't know, what jacket were you thinking?"

Saten produces a light, white denim. The sleeves are long but the hem only comes to above her waist. She styles it for her friend.

"Hmm," Uiharu thinks aloud, "the jacket makes you look older, but more conservative. Without it you're younger but flashier."

Those were some rather stark contrasts. For just a simple jacket, her atmosphere changed drastically. For this situation with Touma, with the jacket would be better.

"Yeah, I'll stick with the jacket."

Sighing, "Geeze, you really want to look like an adult, don't you?"

"It's probably better since Kamijou-san _is_ in high school."

Suddenly the room freezes, and Saten sweats bullets. Only now she remembers leaving out that piece of information when telling the story earlier.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu's face is so red it might burst like a balloon. "You never said anything about him being in _high school_!"

Trying to avoid the death gaze directed at her, "Oh, geeze. Did I not say that?"

"You did not!"

"Oh really, I could have sworn-"

Her smaller middle-school friend rushes her and really gets in her face, "What year is he in?"

Still sweating profusely, "Oh, I don't know. First or second year?"

"Second year! That would make him 4 or 5 years older than you! Isn't that a crime?"

Snarky, "Aren't _you_ the Judgment member?"

"No excuses! I won't allow you to date someone that much older than you!"

She used that word again, but this time Saten can turn it on it's heel, "I said this already, this _isn't_ a date. I don't want it to be a date. He doesn't want it to be a date. We're just going to hang out. Don't you ever go out and simply hang with Mii or any of the other Judgment members?"

Here Uiharu falters, "T-that's different!"

"Different how? Are you saying only girls are members of Judgment?"

Of course that isn't true.

"T-they're upstanding members of society!"

"And Kamijou-san isn't?"

"I don't know!" proclaiming proudly, as if that was something to be proud about. "For all I know he could be a delinquent, or a member of Skill Out!"

No matter how Saten looks at it, Touma doesn't seem like the type to be a delinquent. Like, really.

"Well I trust him! He seems like a good guy! And _you_ can't tell me who to be friends with!"

At this point she's had enough and marches out the door.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu cries back in the room. "Sateeeeennnnnn-sssssaaaaaannnnnn!"

...

Well, that was fun for a few minutes. Saten wonders when exactly they stopped being serious, and started pretending this was some kind of teen soap opera. Sure the age thing must have come as a surprise, but Uiharu trusts Saten's judgment. Besides, it was her pushing this onto Touma, not the other way around. If anyone, it would be the middle-schooler having despicable ulterior motives. While that might be amusing in and of itself, she feels no great urge to pick on him. Maybe when they were much better acquainted...

They're to meet at District 7's main bus terminal, then head to District 6, Academy City's main recreational area. It might seem a bit excessive for their "not a date," but Saten wants to do something which: 1) she doesn't want to on her own, and 2) isn't a place her other girl friends would finding interesting. A boy is a perfect partner for what she has in mind.

Saten arrives at the bus terminal practically right on time. She's almost surprised to find Touma actually there waiting for her, but far more than that,

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Saten can't contain herself. "Kamijou-san, _what_ are you wearing?" included is a rather rude finger point.

Touma already appeared irritated and embarrassed just waiting there, but having been called out on his outfit only makes it worse, "It's not my fault! There was a little 'incident' involving flour right before I was planning to leave, and I had to change real fast. This was one of the only outfits that wasn't all pasty and white!"

Far is this from casual attire. To put it simply, it's a suit. Probably worn for some formal event like an Opening Ceremony or Middle-School Graduation, it certainly isn't fit for hanging out as they planned. What's worse, the brown slacks don't match with the blue jacket. Apparently only half the outfit managed to survive the flour explosion.

"Yes, yes, I see. You certainly did have run of bad luck." Saten barely manages to stifle her laughter.

Touma only can only continue to be standoffish.

Approaching, the middle-school girl notices something, "Oh, you still have some in your hair."

Sanding on her tippy toes, she brushes through his spiky hair. Honestly, it isn't as prickly as she expected it to be. As he was caught unprepared Touma didn't have time to reject the act and do it himself, and is now stuck getting even more embarrassed. Of course Saten notices and only smiles wider.

"Jeeze," he pouts, "you're just like a big sister."

Taking it as a compliment, "I _am_ a big sister. I've got a younger brother back home who'd always get dirty like this."

"Oh?" is all he says, perhaps not wanting to become too personal.

After Saten is satisfied getting it all, she gives Touma another look and realizes something.

"Oh, that jacket has a black lining. Turn it inside out and wear it like that."

Not previously noticing so himself, the useless male does as instructed.

"There we go!" Saten gives her approval. "That's much better! You almost look 'cool.'"

Indeed he does. Before it was entirely mismatched, but with brown slacks and a black blazer, it's something a Westerner would wear. With this but one improvement he's rather stylish. Or would be if not for the tags sticking out of the back.

Nearby other couples and groups are walking, taking notice of their actions and whispering among themselves. "They're a cute couple," "She's too good for him," and "They have to be brother and sister;" comments come from all over the spectrum. It makes Touma feel only the more insecure, so Saten does what she feels the most appropriate.

Taking her boy friend by the arm, she leads the way, "Come on _Touma-kun_, we'll miss the bus if we stick around!"

"What? Hey, wait!"

The bus ride to District 6 takes nearly an hour. Despite the number being one previous in sequential order, Districts 7 and 6 aren't particularly close. This would be a lot of time alone together for these two, except for the fact the bus is _public_ transportation. People come and go all the while, and as the pair are heading to the "entertainment" district and school has yet to resume, it's plenty packed. Saten manages to get a seat, but Touma has to stand. Guys on the bus try to hit on her, but all back down as the girl mentions Touma. For the most part they aren't too aggressive, but they come one after another every stop.

After finally arriving at their destination, "Wow, no wonder you didn't want to come here alone. They literally couldn't leave you alone. With how stylish you are, this must happen all the time."

Actually, Saten is several shades of embarrassed but tries her best to not let it show. This _never_ happened before. What exactly is different now? She'd worn this outfit before. She'd worn her hair up before. It doesn't come to mind if she'd done this combination previously, but she's still the same middle school girl underneath. What makes today so different?

"Saten, is something wrong? Wasn't the place you wanted to go this way?"

Realizing she's stopped in a confused daze, at Touma's urging the girl finally gets her thoughts in order.

"Right!" her voice is perhaps too enthusiastic, but Touma doesn't seem to notice.

The place Saten wants to go, is a batting cage. That's it.

"Are you sure you needed me just to come here?" Touma honestly asks. "There's a couple arcades in District 7, and I know there's a virtual batting cage. Couldn't you have just gone there?"

They walk the busy streets while carrying this small conversation. There are lots of places dedicated to recreation: from arcades, pachinko parlors, bowling alleys, theaters, etcetera. Their desired destination isn't particularly far.

Saten shakes her head, "It's not the same. There are tons of virtual everything here in Academy City, but this is the only old-fashioned batting cage. From a virtual environment you don't feel the pressure of a ball coming at you at 140 kph. You don't smell the leather of the baseball. And the artificial force of hitting a simulated ball isn't at all the same. For all the advanced technology of Academy City, they've certainly missed simple things."

By the time Saten finishes explaining, they reach their destination. It's a somewhat rundown building that only receives mild traffic. The people attending all appear to be enthusiasts. Either it's the buzz cut boys who are part of a team, or the middle-aged office workers who remember simpler times. Saten is well out of place here.

"Come on, this is going to be a lot of fun!"

They enter the half indoor batting facility and pay for use of the machines. Touma was ready to fit the bill as the man, but the girl insisted as she was the one who dragged him out here. And it's not like this is a date at all.

As she was so enthusiastic, the girl goes first while the spiky-haired boy waits behind.

"You really like baseball, don't you?"

The first pitch comes. It's a regular old fast ball traveling a moderate 110 kph. Her first swing connects, but goes straight to the ground and bounces up. If this were a real game and she ran very fast, she might make it to first. Otherwise she'd be thrown out. Saten sneers at the poor first hit.

"Yeah. I used to watch it with my father and little brother all the time before coming to Academy City. I try to catch a game every now and then, but it's not the same all by myself."

Her second pitch connects much better, but it's still a foul.

Touma assumes, "I take it you don't play at school."

"No, I passed," the third hit connects nicely and flies to midfield. "If I were at a regular school I might join the team. But Academy City's different, you know?"

Indeed he does, "Yeah."

Another good hit, but this time to left field.

"They allow the use of abilities. They have schools dedicated to combining ESP powers and athletic sports."

Her forth pitch ends up a strike.

"Our sports tournaments are televised and receive really good ratings, but having super powered players isn't exactly leveled playing field. Understand?"

The next hit makes it all the way to the outfield wall.

Touma nods, "Yeah, I think I do. Especially can't be that much fun if you're a Level 0."

"Yeah, but even then, some love the sport so much they can't give it up despite the insurmountable handicap."

Again Touma nods.

"Heh, even if a pro team from America came to Academy City, they'd be pound into the dirt by one of our middle schools."

This next hit finally surpasses the outfield. A home run.

"Especially if the pitcher has telekinesis or the batter telepathy," Touma observes.

"Exactly!" another foul. "It's the closet definition to 'cheating' we could have! It's not even a 'sport' at that point!"

Kamijou has a very simple observation, "Then what if _you_ had abilities?"

It's a question Saten really didn't want asked. Perhaps he forgot as he didn't realize the Special Workshop was for Level Upper victims until the end, but this girl isn't above falling to temptation. It results in her completely missing a fastball. Although it aches, Saten feels she must answers this boy's careless but innocent question.

"I would use them," she admits. " I wouldn't even think about it. It's only natural, right? If you have ability, you use it. It isn't possible for a Level 5, 4, 3, 2, or even 1 to be considerate of a Level 0. For the briefest of times I managed to have some semblance of power, so know it's simply impossible for someone with an ability to completely understand someone without. To claim they can is insincere."

It was a heavy response, but it's what the middle-school Level 0 feels. The high-school Level 0 appreciates the upfront honesty. It must have been difficult to admit her friends would never completely understand her.

Touma understood what's to come next, and answers the question before it could be asked, "I might have an ability, but I'm still a Level 0. It's not something I developed, or acquired though experimentation. I've had it all the same as if being born left-handed, or with one leg longer than the other. If I had any different or no ability at all, I'd be an entirely different person."

For having an ability, Touma might not be considered a Level 0. However, what both he and Saten share is a lack of control. Touma has no control, and Saten has nothing to control. Did this mean they can't completely understand each other? Perhaps, perhaps not. While it might not be technically true, through their lack of control they understand what it is to be powerless. Then again, Touma's Imagine Breaker is merely Bad Luck, so she doubts it counts as an official ability.

The machine winds down as apparently all her pitches were thrown. Breathing a heavy sigh, Saten lowers her bat and lets her boy friend take his turn.

"You had some good hits out there," Touma compliments as they pass each other.

Weakly Saten smiles, "I've done better. I must be out of practice." Then, with a beaming smile, "We'll just have to come down here again!"

Touma responds with a somewhat clumsy grin and hits the large red button to start his session. It's set to a timer, so he has time to take his place inside the batter's box.

Unlike Saten, he isn't as familiar with baseball and can't speak and bat at the same time. It requires all his focus on just hitting the ball, which he doesn't the first three pitches.

"Holy crap," he exclaims, "how in the world did you hit these things?"

The pitches come mercilessly, the next seemingly faster than the previous. It takes all the would-be-spiky-haired-if-not-for-the-helmet boy's concentration just to swing late. By the fifth pitch he manages to clip the ball, but it makes no forward progress. He likely isn't going to hit even a foul.

"Come on!" Saten jeers. "Don't you want to show me your cool side?"

Complaining, "I don't think I have a cool side!"

Saten should have realized something was wrong well before then. First of all, the pitches surpassed 160 kph after the third pitch. Secondly, the pitches are coming sooner after the other. To give a comparison; if a normal pitching machine throws out balls as fast as an archer can loose arrows, what Touma now faces is the equivalent of a semiautomatic handgun. Gradually it's becoming a sub-machine gun.

"Hey! Is this normal?"

The exchange for the authentic feel Saten so touted, is that these low-tech machines require constant maintenance. Obviously it's malfunctioning.

Saten hits the red button for emergency shut off. As she does, sparks fly from the pitching machine. Anyone can tell this isn't good.

As the pitches increase even further in intensity, Touma screams, "What did you do?"

Flustered, she can only cry out, "Something's wrong! Get out of there!"

Quickly responding to his fight or flight mechanics, he drops the bat and bolts for the door. But just as he does an arrant ball slams into the chain link, causing Saten to cry in fright.

The pitching machine is supposed to eject the ball into the strike zone with very little variation. For the path to have strayed to this degree shows how entirely unpredictable the situation has become. It's so hazardous Touma can't afford to take his eyes off the machine.

The pitching machine bounces around uncontrollably. The bolts holding it firm into the concrete have become loose. The machine jolts as the wheels continue to spin.

Saten cries for the attendants to help. They scramble to the scene, but aren't the type to be entirely fast on their feet. Meanwhile Touma struggles with the machine which seems to have a grudge against him.

The pitches come impossibly fast. 160, 170 kph. That leaves less than half a second to react. Those rockets don't appear entirely random either, almost seeming to aim for the poor spiky-haired boy. Let alone anywhere on his body, but a fastball at that speed directly to his head can kill him! He doesn't even have the luxury of running to the door!

Kamijou lowers his stance and prepares his body to react at an instant's notice. A pitch appears to head for his right shoulder, he leans to the left. It passes so close his clothes ripple. Another aimed high, perhaps for his head. Touma ducks and allows the ball to pass close to his helmet. Another to his hip, he leans even further to the left.

While Saten frantically cries for help from outside the cage, the corner of her sight catches her new friend desperately struggling with the situation. Except it isn't desperate. Somehow Touma is collected, competent, and cool. He ducks and leans between the pitches like a boxer. For a moment, she's completely mesmerized.

A sinker aims directly for his right foot. He was unprepared for such a low ball. He raises a foot and avoids it well, but the step has thrown him off-balance. To avoid a ball aimed high, he forces himself to fall. Scrambling, he attempts to recover but a ball catches the corner of his helmet, knocking it completely off his head. The blow has him reeling. For the first time he completely loses sight of the pitches.

"Touma!" Saten screams.

A fastball aims right for his head, right between the eyes. As if sensing mortal danger, his right arm springs to action, intercepting the missile aimed to kill. He catches it perfectly in his right hand.

_Crack._

Just then all lights shut, the whirling wheels winding to a creak. They've cut power to the entire building, disabling everything which use electricity. Finally the fastballs come no more and everyone can breathe again.

"Touma-kun!" Saten realizes what she should be doing and enters cage.

It's still midday so there's plenty of light even without the electricity, so the situation is clear well before she approaches. The ball falls from Touma's grasp and the boy finally picks himself up. He turns and faces his younger girl friend with a pleasant expression, but pain is clearly tinted on his brows.

"I'm glad that's finally over," trying to downplay the situation.

But the damage is obvious from any spectator's view. His right hand hangs limply and there's incredible red swelling at his wrist. It's more than likely broken. How in the world is he not crying out in pain right now?

"Touma-kun," the girl's voice weakly repeats.

The establishment's staff rushes to his aid. They go through the procedures of icing down his wrists and wrapping bandages. They seem well-prepared for accidents of this nature, but that's likely through policy rather than experience. Clumsily they administer first aid.

"I'm sorry," Saten couldn't help feeling some way responsible.

By the sudden apology Touma's left in shock. It takes a few ticks too long but her rushes to assure her.

"Don't worry about it Saten-san," his voice is urgent. "This kind of thing happens to me all the time. It isn't your fault. Ha ha ha," his laugh was pathetic.

Previously, Saten entirely underestimated Kamijou's Bad Luck. The thing with the flour this morning, the previous two times they literally ran into each other; she attributed it to being clumsy. But a disaster such as this, this is by far unnatural. In fact it's entirely supernatural. If she perhaps believed him to be exaggerating, the girl's entirely convinced now. Kamijou Touma's esper power is in fact Bad Luck. And it's powerful.

To say the least, their "date" ended here.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long. Seriously, I think I was asleep when I wrote this. There were so many errors it took longer to proofread than it did to actually write it. I know I didn't catch all of them, but I'm far prouder of it now so I'm finally comfortable posting. I need one of those Buddhist Monks to smack me with a stick whenever my concentration starts to wane. __Anyway, I'm back on track now so hopefully will run smoother from here on in._

_A funny little aside, I __recently revisited Vol 5 for "research" purposes. It's the one where Mikoto forces Touma to pretend like her boyfriend to get away from a certain Aztec Magician. Well in it, before Mikoto steals him away, Touma, Aogami Pierce, and Tsuchimikado are talking about their preferences in women. Aogami is into lolis, and Tsuchimikado says imouto (specifically Maika). And Touma's answer? "Oneesan-type girls" (big sisters). I completely forgot about this! In the Toaru universe, how many oneesans are there? Saten obviously (as this fanfic is about her), but off the top of my head the only one I can really think of is Frenda and Seria. Now those who could be _considered_ oneesans? That wouldn't be a long list either. _Maybe _Kanzaki_, _Yomikawa, Mii, and Musujime to name a few. Taking into account Touma's stated preferences and compatibility (Mii already has a (incarcerated) love interest, and Musujime's a shotacon), Saten Ruiko would rank pretty high up there._

_Well, I'm starting to rant. If I go too far into this than what would the point of this fanfic be in the first place? Hopefully next chapter won't take as long to process (get off my butt and edit)._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	4. A Certain Girl's Insecurity

**A Certain Girl's Uncertainty**

Several days have passed since the incident at the batting cages. It weighs heavily on the girl's mind, but an unfolding incident involving Uiharu's new roommate Haruue keeps Saten distracted. Saten tries her best not to let her friends realize, but she's far too close to Uiharu for her own good. The shorter schoolmate was considerate enough to give her friend some space and not mention a word in front of the others, but when they manage to get alone she finally confronts her friend about the "date."

"What happened?" as Uiharu herself is incredibly busy, being a member of Judgment, a student-led peacekeeping organization, she can only ask as she types away at her computer terminal while nobody else is in the office.

Currently Uiharu and Saten are alone, but normally this office is accompanied by Uiharu's partner, the pig-tailed Misaka-obsessed Shirai, and their Judgment superior Mii-san. It's exceptionally rare Uiharu and Saten be alone in this office, so the opportunity is taken.

"It," Saten has no idea how to explain the situation, "didn't go well."

The atmosphere doesn't really hint at it, but she asks anyway, "Did he do something?"

Saten shakes her head despite her friend not being able to see it, "No, it's not that! There was an accident and he was hurt."

This actually caused a pause in Uiharu's furious typing, but she recovers shortly thereafter, "How bad was it?"

Recalling what she heard from the paramedics, "Distal Radius Fracture, or a broken wrist. He caught a 170 kph fastball heading right for his face."

As she previously spilled the beans beforehand, Uiharu also knew their "date" was in one of the most unromantic places imaginable. She manages to fill in the blanks on her own.

"What happened?"

Saten explains, "The place's mechanic said there was a short between motor controls, and the circuit breaker somehow welded in place. They said it was a freak accident you only hear about, like an urban legend."

Normally her friend ate stuff like this up, but as Uiharu observes the girl isn't any kind of amused. In fact she's mortified. Freak accidents are one thing, but something further is bothering the only one from their group with an actual boy friend.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

At Uiharu's insight, Saten tenses. Thus far throughout their conversations, all Saten really said about Kamijou Touma was he attended the Special Workshop, in high school, basic physical description, and that he's a Level 0. She hasn't said a single thing about his Bad Luck or Imagine Breaker. She questions even now if she should say a word.

"Couldn't you just look it up? I know you're dying to."

"Saten-san!" Uiharu took offense to this blatant disregard of their friendship. "You know I can't do that! I'm forbidden from accessing any student's personal information for anything other than official Judgment work! I can't use the Academy City database to keep tabs on my best friend's boyfriend!"

Saten's sulking, but Uiharu has no idea why. Something is bothering the troubled girl greatly. Only by assumption because her friend isn't speaking up, the Judgment member can only think by subtext that the accident was no accident. If that is the case, and Kamijou Touma was somehow targeted, then Uiharu can in fact use her authority and offer assistance. But if this were the situation, wouldn't her friend say so? Why is she being so tight-lipped?

"Saten-san," Uiharu turns from her work and faces her friend, "if there is something I can help with, as a member of Judgment, then I'll do everything I can. But you have to tell me what's happening."

This is precisely how misunderstanding occur, and how friendships are broken. Saten realizes her friend's thought processes are going in the entirely wrong direction, but she doesn't know how to correct her. Exactly how far into Touma's privacy must she invade? Should she really be doing this in the first place? After all, she's only met the spiky-haired boy a number of times thus far.

"It's not what you're thinking. It's just-"

The door handle turns and Mii walks through the door. Mii's a senior member of Judgment and Uiharu and Shirai's direct superior officer. Bookwormish at glance, she's actually rather open and athletic. Her first love was a member of the gang Skill Out and is currently serving time in a detention facility. Certainly is she a book which shouldn't be judged by it's cover.

"Oh, hello Saten-san." Then reading the tense atmosphere, "I didn't walk in on anything, did I?"

As Uiharu is the only one Saten revealed this relationship with, she isn't about to say, "We're discussing boy problems." Instead she improvises by,

"Nothing really. Saten-san was just trying to explain her love of baseball to me."

"You like baseball?"

Mii's expression infinity brightens in a heartbeat. It leaves Saten a bit hesitant.

"Um, yeah."

"Finally! I was getting sick and tired of being stuck around all these girls who don't-" and goes on for a while.

Saten leaves the officers to do their work by early afternoon. Uiharu has her own responsibilities, both to Judgment and her new roommate, and doesn't have the time to be bothered by her friend's personal relationship problems. It'd be great if she had someone to turn to, but none in their group really have the expertise to be of help. Saten's mother came to mind, but then add all the supernatural stuff which is commonplace in Academy City, and the daughter felt the topic would become unmanageable. There really isn't anyone able to guide her in these times of uncertainty.

That leaves only one option: handling it herself. The middle-school girl is somewhat frightened, but it's all she can do. Since leaving him that day she's been afraid to contact him again, but she can't run away from the problem forever. Gathering her courage, she selects his name under Contacts and gave him a call.

It doesn't ring more than twice when he answers.

"Hello? Saten-san? Is something the matter?"

His voice seemed eager and rushed, like he's incredibly busy at the moment.

"Oh? Kamijou-san? Are you busy?"

"Who is that?" another voice can be heard in the background. It sounded like an adult male.

"It's a friend," he isn't speaking directly into the phone. He sounds annoyed like he would rather deal with Saten than present company. "Back off and let me talk!"

Saten doesn't know what to make of what's happening on the other side of the line.

"What's up Saten-san? Did you need something?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if everything was okay. How is your wrist doing?"

"Oh, is that your girlfriend?" the second voice sounds amused. "And here you were giving me a hard time about Index."

"For the last time shut up! And she is not my girlfriend! We just hang out! Just, go over there somewhere!"

Suddenly Saten feels like an idiot for worrying so much. If someone was hung up about what happened, it was only her. He's already out goofing around with friends.

"My wrist is doing fine," he's speaking into the phone again. "It healed up after just a day. I have this doctor I always go to and he fixes me right up. You don't have to worry about what happened."

Genuinely, "I'm glad. I didn't know what I was going to do if you held a grudge for what happened."

"Of course not! Don't worry about it! I told you, I'm used to this kind of thing."

"Kamijou!" the second voice interrupts again. "They're starting the Gregorian Chant!"

"Oh! Sorry Saten-san, I got to go! You can feel free to call me later any time you want to hang out!"

"Yeah, sure. Go have-" suddenly the line goes dead.

A rumbling forces the young girl to brace herself. It feels like an earthquake. She's quick to get to cover, but it's over well before she can. That it ended so quick, she wonders if it's an earthquake at all. It seemed more like an explosion, or perhaps,

"Was that a poltergeisting?"

Poltergeist, a rumor going around Academy City at the moment. As there were no observed P or S-Waves, it appears to be a true Paranormal Phenomenon! But apparently that's not the case, as told by her Judgment friend. Currently Uiharu has been swamped with Poltergeist related activity as there's been a drastic outbreak of it recently. Uiharu and Shirai have even been arguing with each other about it. Saten herself had been forced to step in and break up a few of their fights.

Still, "Gregorian Chant? Were they playing video games or something?"

Saten thought no further of it. Exponentially brighter than before, the girl was glad she made this phone call. It seemed she really was worried over nothing. Without a care in her heart, she skips all the way back home.

* * *

_The shortest chapter yet. I wanted to mix it with the next, but there's too much of a gap between them to do so. I'll try to get the next one up fast so you don't feel shortchanged._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	5. A Certain Collision of Worlds

**A Certain Collision of Worlds**

"It's a guy, right?"

At that moment, Shirai becomes absolutely petrified.

They'd actually been talking about their friend Misaka. While taking a break and eating lunch at a cafe, the extracurricular activities of the Tokiwadai 1st year's roommate became a topic of conversation. Lately the Level 5 Railgun has been sneaking out of the dormitory at night and coming back late in the morning. While they were discussing possibilities, Saten postulated what Shirai least wanted to hear.

"It's what you call, 'love troubles.'"

Uiharu's eyes go wide as if this were a great revelation, "Ohhh! If that's true, it'd be great if there was someone who could advise her," clearly, blatantly, Uiharu stares directly at Saten, but the girl being targeted keeps a perfectly neutral expression. Not that it matters as Shirai's might as well be in outer space.

"But Misaka-san's partner, huh? It must be a dreamy guy, like a prince!"

"That's why you are such a kid, Uiharu. I think Misaka-san is the type to be drawn in by someone who will see her as just a girl."

And a sudden revelation comes to the 1st year, "But if she hasn't been coming back till morning every night, maybe Misaka-san has...nufueeh." It's a sound similar to a deflating tire.

As Shirai is pouring an entire cup full of sugar cubes into her coffee, an alarm rings in the distance. At that moment the atmosphere completely changes and both Judgment members spring to attention.

"That sound," Uiharu recognizes, "it's the kind that comes from vending machines, right? Someone's trying to break into a vending machine?"

"I-in any case, I'll teleport over and confirm things."

Uiharu is just about ready to go, "In that case, me too-"

Shirai stops her partner, "No, it might just be a false alarm. I'll contact you if there's anything."

And with a "puff" Shirai Koroko, a Level 4 Judgment with teleportation abilities, vanishes.

Being it only to be a case of vandalism, there really isn't a reason for the both of them at the scene. Normally Uiharu would scold her partner for such recklessness, but even in this case she didn't feel the need to take specific action. Also, there's a matter she would like to discuss with her non-affiliated friend.

Uiharu returns to her seat. When Saten sees lunch has yet to end she does the same.

"How long are you going to keep this juicy bit of info to yourself?"

Apparently no matter how many times Saten insists, Uiharu will never accept that her and Touma are not "dating."

"Even if Misaka-san has a boyfriend, I can't really give her any advice. Touma-kun and I aren't even remotely serious."

"Not serious, huh? Tell me, how many times have you 'hung out' now?"

After their absolute disaster of their first hang-out not-a-date, they've continued to meet whenever the other had time. Each sequential encounter was mired by some kind of misfortune. Thankfully none of them required medical attention.

"Four times now?" Saten finally answers the question. "Nothing even remotely romantic transpired."

Uiharu pauses on that thought, "'Nothing romantic?' You haven't flirted, gazed longingly into each others eyes, or even held hands?"

"No we have-" wait, they had held hands.

"Doubt!" Uiharu raises from her seat and points. "I _knew_ it! Something _is_ going on!" Then, in complete Judgment mode, "Admit it! Spill your guts! Something _has_ happened, hasn't it!"

"No! Not really!" that excuse isn't even remotely close to tricking Uiharu. "It's just, during Misaka-san's performance during the Mid-Summer Festival, I kinda held his hand."

Pausing and thinking on that moment, Uiharu's face suddenly pops red, "Uwa uwa uwa! Why have I never heard this? Imagine that, while listening to a dear friend, exposing her heart and soul through music, a star-crossed meeting occurs, and not through words, not through sympathies, two souls join together and intermingle! It's so romantic!"

Thankfully Saten never said anything anything about her knocking him out or pressing her chest against his face. Even more thankfully she never told _him_ either.

"You need to get your nose out of those fairy tales. Prince and princess stories like that don't happen in reality. In real life a man meets a woman and they fall in love. There doesn't need to be some kind of special event. It just happens."

Uiharu's gaze turns sharp like she just pushed Saten in checkmate, "Like it did with you."

A retort was off the tongue of the middle-schooler who is "not" dating, but her breath pauses. Indeed, it's exactly like she herself said. There was nothing really specially about the two of them. Saten met Touma, and Touma met Saten. There was no great romantic tale, they simply met. Had to happen some way or another, and certainly it couldn't have been called extraordinary. If theirs is a romance, it certainly isn't fairy tale.

Coming to the seat of her friend, Uiharu shakes the girl's shoulders in joy, "So tell me, how do you really feel about him? If you even remotely want it to turn into a 'romance,' all you need to do is give it a little push."

There's no backing out of this one. Indeed, her friend has her successfully cornered. So there really isn't a method than to be completely honest.

"Well, Touma's not a bad guy and I like hanging out with him. A lot of crazy things happens when he's around, so I can say I'd never get bored. But, I don't know. A romance? I only graduated elementary school a few months ago. It feels like my life will turn completely around if I did that. And I like where I'm at right now."

This answer doesn't upset Uiharu. Not in the slightest. In fact she's overjoyed. Her friend Saten is finally being honest, facing the truth of their relationship without fear. Saten wants their relationship to stay the same? That's fine. Saten doesn't want what she has now to change? That's also fine. But that she's now thinking these things, she's thinking of not only today, but tomorrow? That's even better. Even if they don't stay together, even if they never become a couple, Saten is using this relationship as a chance and maturing. There's no way a friend could ever be happier.

"But seriously," Uiharu breaks the long silence after her period of reflection, "if Misaka-san really is dating a boy, she's seriously going to need some help."

"That she is," jumping on the change of subject without hesitation. "If we leave it to her, she's just going to string her emotions along and never commit to anybody."

Both nod in solemn agreement.

"Well, I shouldn't let Shirai-san run loose for too long by herself. I better go see what she's up to with that vending machine."

Saten waves goodbye as her friend returns to her responsibilities.

To be honest, that wasn't the first time she's confronted her own emotions. Even she was aware of the rapidly developing affections she has for Kamijou Touma. She likes him, there is no other way to put it. He's funny, interesting, and at times, incredibly courageous. All his life he's faced misfortune, and Saten has only seen a sliver of it, but it's forged him into a shinning light on the hill, a milestone, a northern star. When you look at him, you always know where he stands. The young middle-school girl finds that attractive, being able to always find your way. But she's still young. These things don't need to be rushed. They can stay exactly as they are for the time being.

At this moment Saten feels absolutely fantastic. In such a great mood on such a great day, she figures it's as good a time as any to give her boy friend a call.

Except he doesn't answer. Go figure. This happens sometimes. He'll not pick up and only call back several days later. And some times answers immediately and would practically run to met. It's almost like he has a busy schedule to keep. Well, he is in high school so these things happen, she guesses.

Still, it's too good a day to call it quits already. And Touma may call her back soon. She can just wander around and maybe something good will happen.

Not more than 10 minutes later, her heart nearly shatters.

It was nothing more than wandering in random directions looking for random things, when she spotted a very familiar spiky head that she herself ran fingers through. Also did she recognize an iconic uniform. It was that of Tokiwadai Middle School. And the person underneath, she would recognize immediately. Her size, her shape, her hair, it could only be Misaka Mikoto.

Saten's legs tremble, her knees buckle. They were joking about it not even an hour ago, that the reason the Ace of Tokiwadai had been gallivanting around at night was because of a boy. But of all boys, it had to be _her_ boy. Something dark and terrible births in her chest. Something she never considered, something she never wanted to face, but it's here right in front of her. It's painful. It's difficult to breathe. But what right does Saten possess? They are _not_ dating. She insisted they only have fun. What if "fun" isn't enough for him? Even if she didn't want to move forward, that wasn't the same for him. And if Saten wouldn't move forward with him, what's to stop Touma from moving forward with someone else.

Hand trembling terribly, the fragile-hearted girl reaches for her phone. By instinct she first scrolls to "Kamijou Touma," but instead pauses. He didn't answer before, he isn't going to answer now. Instead she goes a little further to "Misaka Mikoto," and hits "call."

It rings once, twice, and-

"Hello? Saten-san? What's up?"

She's incredibly surprised there's an actual response, and now she is at a completely loss of words.

"Hello?" Misaka repeats.

The girl who looks like the Level 5 Railgun currently standing next to Touma clearly isn't holding a cellphone and clearly isn't talking through it now. That girl, whoever she is, isn't Misaka Mikoto.

"Ah, hi, Misaka-san? Are you free right now? I was wondering if we could hang out."

There's a pause. While Misaka is contemplating whatever words she's going to say, Saten actually listens to the voice on the other side of the phone. She can hear traffic passing by. Misaka-imposter and Touma are walking through a park with absolutely no commuters whatsoever, so that only further staples the proof these are in fact two different girls.

"I'm sorry Saten-san, I'm kind of busy right now and don't have the time to hang out."

Entirely relieved, "Oh, it's okay. You've kind of been distant lately so I was just worried you were pushing yourself or something."

"Thank you, Saten-san. But everything's almost over now. You won't need to worry about me anymore."

"Glad to hear it. Okay, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Saten hangs up with almost a clear heart. If Touma was secretly seeing one of her good friends, she didn't know what she was going to do. A stranger on the other hand, against whom Saten won't relent. Whoever that girl is, if she wants to play hardball, Saten can play hardball.

Apparently, "hardball" equates to following the two in secret. Thankfully it's not too hard as they only take the streets and ride no public transportation. Saten herself receives more than a few stares, but as long as the two in question don't notice then it doesn't matter. She follows them all the way to his apartment.

This isn't the way Saten wanted to find out where Touma lived, but it isn't the way she wanted to move forward with their relationship either. Although, she nearly turned back several times, but there was something bothering her more than Touma presently having company. That girl, whoever she is, looks entirely like Misaka Mikoto. Even though Saten can only see the girl from behind and at a distance, she can't shake the notion at all. It isn't her, Saten has proof of it, but she can't entirely believe it. That's perhaps the biggest mystery of all.

Touma and Misaka-lookalike take the elevator. Saten has to be careful not to follow too closely. Pausing and waiting, she see where the elevator stops. Seventh floor. She could take the elevator, but the stairs are nearby and would prove a stealth approach. The middle-school stalker ascends.

As Saten climbs, the lights suddenly flicker. It felt like an electrical grid fluctuation.

"Well then," Saten can now overhear the soft-spoken words of a girl, "as my errand is complete..."

Saten holds herself as she reaches the second floor. Something about the girl's voice struck a familiar cord. Pausing before actually reaching the 7th floor, she peeks her head to view the level. The stairs are directly across from the elevator, so if that girl only acted as an escort (for whatever reason), Saten will have a full frontal view as she returns down. Saten holds her breath and waits.

Everything about that girl's presence remind Saten about her Level 5 friend. From the way the girl looks, to how she walks, and even somewhat how she talks (thought this girl's speech is rather monotone), absolutely everything makes the Level 0 think what she knows to be false. When the girl passes and pushes the button to call the elevator, Saten's heart stops. As they were the last visitors, the doors open immediately. So far the lookalike had only been viewed from behind, and most recently the side, but as she pushes the button for the ground level, she has to turn and face Saten completely.

"Misaka-san?" her voice barely more than a breath.

Without a doubt, it's Misaka Mikoto. The same uniform, the same voice, the same size, the same shape, the same face. It's her, without a doubt. It's her friend, Misaka Mikoto. But what does this mean? Saten called her friend and she was not with Touma. So how can she be here now? What's going on?

A hand slithers from behind and covers her mouth. This sudden intrusion produces a scream, but her voice is muffled as her lips are forced shut. Powerful arms drags her entire body backwards, down an entire floor, and into the hall. Saten kicks and struggles, but the strength which has captured her body is far beyond her own. The girl is bent completely to the rule of the captor.

Saten isn't dragged far. A door is kicked open and the girl is thrown inside. Saten's back slams against the wall, spit escaping from her breath. Something falls to the ground in reaction to her entrance. It appears to be a broom. This is a maintenance closet.

The girl has only a moment to contemplate before the captor is once again upon her. Again her mouth is covered and head pinned against the wall. The strength of this person is unreal. No matter how she struggles that arm doesn't budge in the slightest.

"_You_ do not belong here," a masculine voice threatens. "Who are you?"

Absolute fear has utterly destroyed any semblance of composure. Tears leak out of her eyes as sobs might were she not so confined. But as she can't answer his question this way, he loosens his grip on her mouth, but she's still otherwise pinned.

"What's your name?" repeating.

"S-Saten R-R-Ruiko."

The hold over her mouth firms again.

"Saten Ruiko?" he questions himself. "Why do I _not_ know that name?"

For a moment, he ponders, "No, wait. You couldn't be? Oh crap, I've screwed this one up. Well, figures it would be someone who _also_ totally disrupts everything."

The captor takes something from his pocket. It's a small crystalline container holding some kind of colored liquid. Taking it to the corner of his mouth, he breaks it open. Maneuvering his hold from her mouth to lower-jaw, Saten's mouth opens completely against her will.

"Open wide~"

A creaking echoes rhythmically and muffled voices carry from somewhere further away. Saten is uniquely aware of the soft surface underneath her body. It feels like a bed. Pangs sting at her head as she tries to rise. It's not unlike the time she sneaked a taste of her father's sake. Clutching at her pulsing pain, it takes several seconds before she can begin to comprehend anything.

"Are you finally awake?"

It's the sweet voice of a young girl. One Saten finds vaguely familiar.

Seeking the source of the speech, she finds a girl dressed in a maid's uniform. She's of the short stature variety with her black hair pulled back by a frilly band.

"I, I know you."

Solemnly the girl nods, "Yes, we've met before. During Tokiwadai's Mid-Summer Festival. I was working with Shirai."

The one who dragged Saten and Uiharu's original guide away. Saten didn't remember her name.

"Tsuchimikado Maika," she speaks pleasantly upon realizing Saten forgot her name.

"Right, sorry. I'm Saten Ruiko." Than realizing if this should have been the first question she asked, "Um, where am I?"

"I think I should take over from here," a new voice interrupts; one that is masculine, rough, and Saten finds inherently scary.

Keeping an even voice, "This is my brother, Motoharu."

Sitting near the widow which was outside Saten's field of vision, she only notices him now. He's a boy of high school age and very rough features. Whatever his natural color she might never know, but he bleached his short hair blond. Likewise she can't distinguish his eyes as he wears sunglasses even indoors. To say the least he _looks_ like a delinquent.

Saten's hands begin to tremble, but she has no idea why. She can only nod at the brother's introduction.

"First thing first, what is the last thing you remember?"

"What I remember?"

As a matter of fact, what _was_ she doing in this room with these two people, one of whom she barely knows? Digging back in her memory, she remembers arranging to meet with Shirai and Uiharu for lunch. After that, what took place? Somehow she was left alone. And then-

"Oh right! I saw Touma!"

Motoharu tilts his head, "Touma? As in Kamijou Touma?"

"Yeah! Do you know him?"

The siblings who seem to share precisely zero hereditary traits look to each other.

"We should. Kami-yan's my neighbor."

That means, Saten's currently right next door to her boy friend's place! A sweat begins to trickle down her back.

"Well," Motoharu says, "I was coming up the stairs when I found you passed out on the ground. I think you may have slipped and knocked yourself out. Were you coming up to see Kami-yan?"

"That's right!" she can't exactly say. No, she wasn't. She was spying on him. Stalking him. But why again?

"There was, this girl..." but what about her was so special? Was Saten merely jealous because she saw him with another woman? They were merely walking and talking, weren't they? Was the middle-schooler really so insecure she'd act like such a _yandare_?

After she spends several moments think, Motoharu has to rain on her parade, "Well, if that was all it was I suggest you go home now. This is a boy's dorm that doesn't allow girls to be here."

Saten's eyes immediately trail to Maika.

"We're siblings, so it's okay. But if Kami-yan gets caught with a girl in his room, he'll likely get kicked out. Even if you were coming here to surprise him, you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

Rapidly the middle-school girl shakes her head.

Through the wall, they can hear the door open and then close. Footsteps follow.

"Oh, looks like Kami-yan just stepped outside. Why don't you go out after a few and make it look like you met by coincidence!"

That she was already considering it made the girl's face redden in embarrassment. A couple minutes pass in complete silence.

"Okay, I think I'll get going."

But as she rises, "A word of warning however," Motoharu stops her, "it might not be a good idea to come here again."

Saten can't disregard this, "What?"

"If you know Kami-yan, you must be aware of his Bad Luck. I'm not telling you what to do, mind you, but I suggest you keep from getting too close. The last thing Kami-yan would ever want would be to draw in a _normal_ girl into the problem he faces."

Clearly, this upsets her, but she tries her best to not blow her top considering they helped her, "Thank you for the consideration," she didn't keep her voice straight.

Responding to the veiled hostility, "Now now, don't get the wrong idea!" throwing up his hands. "Flirt and date as much as you want! What I'm saying is, don't try to become Kami-yan's partner. Become his sanctuary. A guy like him definitely needs it."

Those words, Saten didn't completely understand, but it made her heart quake. Every moment spent here makes her increasingly uneasy. The middle-schooler bows in appreciation for their help and exits the apartment.

Honestly, she's entirely unsure if she should take Motoharu's suggestion and run into Touma and play it off as a coincidence. With everything that's happened, she's incredibly uneasy and wants to go home. Now. Maybe take a hot shower, crawl in bed, and don't budge until noon of the next day. For reasons she can't completely comprehend, she's entirely unhinged.

A vibration from her bag and following ringtone tell Saten she's getting a call. Clumsily she fumbles with her phone until it's firmly in her hands. The Caller ID entirely shocks her.

"Touma...kun?"

With hesitation she answers, "Hello?"

"Hello, Saten-san? You called earlier?"

Did she? She can't remember. It sounds like something that may have happened, so she plays it off.

"Ah, yeah. I had some free time so I was wondering if you were busy. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

That sounded very much like something she would do, but she doesn't have the memory of it. Well, it doesn't _exactly_ feel like a lie.

"Sorry about that," Touma apologizes. "Yeah, I was kinda busy. You know I can be some times."

Saten doesn't need to hear another word. What he meant was, "I ran across some misfortune." Saten smiles warmly that she can realize without him saying so. Saten continues to head for the exit, but pauses in front of the elevator. Might he recognize the door chime? Probably not, but best not to chance it. She heads for the stairs.

"That's fine. I'm just glad I get to hear your voice."

Wow, that was far more embarrassing than it sounded in her head. Well, it's easier to stomach since it's only on the phone than in person.

Speaking of in person, Kamijou's right there. As Saten was taking the stairs, from the railings she can see onto the ground level and streets. Touma's standing just outside the apartment complex while making this call. Saten's stuck while he's standing there. It'd be best for him to not realize her current location.

"My, that's embarrassing," and from her high vantage, Saten can see him becoming embarrassed over the phone. Unable to do much else with the situation, the girl friend leans on the railing and watches him.

"I'm just saying what I want to say," is her response. "You can go ahead and say anything you want as well."

"Oh, ah, you're kinda putting me on the spot."

"Really? I thought I was doing the exact opposite. I just gave you the chance to say 'Quit bothering me you middle-school girl,' or 'you're so annoying.'"

"Come on Saten-san, you know I would never say that."

"I know you would never _say_ it, but would you _mean_ it?"

"Of course not!"

The warm smile never left her face. Of course she knew he only thought of her favorably. They might have only known each other for not quite a month, but the both of them could be considered rather open books. She's only teasing him, though he might be dull enough to not realize it yet.

"Well, until you say you do I'm going to keep bugging you."

"Yeah yeah I got it," that was his playful tone. Yes, he knows she isn't serious.

"Well, I just wanted to talk a bit, so I guess I'll let you go until next time. It's dark now, and it's not like we could meet any later today."

"Yeah, okay. We'll meet up another time."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Saten hangs up and watches Touma continue down the street outside the apartment. Was he going to the grocery store or something? Well, it doesn't matter. Only so much could she tolerate her own intrusion into his privacy. It's about time she go home and finally call it a day. As she turns and continues down the stairs-

Misaka Mikoto stands in the elevators.

With a yelp Saten backpedals and falls on her backside. That apparition, illusion, or whatever it was, is now gone. No, it was none of those. Saten is certain of it. It was a memory. The girl who looked _exactly_ like Misaka Mikoto. Her meeting with Touma. Her coming all the way to his apartment. Her taking the elevator down. Saten saw, without a shadow of a doubt, a doppelganger.

Suffering her urge to scream, Saten runs the entire length home.

* * *

_Timelines have been a very difficult thing for me to keep track of. As you all know, the _Index_ series takes place over a comparatively short amount of time. Between the 30+ volumes of _Index _and _New Testament_, only about 5 months have passed. Not to mention the series being adapted over several mediums, and things get even more convoluted. Heck, even the anime universe can't keep it together as contradictions exist. Take the first season of _Railgun _for instance. The episode before the _Poltergeist_ arc commenced, where it shows that glasses anit-skill on her day off, that episode actually takes place after the season finale. To say the least keeping everything in continuity has been tricky. There's a reason I don't specifically state what days these events take place on._

_Well, complaining out of the way, I try to give as clear and as vague an idea when everything's taking place by referencing events in the anime/manga/light novel. And when there's contradicting information between the holy trinity, I pick the one which is most convenient. Sue me. For the most part I try to follow the _Railgun_ anime as it's the most expansive, but sometimes I'll switch to the manga (and there are differences) or look to the light novels for guidance. I'm probably putting in more research into this than a collage student's term paper._

_Even though very little happened this chapter (Saten stalks Touma), I really like how it played out. This was one of the _Turning Point_ landmarks, where Saten truly begins to step into Touma's world. I'll save the details for the actual chapters, but there are a lot of drastic turns to look forwards to. _

_So until next time,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	6. A Certain Batch of Cookies

**A Certain Batch of Cookies**

"There we go," Saten puts the finishing touches on the cookies and slides them into the oven. "All that's left is waiting for them to finish baking."

Satisfied with her work, the young girl pauses while reflecting upon the rising confectioneries.

"Sorry Saten-san, making you let me use your kitchen like this."

The voice belongs to a person she has a bit of difficulty dealing with lately. Her Level 5 friend is pretty much the same as ever, but Saten can't see past the person who also carried the same exact face. It was difficult, but when asked this favor by Misaka Mikoto, Saten took the opportunity.

It happened rather suddenly. Yesterday Misaka called and asked to use Saten's oven. The girl who's name is on the lease didn't know what this was about, but agreed none the less. There were many things that remained an absolute mystery to her.

"Oh, I don't mind one bit. But wouldn't your dormitory have a far better kitchen?"

Misaka somewhat stumbles, "Ah, no, if I use my dorm's kitchen it will attract a lot of attention."

A light bulb blinks within Saten's mind, "Oh ho, that must mean it'd be a present for someone it'd be troubling to reveal."

Misaka drops the bowl she was cleaning.

"N-no! That's wrong! I just made a debt and I can't stand being indebted!" and she mumbles something further.

It's hard to be cautious and assuming in front of her friend. Back several days when talking with Uiharu and Shirai, Saten guessed this truancy was due to a boy. Apparently she was very close to correct. That made her breathe a sigh a relief. If it was just infatuation, it was highly unlikely she was involved in something dangerous. Something dangerous, let's say, like a person who possessed her exact same face.

That person, that, clone, she looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. It would only be natural to assume the original were somehow involved. But that didn't appear to be the case. Some boy had her hot and flustered recently, so apparently she was too distracted to be bothered by an identity thief or body snatcher. That left Saten to question if she should bring it up now, or question her about it at all. Well, being indirect might not be such a bad idea.

"I'm glad."

"Eh?"

"Because I heard from Shirai-san that you seemed down lately. Both Uiharu and I were worried. I might not be very dependable, but if you want advice or anything I'd be happy to help."

Misaka fidgets a bit, embarrassed by this sudden attention and concern. If her friend says it like that there's no way she can brush it off.

"Sorry, it was a problem I created on my own; I couldn't let anyone else get involved. If I think about it now, I'm pretty much blowing my fuses over it. I'll watch out from now on, I'm sorry." and she bows.

Wait, that doesn't exactly fit in with Saten's previous hypothesis. By Misaka's embarrassed reaction earlier, there is a boy involved, but that doesn't seem to be the crux of the issue. She created a problem for someone, and that someone fixed it; that's what the debt business was referring to. These cookies are a present to him. So, what was her original problem? Now might be a opportunity to test her.

"Oh, don't tell me, the reason you've got spirit back is because of the rumored boyfriend?"

Suddenly on the defensive, Misaka backs away as if she just ran into an alley filled with sewer rats.

"Bo-wha-oh...you see, he isn't like that-"

She backs into the flour, knocking it to the floor. White powder sprays all over room. Next she topples the eggs, stepping on a few and sliding around. It just gets worse from there.

So Saten just confirmed one part of her assumption, but how would she get to the second? Should she? Simply ask if she knew about a person who had her same face? Try to tip toe around it again? If she knew Misaka, the Level 5 Railgun would keep her friends out of it no matter what. Even if Saten were to make a guess and be completely accurate, Misaka still wouldn't admit. Plus this scene playing before her reminds Saten of something she would rather not consider.

On Touma and Saten's first "date," he was wearing a mismatching outfit because he accidentally spilled some flour. That the very same is happening now could only be a coincidence, but it also brought to mind another connection. Touma walking home with Misaka's clone the other day. Could it have been possible the boy that solved her problem was Kamijou himself? Realistically, the possibility's a long shot. After all, he's just a Level 0 like Saten. What can he possibly do that a Level 5 like the Railgun can't?

Something about asking directly terrifies Ruiko.

"I have a boyfriend."

This confession causes Misaka's thought process to completely shut down. Even the flour in the air seems to still.

"Or, someone I would like to be my boyfriend."

Makoto's movements are wooden, her voice robotic, "What?"

Regardless, Saten continues, "We've been seeing each other for nearly a month. It's nothing serious, but I would like-"

"What!" the Railgun suddenly animates to life. Rushing her friend, "What? When? How did this happen?"

All the flour shaking off Misaka's hair and clothes are getting all over Saten, "We met at the Special Workshop back at the end of July. I've been going to hang out with him whenever all you guys were busy. It was all just fun at first, and I don't know when, but I started liking him."

Suddenly releasing Saten like she was hot, Misaka backs away from the girl who was some kind of holy presence.

"W-what? That can't be! I haven't even-"

Then Mikoto deflates and falls to her knees. It seems all her bones have turned to powder.

"I want things to work with him," Saten continues, "so I'm going to give it my all to make certain that happens."

These words seem to light a kindling in Misaka. Springing to her feet, "You're right! I should follow your example! I should just do what I want to do!"

Saten smiles and says nothing. Those were not meant as words of encouragement. She won't give those. It might be cruel, but if there's at all the possibility they're both pining after the same individual, Saten will stake her claim. Logic dictates such a coincidence is impossible, but her instincts say entirely different.

Still, the girl remains pleasant and helps her friend complete her gifts of appreciation. Mikoto is either too flustered or distracted to speak anything further of this "boy." Likewise did Saten disclose nothing further of her own "crush." That didn't seem to bother the Level 5 as she must have thought the younger middle-schooler was embarrassed. The last thing on Mikoto's mind were the complexities of relationships and the true motivations of a girl's heart. Saten does her best to not let any of her ugliness leak out.

After her friend leaves, the renter sighs and takes a survey of the damage. Mikoto attempted to help clean after spilling everything, but there are numerous areas that were missed once getting on your hands and knees. Saten should have insisted her friend stay and really dig deep, but the Level 5 seemed insistent to leave as soon as possible. She must have wanted to give the boy the cookies right away. Saten didn't think of this at the time, but it might have been a good idea to follow her, but she feels guilty enough as it is. She would give her friend some space and plan her own strategy from there.

An urge, perhaps either desire or fear, prompts Saten to reach for her phone. Without hesitation or even a conceived initiative, she calls Touma. It doesn't even ring, going directly to voicemail. He must have his turned off.

Pressing the button to end the call, she doesn't bother leaving a message. Perhaps it's best she not do anything drastic in this damaged state of mind. Turning back to what she nearly abandoned, she focuses again on the mess. This will prove the more effective of distractions.

As it turns out, flour gets stuck to her sweeper cloths and makes them unusable like you wouldn't believe. Saten blew through her entire stock in just a few minutes. Something as deep as this will definitely require a mop; which she currently does not own. Saten's isn't that large of an apartment, so she's never needed one before. She'll have to go to the store and purchase a solution.

At a not-too-particularly busy crosswalk, Saten reaches for her phone again. Hitting "Call" twice to speed dial the last contact attempted, she tries again to reach her boy friend. Again it goes directly to voice mail. Apparently fate is being stubborn and she isn't going to face him today. Well, it just goes that way some times.

A hand drops atop her head and rustles her hair.

"Eeeeeaaaakkkk!" Saten nearly jumps into traffic to escape this molester.

"And that's what we call 'payback.'"

Hand still extended from where it messed with the girl's hair, the arm it's connected to leads to a certain spiky-haired boy, face grin with satisfaction.

Saten is completely frozen.

At her lack of response, the boy's enthusiasm fades, "Um, you know. That time _I_ got covered with floor and you played with my hair. You, don't remember?"

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Touma?"

He's only feeling worse by the moment for his teasing, "Um, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" voice accusing for some reason.

"Ah, I just saw you walking across the street and I thought I would play a little prank on you. I'm so sorry!" and he bows despite it being her who's completely overacting.

Saten's at a complete loss of words, as well as an absence of thought process. The person she's desperately wanted to see simply falling out of the sky before her like this, there's no way the fragile-hearted girl could be prepared. Let's not forget, she's wearing throwaway clothes, hair untidy, and is covered in flour. It couldn't be worse!

Except she's not the one in the worse state. Only noticing now, but Touma is covered in bandages. Arms wrapped to the point he looks like a mummy, adhesive pads cover his face from multiple cuts, and likely many more are also under his clothes. Saten's heart races but for a completely different reason.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

At seeing his friend do a complete 180 from accusation to worry, Touma tries his best to put up a brave smile, "Oh, I just ran into a little bit of my misfortune. There were railroads, and shipping containers involved, it wasn't a pretty sight."

Was he talking about a train accident? Saten didn't remember hearing anything about it on the news. But that doesn't matter right now!

"Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Still trying to make light of the situation, "It's alright. I just _came_ from the hospital. They wouldn't have let me go if everything wasn't alright."

Naked emotion is clear on Saten's face as she nearly begins to cry. Touma is quick to react.

"I'm alright, I swear! See, look!"

Kamijou throws a few punches for dramatic effect. His body isn't hindered in the slightest. Turning back to Saten, he keeps a straight face, but his brow is twitching at the pain he must be feeling.

"See? I'm just fine!"

He will always be like this, Saten realizes. No matter what pain, no matter how injured, in the face of all misfortune, he will always smile like this, he will always assure those closest that everything will be fine. It's painful to her. The pain, torture, humiliation are all felt by this young woman. It's not her pain to take, she knows, it's the fate of this boy's which faces such hardship. But she wants to be a part of it too. This girl honestly wants to help shoulder some of his burden.

Taking his bandaged hand, Saten carefully nestles it to her forehead as if it's a religious artifact. To say the least Touma is flummoxed.

"You can call _me_ some times, you know? Any time you're hurt, any time you're frustrated, any time you simply want to complain or relieve some stress, you can call _me_. I don't want to be the only one receiving something from you."

There's more she wishes to convey, so much more, but the girl knows this isn't her place. She's only known this boy for a month, and while they get along, her feeling are probably entirely one-sided. _She's convenient_, could be the extent of his view of her. Saten wishes desperately for this not to be true, but she won't fool herself either. Right now, this is as much of herself she should offer to him.

"Yeah, that may not be so bad."

Warm tears flood her vision and spill from her cheeks. Some mix with the flour still stuck on her face and create something of a paste, while only one rolls to her chin and drips to the floor. Realizing the scene she's making and fearing her true feelings would be revealed, Saten quickly wipes at her face. Which does nothing to improve the situation. Hesitantly she releases his hand, but keeps her head facing the ground.

"Touma?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you go to the store and buy me a mop and a bucket? I'll pay you back."

Nearly sprinting, the boy at least realizes what a dire mistake it would be to ask any questions. While Saten tries her best to make herself somewhat presentable, Touma returns a few minutes later with the asked-for items.

"Thank you," she doesn't look any less miserable and still keeps her head down. "How much do I owe you?"

Shaking it off, "Don't worry about it. But are you going to be okay on your own? You spilled flour everywhere right? I know exactly how difficult it can be to clean up. Do you want me to give you a hand?"

"Yes."

Saten hadn't anticipate his offer for aid; not even secretly. When he asked the words, what immediately came as reaction was the true reflection of her heart. Perhaps she does consider how improper it is to invite a boy to her room, what kind of mixed signals he could interpret, or what others might think. Maybe for each of these arguments she would still give the same response, "Yes." Today's been too much of an emotional roller coaster, and she wants to spend as much time with him as she can. Even if that means being incredibly greedy.

Opposite of that, Touma stands near-frozen. Perhaps he didn't think before he spoke, or offered his help as courtesy knowing he'd be turned down. Never did he predict her approval. Now he's stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Come on," Saten ushers. "It's this way."

Almost as if he's being dragged to the firing line, Kamijou feels just as guilty as if he's committed alleged crime. Glancing left in right in search of reprieve, he only receives curious stares from pedestrians who happen to be nearby. They may give him different a look if they realized the context of both of them walking together, but there is none. A man carrying a mop and bucket and a girl covered in flour only draws a single conclusion, one which Touma doesn't realize has to be the truth. In agony he follows the silent guide all the way to her place of residence.

"It's here," she leads him to the floor, and then to her room.

"If you could get started for me please, I want to shower and get all of this gunk off me first."

As if Touma had room to refuse.

With great pain and reluctance, he keeps from bolting out the door while she's distracted and instead makes good on his offer. He fills the bucket with water and soap, and begins to mop the girl's kitchen. Flour has invaded as far as the cabinets and counter space, but he wanted to get the mop out of the way before moving onto the rags. All the while he's acutely aware of the running water in the bathroom, and the naked girl showering within. Touma fears he might tear some stitches from the rampant heartbeat alone.

Suddenly the water cuts and his heartbeat stills. It may have stopped altogether. Saten was acting very strange since the moment she took his hand, and has been far less talkative than normal since asking him to retrieve her needed supplies. Being invited to her room only led to grand delusions, or at least what he hoped were delusions. Could she really have invited him here because-

On the other side of the bathroom door, Saten holds her breath. She leans against it fully, as if desiring what's on the other side. Even after just exiting the shower, sweat has accumulated from all the blood rushing to her face; though nobody would be able to tell the difference. All that separates her and the boy friend is this three and a half centimeter door. Swallowing hard, she vacates the bathroom.

"Quit your lollygagging!" Saten orders. "I take my eyes off you for 20 minutes and that's as far as you got? Is this the extent of your commitment when you offer someone a favor?"

Shaping up, Touma snaps to attention, "No ma'am!"

"Get to it then! I want this place spic and span before curfew!"

"Yes ma'am!"

After the (cold) shower and ordering him like a boss, Saten is finally able to cool her rampant emotions. Of course she isn't going to leave all the work for him. In fact she didn't really want his help in the first place. Saten felt guilty for stalking him the other day. She wanted him to learn where she lived as recompense. Of course she feared herself getting carried away, so buying herself time by taking a shower was required. After having completely cleared ill-intentions out of her system, she joins in tidying. Once Saten forcefully blew away all awkwardness, they genuinely have a good time.

Saten sees the boy off with a giant smile and appreciation. This is the best she can do right now, and she feels with all her heart it turned out very well. There's no need to rush things. They have all the time in the world.

Halfway between Saten's apartment and his, Touma has to pause. That turned out none of the ways he expected. Of all things, however, he's glad he spotted her before she spotted him. Opening his backpack, he retrieves the item he hid before approaching the middle-school girl. It's a bag full of homemade cookies. He has no idea what he's supposed to do with this.

* * *

_I didn't spend as much time proofreading this chapter as I wanted to, but I wanted to get it out there as I spent too much time writing ahead. Just to let you guys know, I just wrapped up ch 09 before I started cleaning up ch 06. Before I distracted myself with anything else, I had to get through to a certain point. Apparently that "certain point" was much further away than I expected, and that particular chapter turned from ambitious into a monster. But I finally packed it away and am ready to start posing again._

_I like this chapter a lot because it's where the story really starts to detract from the original timeline. Nothing big at the start, more like a buckle than going completely off the rails, but it shows how Saten's inclusion is starting to have an effect on much more than herself. Also it's the first time breaking away from Saten's POV. I really wanted to remain with her throughout the entire FF, but that simply wasn't possible. Don't worry, I don't break away from her much, but it will happen._

_Little else to say at the moment. I like writing these afterwards...well...I don't know why. I just do. Getting to break away and take advantage of this posting format lets me broadcast a message aside from the story itself. Telling you what's going on, letting you know what to expect, and maybe some insight into myself. I'm just having fun all around, and I hope you guys are as well._

_Till next time_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	7. A Certain Coincidence

**A Certain Coincidence**

Touma made good on his word and called her first only a few days later. Unfortunately,

"I'm leaving Academy City for 3 days to visit my parents."

Like being splashed with water by a passing car after it rains. All Saten could do was smile and nod, despite being on the phone and Touma not realizing this. She tried calling him a few times during his trip, but whenever answering Touma acted like he didn't recognize her voice. This irritated her and she decided to give up for now and let him have it when he returned.

Unfortunately by the time he did she was distracted by matters of her own. They ran across a Child Error and were running around rampant because of it. By the time that incident ended, they received yet another development.

"Liberal Arts City?"

Well, it's not like this came out of the blue, Saten merely forgot.

For an entire week Saten, Uiharu, Mikoto, and Shirai were selected as Academy City representatives and flew out to an island city off the coast of California. Saten tried to keep in contact, but Kamijou was playing phone truancy once again and only got through a couple of times. For a number of reasons it was a difficult "field trip."

"He's going to forget what I look like!" Saten complains on the plane trip back.

Two and a half weeks have passed since she dragged Touma to her apartment. There was so much more she wanted to do before school started up again, but it's far too late and they'll have even further trouble meeting up. Things seriously haven't gotten any better despite the momentum they nearly had going.

"I don't understand why you stress yourself over some simian. If this one doesn't work out the next one will do just the same. In the end all boys are the same as monkeys."

This cynicism came from the person who has eyes for one and only. Apparently everything else are some blurred colors of gray to Shirai.

"Don't mind her," Mikoto tries to assure, "I'm sure he's just as eager to see you as you are him."

Advice from this person Kuroko wouldn't allow, "And when did you become such an expert on Primatology onee-sama? Don't tell me," rising form her seat with urgency, "you and that monkey from before were, were, _gallivanting_?"

Suddenly beat red in the face, "What? No! There is nothing between us and that is that!"

It would be a very few who would buy that.

As Misaka is being tight-lipped, Shirai turns her daggers at Saten, "This is all your fault! We had a perfect harmony going until put those crazy notions into her head! If it wasn't for you, onee-sama and I...would be...would be...he he he," and she's gone off to a far away place, light drool spilling from the corner of her mouth.

Telling Misaka Mikoto about the existence of Saten's "boy friend" pretty much opened the floodgates. They began discussing such things openly and generally worked to improve their feminine sides, or at least on Misaka and Uiharu's ends. Still, Saten kept the identity of her crush a secret, and while Uiharu knew the boy's name, she was requested to not share this information. Though it was unfair, Saten tried to dig out the name of the Railgun's crush, but every time confronted she would simply sidestep the accusation. Eventually Saten decided even if they were after the same guy, if Mikoto can't accept her own feelings she'll never stand a chance. Or at least that's how Saten kept assuring herself. It took a little time, but her one-sided war came to a ceasefire. Gradually she came to deny the possibility and wholeheartedly wished her friend the best.

Still, she isn't going to take careless chances.

"You've been quite for a while Uiharu-san," Misaka would do anything to bring the focus off her. "Do you have anything to say about Saten-san's boyfriend?"

Uiharu, ever the picture of serenity, appraises the situation like a pastor would during sermon, "Affairs of the heart should only be discussed behind closed doors. If one were to treat it with triviality, the embers of passion would be diminished and not burn as hot. With Saten-san we should all-"

Saten grabs the hem of Uiharu's skirt and raises it so she may peek inside. This immediately cuts off the girl's rant.

Surveying for herself, "So today is pure white, so we get a pure Uiharu-chan." She nods to herself.

"Saten-san!"

Shenanigans follow for a few minutes until Uiharu can calm down and answer Misaka's original question.

"I haven't met him yet, but from what I heard he's a really fun guy with a lot of stuff going on around him. He seems like the perfect person to keep our curious cat busy hours on end."

"And _who_ exactly is a curious cat?"

There isn't a soul who would disagree with Uiharu's simile. Out of irritation, Saten flips her skirt again.

After pair's bickering settles, "So have you planned anything when you get back?" For some reason, Misaka seems keenly interested in her friend's progress. Almost like she's taking example.

"Well, the term just started and we got shipped off, so we'll have to catch up on schoolwork first. Next shot we have is the coming holiday."

Bringing a mischievous smile to the Level 5's lips, "Ah, the classic _date_ setup. Let me guess, you're going shopping?"

Saten's frozen smile and blatant hesitation gives her away.

"What? Really?" somehow it's Uiharu who's surprised. "You've been telling me it was nothing serious all this time, but the shopping setup is the ultimate of Boyfriend Proclamation!"

"'Boyfriend Proclamation?'" Saten has a bad feeling about that phrase.

"Yes! You drag the boy you like around to all the shops and store for hours on end. All the other girls who are also shopping see you together. You're basically claiming, 'this one is _mine_!'"

Honestly, Saten never thought of it this way. Was this subconscious?

"No! That wasn't my intention!" Saten quickly tries to rescue herself. "Autumn is coming and I need new pieces for my wardrobe! I've grown out of most of what I wore last year!"

That last piece of information gets on the nerves of Uiharu and Mikoto.

"If it was just as much as shopping," Shirai isn't effected at all with the same kind of envy, "than you could have just gone with us or by yourself. Why would you want to bring a boy with you?"

Saten simply wanted to spend time with Touma. Of course the "big date" plans entered her thought process in planning for the coming day, but there's a very specific reason she decided to go simple. In basic terms, it's _his_ Bad Luck and Misfortune. Always does it strike, and it seems the higher the middle-school girl aims the worse the blow back on the spiky-haired boy. The batting cage was one example, but there was also the baseball game in District 20 and the fishing trip in District 21. Going simpler had them run across misfortune which didn't threaten to flood the entire southwest districts of Academy City. How exactly is Saten supposed to explain _that_ to her friends?

"You're reading too much into this!" she abandons ship entirely. "We're just going to hang out!"

Honestly, Saten doesn't know why she's becoming so flustered and embarrassed. Hadn't she already declared as much to Mikoto all those days ago? Perhaps it's due to mental immaturity, or having her subconscious intentions read. She wants to get closer to Kamijou, that's a given, but it's the acceleration which makes her hesitate. Maybe it's only natural.

Their times together started with an accident, and commenced with a coincidence. Gradually it grew, but it couldn't be expected to become a giant oak from the tiny sapling it is currently. Saten doesn't want that either.

However, if anything the young girl is distinctly aware of what has motivated this trend, as well as her own actions. It's the girl sitting across from her, the one who "might only be a coincidence." Unease has Saten pushing to meet with Touma, and perhaps causing her to run when a brisk walk would suffice.

Those dark feelings are starting to creep upon her again, so Saten takes a moment to calm herself and return to her friends collected.

"I think that's enough about me. How about you Misaka-san? Have you made any progress on _your _crush?"

"I already said we aren't like that! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

The topic is eventually dropped and the girls enjoy the rest of their flight.

Life in Academy City resumes normally with all of them returning to their two respective schools. Studies occupy most of her time, so Saten calls Touma and only speaks with him briefly. Mostly irrelevant stuff, like what they're doing at school and with friends. The girl doesn't want to linger on their calls for too long, otherwise they will have nothing to talk about when they're together. She's saving all the juicy stories of what happened while in Liberal Arts City for that time.

As time swiftly passes by, the day of their meeting arrives in a blink. Saten almost can't believe it's already upon her. Deep down the girl made a secret pledge, but now that she has to act she's getting the jitters. Far more nervous than ever before is the middle-school girl prior to meeting the spiky-haired boy.

Trying her hardest to appear as not putting a great amount of effort into her wardrobe selection, she actually performed the exact opposite. Ending up again in her imported jeans, she also adds a simple black shirt and beret. As Uiharu is busy today with Judgment, Saten doesn't have the luxury of a second opinion. The girl's unsure if this is or isn't too flashy. Never before has she second guessed herself at every step like this, but finds herself doing so more often recently. It isn't hard to understand why.

Like all times previous they meet near the bus terminal. Logistically speaking they're within walking distance between their two respective apartments, but Saten isn't supposed to know where he lives, and Touma arriving at her place would send all the wrong messages to her neighbors. The bus terminal is their hub for all the far reaches of Academy City. They met there because it's economical. If they choose some cliché spot such as a fountain or any of that, it would give their "dates" an entirely different meaning. If it was like this probably neither of them would calm down all day. At least keeping the drab meeting spot only makes the girl nervous.

"Yo, Saten-san!" Touma approaches and addresses the girl casually enough. Apparently the only one now suffering in their relationship is her.

"Casually" is perhaps the only word required in describing today's Touma. Like the girl he's wearing denim, a dark blue color with matches surprisingly well with Saten's light. Also like his companion he wears a simple T-shirt, orange to her black. Minus the girl's beret, they practically match.

"Something wrong?" Touma asks when the girl hangs her head.

"No, nothing."

Becoming more self-conscious by the second, Saten is finding it harder and harder to _not_ call this a "date." Well, perhaps that wouldn't be too bad. Thinking she might actually like it if it was, this does well to cause her heart to calm. But also does it ache. Touma might not wish the same, that if this was a date he would have rejected her invitation. Or maybe not. How Saten wishes this to be true, but she won't fool herself into becoming delusional. That is not their relationship. Yet, at least. All she can do is hold onto hope this will someday change.

"You wanted me to help you carry bags, right?" Touma reconfirms today's itinerary.

"Yeah, and sorry again for asking this. It's probably not going to be too much fun for you. I'll be sure to make it up to you! If there's anywhere you want to go, just let me know."

This thought makes her pause. Anywhere Touma would want to go? All this while he's merely been led around by her. What would happen if he took the initiative? Where exactly would he take her? The rapid ideas rushing into her mind make the girl blush.

"Nah, it's alright," Touma is quick to deny her invitation, "hanging out with you is fun enough. I get out too much as it is."

Honestly, Saten doesn't know what to make of that statement. With slight delight do the words inspire her, but also disappointment. Is there nothing he wants from this girl, or is what they have now enough? If it is, there's little prospect for the grandeur the adolescent imagines in the late hours as she falls asleep.

"Is something the matter Saten-san?"

There is, but she could never say what, "No, everything's fine." And doing everything in her power to cheer herself up, "Let's get going! My Autumn wardrobe isn't going to build itself."

Sighing in exasperation, "Yeah, yeah."

Like all times previous, they take the bus to their destination. It will be a short trip as the largest commercial area in Academy City is in the neighboring district. In fact they could have walked the distance with little difficulty, but considering the nature of this trip, going by bus will save them (Touma) energy to carry everything back.

As with their previous luck with public transportation, Saten expected the route to be packed so they wouldn't be able to sit together. Their last three outings were exactly this way. This time, however, nobody. The vehicle is completely empty, not even a driver as all buses in Academy City are automatic.

"Oh? Lucky!" Touma exclaims. "It feels like forever since I've been able to sit in a moving vehicle!"

Saten was planning on using their anticipated time apart to collect herself and calm her misgivings. Today it seems will be the girl's Bad Luck.

After they've been sitting and there's been more than a good deal of awkward silence, someone finally speaks up, "Um, Saten-san, there's been something I've been wondering for a while now."

"What is it?" her voice urgent, heart pounding for no good reason.

"Well, are your parents rich or something?"

That certainly wasn't the question she was expecting, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

Clearly uncomfortable with asking it in the first place, Touma isn't too eager to follow up, "It's just, you always pay for everything. I know Level 0s don't get much in terms of participating in experiments, so I was wondering how you're always so loaded." Then as an afterthought, "If you don't mind telling, that is!"

As a form of allowance, students of Academy City receive a wage for participating in different experiments. The amount paid is determined by the severity of the scientific work. As one would expect, those with higher abilities are furthest in demand and receive perhaps more than they could ever spend. On the flip side, those with very low or no abilities are in extremely low demand. Level 0s like Touma and Saten are destined for poverty. However,

"Oh, I don't mind. Did you ever hear the rumors about somebody hiding cash cards throughout Academy City?"

Stopping and thinking about it, "Vaguely."

Wow, that's his bad luck.

"Well, they were entirely true. I found stacks upon stacks of them. Unfortunately a lot of them got confiscated by an overly dutiful Judgment member, but I cashed in on what I had left." Smiling mischievously, "Not my proudest moment mind you, but if someone wanted to play Santa Claus who am I to deny them? Well, the money was enough so I didn't have to worry about my well-being for a while. I've still got a lot left even after nearly a month."

A dark atmosphere tides as Touma goes into contemplation. Eyes narrow, facial muscles tense, and a hand instinctively comes to his chin as he thinks. Then, looking to Saten, he draws her in closer. In a whisper he speaks,

"So you're saying there are stacks upon stacks of unused money cards just sitting around in your Judgment friend's office?"

His thought processes get estimated by the girl friend, "You don't mean-"

"No one has claimed the money, have they?"

Slowly shaking her head, "No. And my friend even told me that money cards fall into a legal gray zone. It's not illegal to dump them, and they don't have to be reported to the authorities."

Touma's sinister smile turns ever the crueler, "Then what right does Judgment have to take them from the honest citizens who found them? What's to stop them from simply abusing their authority to collect them, then use them for their own ends?"

Coming to this revelation, "You're right!" but keeping in a hushed voice. "Absolutely nothing. It's a free-for-all for whoever possesses the physical cards."

"Exactly. Whoever holds the cards is the owner. So, assuming those crooked Judgment members haven't already spent them on themselves, why keep them collecting dust in some file cabinet? If they are possessed by no one, and there is no owner, why not use them for the purpose they were intended? If they remain unused, then it's only the bank who wins."

"And who would ever side with the banks?"

As their nefarious designs come into conception, Saten completely forgets about her previous nervousness and unease. Perhaps it was due to the insight of the boy, or just dumb luck, but his silly idea has calmed his friend and has her once again acting like herself. Of course such a heist of the Judgment 177th Branch Office would never succeed, but it's a fun mental exercise nonetheless. It helps melt away the short minutes as the bus runs it's route to their stop.

A plan of action far from being set, they arrive at their destination and continue as originally intended.

Their first stop is the autumn/winter line. Looking through overcoats, gloves, beanies and scarves, Saten digs through the off-season selections which are currently on discount. Touma can appreciate this thriftiness and considers doing the same. Next time. If he has any money by then.

While it's still early and they have many stops left to go, the aroma of one of the vendors is simply too great to resist. They take an early break as Saten foots the bill.

Next they pass a store with huge clearance sales on swimwear. Saten is eager to head inside and even try some on.

"Isn't the entire reason we came here because you grew out of what you wore last year?" being logical, Touma points out the obvious. "Why buy something now you won't wear for at least 6 or 7 months?"

Was he honestly trying to be helpful or just slipping away from the embarrassing situation of having her model the suits for him? Whatever the case, Saten sees an opportunity.

Covering her breasts with both hands, "Are you saying you think my chest will get bigger? Or are you secretly hoping it will? Ecchi (pervert)."

Of course he gets flustered and reacts entirely like she hoped, but Saten passes on the store entirely because he's right and she doesn't want to waste the money. Although showing off her body for him was an idea, perhaps it's a bit too much at the moment. Plus if she attempted to try on a swimsuit, she'd just be asking for his misfortune to strike. Maybe for regular clothes she would risk it, but anything that requires her to take off her underwear is definitely a "no."

They continue to hit up a few more stores and take another moment to break. So far Saten's purchases aren't too terribly inconvenient, but she's not even seen half the stores she intends. There's still hats, shoes, cosmetics, and jewelry (though she doesn't have nearly enough money for the latter).

To be completely honest, Saten expected Touma to yawn at least once by now. All this while he hasn't. Today he possesses a calmness, a peace. Almost like an elderly gentleman on taking one of his morning walks, he appears so relaxed he might close his eyes and slip into a very light sleep. Kind of like what might happen after receive a massage or sitting on a couch under the rays of a late morning sun.

"You're not nodding off back there are you old man (jiji)?"

In chagrin, "What? No. Of course not."

"You're totally going to be one of those old men who walk around with a hunched back and both hands behind his waist."

"And you're absolutely never going to slow down until you have a heart attack at 90 skiing down the Swiss Alps."

God she hopes so. And hopes further he's still by her side even then.

Nearly did she ask the question, _that_ question, but the though vanishes as quickly as it appeared. So far today's been entirely pleasant. While it may appear the perfect time to lay all the cards on the table, it's also the perfect time to have it all explode in her face. Days such as these can continue a little further before she starts thinking about taking risks.

"Come on, we still have plenty of shopping to do!"

The remainder of their "date" continues as any in a shoujo manga might. They continue shopping, eat delicious snakes every now and then, and joke all the while. There are no pretenses, no insecurities, no uncomfortable or awkward moments. Truly is it a blessed day. Touma's signature Bad Luck is nowhere to be found, and they almost forget it exists entirely.

"-flying wooden ships that maneuvered greater than fighter jets?"

"Yes! It was incredible! I don't know what kind of science produced this, but it just goes to show Academy City doesn't have a monopoly and everything cutting-edge."

Saten's currently telling him about her trip to Liberal Arts City, and the craziness involved there. She's just about to get to the part where her Level 5 friend-

"Did something happen?"

Saten distracted herself from her retelling as the current situation demanded. Together her and Touma were just about ready to call it a day and head back, and as they approach their bus stop a distinct problem becomes apparent.

Touma observes, "The traffic, it's all backed up. Did the traffic control systems go down?"

To say the least, it's gridlock. Bumper to bumper, horns blaring, commuters stuck behind the wheel with absolutely no where to go. This could have been any street during rush hour in Tokyo, but this is Academy City with supercomputers regulating every single stoplight, lane closure, detour, and whatnot to cut the normal congestion. Unless there's some kind of accident or disaster, driving in Academy City should always be entirely smooth. Today however, it is not.

"I guess so."

Saten takes a moment and surveys their current situation. Currently 8 bags worth of Saten's new wardrobe are being carried. Touma packmules the bulk of it while the girl has taken one in each hand. It was an unequal distribution of labor, but Touma's a boy and the reason he was invited in the first place. On it's face that is. Not that he has reason to complain; he knew what he was getting into. Still, from a bus to walking the entire distance are two different matters entirely.

"What are we going to do?" more specifically, Saten's asking her boy friend's opinion.

And is the obvious conclusion, "I don't think we have much of a choice. We're gonna have to hoof it all the way back."

Who knew how long this disaster would last? And frankly, it doesn't involve them unless they want it to. As pedestrians they have the luxury of simply bypassing all the congestion, which some bicycles and motorcycles are also taking advantage of their maneuverability and zigzagging around the stuck cars. There's no way through this traffic jam, only around.

Thankfully the pair aren't stranded in some far corner of Academy City; only the neighboring district. Though laborious while carrying all these clothes, it isn't impossible. So at least they have a little luck.

"I had a feeling this was going a little too smoothly," Touma feels the need to point out.

Saten views this reaction sardonically, "That sounds like you wanted something bad to happen. Was being with _me_ so terrible you wished today to be a disaster?"

"No! That isn't what I meant!"

The girl has to stop. She only meant it as a joke and tried to veil the teasing in her voice, but his outburst takes her entirely by surprise. He entirely thought she was serious; that was Touma's reaction. Saten knows he wouldn't wish for something bad to happen on a day like today, he is nowhere near that cruel a person, but this surge of raw emotion nearly makes him transparent. What he truly feels in his heart is nearly realized by the girl.

"Touma-kun?"

And only now does he realize he said far more than intended. Embarrassment strikes and he looks away. But Saten can't let this go. She can't simple tease him and pretend it didn't happen. Her heart's thumping so loud, she can barely breathe. She has to, she has to, she has to do something! Ask him! Confess her own feelings! Something to take advantage of this moment of transparency and reveal the truth for the both of them to bare! A moment like this is what can shape and change destinies!

"Touma-kun, do you," the next words utterly terrify her, for they have the power to alter their entire relationship. Is this truly what she wants? Is she ready? But if anything, she can't stop now, "do you like being with me?"

She couldn't make that leap. Not yet. The question which lies deep in her heart is another, but it's one not far removed. It was merely a step, a step which leads to the same conclusion. It's an important question, and it will be an important answer.

"Um," scratching the back of his head while still holding the bags, all kinds of timid and embarrassed, "yeah, I like being with you. This is a lot of fun for me."

Saten did not fear he would say "no." If Touma did not want to be here, with her, he wouldn't. She never twisted his arm, she never guilt tripped, never did anything further than ask. His answer wasn't always "yes," but at worst it was "maybe later." "Later" always came, so she did not question is willingness to be here. All the same, it must be asked. Because now the path is clear. Only one question lies beyond.

"Do you like-"

_Thump thump thump, ring ring ring._

Both remain frozen in time.

That low-pitch tremble, follow by synthesized melodies, it could only be a cellphone. Quickly the escalation deflates and Saten can no longer feel her heart pounding in her ears. The moment has passed, she's acutely aware. Her opportunity to press _that_ important question is no longer present, so she's left only to relent.

"Go ahead," Saten gives her permission, "it could be important."

Almost apologizing, "Thank you!"

The girl can only nod and give a somewhat disappointed smile. Did she miss her chance? Was she taking too much for granted? For a moment she honestly believed both, and neither. But such duality is common in the hearts of all girls. Even if that _was_ an opportunity to advance their relationship, there will be others. An inclination was born the moment Touma reveled naked emotion, and such can come again. No, if the answer was positive to the question she didn't ask, it _will_ come. After all, it's only natural between a man and a woman of mutual interest, desire, and companionship. The recipe is already boiling.

"What?" Touma's urgent voice breaks such thoughts and fills the air with tension. Saten made no effort to eavesdrop, but a raised tone makes that impossible. She can't help but be drawn into the conversation of which she can hear only one side.

But Touma sees Saten's growing concern, turns away, and tries to keep this call as private as possible. Responses from his end are nothing more than "ah huh," "understood," and finally "yes." After hanging up, he pauses several moments before turning and facing Saten.

"Saten-san," his voice is firm, but also apologetic, "I have to leave."

Whatever was on the other side of that call, Saten knows it's important, and he's serious. This isn't the kind of issue that can be argued over. However, an obvious rebuke is in her hands.

"What! You're leaving? You can't leave me here and like this! It's dark, and I'll be alone, and I'll be carrying all these expensive clothes! I'd be a prime target for whatever delinquents or hoodlums are prowling around right now!"

She's entirely right, Kamijou cannot deny this. But where he must go might even be more dangerous. Or at least that's how he reasoned. There isn't a good answer.

"I'm sorry, it's important!"

"Am I not important?" she almost said. This isn't the time for arguing, Saten realizes this. Whatever was the topic of that phone call, it's of dire importance. This isn't the time for conflict, it's a time for action. On both their parts. So the solution to this problem is extremely simple.

"I'm coming with you," her proud declaration leaves no room for debate.

"But you-" trailing off, even he realizes he holds no power against her. If she chooses to follow despite his urging, he can't prevent her. Inwardly he curses. If he could have played it off, if he wasn't surprised, maybe he could have downplayed the urgency of what took place over the phone. Saten's response wasn't abnormal. Touma is going to place himself in danger, and like a good friend the middle-school girl didn't want this to happen. But this is a danger he must be face, so in that case, like a true friend, she refused to abandon his side. There is no dissuading.

"Alright, but you have to do _exactly_ as I say. When I tell you to hide or lay low, you do exactly that."

With conviction, Saten nods.

Placing chivalry in the back seat, Touma and Saten split the luggage evenly. This is a matter of time, and Touma needs as much of his strength as possible. Maybe this could be handled differently were he on his own, but the girl's presence itself creates a hindrance. He can't simply leave her behind, but to achieve his objective he also can't be mindful of her either. Saten also realizes this and gives priority, not obedience, to Touma's instructions. Were she any girl, any girl who hasn't braved some of the darkness Academy City has to offer, she would not be so intent at this point. In the back of her mind, she believes there's something she can do.

Touma puts a pause to his race at a rather vacant intersection. Either the traffic jams were clearing or nobody chose this route to attempt to fight the commute. Nearly they're entirely surrounded by tall buildings, but there's a rather suspicious under construction site that seems to have fallen some sort of misfortune. Beams and girders lay strewn and piercing the ground in unnatural ways. Apparently someone fought here recently.

"It's somewhere around here," Touma mumbles. "We actually weren't that far-"

A thunderous crash erupts from on high, causing both the pair to flinch. Only is there a moment to react as the girl's eyes naturally trail upward. Touma's did the same, but his reaction to this sight prompts something else entirely immediately after.

"Saten-san!" he cries, rushing to her side.

Nearly tackling her, he covers her body with her own and drags her to the ground.

Moments after, further crashes commence in a rain right behind them. This time it's on ground level, but not of the explosive nature. It's as if multiple heavy objects are falling to earth. It takes all her effort not to scream, and instead focus on the warm body protecting her. Somehow, her heartbeat calms.

In reality it lasted no more than 3 seconds, but felt immensely longer. When the calm finally arrives, they both take time to survey.

Saten would laugh, but she feels far too secure to find the humor in this situation. What fell was broken glass and furniture, from somewhere in the buildings above. It's actually a good distance from their current position, but Touma still felt it necessary to shield her. For these brief moments, she relishes his body pressed against her own.

"I guess I found the place."

Sure enough, that initial explosion was a window bursting. As much is plainly obvious by the visible opening in the building. Without a doubt, that is the destination as described by the mysterious phone call.

"Saten-san, I need you to stay here."

Those words the girl fully expected. If she asked "why?" he likely wouldn't answer. Why she needed to stay, or why he needed to rush into danger; neither of these questions he wouldn't answer, but neither is it the question she wants to ask. Her question, "why _you_?" Touma is little more than a Level 0 like herself. Against those with abilities, she herself isn't a match. The humiliation of being helpless, she's felt it plenty. However, she does not see helplessness in Kamijou currently. So then what? What exactly does she see at this very moment? She cannot identify.

"Yes," but chooses to believe in his strength.

His is a life of misfortune. Every day he struggles against whom could be considered the entire world. Bad Luck will always follow, yet to this day he has never been crushed. This is what allows him to face whatever it was that caused this destruction before them. Bolstered by his confidence, Saten can't help but see him off with a smile.

He's going to be fine, she believes with her entire being.

At this point she has every intention of obeying, but something catches her eye. Within the rubble, there lay a coin. Normally she would have simply overlook as much within this pile of destruction, but it reflected the nightlights differently than the broken shards of glass. It makes her curious, so she approaches.

Indeed it's a coin, this was easy to guess even from far away. However, up close it's determined not to be any normal kind of coin. It isn't something used for normal transactions. In fact it's more of a token than a tender of currency. There's really only one kind of establishment which would go through the efforts to print their own money for microtransactions. It's an arcade coin. This much most people would guess. However, for Saten, it's not only obvious; it's familiar.

In Academy City alone, being it a city of students, there are literally hundreds of arcades. Not all mint their own token, some electing to simply stick with yen. Still, there are hundreds of variations of arcade token within Academy City, yet Saten knows exactly from which establishment it came. She should know, because she's been there before. Many times.

This in and of itself could be considered a coincidence, but because it came from that particular arcade it also came with another meaning for her, one of which she's been sensitive of for a while. No matter how she tried to convince herself, told herself the odds were too high, and whatever logic deemed her instincts to be false, she always found hints that led to a heartbreaking conclusion. This too is one. This very same type of coin is also what a certain Level 5 uses as ammunition for her signature move. Railgun.

Dropping her bags, Saten sprints into the building after Touma.

The lobby is unnaturally quiet. Like most in this district, this too is a mall of sorts. At this time it's entirely vacant. Not that the shops are closed, though they are indeed locked, at this hour there should still be many shoppers. They are not "closed." They are "abandoned." Whatever is taking place on the floors above frightened them and they fled. This is where she currently must head.

Trying her best not to lose sense of direction, Saten retraces exactly where she believes that explosion to have occurred. Judging from the furniture which crashed to the ground, it looked like a restaurant. A quick directory search got her in the right direction rather quickly.

As stated, it's unnaturally quiet. If Touma is rushing there now, he has yet to come into contact with whatever, or whoever, caused the disturbance. Danger he might miss completely.

In the distance, below, Saten here's a "ding." It's the unmistakable sound of an elevator. Due to the unnatural state of emergency, Saten wouldn't chance it and took the stairs. As she was going up, another was going down. If it's someone attempting to flee after this late a stage, it can only be a party at least partially responsible. The girl rushing behind her boy friend ducks low and spies what she can.

The person who exits the elevator is a girl. Taller, she's more than likely in high school. Long red hair tied in twin-tails is obvious from Saten's high vantage, but the girl can't distinguish any other personal features. However, she's littered with injuries and in a compromised state of dress. In fact she's nearly entirely topless, with little more than a jacket hanging from her shoulders! What in the heck took place here?

Saten hesitates. What should she do now? Follow who might be the perpetrator who Touma more than likely missed entirely, or follow her friend? Shaking her doubt, if that redhead caused this amount of damage, the middle-school Level 0 doesn't stand a chance. Besides, that wasn't why she ran here in the first place. She didn't come to be a hero, but to answer her own questions. This might not be very heroic, but Saten leaves who might have been the villain for another. She continues to race in an attempt to find the source of a certain arcade token.

Just as she reaches the floor she believes the shatter window to have came from, a rumbling nearly makes her fall. Bracing herself against the handrail, she puts her entire strength into staying completely put. From this height, were she to fall it would be all the way to the ground level. To say the least, it would prove fatal. She stays put.

Still, it feels somewhat odd. This isn't exactly like an earthquake. It feels less like the ground, but the air shaking. Maybe it's what one would feel from a disturbance in the atmosphere created by a meteor.

Yet even this isn't enough to make the Level 0 cower. Carefully bracing herself, she searches for anything which may be causing this phenomenon. It doesn't take her long.

At this point everything happens so fast, and there's so much to see. First, Saten finds Touma. He's running away from her present direction. Ahead lies one distinct figure, and one indistinct. Of what can be identified, it's a short twin-tailed Judgment member who would be recognized immediately. It's Shirai Kuroko, heavily injured and bleeding, hapless and laying on the floor. Before Saten even has even a moment to consider her friend's situation, the indistinct figure demands attention of all. It's a mass. There's no other way to describe. Some apparition hovers above the injured middle-school Judgment, and it can't be anything good. It's this exact thing which has the entirety of Touma's focus.

The spiky-haired boy charges directly at the overhead mass, reaches with his right hand, and shatters it.

Truly, there is no other way to describe.

With the mass broken, the quaking stops. Saten is hit with a sudden sense of disorientation, but recovers soon enough. And before she can even attempt to comprehend what happened,

"You are," it a voice she knows so well, taking a weak tone she's never before heard. Saten is completely breathless. "-why did you save me? One misstep and you would have died too. To be honest, I though our friendship gauge was in the negatives."

Touma and Shirai actually know each other? Hundreds of questions and ideas run through Saten's mind by the second. They don't appear to be friends. So she was fighting that redhead? Does that explain the arcade token? Was Shirai carrying it on her? What was that mass? What did Touma do? Is he really a Level 0? Who called him? Is he actually a member of Judgment? Or does he volunteer?

If anything, at least Saten is able to draw one conclusion. That coin did not belong to the Railgun. Actually, it could have. After all, it wouldn't be surprising to anyone if Shirai took one and held it on her person at all times. There is no doubt, that coin fell from Shirai's possession.

As it stands now, Saten has yet to be noticed. So what should she do? Run out and help her friend? Normally this would be the case no mater the situation, but Touma is doing well a job of that now on his own. From this distance the girl can't tell the extent of the Judgment member's injuries, but judging by Touma's reactions it isn't immediately critical. And even if Saten reveals herself here, what can she do? Help with first aid? Far is she from a professional. The extent of her abilities is patching up her little brother after doing something reckless. Administer aid after an esper battle? That's far beyond her purview. Even if it's just to give support, how is Saten supposed to explain her presence to Shirai? "I was on a date and the one who just save you is my boy friend?" Actually, she likes the sound of that.

"Kuroko!"

But it is not Saten's voice who cries for her friend. It's a voice who make's Saten's heart stop. Goose flesh breaks from the tips of her fingers all the way to her spine. Something terrible boils from the pit of her stomach and nausea sets in. She has to clutch her chest to brace herself. Breathing ragged, she nearly faints. Thoughts in a complete distorted mess, a voice from deep below tells her to flee. To turn away. To escape this scene before she witness that which she should never. However, Saten Ruiko was never one to listen to this part of herself, and she does not now.

No one saw her arrive. Now standing where the window was broken, through some special feat she must have climbed her way to this height. Considering her abilities, this would have been simple for her. Her first sight upon entering the damaged restaurant was her injured friend, but another has now taken recognition.

"Why, why are you here, again?"

Saten flees.

It wasn't the words spoken by Misaka Mikoto, it wasn't even her presence. Any number of reasons could explain why the Level 5 Railgun arrived at this scene, perhaps none of which could be linked to Kamijou Touma. No, the reason Saten ran wasn't because of coincidence, wasn't because of misunderstanding; it was the expression Misaka wore. Never had Saten seen her friend that way. The tomboyish, confident, gracious, mature yet childish, Level 5 Ace of Tokiwadai gave an expression towards the spiky-haired boy which couldn't even be written of in poem. All the same, Saten recognized it's identity and it made her soul weep.

Misaka Mikoto is in love with Kamijou Touma.

Saten ran. Leaving the floor of the incident, exiting the building, running down the street. Sirens approach and she leaps into an alley. While hiding in the shadows, catching her breath, Anti-Skill APCs race to the scene of the destruction. Having no idea why she chose to hide, all matter of torment ravages the middle-school girl's heart. No longer able to support herself, her back falls against the wall, and slides all the way to the ground.

Tears stream down Saten's cheeks, but she doesn't weep. After all, what's the point? What did she lose? Merely did she confirm the darkest of her suspicions. Did that mean she has to stop seeing Touma? No. If anything, it now leveled the playing field. All obstacles are now visible.

But she can't be that optimistic. No, it's for very good reason she fears a possible relationship between Touma and Misaka. To put it bluntly, how do the two girls stack against each other? Mikoto is older, taller, cute, intelligent, cultured, wealthy, popular, and let's not forget a Level 5 esper. In practically every aspect Saten is outshone. If split between the two, who would Touma pick? Saten can't imagine anyone pick the middle-school Level 0 over the Ace of Tokiwadai.

"This sucks," her lament of this situation escapes through her lips in broken words.

A pair of footsteps halt to her side. Due to her shattered state of mind, Saten didn't notice until they were this close. As she's already damaged, the girl immediately fears the worse and backs away in fright. And what stands before her is,

"Did you not forget these? After carefully hiding these belongings prior to running into the building, you did not return for them upon running out, MISAKA attempts to curry cosmic balance by doing a good deed after one for her has been performed, and not at all envious of a supple young girl who can wear more than a single outfit."

Misaka Mikoto stands before Saten, holding the spoils of today's date before her. Except it isn't Misaka Mikoto. They have the same build, the same voice, and the same face, but it is not her. Anyone familiar with the Level 5 Railgun might make this mistake at first glance, but not after that. Yet Saten realizes immediately even before the first glance, that this is not her friend who should still be with Shirai and Touma. Even further, this girl is recognized for who, or what, she truly is, the doppelganger who walked home with Touma that day.

Every one of her fears made manifest, Saten screams as she runs away.

* * *

_Work sucks ho hum ho hum. I must be sounding like a broken record by now, but sorry again for taking so long. Practically nothing has gone according to plan this month and I keep getting sidetracked, distracted, or otherwise occupied to put forth the time I want to into this project. Like Saten and Touma's relationship, is just one thing after a-freaking-nother._

_Griping aside, this chapter we find Saten stepping infinitely closer on Touma's world. The developments in the coming chapters are going to come fast and going to come hard (didn't mean that as a pun). As to how far I intend to take this story, I like to consider the _next_ chapter the halfway point. But who knows as I haven't finished it yet._

_I would like to say I'm back on track, but I doubt my release speed will improve for the remainder of the month. April should have things cooled down and my IRL schedule back to some kind of normal._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	8. A Certain Leap of Faith

**A Certain Leap of Faith**

After that night, Saten withdrew. Call after call came as she ran home, all Touma. Locked in her apartment, she bundled herself on top her bed and hugged her knees. It wasn't that she wanted to avoid him, but what was she supposed to say? Ask about Misaka? About Misaka's clone? How about the redhead? That mass he destroyed? Could she even squeak out a voice as she was? No, that was impossible, and it wasn't getting any better as timed passed.

But she couldn't say nothing. After all, he knew where she lived and would certainly come after she disappeared as she did. So instead she did something she never before had with him, made a reply by email. Simply stating she'd been picked up by Anti-Skill and had been thoroughly questioned, they gave her a ride home as it was after curfew. It was beyond a flimsy excuse, and she feared being called out on it, but Touma was far the more relieved of her being safe and nothing bad happening. After finally receiving a reply he wished her good night.

Saten felt terrible for so many reasons. Terrible for treating her boy friend so unfairly. Terrible for abandoning her injured friend. Terrible for the envy towards a certain Level 5 esper. Nothing felt right at the moment, like the lose pillars which support her world were near collapse. Let alone sorting everything out in her head, she barely knew what to do for the coming day. Needless to say she didn't sleep a wink.

After calling in sick to school, she receives a phone call of her own. A person she least expected but shouldn't have been surprised by, it's Uiharu. Saten's mind isn't straight so she has no idea why this friend might call. Not suspecting anything, the girl who's been awake since early yesterday morning answers in her haggard voice.

"Hello?"

"Saten-san," her friend's voice sounds weird as well, "don't panic when I say this, but last night Shirai-san was hurt."

So that's what this is about.

"She's in the hospital now, but she's going to be okay. Before school, let's go visit her."

It's cute how unsteady Uiharu is, but tries her best to sound strong. To Uiharu, Shirai isn't just a friend, but also a partner. Having her partner take an injury must be one of the most horrible feelings in the world. Did Saten's agony even compare? Still, as she is now, being around her wouldn't do an injured person any good.

"Sorry Uiharu, but I don't feel very good."

As she was braving herself, Uiharu's a bit short of breath already. The girl's hesitation after hearing the girl's excuse is even more noticeable.

"Oh, really? You don't sound very good. It might not be a good idea to visit an injured friend when you're sick already."

"I'm sorry," and Saten means it more than Uiharu could ever know.

"That's alright, just rest up. I'll come visit you later myself. How's that?"

Really, she appreciates her friend's kindness, "Thank you."

Their phone call didn't really end on a positive note. Saten doesn't think Uiharu bought her excuse; merely didn't choose to pursue. Her friend knows the girl went on a date with Touma yesterday, and being sick is more than likely an excuse for shutting herself away. Uiharu might be upset Saten prioritized boyfriend trouble over a hurt friend. She might actually be furious right now. Saten doesn't have a way of knowing. The agonizing over being seen through will haunt her the rest of the day.

After a few hours of suffering, Saten can't stand it anymore. It's still the middle of the day when classes are in session, so now might be a better time to go. Saten wants to be fair to the injured Judgment member, but there's something which has to be avoided at all cost. Namely, running into Misaka. Of everything, Saten knows she can't handle _that_ right now.

Not particularly caring how she looks, the girl wears bulky, baggy clothes and makes her way to the hospital.

"Hello?" after knocking at the room number informed to her by the nurse.

"Is that Saten-san?" Shirai's voice sounds no less worse than wear. "I didn't expect to see you today. Come in."

Hesitantly Saten obliges, feeling incredibly guilty for a number of reasons.

"I was told you were sick. Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

Shirai is every shade of bravery. Her expression possesses no pain, eyes no sorrow. If one didn't know they might expect she'd been sent here by an overprotective mother after running a temperature. But that's merely how she carries herself. Shirai's severely drained of color and wrapped in bandages. Make no mistake, she's here for a reason.

Only now does it hit just how badly the girl was injured last night. It nearly brings a tear to Saten's eyes for worrying over only herself. Even then she didn't realize how dire the situation really was. All she could see from her position was her friend laying on the ground.

"What happened?" even with all she witnessed, Saten still doesn't know.

Taking a moment to consider, "The bullet went straight through my spine. I would be paralyzed from the waist down, if this were not Academy City."

Honestly, Saten didn't expect her question to be answered, especially in gory details. If anything, the civilian anticipated a vague description while the Judgment did her best to not worry her friend. This is Shirai's personality.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Shrugging, "I'm gonna be stuck to a wheelchair for a while as the reconstruction sets. I can move my legs again even after only a night, but if I'm reckless the implants might dislodge or something, and then I'll be in an entirely new world of pain."

Then last night was very bad. If Touma didn't receive that phone call-

"But enough about me. How are you doing?"

Saten freezes, "What?"

"You. Your _sickness_. Are you all right coming all this way to see me?"

Realizing what was meant was the obvious, Saten speaks easy words which come from her heart, "I didn't feel right laying around at home while you were here hurt. I couldn't sit well until I came to see you."

Smiling fondly at this, "Is that so? I'm certainly appreciative you value our friendship so highly. But honestly, you need to take better care of yourself. What else would you expect to happen after you run off by yourself like that last night? You should be glad getting sick was the only result."

Laughing weakly, "You're right. I shouldn't have-" then freezes. Saten hasn't said a thing about _how_ she got sick, let alone about faking. Slowly turning back to Shirai, found is a face devoid of any of the humor previously.

"I saw you last night," the Judgment reveals. "That monkey-" correcting herself, "Kamijou-san is the boy you're dating, isn't it?"

Like a child might after being called on for a lie by her mother, Saten bites her lip and nods.

"Boy, does this present a problem."

"Then, Misaka-san's really..." she didn't even need to ask this question.

"I'm afraid so. Really, what are the odds two friends fall for the same guy? None of you go to the same school, or even the same grade."

This isn't at all why Saten came, and she especially doesn't want to hear it now. But for some reason, it doesn't hurt as badly as anticipated. Maybe because she was so devastated by last night, being stabbed again doesn't feel as bad.

"Do you know how they met?"

Surprised by the sudden morbid interest, Shirai can't really do much but explain what she knows, "Not really, but apparently she has something of a longstanding rivalry with him. I only met Kamijou-san about a month ago, however it seems they've been at each others throats long before that. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

"How did you meet Touma-kun?"

"Onee-sama was," hesitating, "doing something she shouldn't have. He just happened to be there. Honestly, I thought nothing of him at the time, and onee-sama was treating him with hostility. I didn't think it would be a big deal to leave the two of them alone together. To put it another way, he was harmless at the time. I don't know if I underestimated him, or something happened after, but she began looking at him differently a short time later. I should have been keeping a closer eye on her."

Silence ensues as neither could possibly say a thing to the other. There are no words of encouragement, no words of admonition. This situation is complex for the both of them, neither wanting to make careless statements. Both know how explosive this could become, so they tread carefully with their every action.

Standing, it's Saten who makes the next move, "I hope you feel better soon, Shirai-san."

"Wait!" and the sudden excitement causes the injured Judgment to recoil. Saten moves to comfort, but is waved away. "I'm alright." Then composing herself, "Saten-san, I can't support you, but I won't hinder you either. I didn't want to step in before I knew who your boyfriend was, and I want to even less now. You understand my position, right?"

Saying not a word, Saten nods.

"However, I can tell onee-sama if you're too afraid to."

It takes only a moment for the girl to reach her decision.

"No. Don't. She'll find out on her own sooner or later, right? And if you tell her, what do you think her reaction would be?"

Shirai cringes. If Misaka found out both Saten and her were after the same boy, more than likely the Level 5 would step aside. That shouldn't happen. For either of them, it would lead to a pathetic half conclusion. Whatever future resulted would be perverted, and a schism would open between not only the three involved, but everyone within their group. That shouldn't be allowed. Whatever this triangle will prove, it will have to run it's natural course. Otherwise the best conclusion will never be reached.

This time Saten exits without another word. There wasn't anything to be said after all. She came, paid her injured friend courtesy, and left. This was all of what she was capable.

With lazy footsteps she exits the hospital. However she pauses just outside the doors. What is she going to do now? Not just about the whole Misaka and Touma situation, but in the immediate future as well. Does she return home? Sleep away the day? Uiharu promised to visit, so she better return by the time school ends, but that's still several hours away. During her walk to the hospital she actually forgot about everything while she focused on moving her feet. She wanted that again, to forget; to feel nothing.

Just then an Anti-Skill APC approaches where ambulances usually pull through. Backing in, the back door opens and a ramp extends. Timed to perfection, just as it does a stretcher is carted out of the hospital. They must be transporting a dangerous patient. Saten is more than surprised to see a long bundle of familiar red hair.

"That's-"

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

A voice of authority, Saten nearly leaps out of her skin. Expecting to find a teacher, it's actually a head of bleach blond hair and sunglasses.

"You're, Tsuchimikado-san?"

Grinning, he shrugs a shoulder to a dark corner, "We might want to make ourselves scarce. We don't want Anti-Skill to catch us playing hookie, do we?"

Shaking her head, Saten cautiously follows him to a bench under shade.

"I didn't take you for a deviant last time I saw you Saten-san, and you don't look very sick. What are you doing at this hospital?"

Forgetting the fact it's none of his business, Saten doesn't really care one way or the other. Since she doesn't, she might as well answer his question.

"I was visiting a injured friend. She was shot last night."

Putting a finger to his chin, "Oh, would that have been that little Judgment member? Nasty business that is. That girl over there," throwing a chin to the APC that's now pulling away, "that's the one who shot her."

Saten remembers seeing the redhead walking away from the mall. How did she get beat up?

"What happened to her?"

Raising an eyebrow that's noticeable from even behind his sunglasses, "'What happened?' She fought with a Judgment member. What do you expect happened?"

Still in her state of indifference, "I was there last night. She got away."

Pausing to take this in, "Wow, I wouldn't have imagined. You really do get around, don't you? Well, even if she got away, maybe she turned the wrong way down a One Way Road? But if you didn't know that, then I guess things didn't work out too well with Kami-yan last night, did it?"

Having this topic brought up again so suddenly certainly surprised her, "What? How did you know I was with Touma-kun?"

Laughing with a grunt, "You said you were there last night, but who do you think found her mangled unconscious body? From what I heard she was found on some scaffolding and they needed a lift to get her down. Kami-yan helped her and saw she got medical aid."

After Saten ran away, all that happened?

"Why did he go after her?"

Casually Tsuchimikado shrugs, "I don't know. Why don't you ask him? Maybe revenge for hurting that Judgment member?"

Saten remembers that mysterious phone call. Did it not warn him to help Shirai, or was it a warning to chase after the redhead? It seems she'll only understand these mysteries if she talks directly with Touma.

"You still haven't answered my question," the boy reminds her. "Did things not go well with Kami-yan?"

For a moment she questions his interest, but reminds herself they're neighbors. They're likely friends and worry over the other. Touma might have even said a word or two about her. The bottom line, Saten has nothing to lose by being completely truthful to this stranger.

"I ran into something like an ex-girlfriend."

Eyes going wide, "Ex-girlfriend? Kami-yan? Seriously? Wait, you said 'something like' right?"

Saten nods. "Have you heard anything?"

Taking a moment to think, "Do you mean that shrimp who hypnotizes people?" Saten shakes her head. "Eh? No? Don't tell me it was Beauty Sempai!"

'Beauty Sempai? Saten has no idea who that could be! With whom exactly has Touma been keeping company?

"It certainly couldn't have been nee-chin," Tsuchimikado just keeps going. "Oh wait! What am I thinking? Considering what happened last night, it has to be biribiri!"

Somehow, Saten thinks dropping all those names must have been on purpose. Still,

"Biribiri?"

Enthusiastically nodding, "Uh huh. You know, like the crackling of electricity. _Biribiri_."

She's never heard it explained like that before. And what's more, was Biribiri supposed to be a pet name or something? Regardless, Biribiri could refer to only one person.

"So you do know about Misaka-san."

Realizing he might have gone too far against the last person he should have, Tsuchimikado scratches the back of his head, "Yeah, Kami-yan's mentioned her before. But you said something about girlfriend. So I guess it was something like teasing someone you have a crush on. What a _tsundere_."

Saten droops her head even lower.

This unusually tense atmosphere is making the boy uncomfortable, "Well, I won't tell you not to worry, but I do think you're a far better match than her."

Pausing at this assertion, "Really?"

Firmly nodding, "I do."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, that's kinda hard to explain."

But it appears she's willing to accept even if it's difficult.

"Alright then. Do you know about Feng Shui?"

Nodding enthusiastically.

"Wow. Really? You wouldn't expect that in Academy City. Well, I'm something of an expert in Feng Shui. I can read how well all things flow in harmony with the world. Feng Shui generally isn't used for something like love fortunes, but you and Kami-yan share something similar. Something unique."

Saten's on the edge of her seat.

"To put it bluntly, you are absolute chaos."

Irking the word, she has to repeat, "'Absolute chaos?' Isn't that bad?"

Leaning closer, "It isn't about 'good' or 'bad', but harmony and discord. You, Saten-san, are discord. No matter where you go in this one world, everything is altered around you. It's less about fitting in than making a place for yourself. To put it another way, most of us are regular taxpaying villagers and you are a tyrant queen. That's the kind of influence you inherently exert over everyone. Like I said, it's neither good nor bad, simply how you effect those you come into contact with."

Saten doesn't know if she completely agrees with that statement, but guesses it's really for other people to decide.

"So how does that make me a good match for Touma-kun? Don't tell me he's a super villager who exists to be exploited like a masochist."

Joking, "He might very well be a masochist, but that's not what I mean. Kami-yan, is unique. If you are chaos, he is repulsion. All cosmic balance and harmony seems to avoid him altogether. You can think of him as a reverse polarity magnet. If you consider all of his Bad Luck, you can kinda see where I'm going with this."

Actually, this makes a lot of sense. Maybe it's not that he attracts Bad Luck, but repulses Good Luck. That's certainly one way of looking at him.

Tsuchimikado continues, "It's my belief that you are such force of nature he simply isn't powerful enough to repel you. All luck has it's limits. If you push hard enough, you can connect."

Never would she have expected this result from a chance encounter with a person she met only once. A great majority of the gloom she had before is now gone. Saten has been too hung up on comparing herself to Misaka, that she stopped and never thought who would be a better match for Touma. Could she, a Level 0, actually beat Academy City's #3 Level 5?

Renewed with confidence at the boy's encouragement, she has to thank him.

"Thanks a lot! Your words really inspired me!"

Waving it off, "Don't mention it. You could say I was inspired by you as well. You helped me see the truth. In this one world we have only our self-imposed limitations to surpass to grasp what we really desire. You need to reach for it and take a firm hold. That's all it will take. I think I'll go for it as well."

Saten's expression is worlds stronger than it was before. Apparently he had hesitations of his own before, and they've found courage in each other. They may not meet again, but they'll be grateful to the other always.

"I have a feeling we both have places we'd suddenly rather be."

Nodding to his assumption, "Yes. Good luck to you too."

Saten leaves the hospital with only one destination in mind. After everything which was said, and renewed confidence she now possesses, there's something she absolutely must do before losing her nerve. It's not about convenience. It's not about opportunity. If she waits around for the perfect moment to come, it never will. She can only craft, force that moment. And even if it isn't the best, it's important this action be taken. What's she's about to do will have consequences, but so what? If Saten is chaos, she'll give them chaos.

Saten Ruiko brings herself in front of a certain high school.

It's a place she knows well. Also was it the location of the Special Workshop. Everything started at this place. Now, something will again.

Walking into the courtyard, she reaches a place which seems somewhat centralized. She might know his school, but has no idea his class. This is as good a spot as any.

Surprisingly Saten's calm, far more than she would have ever expected. Maybe it's because her mind is clear, determination set. Her heart doesn't waver. Fully does she believe in this course of action.

Taking a deep breath, she does what she came here to do.

"Kamijou Touma! I love you!"

This will be another start.

A start of a brand new chapter.

What it will bring, couldn't be known.

An even greater adventure will begin.

One thing for certain, Saten will walk it proudly.

And she will not walk it alone.

* * *

_Life's still chaos. Currently posting this out of state, so that should give you an idea. Otherwise I'm still chugging along, just not at the speed I prefer. Oh well, the well has far from dried, so I'm always making progress._

_Let me say this now, the next couple of chapters will be monsters. Why? One word: Daihaseisai. This event will span multiple chapters and be home to many major advancements in the overall plot._

_That's enough previews and spoilage for now. I'll leave it for the actual chapters when I post. Until next time._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	9. A Certain First Day of Daihaseisai

**A Certain First Day of Daihaseisai**

Gripping the glass so tightly it could very well shatter, Uiharu couldn't be less aware. The story is so engrossing the girl losses complete sense of self. This conversation could have been taking place in her bedroom, over the phone, or the middle of a park for all she knows. All that matters to her are the words coming out of Saten's mouth.

"And," she asks completely engrossed, "what happened next?"

Not only her, but Misaka is also on the edge of her seat.

Still as proud when making that confession, no, declaration, "I was captured!"

Misaka gulps hard.

"They snatched me up, dragged him to the office, and we had a nice long talk with the principle and teachers. After being crewed out we finally got some time alone and talked, and I told him exactly how I felt."

Holding her breath, Uiharu asks, "And? What did he say?"

"Oh, the whole I like you as a friend speech," waving it off, it's almost like the boyfriend's reply didn't matter at all. "He wasn't interested in pursuing a romantic relationship and didn't want what we had to change. Honestly, I entirely expected something like this. That wasn't why I said what I did. I didn't tell him how I feel to change how he does, but to let him know precisely where I stand. He doesn't want us to change, well too bad! We can continue exactly as we have before, but how I feel will always be in the back of my mind. He'll start to be considerate of me, and eventually, it will reach the point he can't ignore me anymore. That will be the point we truly become boyfriend and girlfriend."

Stunned into silence, the audience (Uiharu and Mikoto) erupts into applause. Truly to them, it was an amazing feat. The only one who doesn't seem entirely amused is Shirai. Wheelchair bound, she rests at the end of the table trying her best to keep a pleasant expression, but her brow twitching every so often in irritation. That was _not_ what the pair discussed when Saten visited the hospital. Instead of coming clean with Mikoto and leveling the playing field, the Level 0 instead attempted a crazy Hail Mary. She didn't succeed in completing the pass, but managed to draw the defense offsides. Saten clearly has no intention of fighting in direct confrontation.

In fact Touma's name wasn't the only thing Saten omitted. What took place after the daring stunt was far from that simple. First off, Kamijou Touma is particularly famous, or infamous, at school. Saten's confession elicited a near riot among the student body. Saten wasn't arrested as much as taken into protective custody. Pretty much the same with Touma. There the middle-school girl was briefly reunited with Tsukiyomi and Yomikawa-sensei, and then whisked away by Anti-Skill. It didn't end there.

Apparently Anti-Skill had business with the middle-school girl. Clothing bags were discovered at the scene of an incident late last night. After checking through store receipts and security cameras, the purchaser of these items was discovered to be Saten Ruiko, who also happened to have called sick to school that day. To say the very least they had questions for her. After hours of interrogations and a more than embarrassing phone chat with her parents outside of Academy City, Saten was finally released with her purchased items.

After all this the _talk_ with Touma finally took place. It went far from eloquently as Saten described. Initially Touma wanted to break it off entirely. Age happened to be an issue, but mostly it was because he didn't want to drag her any further into his own misfortune. He nearly succeeded, but Saten remained adamant about her own emotions and desires. Viciously she stood her ground and barely managed to keep their entire relationship from falling apart. Saten's entire intention nearly blew up in her face, but in the end she completed _exactly_ what she set out to do; tell Kamijou Touma exactly how she feels.

"Tell us Saten," Shirai doesn't pretend she isn't about to rain on her parade, "when exactly are we going to _meet_ this mysterious boyfriend?"

The question everyone wants to know, and by everyone is meant Uiharu and Misaka. Of the entire group, only the Level 5 Railgun is entirely in the dark. Shirai completely knows his identity and Uiharu only knows the name Kamijou Touma. To say the least the prospect of keeping his identity a secret from the rival is very dim. Still, that doesn't mean Saten has to place herself directly in the line of fire.

"Maybe if we become something 'official.' Besides, what fun would it be to bring him along and just to parade him in front of you?" like a politician, Saten dodges the question.

"Well I for one would like to meet him," Uiharu huffs.

"Come on you two. We should leave them their privacy. I know if I were in a relationship with a boy, I wouldn't want everything I did to be everyone's gossip like an article in some tabloid magazine," and this opinion came from the tragically fated Misaka Mikoto.

"Onee-sama," Shirai sympathizes, but her intentions are lost on everyone but Saten who remains of neutral expression.

"So, Saten-san," Uiharu seems more than eager, "now that he knows how you feel, are you planning to meet up before Daihaseisai?"

The legendary inter school sports festival, two days from now.

Shaking her head, "Unfortunately that's impossible. I'll try to keep an eye out for him during the festival, but it'll have to be left for coincidence."

Truly, the coming days will be chaos. Nearly every student in Academy City will be partaking in the festival. Not to mention the millions of guests invited from the outside (mostly parents). Add to that all the media which will be broadcast worldwide, and you're looking at a total fluster cluck where you're amazed they managed to schedule anything and stick to the plan. Trying to meet her boyfriend will require a nearly impossible amount of luck.

The next days pass in the blink of an eye, and the incredibly event arrives.

To put it very simply, Academy City is filled to absolute capacity. Every hotel room is booked, every apartment rented out, and even homeowners sell unused bedrooms to guests arriving for Daihaseisai. Aside from the highways and outer districts, every street is closed for pedestrian traffic and public transportation. People from around the world have come to see this supernatural spectacle of athletic feats and esper powers. Today is the start of the only festival in which Academy City shares the fruits of their labors with the world. To those who live on the outside, it's a glimpse into fantasy.

"-I won't be able to meet with you guys until the Night Parade, so I'll see you then. Bye."

Saten Ruiko hangs up her cellphone. That was her father. The middle school girl would love to meet with her parents and little brother before everything began, but they were running late and are barely checking into their rooms at this very moment. This doesn't upset her however. The Academy City resident knew it was very unlikely they'd have the opportunity to meet so she prepared herself. All the same, she'll see them tonight.

"I wonder if I should introduce them to Touma-kun?" she muses, then bursts red in embarrassment. Even for Ruiko that's a move too daring.

The girl leaves her corner of shade and quite to take a view of the greater grounds. Thousands, if not tens of thousands, of students are preparing for the Opening Ceremony. Only school representatives have gathered at the main stage where two of Academy City's Level 5s are giving opening remarks, while the rest gather at various school grounds and watch via telecast. Saten would have loved to be at the main stage, but she's far from exemplary in the fields of athletics, scholastic, or even esper abilities. There wasn't a single chance of her being selected to participate.

As the time arrives, all students within this facility gather. Inside a gymnasium, flat screen monitors are hung from the ceiling and walls, while the words spoken blare throughout speakers usually used for sports events. Saten stands with Uiharu and the rest of her schoolmates, and are joined by another middle school and one high school. For a moment she prayed it to be Touma's school, but isn't so lucky.

On screen are the two selected Level 5 representatives. One is a rather "shonen" individual proudly displaying Japanese ideals with his attire and general presence. He is known as Sogita Gunha. The other is a gorgeous girl with blond hair and sparkling eyes. Like Saten, she's in middle school and only a single year older than her. However, it would be nearly impossible to tell this from appearances alone. To put it plainly, she's a bombshell. She's tall, possesses impossible curves, and could easily pass for 5 to 10 years older. This girl is Shokuhou Misaki.

"The sports' player's pledge!" they speak in unison, as hear throughout the gymnasium's audio system. "We, in accordance with sportsmanship, wish that this year's Daihaseisai, changes the hopes, blood, and sweat of young persons into power-"

Throughout the gymnasium, students are already becoming bored. Maybe if they were at the opening ceremony, surrounded by the thousands sitting in the stadium, they'd take this a little more seriously. But listening to someone speak over a television just completely saps the atmosphere. Students are already talking to themselves and joking around, much to the chagrin of the teachers. Saten herself can't keep from yawning.

"And the unbreakable bonds will...the bonds will...ah, what was it?"

This draws the attention of those who were otherwise not.

"Show the results of your everyday training and GUTS! (show what you have learned from your everyday-)"

Sogita has forgotten the prepared speech and is going completely ad lib. Poor Misaki keeps to the script, but is completely drowned out by her fellow representative's impassioned enthusiasm.

"Show off that splendor and GUTS to those without them! (by showing how much you have progressed, show thanks to your parents-)"

"To make this tournament the best memory ever," suddenly, a wind channels onto Sogita, "by overcoming all sorts of obstacles through trial and hardship, and getting up every time you fall down, overcome everything with GUTS!"

For some reason, the stage behind him suddenly explodes, flinging any poor sap within it's wake a good distance away. Likewise eruption flow through the speakers in the gymnasium. Everyone's hands go to their heads to keep their eardrums from rupturing. And very much the same is happening throughout all of Academy City.

Saten's first event doesn't go very well. For an event this massive, it isn't particularly school versus school. As it would be impossible for each school to fight every other school, and likewise only two schools to duke it out the entire event, two teams have been comprised: Red and White. Excluding individual events, team-based events will have a school from the White team face against a school from the Red team. Points will be allocated to teams rather than schools. This is done to keep in the spirit of competition, but a bias was quickly observed.

Red is comprised of notable schools like Tokiwadai Girl's Middle-school who possess 2 of the 7 Level 5s, Kirigaoka Girl's School with numerous Level 4s, and a majority from District 20 which specialize in developing athletic-based esper abilities. Meanwhile schools like Saten's Sakugawa's is on the White team. It became very clear all the "Elite" schools managed to find their way to the Red team, and the "Regular" on the white. Saten's first match was a washout.

"That was pretty bad," Saten observes.

"It's only the first match," Uiharu tries to comfort. "We'll have plenty of chances to make it up."

Being classmates, of course they'd spend most of their time together during the sports festival. Unfortunately it would require great luck to run into the rest of her friends from Tokiwadai, even if they are her enemy.

As they've completed their first event, they have a bit of free time now. Saten is getting hungry and contemplates getting a bite, but Uiharu is looking around rather nervously.

"What's the matter?" Saten noticed.

"Oh, it's just, ah," trailing off, her friend's hard gaze doesn't let her stray too far, "Kamijou-san's school is participating in the first High School Team event!"

"Really?" Saten honestly didn't know. She hadn't the time to check his schedule along with her own.

"Yeah! I just," now turning bashful, "wanted to see my best friend's boyfriend. If we hurry, we should still be able to catch the start."

Glancing quickly, "Where is it playing?"

Uiharu checks a few things on her handheld computer.

"Ah! Found it! There's a sports restaurant not far from here that's sure to have it!"

Agreeing, the pair follow this plan of attack and race to the location.

Needless to say, it's impossibly crowded. Whether or not it's normally this busy, as many of the visitors from outside Academy City possess such a different culture they might as well be from another country, they naturally congregate to such establishments. Inside it's crammed pack with plenty still waiting in a line to enter. It could be hours and they'd still wait. Likewise, there are a few TVs hung outside the establishment. Likewise are they crowded by pedestrians.

"We can't see like this," Saten grunts.

"Over here Saten-san Saten-san!" Uiharu is jumping up and down. "We can see it over here!"

Racing around the corner, Saten meets her friend. The restaurant has patio seating, as well as a number of monitors broadcasting multiple events. As most of the pedestrians stopped at the front, they fail to realize very much the same could have been done from the side. The crowd is much thinner here.

"The participants of the Pole Assault match from both schools are at the entrance!" the announcer hails over the broadcast. "Please give them a big round of applause!"

Even over the announcer in the broadcast booth, the booming cheers of the crowd overtake. The camera footage does a quick pan of the two schools. The Red team possesses quite a few foreigners, and the majority have rather large builds. They must be a prestigious school. As the shot cuts to the White team-

"Touma-kun!" Saten cheers, startling Uiharu and the pedestrians, but not the rambunctious patrons seated at the restaurant. They're already in a frenzy.

"Eh, really? Which one?"

"Ah, he's already gone. He was only on screen for a moment."

The pair can only continue to wait in anticipation as the teams set up for the match. The announcer explains the rules. For Pole Assault, it's rather simple. Topple the opponent's pole and you win.

The starting pistol is fired.

Like an opening move from a master chess player, Red focuses the abilities of the individuals into a collective. Through a combination of espers, they gather fireballs to blanket the battlefield like might a group of magicians in an RPG. Truly is it an intimidating sight. Any other team might lose their will from this opening maneuver alone. However, White does not. Furious like a Viking death march, White charges with absolute reckless abandon. They had since the beginning. Spirit unbreakable, the incoming bombardment might as well be nothing more than a swarm of butterflies.

"There he is! In the lead!"

Uiharu struggles to find him, "Aogami (blue hair)?"

"No, he's-"

As expected, the fireballs crash into White and detonate. Much of the forerunners are blown away, but not all. The time it took to prepare allowed too many to close the distance.

"There! He broke through!"

Passing the initial line of Red espers, a spiky head is seen advancing on the pole. For the first time, Uiharu sees Kamijou Touma. The camera gives a decent view of his face.

"So that's-"

Just then White activate a barrage of their own. By use of multiple espers, they kick up an incredible amount of dust, blanketing Red's side of the field in a smoke screen. Their ranks are broken and support completely lost. Their first line of defense folds like a house of cards. Being so deep into enemy territory, Kamijou Touma is lost in the fog.

"Waaa! What's happening? I can't see!"

Saten, perhaps more enthused when supporting her favorite team than the safety of her boyfriend, bounces around as if a better view of the TV would change the camera angle. Nearly the entire Red side of the field is lost from view. All that barely can be seen is the pole and the tip of the human pyramid supporting it.

With mass confusion on the Red side of the field, White continues to furiously attack. Defenses are starting to exit the dust cloud, but they've been pushed very far to their end of the field. The momentum is obvious, as even the announcer calling the play-by-play is favoring the White team.

"Come on, where is he?"

Saten and Uiharu both are standing on their tiptoes in anticipation. The coverage largely focuses on the melee before the dust cloud, but certainly much is taking place within. Not only is it Kamijou Touma inside, but a handful of Whites, including Aogami, breached the depths as well. The key to victory likely lies from what couldn't be observed.

Suddenly Touma cuts into the view. From an overhead camera, he's seen climbing the pyramid supporting the Red pole. He reaches to pull it down-

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Unknowingly, Saten, Uiharu, and even Kamijou Touma utter the same word at the exact same moment. Reaching for the pole, his right hand somehow found it's way to the top of the pyramid's, a girl's, derriere. There's a moment of absolute silence. She kicks him in the face.

Patrons burst into laughter having caught that. A bead of sweat drips down Saten's brow.

"Did what I think I see just happen?" Uiharu asks rhetorically.

"No doubt," Saten surrenders.

An indistinguishable mass has now gathered where Kamijou Touma fell. Back into invisibility of the dust cloud, you can only assume he's now getting the snot beat out of him by the Red team.

Meanwhile an arrow mass rushes the pole unobstructed. Like from a bow, they pierce through the pyramid. Just like that, Red's pole topples.

"The contest is over!" the announcer proclaims.

Instant replay reviews the pole toppling from a couple different angles, and even repeats the coverage of Kamijou Touma grabbing the girl's butt, and then getting kicked in the face. The announcer speculates it was his decoy that drew the Red's last defenses and allowed the hidden White vanguard to pounce directly on the pole. If not for the aerial footage nobody might have seen it happen. Even those on the ground didn't realize the pole was falling until the last moment.

As a closing shot, there's a pan of the victorious White team. Many are dirty and covered in bruises, but Kamijou Touma especially so. The scene lasts only a few seconds before the event closes and switches to another match.

Saten is absolutely speechless.

"Um Saten-san?"

The girlfriend doesn't dignify the absurdity of the situation with a response.

Following is coverage of a three-legged foot race. Misaka is participating in this event, partnered with a rather pretty classmate from Tokiwadai.

"Oh, it's Kongou-san," Uiharu recognizes the partner.

Saten doesn't know this person, "Who?"

"Kongou Mitsuko. I met her when visiting Shirai-san in the hospital."

"Oh."

Saten missed that as she was playing sick.

With little difficulty, Misaka and Kongou take first place. When the event ends it's nearly time for Saten and Uiharu to return to their school group.

Elsewhere.

A rather unpleasant coincidence. A girl of identical uniform (except for the one's long white gloves) but vastly varying physique now stands before her. It's the Level 5 Railgun, otherwise known as Misaka Mikoto. She carries an incredibly disgusted expression upon this chance encounter. The girl can't help but slightly lose her normally royal demeanor when Misaka is near.

"Misaka-san, having a carefree lunch?"

When this girl is near, Misaka can't help but feel hostile, "'Carefree'? Are you out practicing in places out of sight during lunch or something?"

Shrugging it off, "Hardly. I used my ability to have all my afternoon events canceled."

"Wha-"

Tending an aching shoulder, "I'm tired after just the morning events."

Nearly growling like a guard dog, "You..."

"This amount should be enough for starters," a third voice interrupts what could soon be another competition within the Daihaseisai. "There's nothing but tea, though."

The girl's heart skips a beat and she forgets to breathe. For a moment nobody notices, she completely forgets the world. Then, realizing she's spacing out and _he_ might suspect something, she rebounds.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kamijou-san."

Running up to the person she'd been arguing with only moments before, she takes the Railgun by the arm and strikes a pose,

"My name is Shokuhou, and I'm a friend of Misaka's. Let's get along "

"Who's a friend?" Misaka roars.

"Yaan," Misaki flees from the inelegant gorilla's reach, "scaary "

Rushing to the side of the boy, Misaki takes him by the arm like she did Misaka. Some of the drinks he's holding spill from his grasp.

"Misaka-san seems to hate-"

And then freezes mid speech. Bare skin of her arm touches his own. Through it, by some sense other than touch, Misaki feels something. It disturbs her. Greatly. Rapidly she backs away as if contact resulted in an electric shock. She wears a confused expression with brows furiously narrowed. It's like Misaki had just seen a ghost.

"What? Shokuhou-san?" Touma could only grow concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Ignoring his words, an utterance escapes from under her lips, "What in," stuttering, "the world?"

Trembling, an unsteady hand reaches into the purse. From it, Misaki retrieves what appears to be a remote control for a television or other media device. She aims it right for Touma's head.

Misaka tries to intervene, "What are you-"

Click.

All life is lost and Misaki falls. Rushing and dropping all the drinks in the process, Touma catches her. This lasts only a moment, as Misaki is quick to support herself under her own power.

"Shokuhou-san?"

Misaki says not a word, and slinks away.

Saten is now several hours in between events. Having left Uiharu so that she may perform regular Judgment duties, the girl strikes out on her own. Her objective, of course, would be to try and meet up with her boyfriend. Since confessing her feelings this would be the first they confront each other. And if they can't now, she has a backup plan for when she knows he'll no longer be occupied. All she has to do is be patient.

Only a couple blocks from the Judgment 177th Branch Office where she left her friend, Saten dials Touma.

After a couple rings, he answers.

"Hello?" he sounds somewhat out of breath. Must have just finished an event (she curses herself for not checking on his schedule as Uiharu did).

"Hiya Touma-kun! Do you got any events lined up now?"

"Is that your girlfriend again," a voice Saten vaguely remembers.

"Is that Saten-san?" one she definitely does.

"Oh? Is that Tsuchimikado-san?"

Perplexed on the other side of the phone, "Eh? How do you two know each other?"

"Tell Tsuchimikado-san I said 'Hi'!"

"You really went crazy the other day," Tsuchimikado's voice is now closer to the phone receiver. "It was the talk of the school!"

"Would you back off!" Touma argues.

"It's probably better Index _isn't_ here," the third voice complains.

"Lay off you guys!"

"Hey," that third voice again, "if you're going to flirt go over that way a bit. We need to finish this All-around Reality Array to find Oriana."

"Yeah yeah yeah," he bickers, the sounds of his footsteps echoing kinda loudly over the phone. It almost sounds like he's in a warehouse or something. "Saten-san? Did you need something?"

She nearly forgot what she called for, "That's right! I wanted to know if you're free right now."

"Sorry," answering immediately, "I'm kinda busy."

It sounded like he was just messing around with his friends, but maybe not. With how quickly he answered left little room for doubt.

"Okay, I see. It's a shame. Then how about tonight? Do you have any plans lined up for the Night Parade?"

Thus the true goal of her call. More than likely would Touma be busy during the day. Saten expected that. However, at night all events cease and everyone is free. And the Night Parade it precisely that. When the sun goes down on each day of Daihaseisai, fireworks are shot and a festive atmosphere is played throughout Academy City. This first night especially Saten has plans for the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Touma hesitantly repeats, "but I think I'll be busy tonight as well."

This, certainly wasn't expected.

"Oh, do you have prior engagements?"

"Well, I think I might be busy with what I'm going through right now. Sorry, but I think it'll take all day."

"Oh, I see. Okay then, I just wanted to ask. Bye."

She doesn't leave room for response before hanging up. Was she perhaps getting ahead of herself, Saten thought. Whatever they were doing, it isn't a part of Daihaseisai. At least officially. An event Level 0s like Touma, Tsuchimikado, and other took care of that lasts an entire day? It's plenty hard to believe. Was Touma brushing Saten off after the stunt she pulled? She doesn't want to believe it, but certainly is it a possibility. This is the downside of the gamble she pulled the other day; Touma completely disregarding Ruiko.

Still, she couldn't let this setback deter her. Saten struggled yesterday to keep him from completely cutting her out, and apparently she must do so again.

For a moment the middle-school girl in love considers what to do next. It's always possible to call it a day and return to Uiharu and her friends, but she doesn't want to leave things hanging when she should be on the attack. But how to attack? Could she try to track him down? Maybe if she had her Judgment friend's expertise she could hack cellphones or something and find his location, but Saten isn't ready to ask Uiharu do something so incredibly illegal.

Perhaps if she looked up the data on today's events she might be able to find his school again. That's it! If she goes to them they should be able to point them in the right direction! By all the racket the other day they should at least recognize her, and maybe even help her out! Perfect! That's what she'll do!

Saten runs to the nearest information terminal to do a bit of research.

Uiharu lied.

Normally she's an upright and honest soul, but every so often temptation gets the better of her. Previously the Level 1 Judgment said it would be an abuse of authority to keep tabs on her best friend's boyfriend. While true, what that didn't mean was there were any safeguards to prevent such abuses. And honestly, there was very little oversight when accessing the Bank. As long as it was only research, Uiharu could peek into practically anything she wanted. Such a risk of authoritative abuse is generally why Judgment plays second fiddle to Anti-Skill. But politics aside...

Several weeks back Uiharu did precisely what she said she wouldn't, she accessed Kamijou Touma's personal file. On it's face, the file told her little from what was already heard from Saten. Name, DOB, parents, home town, year admitted into Academy City, esper level, ability, and private arrest/detention records. With this alone Uiharu discovered practically nothing aside from his face from his ID picture; nothing which would be a concern warranting intervention. For the most part Kamijou Touma was an honest student who seemed to get into scuffles every so often. Nothing particularly removed from normal for a Level 0.

However, there was one yellow flag, a rather large and alarming one; Kamijou Touma's medical records. Pages upon pages of incidents involving hospitalization were recorded. Stabbings, broken bones, head trauma. Heck, since Saten and Touma met and started hanging out, he's been dismembered, beaten to the point of being hospitalized for several days, and others. Frankly, it was impossible. How in the world did he manage to rack up so many injuries on that clean a record? Were they experiments Uiharu's level of clearance couldn't obtain records of, or something further? Whatever the case, what's certain is that Kamijou Touma's permanent record was altered. There's little doubt.

Still, what was Uiharu to do? Bring this up with her friend Saten? First off, she would have to confess to having lied. And second, she could only speculate on what was actually going on with the spiky-haired boy. With what little information she'd obtained Uiharu can't make proper judgment. So really all she can do is keep an eye on the situation. And if she's going to do that, she'll need to be more involved.

She needs to create the opportunity to become more involved. This was why Uiharu researched Kamijou Touma's school and what events they were participating in during the Daihaseisai. Uiharu pretended she didn't realize who Touma was when the coverage started, but in actuality kepted her eyes on him the entire time. At least this way Uiharu established she now knows what he looks like.

While establishing this premise was her original objective, Uiharu noticed something particularly alarming during the match. Not the butt grabbing. During the initial charge when the Red team threw those fireballs at White, Kamijou Touma was directly hit. However, there was no result. Somehow the esper ability was negated. Uiharu didn't know if Saten failed to notice it or merely pretended not to, but it was obvious the lack of effect was Kamijou Touma's doing.

His file said absolutely nothing of an ability. Kamijou Touma is listed as a Level 0. Something along the level of negating that fireball, while through the use of multiple espers would be the equivalent to Level 4, couldn't be done by someone with no ability whatsoever. Uiharu already knew his file was altered by comparing it with his medical history, so could he being a Level 0 also be false? Uiharu has to learn the truth.

But how? Already had she exhausted all her resources as a Judgment officer. Uiharu has leads to follow, but not the access level to really dig deep into Academy City's secret files. Nor is she going to attempt to. While underhanded, Uiharu did absolutely nothing illegal and has no desire to cross that line. So how will she continue? Well, watching Touma destroy that fireball reminded her of something she heard quite a while back.

"The boy with the power to prevent other powers from working."

It was an article on one of Saten's rumor sites that was brought up one time when they were all clowning around. Normally Uiharu would have forgotten completely, but Misaka seemed to have a rather particular interest in it. It somehow stuck in the back of her mind. When Uiharu saw Touma destroy that fireball on TV, she was immediately reminded of it. Could the boy on that rumor site be Touma?

Certainly an ability such as this could wreck untold devastation upon Academy City. Could this be Touma's ability, an ability to topple even the strongest of Level 5 espers? If it was, then it would make sense this ability be hidden from his private file. Even his Level 0 classification might only be because it simply couldn't be measured. Something this outside the normal might rank as some of the highest of state secrets.

Still, all this came from a rumor website. However, Saten's "research" has yielded some rather unbelievable results. Level Upper, the cash cards, poltergeisting; all of these were discovered by the girl before even Judgment was made aware. Officially at least. More than a time before Uiharu wanted to use such sources in official investigations, but her partner Shirai vehemently disapproved of such unprofessional methods. But when the official sources run dry, should you not turn to the unofficial? Uiharu makes a decision to go this route while investigating further into Kamijou Touma.

Fortunately Saten wanted to be on her own for a while, so Uiharu has the Judgment office all to herself. She begins her search when immediately running into something odd. The site seems to have vanished. Was it perhaps taken down? For a moment she thinks so, but there's something odd about her search results. Simply, too many sites with useless or irrelevant information are being displayed, it's almost like-

"I have a bit of free time before the next event," Misaka enters the Judgment office, pushing Shirai's wheelchair, "so let me kill some free time here."

At first having non-Judgment members loitering around upset her superior Mii, but it's gradually become accepted Misaka and Saten hang out every so often. At least Misaka has the courtesy to ask permission.

"Yeah, go ahead."

With Shirai and Misaka here, Uiharu can't continue her research. Not that she's eager to get rid of them, but when the opportunity arises she takes it.

After they were hanging out for a while, "Shirai-san, we have an autobus explosion."

"What? Was it an accident or terrorism?"

During the Daihaseisai, such isn't impossible.

"We believe terrorism. But there's reports of only a single passenger, a civilian, on board." Turning from the report flashing on her Judgment PC. "No explosives were detected by the sensors prior to the explosion, nor did we measure any P or S-waves during. This might be too dangerous in your condition Shirai-san." Turning to the Level 5, "Misaka-san, can I ask you join her?"

Immediately realizing the severity of the situation, Misaka agrees, "Sure."

And in a blink, the two of them teleport away.

Uiharu feels a little guilty, but Misaka more than likely isn't necessary. First reports indicated the civilian walked away from the explosion and fled on foot, and no sign of the perpetrator were initially found. If anything all Misaka would be good for is moving debris with the use of her magnetism.

Privacy reinstated, Uiharu continues her investigation. Certainly with her skills the urban legend site should have been found already. It's peculiar, almost like there's a deliberate attempt to hide something. There's a pattern someone other than Uiharu wouldn't have noticed. The kind of pattern which can only have come from a randomly generated dummy site program. After analyzing and implementing counter measures,

"Done! Tahdah!" congratulating herself.

"Okay, I've managed to restore it. So let's see..."

Even more curious. After going through all the trouble of finding the site, from this point everything is rather straightforward. It certainly doesn't feel like a site which contains super secret information, rather than a site which was deemed inconvenient and buried. Smelling something aside from her initial assumptions at play, she detracts from her search of Kamijou Touma for bigger prey.

The most recent entries aren't anything of particular note, but then she sees,

"'A DNA computer that reproduces abilities?'" If this rumor was true, then there was a high chance whoever was behind it wanted the information hidden. She continues, "Having heard rumors that the DNA Computer is believed to be a 'Machine that can reproduce abilities,' we have..." skimming through the exposition. "What we saw after we reached the building, this is a photo of that time."

Though the face is blurred by a mosaic, this person has a rather unique style.

"I think this person was..."

Saten's plan didn't go as planned. It took a bit of searching and schedule checking, but she managed to catch up with Touma's school. Unfortunately what she found was far beyond her expectation.

First, their class representative was seemingly attacked. Falling unconscious from an unknown source, she was rushed to the hospital. At which point not only Kamijou Touma, but Tsuchimikado Motoharu also vanished. They haven't been seen since.

Second, Saten was found and caught by Touma's tiny teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe. Having not the opportunity to give a complete lecture the other day as the pair needed to be evacuated, Komoe-sensei sits the middle-school girl down and really gives her an earful. Saten thought being dragged through the mud by Anti-Skill would have been enough, but by the way Komoe-sensei speaks it's almost like she has a vested interest in Touma's romantic life. This lecture is far from fun or maybe even appropriate, considering the teacher herself looks like a little kid. And for whatever reason she's dressed like a cheerleader with pompoms. Saten's only saving grace is that the authority figure spots a tall red-headed foreigner smoking. In full-blown teacher mode, her critical words turn to him instead. Saten uses the opportunity to escape.

By this time it's late and her final event of the first day is approaching. After running around and being sidetracked as she has, there's not much else to try. While hoping she could have made at least a little progress, she can only claim today's activities to be a wash. She might as well continue as originally planned until the Night Festival.

The fastest way to her next event is the subway. After paying the fare she comes to find she just missed the next car. She'll have to wait. At this rate Saten is going to miss the event.

After the subway train finally arrives and takes her to the closest stop, upon exiting Saten spots a rather suspicious foreigner. She's a tall blond woman with a great amount of skin showing. Wearing a one-legged skirt and a black haltertop which barely keeps her boobs from popping out, to say the least she sticks out in a crowd. Appearing to be in a hurry she runs through the subway platform. Well, it's none of Saten's business.

Judging by the time, it might not be a bad idea if Saten runs as well. But even if she does, then she'd only make it to the event tired. She doubts she'll be very helpful in that condition.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream rips Saten from her laze.

Coming from the park ahead, Saten is hesitant to approach. Something that terrified this voice just occurred, and it might not be the best idea to stick her nose into it. But if someone's hurt, maybe there's something she could do to help. Only moments of doubt does she contend before shaking her head and charging to whatever took place.

Saten doesn't even know how to describe what is now before her. Breathing pauses and all through processes shut down altogether. Before her are two individuals. One, is Komoe-sensei who somehow got ahead of her (maybe if she simply walked instead of waiting for the train). The teacher is frozen and on her knees, in a state of absolute shock. What took place, what illicit the scream, is a complete conundrum to her. As well it should. Saten herself doesn't know exactly what she's looking at.

There is a girl on the ground. To describe her would be to say she is in pieces. Somehow, she exploded. Blood is everywhere. Skin is torn to shreds and her very muscles and tissue matter are exposed. She lies on the ground as a lifeless mass. As to how this was caused, not a single theory comes to mind.

Heartbeat trampling through her chest, Saten suddenly struggles with an overpowering sense of nausea. Even for Academy City, this is far beyond normal. Only such graphic scenes existed on the web as rumors. As far as experiments conducted on students, extensive warnings are given and there is the rare death, but to have been so thoroughly dismantled couldn't have been the result of any accident. Even Komoe-sensei, who despite her appearance is a teacher and should have seen even more than the regular student like Saten Ruiko, is completely helpless as she can only spill tears while fallen in a pool of blood. What could Saten possibly do?

Call an ambulance. Staunch the blood. Under normal, or perhaps it should be said _human_ circumstances, as much is obvious. But this poor girl, no amount of medical aid can save her from this. It's pointless. This girl is going to die.

A crowd has gathered. Others must have heard the scream and likewise investigated. Much the same as Komoe-sensei and Saten, they too are frozen in horror. It isn't about being terrified or overcoming fright, there's simple no way to help.

"Saten!" a voice breaks her from that state and returns her to the world of the living. It's _his_ voice. "Komoe-sensei!"

Both girls turn to Touma, but Saten can't even use words above a whisper.

"Ka-Kamijou-chan!" the small teachers cries.

"What in the world happened?"

Only after asking does he see it. The girl ripped to shreds lying in a pool of her own blood. However, he doesn't petrify like _everyone_ else.

Seeing that Saten is barely capable of coherent thought, he turns full attention to the teacher, "Sensei, what happened here?"

"We bumped into a woman...she suddenly made a very scary face and...without warning..."

"It must be Oriana," a voice Saten finds vaguely familiar makes himself known. It's the tall foreigner lectured by Komoe-sensei for smoking.

"But why?" by his steadfastness, apparently Touma has some sense of what happened. "Why would she attack Himegami?"

"That," the tall man indicates. Following his focus, Saten sees a discarded silver cross floating in the blood like some kind of lost beacon of hope. "That armament known as 'The Walking Church' is quite special. She must have mistaken her to be an Index-class magician and figured she was a pursuer."

Now Saten realizes who this is. This man is the same she kept hearing over the phone. "Gregorian Chant," "All-around Reality Array," "Walking Church," "Index-class Magician," all which Saten might have believed to be the vocabulary of video games, but seeing this poor girl ripped apart made the middle-schooler deny these assumptions. Whatever took or is taking place is very real. And her boyfriend is very much a part of it.

"She made a mistake?" Touma asks. "She did that to Himegami all because of a mistake?"

The red-haired foreigner reaches for something in his pocket. Taking them, he throws four, what appear to be playing cards, before the critically injured Himegami.

"T-P-I-M-I-M-S-P-F-T," he chants.

Suddenly all the onlookers begin to vacate. Not saying a word or reacting in any sensible way, they all simply turn around and leave. Only Komoe-sensei and a confusion-stricken Saten remain.

Turning to the two girls, "You should call for an ambulance. You should wait at the entrance of the alley. We cannot let them find you here."

Explaining nothing, he simply turns to leave.

"Wait!" Touma stops him.

"What?"

"It's our fault she was dragged into this! We can't just leave her here!"

"Touma-kun?" is the first words Saten's spoken in a long while. Catching the spiky-haired boy by surprise, he can only avert his gaze when met with hers.

"Then what can you do?" the foreigner accuses.

Grabbing Touma by the hair, he forces him down to a kneel and drags him before Himegami.

"Don't get carried away, amateur! There's nothing we can do for this injured girl. All we can do right now is pursue Oriana."

There's no mistake, this man is just as furious as Touma. Both at this supposed Oriana and his own powerlessness. It's a frustration Saten knows exceptionally well.

"Clench your fist if you still wish to protect someone. Your right hand only has the power to destroy illusions. Do you really think it has the power to _protect_ them?"

Slamming his fist into the ground, splashing the pool of blood, "Goddamn it!" Touma curses.

"Don't think that the anger you feel is yours alone."

Hesitating, then abruptly returning as he was just about to leave, Komoe-sensei has managed to captivate his attention. She's been doing this for a little while now. She's been taking aluminum cans and pebbles and placing them within the blood.

"What are you doing?"

Face different than before, there's a determination in Komoe-sensei's eyes, "This somehow worked out for that Sister."

"Wait, was it you who..."

After she finishes setting everything, whatever expected result doesn't come.

"Why won't Himegami-chan get better? We were talking about the Night Parade and stuff just now, but..."

"No," his voice carrying an understanding, "that's not it." Lowering himself, he produces more of those cards, "It's just like scooping sea water without a bucket. You first have to set the area you're dividing in the miniature garden. Kamijou Touma," turning to him, "you go after Oriana."

"Wait, are you seriously going to-"

"Don't expect anything. This is beyond my expertise. I'll borrow what knowledge of the List of Prohibited Books is within her and perform first-aid. If you want everything to be settled properly, get a move on, Kamijou Touma."

Taking a moment to digest his words and burn Himegami's tortured expression into his mind, he states, "I got it. Stiyl, I'm leaving Himegami in your hands."

Firmly Stiyl nods.

Lowering himself to the girl, "Sorry, Himegami. Wait for me, no matter what." Then, squarely facing Saten for the first time, "I'm sorry you had to see this. I know you must have a million question for me, but I can't answer them. Now."

He appears to want to say more, but he cuts himself off here. Leaving Himegami to Stiyl, he turns and runs away. For a moment, and only for a moment, does Saten consider chasing, but knows best not to. If he's going after whatever did this to Himegami, Saten couldn't lift a finger if she wanted. But Touma is merely a fellow Level 0, isn't he? Would he stand a better chance?

Saten saw it, on multiple occasions. That mass which was about to crush Shirai, the fireballs during the Pole Assault, and what Stiyl said moments ago. Touma's right hand is special. Saten's seen it shatter the abilities of other espers. The Imagine Breaker.

"I need you to move," comes the rough instructions from Stiyl.

Returning her thoughts back to the present, "Can't I do something to help?"

"No," stating rather bluntly. "You're an esper and student of Academy City. I don't know how you managed to avoid my People-clearing Field, but if you try to use magic it'll only hurt you."

More and more terms thrown around Saten can't comprehend, but she more or less understands she's completely helpless. Surrendering to this sickening feeling, she does exactly as instructed.

Unlike Saten, Komoe-sensei apparently can be of service. Stiyl asks her several questions, draws figures on the ground as instructed, and performs what could only be described as a magic ritual.

"Now," Komoe-sensei instructs, "you have to put your hands together and imagine a beautiful angel. Sister-san also sang, but I don't know if I can match her pitch."

Assuring her, "Whatever you can manage should be fine. We've set the temple, so summoning the angel for even a few seconds should be enough."

Nodding, this strange pair begin.

Komoe-sensei chants a hymn which wouldn't sound out of place in a church choir. Stiyl likewise folds his hands and lowers his head in prayer.

Praying to God for help. Saten knows such helplessness; has practiced as much more than a time or two, despite not being a religious person. But these two do so believing it can somehow help, as if a line to God has been opened and He's actually listening. If that's all that's required, Saten can do as much as well. Bringing her hands together, the middle-school Level 0 also prays.

Then, something completely indescribable happens. The park, it darkens, almost as if it were night. A light is born above Himegami, and a figure descends. Draped in holy shrouds, it's a woman of inhuman beauty and pure white feathered wings. It could only be described as an Angel. The Angel's figure descends upon Himegami and bathes the girl in her light. Suddenly the girl's wounds begin to close and skin reattaches.

Something, maybe a break in concentration, causes the figure to distort. The earth buckles in a quake and the Angel shatters like a panel of glass. Stiyl tries to commence this once again, but nothing happens. Whatever it be, this spell is broken.

"Priest-san?" Komoe-sensei nervously asks.

Closing in to check on the girl, "Yeah, I think this should be enough. Your medical science should be able to save her from this point. I hate to cut and run, but this is literally all I can do to this point. Make certain to call for an ambulance."

"Yes!" tears almost overflowing, she composes herself and does what was asked.

"Now you," turning to Saten, his tone changes drastically the next moment, "Stop that!"

Only now noticing, he rushes and brakes her stance of prayer. The girl, frightened, only appears that.

"Oh, you must have been outside the Temple."

"What?" it would be odd if Saten _had_ an idea what he was talking about.

"Nothing," finally releasing her. "You were the one who kept calling, right?"

Nodding, "Yes. My name is Saten Ruiko."

Taking a few uncomfortable moments to examine her, apparently having none of the common courtesy to introduce himself. Well, she already picked up on his name.

"I don't know if I should tell you to forget about Kamijou Touma and everything he's involved in, or support you wholeheartedly. You're nearly as strange as he is."

"Um, Stiyl-san?" obviously uncomfortable by his constant stare.

He doesn't verbally respond.

"That, that was a ritualistic summoning, wasn't it? Was that, Magic?"

Being a resident of Academy City, believing in such would have been nonsense. Even considering it should have gotten her laughed at. But what she's just witnessed, what's been witnessed ever since meeting Touma, can't be explained; at least through scientific means. So if science isn't the answer, what remains?

If it were anyone else, any esper powered student of Academy City, they wouldn't believe in something as silly as Magic. But Saten Ruiko, who carries her mother's charm everywhere, who loves horror stories, who scours the net for rumors and urban legends whenever she's free, who loves Kamijou Touma and seen what he struggles against in his life, she could believe. All she needs to hear is one word.

Something about Saten's eyes worries Stiyl. Instead of answering or even regarding her question, he simply states, "I don't have time for this," and walks away.

Of course he wouldn't answer. If it truly was Magic, it was something Saten, as an Academy City student, shouldn't see. Maybe even knowing of it's existence is dangerous. Well, if anything she could simply ask Touma about it later.

Komoe-sensei returns from her phone call, and wants to know where the Priest went. She points in exactly the direction. After the ambulance arrives and carries away Himegami, the small teacher chases after him.

Needless to say, Saten missed her final event.

Returning to her class, she let Uiharu and everyone else know she was alright. Her friend tried to call while the spell was being cast on Himegami, but Saten turned off her phone so as not to interrupt. The absentee tells everyone about the poor injured girl, but offers nothing about Magic, Stiyl, or Touma.

6:30 arrives and the Night Parade begins. Saten wanted to be here with Touma, but after what happened she didn't even call him. Too afraid to. What scared her most was disturbing, or possibly distracting him. He was busy, perhaps even a matter of life and death. She couldn't support him in this. All this little Level 0 could do was remain behind and pray for the best.

As a result her nefarious plot was thwarted. The Night Parade was also when she was supposed to meet up with her family. Introducing Touma as her boyfriend was her sole objective for this first day of the Daihaseisai. While disheartening, there's always tomorrow. The air is good this night, and she doesn't believe something terrible happened. She'll call and meet up with Touma tomorrow, and hopefully they can get all this settled and put behind them. Simply so much is happening around the two of them right now, but she wants only one thing. Tomorrow, she can focus solely on that one thing.

Touma still isn't picking up his phone the following day. This pattern has happened multiple times before, she she preempts the wait and flimsy excuse and calls a certain hospital. "Yes," they answer, Kamijou Touma is currently admitted. He suffered numerous cuts and bruises, but nothing critical. They only wanted to keep him overnight for observation and will release him sometime today.

Saten wanted to go visit him, but after the disappearing act, as well as the acts of terrorism by an intruder into Academy City, Uiharu isn't letting the girl in love out of sight. Saten could have explained herself or slipped away, but she isn't exactly ready to face what truth Touma might bestow her. Perhaps it's best to remain passive for now while things cool over. Patience is a virtue after all. Saten can simply hang with her friends for a while.

Joining her two Judgment friends for a patrol, Saten tags along while Uiharu pushes Shirai's wheelchair. A rather dead looking Shirai.

"That one's lifeless looking," Saten whispers to Uiharu.

"It seems all Tokiwadai student are staying in hotels during the Daihaseisai, and the rooms are divided up by family. She says she cannot work up the will to live for five more nights without Misaka-san."

Rather disappointed with the truth, "Oh, I see."

Suddenly Shirai wakes from her daze, "Uiharu? Aren't we off the route for our patrol?"

Surprised, "Eh? No, I don't think so."

Looking to Saten, there's no way she could know.

"After this, we-"

"Look," Shirai didn't sound too pleased.

Being handed her partner's cellphone, "Huh? You're right."

"Honestly, you need to pull yourself together before speaking bad to others."

Downtrodden, "How did I remember that wrong?"

Playing intermediary, "C'mon c'mon, we just need to head back to the proper route now. There's no problem with patrolling too wide an area."

"Um," a new voice cuts in on their conversation, "do you have a moment?"

Approaching from behind, it somewhat surprises Saten.

"Are you from Judgment?"

Uiharu answers, "Eh? Oh, yes."

It's a man in a somewhat expensive suite and meticulously styled hair, "I've come from the outside as a spectator for the Daihaseisai, but I've been robbed."

As she was the one who introduced themselves, Uiharu takes to talking with this man, "Wah wah! Oh dear! Um, could you tell me what exactly was stolen? And could you describe the criminal and which way he might have went?"

To the side, Saten tries to encourage Shirai of this little bit of misfortune, "See? Heading along the wrong route turned out okay in the end."

But Shirai wasn't buying it, "We need to be more disciplined than that!"

Click.

The three girls' bodies freeze in place. Sudden panic sets in as Saten tries to run, and Shirai teleport away. Nothing happens. Their bodies are not in their own control.

"What was stolen?" the man answers the question. "Let's see, memories of Misaka Mikoto, I suppose."

Someone approaches from behind, whispering right into Saten's ear,

"And Kamijou Touma."

Click.

* * *

_Yes, that just happened. I almost didn't want to add that scene with Misaka and Misaki and only have this deviation come out of left field, but included it as it's pivitol to the story. As to how Misaki would act so out of character, you'll just have to wait and see. It's really hard for me to not spill the beans and say too much._

_Originally I didn't want the Daihaseisai to lag for too long and limit it to only 2 chapters, but I had to break the 2nd day, the _Railgun_ story, into 2. The second day simply has too much happening in it. I won't lie, for the most part the next chapter will be a copy-and-paste of the _Railgun_ manga, namely because it'll be a very similar Saten proceeding in exactly the same events. But I only said "similar." Even with her memories of Touma erased, Saten herself has changed and will behave somewhat differently._

_Also to note, I went back and edited the first chapter. Nothing too substantial was changed, but if you want to know what just scroll to the end of the chapter to my updated afterword. I summarize it there._

_And again I leave you. I've finished my first draft of the Daihaseisai arc, but it's longer than my previous chapters so it will take longer to proof. But I think this will be more than enough to hold you all over for a while._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	10. Erosion

**Erosion**

After correcting their course the trio finally patrol the established route. It was strange for Uiharu to get so mixed up as she did, but what's done is done. Aside from putting them behind schedule, there was no harm.

Saten doesn't have any events till later, so it's not like she's in a hurry. Really, even if it's a day off despite a few events, it's incredibly boring with nothing to do. Hanging out and wasting time with her Judgment friends is the extent of her aspirations.

"Kuroko!" a voice cries from the side as they're merely walking along. "I have a favor to ask you!"

This girl, who's now approaching, wears the emblem of Tokiwadai, the same school as Shirai.

"Um, could you not call out to me like we're friends? We don't know each other that well."

Being called by her given name without honorifics, even by an upperclassman, is rather inappropriate.

"Shirai-san," asks the girl's Judgment partner Uiharu, "do you know her?"

Shaking it off, "No. She's just an upperclassman at my school named Misaka Mikoto."

Saten recognizes the name immediately, "Wow, she's famous. She's known as the Railgun, right?"

And she's practically the poster child of Academy City. Ranked 3rd of only 7 Level 5s. As they tend to be rather elusive, the only ones really publicly known are the 3rd, 5th, and 7th.

Misaka Mikoto holds the expression of someone just punched in the gut, "Kuroko, this isn't some kind of joke, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Turning from the wheelchair-bound Judgment member, "What about you, Uiharu? Saten?"

Both girls jump in shock when being called by name by someone so famous.

"How do you know our names?" the Level 0, affiliated with nothing, Saten Ruiko asks.

"Did you tell her Shirai-san?" Uiharu makes the logical assumption.

"No, she is no acquaintance of mine." Turning back to Misaka Mikoto, "I do not know where you learned of us, but I will hear you out if you are troubled. As a member of Judgment."

Eyes turning downcast, Misaka appears to relent, "No, that's okay."

With no further business, Shirai motions for her partner to get back to work. Uiharu takes handle of the wheelchair and pushes. Sensing something odd Saten's slow to exit, but as she's being left behind doesn't have a choice.

After travel a good enough distance away, "What was that?" Shirai's still offended.

"I kinda wanted to speak with her longer," Uiharu comments from behind the wheelchair.

"You just want to admire her as a famous rich girl."

Saten's still having doubts about leaving, "She did seem like she wanted to say something though."

"Oh, Shirai and Uiharu," and yet another voice interrupts them.

Turning, Saten finds three girls all wearing Tokiwadai emblems.

"I see you have not yet fully recovered."

The shorter haired approaches Saten and slightly bows.

"But do not worry. I will take your place in the upcoming event."

Shirai has yet to even acknowledge this one who kept talking throughout, let alone the other two.

"Has something upset you?"

The senior Judgment member still seems fit to explode, "You know that girl known as the Railgun who goes to our school, right? Well, she just made a completely nonsensical accusation just a second ago. She was the one that spoke to us, but then she asked if we were joking."

From being ignored to being the receiving end of this undue aggression, even this rather good-natured and refined girl is off-put.

"I-I see," is all she can think to reply.

Ushering Uiharu ahead again, "Anyways, thanks for taking my place in the event. Good luck."

This is strange. As far as Saten can remembers, Shirai's never been this crabby, hostile...she'll put it frankly, bitchy before. Maybe Misaka Mikoto was a bit rude, but in front of this person Saten's never met before she won't let this slide.

"I beg your pardon," Saten bows before the one who talked throughout. "It seems Shirai-san's rather upset about something."

After finally being shown some courtesy, the rather lovely girl smiles, "Ah yes, she is certainly a person of many moods. I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced." As if she were wearing a long skirt, the girl pinches at her sides and curtsies, "My name is Kongou Mitsuko."

Though nowhere near as fancy, Saten likewise bows, "Saten Ruiko."

"Wannai Kinuho."

"Awatsuki Maaya."

The other two introduce themselves.

"Saten Ruiko," Kongou ponders. "Ah yes! I remember now! The one with the fabled boyfriend! I heard a bit about you from Uiharu-san the other day."

"What boyfriend?" Saten clearly has no idea what Kongou's talking about.

Hesitating, "Oh, was I wrong? I apologize. I must have been mistaken." Looking away, "It seems your friends are pulling away pretty far. You should probably go catch them. It was a pleasure meeting you, Saten-san."

Saten couldn't pretend to be this courteous if she tried, "Nice meeting you."

Running a little bit to return to her friends, "Hey, this might sound strange, but do I have a boyfriend?"

Both Uiharu and Shirai are shocked.

"What? What nonsense is this?"

"You never said anything to us about it!"

Pausing a moment to think, "Apparently there's this rumor going about that I do. Kongou-san said you were the one who told her Uiharu."

"What? I don't remember that!"

"Did you already know Kongou-san?"

Shaking her head, "Shirai-san and I were just talking about it. We met when I visited Shirai-san in the hospital the other day. While you were still sick in bed."

"What I still don't get is why Kongou Mitsuko visited me. We aren't even that close."

To Shirai's question Uiharu contemplates, "Wasn't she with a fellow acquaintance?"

"But who?"

Neither of them had an answer. Saten was still worried over this boyfriend issue, but maybe this Kongou is just a bit scatterbrained. If her best friend Uiharu didn't know anything about this rumor, maybe that Tokiwadai student was simply mistaken.

The patrol doesn't last much longer, and Saten really needs to leave and rejoin her class. As a member of Judgment Uiharu still has business to attend. The boyfriendless middle-schooler abandons the company of her friends and rejoins the festivities.

Something certainly is odd. After returning and asking a few of her classmates, Saten discovers those rumors are far the more embellished than she ever could imagine. In some stories she was simply dating a high school boy. In others, they would meet only in secret rendezvous. Or her actions were so outlandish they had to call Anti-Skill just to cool her down. Really, they were absolutely crazy. As Saten reminds her classmates that Uiharu's heard nothing of this, they readily believe her. But seriously, who has such a grudge against Saten to go this far?

Still on her mind, after her event when taking a break, the middle-school Level 0 once again catches sight of the Tokiwadi lady. Saten's about to again ask about these so called rumors, but finds the girl being led by an overweight boy. Obviously nothing lascivious, but Kongou appears busy nonetheless. Also she's carrying a cat. Maybe Saten will try again later.

Not long after, the other two of the three she met this morning arrive.

"Where could she have gone?" the one name Wannai asks her companion.

Approaching, "Oh, I seem to keep running into you two."

Looking to each other, concern clear on their faces, Wannai asks, "Saten-san, have you seen Kongou-san?"

Pointing, "Yeah, she went over that way."

Certainly surprised at the frank answer, they somehow don't appear that relieved.

"Why would she wander off?"

"I don't know," Saten finishes off the food she was previously devouring, "but she was following some boy."

"Some boy?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I wanted to ask Kongou-san something but she seemed serious. I though it was important."

And still, the look of concern only grows.

"Is something the matter?"

Not sure if they should involve outsiders, they silently agree and tell the Level 0.

The short-haired Wannai speaks, "Apparently Misaka-san is looking for her sister, and Kongou-san found her cat. She was supposed to wait here while I tried to call an animal psychometer."

Mentioning Misaka's sister causes Saten's heart to suddenly race. It's a painful, and frightening existence in her chest. Saten manages to keep cool, but doesn't understand why she reacted so extremely. After calming herself, she returns to the task at hand.

Why did Kongou go along with that boy? None of the ideas the three of them could imagine were good.

"We should get going."

Following Saten's lead, she takes them exactly to where Kongou was last seen.

In a secluded park surrounded by a lake, even from a distance they see what appears to be a struggle. They run faster.

"Kongou-san?" first on the scene, Saten finds the girl limp on the ground.

From her neck down she doesn't appear too hurt, but looking at her face tells a completely different story. Kongou's lovely features have been smashed and bruised. All matter of dirt, grim, and dried blood crust over face. This wasn't the result of a fight, but a beating.

Also, a black cat remains cowered in her limp embrace.

"Did you do this?" she accuses the overweight boy.

"So what if I did? What does it matter what happens to some trash?"

"Wha-"

"Apparently, she was only doing this because Misaka Mikoto told her to. People who let other people think for them are second rate. And those who can't even carry out the role given to them are worse than third rate."

Saten grits her teeth. She doesn't know this Misaka Mikoto, but the Kongou she introduced herself to was nothing of the kind. Even when treated poorly by Saten's friend, Kongou showed absolutely no disfavor. Whatever ill feelings or irritation she surely must have possessed were set aside, discarded as the unimportant notions they truly were. Someone like that possesses superb character.

And this boy keeps going, "What happened before was quite something. If you'd gotten here a bit earlier, you could've seen something hilarious. The way she was all beat up and crawling around like she really was a piece of trash-"

"You-"

But Saten's anger is subjugated by Wannai and Awatsuki. They stand before Saten and the injured Kongou like true bastions of friendship. Even if Saten can't see their faces, she can feel their righteous and furious anger.

"Saten-san," Wannai speaks, "sorry, but could you take Kongou-san and that cat away from here?"

"But-"

"If we do not keep that cat safe," Awatsuki, "Kougou-san's efforts will have been wasted."

"And."

Hand trembling terribly.

"We too cannot hold back our anger-"

The lake's currents rage like a storm.

"-when our friend has been insulted."

Saten knows anger. Saten has been in fights. But what's before her now is different. It's not just anger. It will not be just a fight. This will be brutal. This will require abilities. Saten doesn't know the Level of these two, but she knows they'll rain a destruction she herself could never produce. It isn't Saten's place to take part in this, no matter how furious at this boy she's become. No, Kongou sacrificed herself to protect this cat, and it's this cat that holds the key to Misaka's sister's whereabouts.

"You're mad because I insulted your friend?" this fat kid and his smug attitude are really grinding on everybody's nerves. "Is everyone mentally dependent on others these days? If you show off for someone else's sake, and then end up in some position you can't recover from, you'll regret it and end up blaming the person you did it for."

As he grandstands, several robotic dogs appear from behind him.

"No one has any imagination, so they never seem to understand this until they experience it for themselves."

This is bad, very bad. Aside from Wannai and Awatsuki, Saten, Kongou, and the cat are dead weight. The Level 0 needs to get them out of here as soon as possible.

Scooping Kongou up, Saten immediately recognizes a huge problem. Kongou's actually pretty heavy! She couldn't be more than a year or two older, but she's taller and heavier to boot! Escaping won't be any kind of easy.

Before she can take even a single step, one of those robot dogs sprints to close the distance. As it does, bullets pelt the mechanical beast into submission. It was water from the river.

Awatsuki places a gentle touch on Kongou's shoulder. Suddenly her body weight exponentially decreases.

"Is this your power Awatsuki-san?" Saten wispers.

"Yes, but it won't last long. Get away while you can."

Nodding, Saten takes the girl who's light as a feather and sprints.

"Oh, do you really think I'll let her get away?" the fat boy cries.

After she crosses, a wave destroys the bridge. But that doesn't hinder pursuit. One of the robot dogs leaps after the escapees. But it halts in mid air. Floating, it gradually comes above the water and falls. It doesn't even attempt to surface, so it must have sank like a rock. No doubt this feat was the result of one of the two's abilities.

The further away Saten runs, the more weight Kongou regains. Her sprint turns into a run, into a jog, and then a walk. She can only continue until the battle behind her is out of sight before calling an ambulance and Anti-Skill.

Several minutes pass in anxious tension before the ambulance arrives. There Saten explains the situation and they work fast to evacuate the two of them. While aboard they do their best at first aid, but this kind of on-the-run treatment isn't what's best for Kongou. They save performing some more of the delicate work for when they arrive at the hospital.

As they pull to the hospital and Saten exits to stay out of their way, a voice calls out to her.

"Saten-san?"

"Oh, um, Misaka-san?"

Seeing only the one person, Misaka couldn't have known what's going on, "What's with the ambulan-" but upon seeing _her_ speaks no further.

While the paramedics wheel out Kongou and prep her for ER, Saten attempts to explain what happened. All the while Misaka remains silent, but a furious storm within her is brewing. Literal sparks fly from her body.

A nurse approaches, "We are ready to see her, but you need to remain here."

Saten acknowledges, "Okay."

Turning back, she finds Misaka gone. Looking around, the Level 0 finds the Level 5 Railgun heading for the exit. There are two other Tokiwadai students with her, who almost seem to be blocking her path.

"Um, it seems something has happened, but-"

"Out of my way," Misaka orders.

Trying not to be intimidated, "We can wait here for the other clique member to arri-"

"Out of my way," she simply repeats, without the simple command/obey structure. Misaka is furious beyond comprehension. The two Tokiwadai flinch in absolute fear. "Unless you are prepared to kill me to stop me, GET OUT OF MY WAY."

There was absolutely no mincing words. Misaka is literally ready to rip them apart. These two, whoever they are, can't stand up against the Level 5 Railgun, and everybody knows it. As she walks passed, they don't even look behind.

At this point the only thing Saten can do is wait. As she does, more Tokiwadai students arrive. As far as the girl from an outside middle school can tell, they aren't necessarily here for Kongou. They're searching for Misaka for whatever reason.

Meanwhile both Wannai and Awatsuki arrive no less worse than wear. Normally only family are allowed to see the injured, but nearly all of the students in Academy City left them behind to attend. Close friends are permitted, but only one. Awatsuki remains while Wannai checks on their beloved friend.

"If only the Queen was here," Saten overhears the other girls as they leave. "Has no one been able to contact her?"

"Not since last night."

"Where could she be?"

That conversation made entirely no sense to Saten, "Who is the Queen?"

Awatsuki nervously laughs, "That would be Shokuhou Misaki-sama from our school. The Members of her clique refer to her as 'The Queen.'"

Saten remembers that name. It's one of the 7 legendary Level 5s. She also spoke at the commencement ceremony yesterday. She's more commonly known as Mental Out, an esper that can manipulate memories. Why in the world would her lackeys be looking for Misaka Mikoto?

"Thank you very much," Wannai has exited the room where they're keeping Kongou.

"How is Kongou-san?" Awatsuki asks.

"The doctor says she has no external wounds that are likely to leave a scar, and the nanodevice will be sent to a special facility."

Saten has no idea what the latter half meant.

"What a relief."

"Yes." Turning to Saten and the cat, "The only other thing we can do is-"

As if on cue, the cat meows.

The pair call in their pet psychic friend, and several minutes later she reads the cat.

"The location is a construction site or equipment storage area," the girl tells them what she sees. "A girl is collapsed on the ground. Next to her is a single tall man. Oh, and another figure that looks like a girl is there too.

"They are speaking, 'We will let them make the first move, whatever it may be.' 'This is no time to be worried about that.' 'What happened to '_Auribus oculi fideliores sunt_'?'"

Wannai understands, "Latin? I think it means, 'Believe more in what you see than what you here.'"

"Is it some kind of code?"

This brings a thought into Saten's head.

"I probably won't find anything more," the psychic tells them. "The cat turned it's focus elsewhere."

They thank her for making the effort and she returns to the Daihaseisai.

"Saten-san, do you have your cellphone?" Wannai suddenly asks.

"Oh. Yes, I do."

"Originally Kongou-san was supposed to report directly to Misaka-sama, but given the situation, I think it would be better to let her know as soon as possible. But our phones are still with the supervision department, so could you contact her for us?"

It must be a Tokiwadai thing.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you for your help. We will be in Kongou-san's hospital room if you need anything."

"Understood."

Saten's fingers move without thinking, bringing up her contact list. Only now she realizes, "But I don't have Misaka-san's add-ress?"

But she does. Plain as day is a person she's never met until this morning; personal contact information and everything. How in the world did she come to posses this?

Yet even further, this is not all. Not more than five contacts up is another name she doesn't remember.

"'Kamijou Touma?'"

This is all very peculiar. A nagging feeling she's suspected from earlier is still tugging at her coattails. Up until yesterday everything was fine. Now this morning something...something happened. She doesn't know what. That odd, out of place feeling. And now this. Saten scrolled the entirety of her contact list and recognized every name, save for these two. Misaka Mikoto she now knows, but who in the world is Kamijou Touma?

But now isn't the time for that. Even though she was told to contact Misaka, there's something she must do first.

"Misaka Mikoto might be a friend of ours?"

Saten called Shirai after checking a few things. Thanks to her ability she was able to arrive lickety split.

"You called me out here for _that_?"

Further explaining, "C'mon, I said 'might.' Anyway, there's an esper in Tokiwadai that can manipulate memories, right?"

Knowing full well who she's talking about with only a hint, "Shokuhou Misaki altered our memories? Why would she? Also, if that's what you think, why didn't you call Uiharu?"

Struggling to put it directly into words, "Nnnn, if I'm right about this, I'm hesitant to tell Uiharu." Keeping from getting too distracted, "A-anyway, I also have a message for her, so we can check with Misaka-san herself."

Hitting the contact four spaces underneath Kamijou Touma.

After only a few rings.

"H-hello?"

"Oh, um, is this Misaka-san? My name is Saten Ruiko." she's incredibly nervous and speaking only a few syllables at a time.

"Y-yeah?"

"You are looking for your twin sister, right? I heard form Wannai-san." Saten awaits a response but receives none. "Anyway, we had a psychometer check out a black cat and-" recounts everything she was told.

After hearing everything, "I see. It sounds like you went to a lot of trouble, but I have no idea what that person with that girl, who was likely Shokuhou, was talking about," referring to that Latin phrase.

"That's fine! And one other thing, a name I am quite familiar with came up in the conversation."

"Really?"

"And I wanted to ask you about whether we know each other, Misaka-san. Could we meet up somewhere?"

"Oh, sure."

They set a place, she's actually nearby.

"Could you stay there?" Saten asks. "I'll send Shirai-san to bring you back here."

Who was once in her wheelchair has somehow found herself sitting right next to Saten on the hospital bench. The girl protests, "Wait! I'm not a taxi!"

"Kuroko's with you?" Misaka's voice jumps when she hears Shirai.

"I told you not to refer to me like we are friends!"

"Misaka-san," a low voice is heard from the other end of the receiver. Someone is talking to her from a distance away. "There is a little something I would like you to tell me."

"I'm a bit busy right now, I have no time to speak with strangers." Misaka leaves the line open. "However, I will make an exception for anyone connected to that guy that hurt my friend."

"Scary. In battle mode already? So, how about now?"

"Uiharu-san?"

"Now, now. First end the call on that device and get rid of it."

And thus, the line goes dead. Both Saten and Shirai wait on bated breath for something to come of this situation. Fearing the worse, Saten dials Uiharu's phone. Surprisingly, it picks up even before a ring.

"-I assume I do not need to introduce myself," this person's voice sounds a lot closer than before. "You already attacked several of our 'Villas' and stole our information."

"Villas?" in the reverse, Misaka sounds further away. "Attacks? What are you talking about?"

"Non, non. Playing dumb will get you nowhere. Since you've been sniffing around for our information, I'm sure you know what I want to know."

Shirai pokes Saten on the shoulder and nods. In a blink she teleports away. As Misaka told them previously where to find them, Shirai should be able to provide backup rather quickly. Saten continues to eavesdrop.

"Where are those clones of yours known as the Sisters being hidden?"

Clones? What?

"Our investigations have turned up that you interfered with the Level 6 Shift Project. Surely you must know what happened to the Sisters after the project failed. Where are the clones remaining in Academy City being sheltered? Even with the full ability of the Dark Side's information network, the trail grows cold before we can find the Sisters. Whatever organization you handed them over to must have extremely specialized security. I don't like it."

"I don't know who you are, but why are you attacking my friends?"

"My my, can you really say that? To me, you are much more of an oddity for being able to live such a carefree life in this city. You have seen plenty of this city's true face. The inhuman actions carried out in order to create a Level 6. The human experiments using child errors. The use of a negotiator to trick you out of your DNA Map. None of those actions were taken by just a single corporation or organization. If you trace them back, they lead to the highest levels of Academy City. You know very well that this city itself is a giant experimental grounds. Yes, you are different from your average ignorant student, and yet you turn a blind eye to it all and live your vague everyday life. How can you remain calm with all this going on?"

"I too...no, that has nothing to do with this. None of that gives you an excuse to hurt my friends. I have nothing to tell you, so let Uiharu-san go. My electric attacks will reach you before you can move your knife."

"Uiharu-san, hm? I was right, you do know her. I took a guess since she seemed to know your mother."

"My, mother?"

Several long moments pass.

"Well, I am up against the #3 Level 5 here. But not even you can rescue both at once, can you? The clone's location or their lives. Surely you don't even need to weigh your options. Let me ask you once more, where are the Sisters?"

"Let me give you my answer again; I have nothing to tell you."

"My, my, my, do you think I am bluffing? Or are you willing to let one of them die?"

"I, will save Uiharu-san. Even if it costs me my life."

"Ha ha! So your mother is expendable? How cruel."

The crackling of electricity can be heard, and the phone shorts immediately after. The line is completely dead.

Saten doesn't worry. Misaka's the Level 5 Railgun after all, and has a Level 4 Judgment teleporter backing her up. Apparently not only Uiharu, but Misaka's mother were taken hostage. However, with those two everything should be alright.

Still, what was all that the girl spoke about? Clones? Level 6 Shift Project? Saten can barely comprehend it all, but something tightens in her chest. Something she can't identify but knows she should be able.

Whatever the case, there is still a problem at hand which must be addressed.

Minutes later Shirai returns, and there's a whole teleport shuffle while taking Misaka, Saten, and the unconscious mother and Uiharu to the Judgment 177th Branch Office. It takes a while to get everything settled.

"They only needed some medicine and some rest," Saten reports after checking everything she knew.

"Thank goodness," Misaka breathes a sigh of relief.

"So," Shirai asks, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, right." It's finally time to get down to business. "Um, so the woman in the kitten's memories that abducted you sister is Shokuhou Misaki-san?"

"Yes," Misaka definitively assures. "I'm sure of that."

"Anyway, the psychometry turned up the term, '_Auribus oculi fideliores sunt_.' That's the same name as the urban legend site I frequent."

"An urban legend site?" Shirai asks. "Why would Shokuhou Misaki care about something like that?"

"That site does more than just gather rumors, it has people head out to verify them." Taking out her phone, Saten runs a quick search, "I searched for it after I heard the phrase, and," showing it to Misaka, "I can't find it buried under all these identical pages. Once something has been uploaded to the internet, it can never be fully deleted. But someone is keeping anyone from finding it by creating tons of dummy pages that will have higher spots in the search results."

"So there is something on that site this person doesn't want people to see?" Misaka makes the logical assumption.

"Yes."

"This is all very interesting," Shirai doesn't sound very interested, "but what does this have to do with us?"

Scratching her head, "I'm not entirely certain, but if there was someone who could find a specific needle in a stack of needles, who would you assume could do that?"

The answer should be obvious.

"But why would Uiharu-san try to dig it up?"

Shaking her head, "I don't know, or maybe I've just forgotten. My memory is wrong, I can tell. There's names I don't recognize in my phone, events I don't remember but everyone else does, and even people I've forgotten about completely," looking to Misaka. "Every piece but one fits into the scenario of Shokuhou Misaki coming here and erasing all our memories." Then, pointing to the computer, "And if there's one way to find out for certain, it's in there."

Uiharu's computer. A model Judgment uses which is far more powerful than anything that could be bought on a consumer level (custom machines excluded). Certainly, if something were to be found it would be on this.

Shirai concedes, "It's worth a shot."

First Shirai checks the PC for anything that might be a hint, but to no surprise finds none. Next the Level 5 electromaster approaches the pc. Sparks fly as Misaka uses something ability-based.

"The deleted data is being restored," Shirai can't help but be amazed.

Browser information restored, all they have to do now is follow in Uiharu's footsteps.

"Lets see here," Shirai again takes the helm. "She was looking up, 'Kamijou Touma?' Who's that?"

Saten's chest feels cold. It's the name of a person she doesn't remember on her cellphone. Is there a connection? No, silly question. There has to be!

"H-h-how should I know?" for whatever reason, Misaka is nervous.

Shirai shrugs it off, "Maybe someone she has a crush on?"

"O-of course," Misaka sighs.

"Imagine Breaker? What nonsense." Her most recent search led to a dud, but going back further, "Wait a second. This must be it!"

The article is about a machine which can duplicate esper powers. Though they try to hide her identity by mosaic and use the pseudonym Miss S, they practically out Shokuhou Misaki.

Sighing, "So Uiharu cyberstalks her crush and ends up uncovering the #5's biggest darkest secret. When she wakes up I'm really going to let her have it."

"Can you tell where this is from the buildings in the picture?" Misaka suddenly asks.

"U-ummm, I think a Judgment branch in District 2 is in a building sort of like that."

And apparently that's all Misaka requires. Without saying another word, she hops up and is about to leave.

"Um," Saten tries to stop her, "were our memories really altered? So have-"

"Don't worry," Misaka cuts her short. "Once this is over, I'll drag Shokuhou back here." Turning and smiling, a smile which is plainly forced, "So just wait a bit."

But how can she? Compared to Shirai, Saten nearly seems to have been targeted intentionally. So much of herself seems to be missing, far more than the other two. Why bother with Saten's memory at all? Uiharu found the site and Shirai is fellow Judgment, but what did Saten, and Kamijou Touma, have to do with it? The middle school girl believes she's further involved than maybe even Misaka realizes.

"She was the one that told us to wait here," Shirai reminds her. "So do you really need to worry about it that much? Honestly, I'm still not fully convinced our memories were altered."

"They have!" and finally, Saten can't hold it in anymore. "I can tell! I'm missing something! There are people I've forgotten! Emotions I can no longer feel! Someone has reached inside and changed me! I HATE IT!"

Peeling her eyes from her Tablet PC, Shirai is thoroughly unimpressed, "And? What are you going to do about it?"

These words cut through Saten like a knife.

"You're a Level 0, and I'm a Level 4, and there's nothing _either_ of us can do about it. You're a student of Academy City, are you not? Then you should expect crazy stuff like losing memories or other phenomenon to occur. Shokuhou, for whatever reason, wanted to hide a certain secret. Misaka-san, perhaps the only person who can stand up to her, is going to get _us_ back. All you can do is sit quiet and wait."

Frustrated, but not misunderstanding, Saten drops to the couch. She feels like pulling her hair out, but knows very well that would only create more problems than solve. Still, sitting here and doing nothing will drive the girl crazy! Why can't she tap away on a tablet and do whatever like Shirai!

Actually, what is she doing?

"What are you looking at?"

"A list from the bank."

Sure enough, pictures and private information are shown.

"I saw the person who took Uiharu hostage, but just her face is not enough to know what school she's registered to. But I can guess what her power is. She created a copy of herself by remotely controlling liquid metal, and it was clearly Level 3 or 4, so that narrows it down a lot. I also sent the liquid metal and knife to forensics. They might find something."

Saten feels ashamed of herself. Here she was pouting like a little child while her friend is doing her best to be productive. Even if she isn't completely herself, Shirai still has a duty to uphold. Saten can't say the same.

Giving her an idea, "Why don't I help you with that?"

Turning her eyes away from the tablet, "I'm pursuing an attempted murderer as a member of Judgment. I can't hand the investigation data to a normal person. I'm sorry."

Knowing to expect as much, it's still hard hearing this from a friend. Saten gives it one more go, "Aren't two pairs of eyes better than one?"

Pausing for a second, "You're too hotheaded at the moment," then resuming. "You should probably rejoin your class. Participate in an event. Help take your mind off of things and work off that aggression."

So in other words, she's being kicked out. Saten can't even find the strength to be mad at her friend. Shirai's entirely correct, Saten's very stressed. Though she would rather help than leave everything to Judgment, she definitely has to do something even if it isn't productive.

"Alright then," she doesn't raise a fuss. "I've already ditched too many events as it is. I'll find something to take my mind off of things."

Leaving the Judgment office, Saten walks. She doesn't know where. She doesn't care where. She simply walks. It would be good if she meant what she said, about returning to class, but she can't return as is. Going will only have them telling more stories about herself she doesn't know. Being a person who knows least about themselves is terrifying. What Saten knows, what she thinks she knows, she cannot trust. Someone's reached inside her soul and had their way with her. Changed her. Taken something incredibly precious. This person who now possesses Saten Ruiko's body knows. This entity is missing something, missing something important, and until it's returned she cannot function.

Retrieving her phone, she scrolls to the one contact she has zero idea it's identity. Kamijou Touma. Who is he (assuming it's a he)? Shirai hypothesized Uiharu searched for this boy for her own benefit. That isn't true. Probably. No, Saten believes Uiharu was searching for him for her friend. Why? Who is Kamijou Touma? Why is he so important? So far there hasn't been a single established link between Misaka Mikoto, the clones, Shokuhou Misaki, and Kamijou Touma. But if there is, it'd be Shokuhou Saten Ruiko Kamijou Touma. Why? Why is this important? Why take Saten's memories of him? What is the link which binds these three particular people together?

There's only one way to find out. Saten presses "Call."

One ring.

Two.

Three.

"Hello, Saten-san?"

Saten's heart quakes, breathing becomes hard. Nearly all power is lost withing her body and her legs buckle. It's just a voice, but it's _his_ voice, and it holds this much power over her. This person, whoever he is, is important.

"Saten-san?"

He knows who she is; she's so glad. But her breath is caught in her throat and she can't speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," he speaks assuming he's getting the silent treatment. "I ran off without explaining everything to you. I know how it must have looked. There was that girl Himegami, and all that blood, and I left you with that small teacher and large foreigner. I couldn't-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" maybe those memories are better off forgotten.

"Ah, well," she can picture someone panicking on the other side of the phone, "I'll just come out and say it. Magic exists."

Beep.

Saten hung up the phone.

Stopping and thinking for a moment, maybe Shokuhou Misaki actually did Saten a favor.

Her phone rings, and the amnesiac honestly considers ignoring it. Regardless, she must answer.

"I'm sorry!" he immediately start with apologizing. "I know what I just said sounded crazy, but maybe it'll be better if we simply meet up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," speaking over the phone isn't helping at all.

"Good. Thanks. I have an event coming up. I'd skip out if I could, but the class rep dragged me off right when I was released from the hospital and won't let me out of her sight. She's starring daggers from across the field even now."

Saten swears, even listening to him is tiring. What kind of nut job has she gotten involved with?

"Can you come meet me at-" and he gives directions.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks. But it may be a while as I'll be stuck in the middle of an event."

"I understand."

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, the girl can only sigh. This nut job couldn't possibly be her boyfriend. All that stuff about blood and magic? Why in the world would anyone be attracted to that? Still, where she is after the phone call is certainty further than before. She'd constantly be wandering around aimlessly until she coincidentally arrived at the solution at that rate. Probably would have taken a 100 years at that.

Wait, what does he look like so she'll know how to find him?

A quick search through her phone reveals not a lot of information. Apparently Saten isn't the type to snap a pic every few seconds. Why couldn't the old her have left a few breadcrumbs just in case something like this happened?

Well, if anything he'll come to her.

Having gotten turned around in her aimless wander, she ends up backtracking before finally heading in the right direction.

"Excuse me," Saten overhears on her way to the rendezvous point, "does anyone around here have a protective charm? I need it for the borrowing race."

Oh, another event must be near here. Saten's still a good distance away so it must be a different school from Kamijou's.

"Anyone?"

As a matter of fact Saten does (unless that memory's been altered as well). Her mother gave it to her prior to leaving for Academy City. She's kept it with her ever since. Unfortunately it's very important to her, so she can't give it to just anybody. Besides, she has somewhere to be.

Sorry, spiky-haired boy, she offers a silent prayer.

Now several blocks closer, she spots him again pestering an older lady for a charm. How in the world did he circle around so fast? And beat her here to boot!

Feeling guiltier by the moment, she can't pretend to ignore him any longer. He doesn't seem like a bad guy who'd simply throw it away after the event is done.

Retrieving it from her bag, "Um, I have one. A protective charm that is."

Turning and facing the girl, his eyes brighten indefinitely.

"Saten-san you're my angel!" Rushing up to her and plucking from her fingertips with his left hand. "I'll make sure to return it to you when you catch up!" Then, turning and running, "I'll go on ahead, but you can take your time!"

Dumbfounded, she can only watch him leave. Was that, Kamijou Touma? For all the secrecy and mind erasing, it sure was a lackluster reunion. And what's more, he wasn't very considerate of her keepsake. Apparently she's involved herself with a troublesome individual indeed.

Sighing at her own misfortune, she takes her time making it to the rendezvous point, exactly the direction Touma sped off in.

Several minutes later she arrives at the destination. It's a sports stadium which has been pretty much vacated. Touma must have taken very long a time for the audience to have dwindled to this point.

As she makes it to the stadium seating, he's practically the only one on the field minus the lowest ranking scorekeeper. There's some students still loitering, but the event is practically over.

Touma approaches, "Thanks again Saten-san. I still got last place, but at least I wasn't disqualified."

Extending his left hand to return the charm, he pulls back just as she's about to retrieve it.

"You know, this reminds me of how we first met."

A hallow pang in her chest. Suddenly Saten's heart is beating so furiously it hurts. What he said to her, it sparked something in the part of her that's now gone. It's empty. The girl knows something is missing.

Eyes blurry, heart and soul screaming when her mind can not, she can't take it when he presents it to her again.

Finally noticing something's wrong, "Saten-san?"

Wavering sight catching the spiky-haired boy, she sees him, but also sees the shadow of another. For only a glimpse, she witnesses Touma from the perspective of the Saten who's complete and whole.

"K-Kamijou," her voice breaks.

She can't pretend she doesn't realize what this is. What missing, even if she can't grasp it, it's identity is known. Not everything was taken from Saten.

"Kamijou-san, are you my boyfriend?" The words erupt dormant emotions, things which exist and don't at the same time. "Am I your girlfriend? Are we in love?"

This rapid assault takes Touma by surprise, but it doesn't incapacitate him. Somewhere he must have expected this question, and faces it without hesitation.

"Saten-san, you're a great girl. Any man would be lucky to have you. But-"

"Wait wait wait! Stop!" seriously, she had to put a stop to that. Those cheesy soap opera lines were leading in a direction she seriously didn't want to go, and weren't the topic of discussion intended.

Trying again, "I don't know you."

This brings great surprise to Touma.

"I look at your face, and I don't remember it. I found your name on my phone, and I don't know who you are. There's an emptiness in my chest where I'm certain something must have been. It hurts, but I cannot figure out from where."

"Saten-san, are you-"

"I can't remember a friend. People tell me things happened to me, but I don't know them. I don't know if what I see, hear, and touch are real. This voice inside my head, I don't know if it's mine. The face in the mirror, I don't know it. I don't know."

Approaching, burring her face into Touma's chest and clenching his shirt, "Tell me, who am I? Is what I think the truth? Is the voice I use mine? This entire world feels fake-"

"Ruiko!"

Saten freezes. From where there was nothing, a warmth is born. This is the first time he's called her by first name. She may not remember him or even her past self, but she knows this. What was hallow inside her, is little by little being filled.

Nestling herself in his chest, for the first time since losing her memories does Saten feels secure. If her life must begin anew, this isn't a bad start.

Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he calmly pushes her away, but not beyond arm's reach.

"Ruiko," he uses it again, "I think I may know a method to get your memories back." And he believes precisely what he says. "You may want to close your eyes."

Expression completely serious, he looks directly, intently, into her eyes.

He couldn't mean? Right here? It's not that Saten doesn't want to, but she isn't prepared! No, she can't let that stop her. When the time comes, even if you aren't prepared you accept it. Closing her eyes, slightly tilting back her head to match his height, lips part and she holds her breath.

"Um, Saten-san, that wasn't what I meant."

Huh? Then what-

A hand falls on top of her head.

* * *

_If there's one aspect of Saten's personality I wanted to emphasize in this fanfic, it's her resiliency. If she gets depressed, she doesn't stay depressed for long. If she gets knocked down, she gets right back up. If she gets her memories erased, she finds a way to take them right back. Every challenge she overcomes helps her grow as a person. The genre's (supposed to be) romance, but the theme is growth. Saten grows and matures, their relationship grows and matures, Touma...well, I'll let you see._

_Touma to this point has been like a shooting star, or a rainbow, that Saten constantly chases. However, with the restoration of her memories will she finally have enough to finally grasp him? And if she does, will he prove too hot to handle?_

_Did that sound like a movie/episode teaser or what? I probably spoil far more than I intend, but oh well. My IRL schedule is still nixed even after a month, so once a week updates is the best I'm capable (if that). I try to keep at least 2 chapters ahead of my posted releases, but I'm catching up faster than I can write. And the reason this sucks is because I'm generally on a roll and have very little time sitting behind my laptop. There just aren't enough hours in the day..._

_...and that Daredevil of Netflix..._

_Welp, till next time,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	11. A Certain Daihaseisai's End

**A Certain Daihaseisai's End**

Something shatters. What was missing before breaks from it's cell. A veil is lifted and everything which couldn't be seen is now revealed to the light of day. What Saten couldn't understand is now known. What she forgot is remembered. The person she truly is now supporters her by the shoulders. Together they march forward.

Opening her eyes, she sees Touma's face very close to her own. He holds her, cradling the girl like a baby. Beyond him she sees the sky. She might have fallen or collapsed, and he caught her. How Saten wishes she could stay like this.

"Touma-kun, say my name."

"Um, Saten-san?"

"No, call me like you did when you were frightened for me."

Cheeks blushing, he looks away and dodges the subject, "Um, Saten-san? Somehow I get the feeling we don't have time to be fooling around like this."

Even if there's not a lot, they can make time to fool around. Regardless, there's something she must do.

Trying to take a stand, Saten's legs buckle and she nearly falls again.

"Whoa! I think you should take this sitting down."

He's right. This is very weird and disorienting.

"How do you feel?"

Placing a hand over the throbbing pain in her head, "Noisy. There's two voices in my head, and they're both speaking different things. I highly recommend you never lose your memory."

Touma nervously laughs.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Yes, she has to. At least a partial connection, Saten now realizes why both her and Touma are involved.

"The one who did this was Shokuhou Misaki. Do you know her?"

Seriously thinking about it, "It feels like I should know that name..."

Well, aside from Misaki's motivation, Saten's more or less realized her goal.

"Well, this morning-"

Saten tells him everything that's happened. Misaki erased the memories of her and her friends of Misaka Mikoto. Apparently some time yesterday, Misaki took possession of one of the Sisters. At first they thought kidnapping, but in truth she was being protected. Another group is after the military-grade clones. What they want with them, Saten couldn't know, but what she does is that Misaki and them are not in league. They took Uiharu and Misaka's mother hostage in order to get the hiding place out of the Railgun, but she didn't know.

After the two were rescued those with altered memories were now dragged into the fray. They convened with Misaka and discovered what had taken place. Uiharu managed to stumble upon a giant secret of Shokuhou Misaki, and was "attacked" so she would forget. Uiharu discovered a location, somewhere in District 2 near a Judgment building, and that's where Misaka headed.

Touma listened intently. He understood the entire context of the story, but was surprised by Saten's own insight. Between what she's experienced after meeting Touma at the Special Workshop, and learned after having her memories erased, she's gained a greater understanding than held previously. Imagine Breaker. The Sisters. The Level 6 Shift Project. Magic. There's more, but she's still sorting everything out in her head and unfortunately he hasn't the time.

"You have somewhere to go," Saten breaks his contemplation, "don't you?"

Looking her in the eyes, he nods, "Yes."

Touma stands, but there's one more thing she has to say, "Touma-kun, I still need time to process everything and put it all in order, so after Daihaseisai, let's have a nice long chat."

Not the slightest bit hesitant, firmly he nods, "Yes."

Only can Saten watch him go; heading into the thick of it to resolve this conflict. Why did he go? Why did she tell him? It was none of his business but still took it upon himself, wanted to take it upon himself, to protect what he could. And Saten, she wanted to allow him that chance. Misaka's gratitude for resolving an incident, more than likely involving the Sisters. Rescuing Shirai from that battle with the redhead. Whoever attacked Himegami. More than likely very many more. This is the role he took upon himself, a decision Saten Ruiko must respect.

Is Saten scared? Of course. But she saw the courage in his eyes. It's contagious. She wants to be courageous too.

"Is that why you find him so attractive?"

A voice echoes from near. It's odd, the way listening to a recording of yourself is odd. This voice, it's her own. The Saten Ruiko who never met Kamijou Touma speaks to the one that did. Having, losing, and regaining these memories have produced something of a phenomenon. Both souls currently exist within the human Saten Ruiko. Maybe it's some trick of the psyche, her brain working in an odd way while rewiring is taking place. Whatever the case, there currently exists two Saten Ruikos, but even without completely understanding it's obvious one is fading. This is perhaps a once in a lifetime chance.

To answer Saten's question, she doesn't know. Because Kamijou Touma's something of a "hero?" That doesn't feel right. Entirely at least. His bright disposition, courage in the face of adversity, sense of humor, all of these the middle-school girl admires. But is there a single answer?

"Then what do you want from Kamijou-san?"

This could be either an easier or more difficult question. On base, she wants to spend as much time as possible with him. To what end? Merely as a friend? Something more intimate? Passionate? Until death do them part? The girl wanted all the answers to these questions to be "Yes," but they aren't. What they _are_ isn't "No." More time. At the end of the day it all results to spending more time together.

"Then are you going to follow in his dangerous footsteps?"

Perhaps from the very beginning she has known. Kamijou Touma is dangerous. His Bad Luck and Misfortune have placed obstacles in his path which can be a true threat to his life. If this Level 0 decides to follow, can she survive?

This is what truly frightens the girl about Misaka Mikoto, or at least what Saten realizes now. Misaka Mikoto could, she truly could brave all the same dangers and emerge on the other side. If anyone could, would it not be the #3 Level 5 Railgun? What chance would Level 0 Saten Ruiko possess?

"One last question. Does he make you happy?"

Tremendously.

"I see. I have to say I'm more than a little jealous. I spent all my time with my friends having fun, I put very little thought into the future. When I realized I would never grow beyond a Level 0, I searched for anything to make my life special. Urban legends, myths, the supernatural; anything that might break me from this 'normal' life I seemed destined for. I don't know if it's 'normal' or not, but I'm glad you found what you're looking for. Our paths might differ, but I truly wish you the best."

And the voice is gone. The Saten Ruiko who never met Kamijou Touma ceased to be. The remaining Saten Ruiko wouldn't say she vanished, but she also became one who _met_ Kamijou Touma. Only for a day did this person exist, but the impact she created was vast. Saten will never forget. Even if a memory eraser approaches her again.

There's something Saten herself needs to be doing. With only one mind driving her body, she's once again completely under her own control. Taking a stand, Saten rushes back to the Judgment 177th Branch Office.

While she was gone Uiharu awoke. In very brief detail Saten explains.

"Your memory returned?" Shirai is more than a voice of disbelief.

Not mincing words, "Yes. Kamijou Touma, he can negate other esper abilities. He returned my memories."

Leaving out the finer details about being her boyfriend, and military-grade clones, Saten explains what's happening and why. Too many details would only distract them, and it's best to only focus on relevant matters. Also, if she revealed the original Shirai was hopelessly in love with Misaka, gears would fall out of place in more ways than one.

Through Uiharu's expertise they already managed to find the esper who kidnapped her and Misaka's mother. Kouzaku Mitori. Official records state she already passed away, but they were obviously falsified. Rumor is many in Mitori's situation have a habit of vanishing and then partaking in illegal activities. This would fit Mitori's MO to a T.

Having identified the culprit did little to advance their effort. They're still on the hunt for a prey that's still several steps ahead of them. However, they have the general location of District 2 and the building Shirai identified for Misaka earlier. All roads pointed in that direction, so is that where their attention should be led?

And then a massive lightning strike hits the Windowless building.

It shakes as hard as a violent earthquake. Even indoors, all are blinded. Massive power fluctuations result from the electromagnetic wave. Even after all the three of them have seen in Academy City, nothing like this has ever occurred. This is no longer a situation that can be left to a private student such as Misaka Mikoto. Uiharu and Shirai of Judgment are duty-bound to investigate.

No matter how they imagined it, they couldn't remove the events they themselves witnessed thus far with the lightning strike. The first place to begin their search could only be District 2. Shirai teleports to the scene.

"Saten-san," taking the opportunity to say a few words when the two of them are finally alone, "Kamijou Touma is important to you, isn't he?"

At the sudden abruptness of the question, the girl freezes.

"It wasn't a difficult guess. Shirai probably realized it as well. When you returned and told us you managed to retrieve your memories, you looked like a completely different person."

"'A different person?'" this phrase breaks Saten from shock. It was so intriguing she has to ask. "What do you mean?"

Heartfeltly smiling, "You don't realize it? Well, to me at least it's like looking at a Before and After portrait. The Saten who never met Kamijou Touma always appeared lost. She was always searching for something. Whether it be an esper ability, urban legends, or anything supernatural, you desperately glanced in all directions while trying to find it. But the you who _has_ met Kamijou-san is very different."

"How so?"

Uiharu shies away somewhat, "Well, you seem more focused, and determined. Instead of trying to look everywhere, you're only looking forward now. And you even appear the more lovely. Anyone would be able to tell it's the look of a girl in love."

Blushing somewhat, Saten wouldn't deny it.

"I think it's great. I can only see positive effects Kamijou Touma has had on you. You're even no longer self-conscious of your eye. I couldn't be happier for you."

Blushing even further, Saten nearly swoons, but something catches her attention that only leaves her puzzled.

"What do you mean my-"

"Uiharu!" Shirai's voice calls from over Uiharu's phone on speaker call, "Check every security camera within 800 meters of District 2's Judgment Building! See if you can find Kouzaku on one of the cameras. Also, calculate out the points the cameras do not cover and send the list to me."

Tearing herself away from the girl's chat, Uiharu does as instructed, "I will check them! Are you alone? I can send-"

"We do not have time," she puts an end to calling for backup.

Moments later the sounds of struggle commences. From what Saten remembers this Kouzaku has the ability to manipulate Liquid Metal like puppets. Shirai likely ran into one of those dolls at this moment. She doesn't have time to talk.

"Saten-san," Uiharu's voice is far sterner than when chatting only a moment ago, "I could really use another looking through all these camera feeds."

Handing a handheld tablet to her non-Judgment friend, she returns to her PC.

"Got it!" Saten does as instructed.

However, as she glances between dozens of security feeds, she checks her reflection from the screen of the tablet. What exactly did Uiharu mean about her eye? At least from her reflection Saten notices nothing odd.

Several minutes later, "Found her! This is Kouzaku, right?" Saten didn't spend a lot of time studying the months-old data from the Bank, but her current image wasn't far removed from her Student ID.

This image is three minutes old. They've gotten very close to her current location. Keeping an eye on all the nearby cameras, they don't see her attempting to flee. They have her.

"Saten! Uiharu!" Shirai commands. "Turn all nearby movable cameras towards that building!"

As they continue to monitor the situation, Saten has the idea to use the free-floating cameras in use for the Daihaseisai to help track Kouzaku. It'll allow them to peek inside the building and truly know what's going on.

"That's a good idea Saten-san!"

Surely the Level 0 feels proud of herself.

But Uiharu pauses, "Saten-san! How long has this camera been flying around there?"

"Eh? Ever since Shirai-san entered the building." She'd seen more than a few of them in monitoring the regular security feeds.

It's possible they weren't the first to think of that idea. Kouzaku could very well be monitoring those floating camera feeds as well. If that's the case, they hold an advantage.

Telling Shirai her plan, Uiharu sets up a trap by producing a doctored recording of Shirai being killed. With it they manage to corner Kouzaku in her true hiding place, the sewer. With her true location finally being known, the Level 4 Teleporter makes short work of her.

Apparently Kouzaku was the linchpin for the entire plot regarding the use of the Sisters clone. Gradually the disturbance which caused the lightning strike on the Windowless Building also settles. Saten doesn't know entirely what happened, but she can feel the hands of many people working towards the same goal. And of course Kamijou Touma is one. His specific contribution she might not understand, but she can ask him any time. They have a lot to catch up on.

But before this incident can truly end, there is one more event which needs to take place.

It happens the next day, without any warning whatsoever.

Saten made the promise to have Kamijou Touma shatter Misaki's illusions if the perpetrator herself didn't mend her ways. But after everything that happened on the second day of the Daihaseisai, they called it a night before trying to call him out. And as they meet on the third, they lose all control of their bodies.

Click.

"Saten-san," Uiharu speaks, entirely disjointed from their previous conversation, "we'll go on ahead. You should catch up with your friend."

Speaking as if scripted, Uiharu pushes Shirai's chair down the street and doesn't look back.

Click.

Saten regains control of her body. Distinctly aware of the presence behind her, the Level 0 takes a deep breath and turns, facing for the first time the person who nearly tore her soul apart.

A glamorous girl by any stretch of the imagination, she's one you would never expect to be in middle-school. Long blond hair, a voluptuous body, and eyes which shine like stars, it's the girl seen at the Commencement Ceremony on the first day.

Shokuhou Misaki.

She may possess a smile which would add to her charm in public, but to Saten Ruiko, she isn't smiling at all. Downright hostility can she feel behind the beautiful profile.

"You cheated," a pleasant and cute voice speaks in a tone that is anything but. "All you had to do is follow the script and I would have returned what was lost, but you had to go and involve _him_. I honestly don't know what to do with you now."

Level 5. In Academy City, it's the only rank that matters. Because Misaka Mikoto is so pleasant Saten can sometimes forget, but the Railgun is incredibly powerful. This "power" Shokuhou Misaki exudes in abundance. This person is powerful! This person is dangerous! Saten feels a presence which threatens her to her core. But she doesn't buckle. From a well deep within herself Saten draws strength.

"Why are you so fixated on Touma-kun and I?"

Misaki winces upon hearing _his_ name.

"You, Ruiko-chan, what position do you think you're in? Do you think the two of you are simply boyfriend and girlfriend? Don't delude yourself. To _him_, you're nothing but a trap."

Saten can't even begin to comprehend her reasoning.

"_Who_ are _you_?" Misaki continues. "You're nothing but a powerless Level 0 who doesn't even belong at his side in the first place! Do you know what he's gone through? What he continues to go through? You met because _he_ accidentally went to the wrong class! That's it! You're nothing special!"

It doesn't take a mind-reader to see how emotional she's becoming. What vested interest does she possess?

"_He's_ saved espers from being destroyed by their own power! _He_ rescued a poor girl who would lose her entire memory every year! _He_ kept a person with a special ability from destroying an entire race of people! _He_ saved 9968 from dying in an experiment to create a Level 6! Why is it _you_? Why are _you_ somehow still around? _You_ don't belong! If you don't realize that, I will be more than happy to show you!"

Saten stood silent and took it. Not because she's scared. Not because she's intimidated. But because she knows Misaki is right. The girlfriend has no amazing tale, no special ability, if Touma runs deep into another dangerous incident, she cannot follow.

But that is neither here nor there. This is a problem Saten must face; Saten alone must face. Of all people why is it Shokuhou Misaki telling Saten Ruiko this?

"You didn't need to erase our memories of Touma-kun. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have been so fixated on my missing memories. If I saw Touma-kun, I would have chatted with him, maybe try to have him stick with me and introduce him to my family, but that would have been it. You didn't erase our- _my_ memories him because you didn't want us to get him involved, but because you wanted _me_ to forget. _You_ didn't want me near him, and I think I know why.

"_You_ were one of the people he saved, weren't you? Touma-kun doesn't even realize it. After he returned me, I asked him your name. He didn't know it. But what Touma-kun does, he doesn't do for gratitude. He doesn't want to be some kind of white knight or prince charming, rescuing the princess and living happily ever after. He helps those only because he can. Because with his right hand he can reach them. Because he knows how it feels to be unfortunate, and he doesn't want anyone else to experience it.

"I can't answer why I still remain by his side, but that's not a question either of us can solve. Only Touma-kun can choose who he keeps company with."

Then, stepping forward and facing Misaki, "So you do not get to choose if I remain or go. You can not tell me not to pursue him. If you have an issue with me then that's your problem, and only if Touma-kun tells me hit the road, only then will I relent."

Right in her face, "I may not be one of the people Touma-kun saved, but I am one who's company he enjoys. So he can run off into danger and save 9938 more people, and when he's done he'll come back to me. That's all there is to it."

Misaki's facial muscles have tensed, but she is far from enraged or maybe even upset. Clearly she isn't done with the girl.

"And what if he _doesn't_ run off to save that extra 9938 people?" This causes Saten to step back. "What if he suddenly finds it too dangerous? What if he worries about dragging you with him, and decides to forsake those people? What if he decides he no longer wants to resolve other people's misfortunes, and only focuses on you instead? You see, as much as he's changed you from the person I returned you to for a day, you too are changing him. _He_ is his own person, nobody can deny that, but what if he chooses _you_ over all of _them_? Could _you_ live with that choice? Could _you_ bare the weight of all the people he _didn't_ save?"

For the first time, Saten hesitates. All those questions and possible problems she's imagined even before losing her memories, but only as far as her own end of their relationship; never considering how she might change him. It makes her more frightened than anything.

"I'll leave you with your memories," Misaki finally backs away. "Knowing too much can hurt far more than knowing nothing at all." But before she turns and walks away, "Even if I couldn't be the one to stand next to him, I never intended to pry into his memories or private life, but I stumbled upon a hint of something I couldn't ignore. This one world-"

Suddenly Misaki freezes, eyes locking not on Saten, but something behind her. At this her eyes widen. So too does Saten feel a distinct presence behind her, but upon turning finds nothing.

"I've spent far more time on this than I assumed," Misaki resumes. "I'm too busy to waste time criticizing a mere Level 0. Good day."

Misaki turns, and never looks back.

Saten is left in silence with her insecurities. Frustrated, she places hands on her head and nearly pulls hair out! It seems like every time the further they progress in their relationship another hurdle advances! It's just one thing after another! Saten had previously lost heart, but it feels worse now than ever! Why is being with him so difficult? It feels as if the entire world is set on seeing them apart!

She can't think about this right now. Putting lingering feelings aside, Saten rejoins the remainder of the Daihaseisai.

As far as the return of the missing memories, Misaki didn't entirely deliver. Thankfully everyone remembered Misaka Mikoto when they were reunited that night, but the events of the past three days were altered. They retained absolutely nothing of the entire past incident. Likewise did Uiharu remember nothing of researching Kamijou Touma, or even seeing him during the first event. Saten would never truly know why her Judgment friend was researching him.

Of course Misaka's inherent ability as a Level 5 electromaster made her impervious to Misaki's Mental Out, but she would divulge nothing to her friends who had no idea an incident even occurred. Saten debated whether she should come clean to her companion and divulge her memory being completely intact, and decided against. Doing so would reveal a link between herself and Kamijou Touma, and thus leading to the "final boss" conflict she'd been so desperately trying to avoid.

However, wishing so is finally proving too much. On the second to last day of the Daihaseisai, Misaka asked Touma to be her partner during the folk dance.

Thus far Saten avoided her boyfriend and focused on her sporting events (even managed to win the Spin Relay). Fate wouldn't have them cross paths again, so the middle-school girl managed to mostly clearly the air after her spat with Misaki. They promised to meet after the Daihaseisai, but before that time there's a gathering where missing each other would prove difficult. The Folk Dance.

Misaka spotted Touma before Saten. That's all there was to it. As soon as she did, she approached and asked him to be her partner. Saten was a step and a half too late. The first time she sees him after that whole ordeal and he's with her friend.

All that Saten tried to forget resurfaces. The words Misaki spoke echo louder than when actually spoken. The Level 0 does not belong at his side. A result of them together can only drag him down. Touma can't be with her and continue to save people, was Misaki's entire point. But Misaka? She can keep in step with him completely. As a partner, Touma would be hard pressed to find a better. And now, seeing the two of them together, their union delivers a sublime sense of harmony.

And then Shirai dropkicks him in the face.

Saten watches this with only mild amusement. Clearly he wasn't as thrilled with the dance as the Misaka, but this wasn't the way he wanted it to conclude. All the same he seems fit to run away.

Removing herself from the crowds and her friends, Saten retreats to a quiet corner. Finding an isolated bench she takes a seat. This is too much for her. Thinking over everything that's happened over the Daihaseisai, she contemplates where she should go from here. To say the least, the love struck middle-school girl still has no idea.

"Saten-san," normally his voice would sooth, but now does not, "I had a feeling I would run into you tonight."

"Hello Touma-kun," and naturally Saten smiles, but it's not the brilliant one of all the times past. In a word, it's 'lonely.'

"You taking it easy for now?" failing to pick up on the subtle social cue.

"Yeah. I just need some time off my feet."

As if it were natural, he takes a spot next to the middle-school girl, "Yeah, me too."

Internal debate doesn't even take place, "You seemed to be having fun dancing with Misaka-san."

Suddenly freezing and breaking into a sweat as if only now learning the bench was still wet with paint, he rapidly turns to excuses, "You saw that? It wasn't my fault! She came out of the bushes and suddenly dragged me away! I-" and he continues some more.

Honestly, she isn't even upset. While this plays out similarly to a cheating husband being caught, their relationship and didn't match that. Saten's emotions and intentions are entirely one sided. Lest not forget the whole "better match" thing. Even if the attraction isn't mutual between Touma and Misaka, there's an undeniable chemistry.

"Say Touma-kun," Saten breaks his excuse marathon, "am I just spinning my wheels?"

It goes without saying, but he's silenced.

"Are we even a good match? I thought we'd be okay despite our differences, but that was before I learned about the world you're involved with. I thought, even if you're older and in high-school, I can make it work out. But once I started seeing glimpses of how you live, I realized I couldn't keep up. You're more than a Level 0, but I'm not."

Kamijou Touma retains silence until Saten finishes.

"I've made my emotions for you clear. If you never returned them because you don't like me, I'd understand. If you keep yourself at a distance because you're afraid I'd get hurt, I'd understand that as well. Am I wasting my time? Should I just say 'goodbye' before it becomes too painful to do? I don't know."

Finally speaking the words which needed to be said, Saten finally turns to Touma to witness his response. Not surprising in the least, he's at a complete loss. His initial reaction to eye contact is to turn away, but he reinforces himself and refuses to. Facing her evenly, he will not back away.

"Ruiko, would you like to dance?"

At the hand offered, Saten's eyes grow wider by the moment. Blood rushes to her cheeks and eyes moisten to a shiny glisten. After all the time she's spent thus far pursuing Kamijou Touma, this is the first time the spiky-haired boy reached for her. Saten never spoke a word about dancing, no subtle hint or evening thinking it. All her thoughts and worries were on some faraway place, but Touma focused only on the here and now. And now, there's only one thing she should be doing.

Wordlessly Saten takes his hand. Led to the bonfires, her feet nearly lift off the ground. It feels like her body is floating.

Joining all the other couples lit by the burning event construction, subdued melody played over loudspeakers with cassette tape quality, and inexperienced boys tripping over girls, Saten Ruiko and Kamijou Touma take their place in the arena where they can express emotions through ritualistic motions.

If there was ever a point where Saten could turn around and make a clean break, it just passed. Led by his hand, the warmth and comfort she feels with him at her back, she could never let this go. No longer does it matter what this relationship will bring, a conflict with her friends or even dangers to her life, Saten will follow this love to the very end.

* * *

_"I can see the ending," to quote a legendary manga's protagonist. Honestly, I'd be pleasantly surprised if anyone really could at this point. In terms of overall length for this story I'm planning, I would call this the end of Act III (if this were a Shakespearian Play). Certain subplots will be wrapping up in the coming chapters, but formally introduce the overarching plot that will lead the story to it's conclusion. I know I've thrown out a few "wut?"s this chapter, but wait till you see what I got in store. Minds will be boggled!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	12. A Certain Prelude to a Very Bad Day

**A Certain Prelude to a Very Bad Day**

"So even if I'm a Level 0, I can't use magic?"

The very next day Touma and Saten meet nearly as soon as they join their classes in the morning, the last day of the Daihaseisai. Since the final day is half dedicated to awards and ceremonies, the only sporting events are in the morning and few of them at that. A good majority of students won't even be taking part, and as it so happens both Touma and Saten finished their final scheduled events the day prior. Both came only as a minimal requirement.

After the events of last night, the Folk Dance, one could expect an entirely different atmosphere surrounding these two. And they would be right. They are not a newlywed couple still neck deep in the throes of passion, but their fondness, their softness towards the other, is plainly visible. More are they like a couple that's been together for years, more or less tied at the hip. Anyone who saw them now would smile naturally and praise them as an example.

With nothing to do and the whole day before them, they proceed with the "talk" they actually scheduled for later. Touma's confession began with the concept Saten had the hardest difficulty coming to grips with. Namely "Magic."

As he started to explain, Magic is the reverse of Esper Abilities. As special people are born with the potential to read minds, move objects without touching them, and control electricity to the point of firing a railgun after taking Academy City's Power Curriculum Program, people not born with such awesome potential are able to tap into a mystical force and wield magic. Touma wished he could explain it better, but as he's not a magician he can only speculate.

Naturally Saten's first question would be, "Could I learn magic?"

To which his response was, "No."

Touma explains, "Even if you're a Level 0, you've undergone Academy City's Power Curriculum Program and numerous System Scans. It changes you, makes you unable to use magic at all. Try and you'll only self-destruct. I'm sorry Ruiko-san."

Maybe if it was a goal she had been striving towards for years and not a revelation made only a few seconds prior, would she have become upset, but this ray of hope was nothing more than a spark. While Saten would like to dream of becoming a sexy sorceress or magic girl, she didn't even have time to get her hopes up.

Still, it leaves her somewhat with a tinge of regret. Had she known about her lack of esper potential she might have made an excellent magician. That path had been closed to her before she even realized.

But just as that fleeting dream is crushed, another idea pops into her head, "Wait, if magicians exist, like Stiyl I saw on the first day of Daihaseisai, what are they doing in Academy City, the giant testing ground of espers? Are they fighting an invisible war or something?"

Nervously laughing it off, "Nothing as serious as that, though they don't get along that well with each other."

"So they just come and go from Academy City?"

Still nervous, "It almost seems like it these days. There are a few I know who have something of a working relationship with the higher ups, but I'm not from the Magic Side so I don't really know."

Saten thinks about it for a moment. "Magic Side." So would hers be the "Science Side?"

Thinking about everything she's just learned is about her capacity. Any more questions and she's likely to fry her brain.

"Um, why don't we get something to eat?" Touma comes up with a brilliant idea.

"Yeah, let's do that."

As they continue to walk through the dwindling streets of the final day of Daihaseisai, they come across a booth. They're holding a contest for who can guess how many people attended the massive sporting event.

"Oh! Look Touma-kun!" tugging at his arm. "Wanna give it a shot?"

For the briefest of moments, Touma appears terrified.

"Um," trying to cover it up, "I don't really think these kinds of contests are my thing."

Since everything's been going so well in their relationship lately, Saten nearly forgot about his Misfortune. Certainly he'd have next to no chance of winning.

"Oh, right then." But then comes up with a brilliant idea. "Miss! I would like two tickets please!"

"Saten-san!" trying to stop her.

After paying and procuring two entries, "Here you go! Since I paid for it myself, if you lose it'll only be _my_ Bad Luck. Go on! Give it a shot!"

So proud of herself, Touma can't argue with her. Reluctantly he takes it and fills out a number.

Thinking it over for a second, Saten recalls there are 2.3 million students attending Academy City, and 80% of the total are students. So in total it's about a 2.8 million population. Considering all the parents of students are invited, and like Saten herself may not be an only child, she thinks on average it would be about 3 guests per Academy City citizen. Rounding up she guesses 9 million and change attended the Daihaseisai.

Touma's guess is well over 10 million.

"Wow, really?" Saten marvels.

"Ah-the results of the customer number is out; your number got the top prize," the girl's voice rings out. "The prize is a seven days, five nights, two person trip to northern Italy. Congratulations!"

Touma's number, won? Even Saten can hardly believe it. Before the shock can fade-

Wearing a short-sleeved sports shirt and red tights, the athletic female attendant pulled out something from under the counter-some weird envelope-with a crackling sound in the process.

"This is meant for use during the block leave after the Daihaseisai festival, though it's not meant for students." The girl gives a business-like smile. "All the related schedules in the trip, sightseeing reservations, an related books are inside here, so please read them later. If there are any problems, please don't look for our school, but look for the travel agent over there. Alright? Next-" and the girl continues to hand out the remaining prizes.

"Touma-kun!" Saten screams and pounces upon him, embracing him in a giant hug. "You did it! You won!"

Completely at her mercy is Touma.

"Oh, wow! Northern Italy! I can't wait! I have to plan my wardrobe! Call my parents! Let Uiharu know! Oh, and I have to-"

"Hold on a minute Saten-san!" plainly is Touma urgent. He attempts to protest further, but the words catch in his mouth.

Seeing his hesitation, she more or less knows what he was going to say. But just to tease she sidetracks a little, "What? These are tickets for _two_. Don't tell me there's someone else you would rather take on such a _romantic_ trip?"

Curling up like a whipped dog, "Ah, no. But. I mean-"

"And don't forget, while you might have picked the winning number, _I_ bought you the drawing! _We_ make the perfect team!"

"But, I mean, the trips going to be completely unsupervised! What if _something_ happens?"

Hands on her hips, "What, were you thinking ecchi (pervy) thoughts about me again? Well, I-" hesitating for a moment, "I trust you."

It wasn't that Saten didn't trust Touma, but that she nearly said something she obviously shouldn't. What almost came out of her mouth was "I wouldn't mind." That's how she truly feels. If Touma can remain the perfect gentlemen this entire trip, that's fine. If he can't, that's fine too. Saten has since decided in her heart how far she's willing to take their relationship, and naturally it involved _that_ as well. While she doesn't want to rush, we're talking about Italy! How could something _not_ happen?

Embarrassed and looking away, "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

Make no mistake, despite how she carries herself Saten too is blushing from ear to ear; just as much would a virgin bride on her honeymoon, who's only pretending not to know what's about to happen.

"Now that that's settled," Saten proclaims, the actual issue probably far from settled, "I'm gonna cut out today and go prepare! I can't believe it! This is so amazing!"

Speeding off like a rocket, Touma wouldn't be surprised if she achieved lift and flew off the ground.

"Oh, boy, what am I going to do?" Touma speaks to himself long after Saten's outside of earshot.

Racing back to her apartment, Saten begins prepping the essentials. First off, her passport. While all students upon being admitted to Academy City are encouraged to procure their visa, the middle-school Level 0 actually required hers most recently. Liberal Arts City. So as far as leaving the country, Saten's well covered.

Next is clothes, and luggage. Again, her most recent trip to the coast of California had her savvy in the ways of international travel. Although as Liberal Arts City was meant to be an island resort theme park, all she practically had to bring was a swimsuit. Well, it may take a bit of strategizing, but she can get it done.

About an hour and a half in, her phone rings. Saten's been dreading this call. Who could it be? More than likely Uiharu, but Misaka is also possible. Why did her chosen ringtone make the girl break out in goose flesh? Well, because of the stunt that was pulled last night. Namely, her dance with Kamijou Touma. Was she seen by the other participant in the love triangle? Maybe not directly, but hundreds saw Misaka dance first with Touma then he with Saten not long after. It had to have been known by now. Saten's luck is nowhere near that good.

So the time of confrontation has finally come. On purpose the middle-school Level 0 distanced herself from her friends, but she could run only so far. Maybe with the fantastic news of this Italy trip she'll manage to put up a brave front and being the opening battle of what will surely be a fearsome war.

Except it isn't Uiharu or even Misaka calling. It's an unknown but registered number. Curious, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hell-o, Saten-san? It's me, Tsuchimikado! Sorry for calling you out of the blue like this-nyah!"

Oh, this is certainly unexpected. Someone completely unrelated to the previous matter would certainly be a welcome distraction. And she doesn't particularly dislike this boy either.

"Hi Tsuchimikado-san! What can I do for you?"

"Well you see, I'm a bit of a tight spot and really need your help-nyah. Do you think we can meet up right now?"

And by now Saten has absolutely no idea what this is about. Still, it's not like she's unappreciative after the advice given to her by Touma's neighbor. Readily she accepts.

"Sure, but is it something _I_ can help with?"

"Absolutely-nyah!" hearing a boy keep making cat sounds is more than a little weird. "I just need to bend your ear a bit! There's a park in District 7 that would be a perfect place for a chat!"

"Sure thing," and Saten takes the directions. "Meet you there in a few."

After acknowledging, she hangs up her phone and thinks for a bit. This chat, what will it be about? Is it related to girl problems, and Saten is the only one he's familiar with? That would be the logical assumption, but instinct tells her that's not what this is about. Well, attempting predictions all day won't get her anywhere, so she might as well just meet him.

About halfway there and continuing to think about it, Saten wonders how Tsuchimikado got her phone number in the first place.

Arriving at the spot, she finds the boy out of uniform with an open-shirt in Hawaiian print and a gold necklace. Far is he removed from what others are currently wearing for the final day of the Daihaseisai.

"Yo, Saten-san! Glad you can make it!"

Not sure how to take this scene with him sitting on a kiddy swing, she can only occupy a spot next to him. It creaks ever so slightly as she takes a seat.

"No problem. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I'll be blunt and come out and say it. Don't take this trip with Kami-yan."

What?

"This whole contest was a setup. The booth girl from Kirigoaka Girl's Academy was a plant. They need Kami-yan to go to Chioggia and stop a rather nasty plot against Academy City. His Plus 1 on this little 'vacation' will be a magic _specialist_. You taking her spot would not only ruin the plan, but put many lives in jeopardy. Your own especially."

"Wha-"

"I'm coming right out and telling you this because I think you're a good person," interrupting, it's Tsuchimikado's intention not to let her get a word in, "and I think you're good for Kami-yan. There were a number of ways to keep you from joining him, and they might still be enacted if you don't heed my advice. Trust me, some of them are downright nasty. Before they could do anything crazy, I thought it would be best to simply come out and ask you not to go. I've put myself at a lot of risk simply for that."

Looking to the girl through the dark tint of his sunglasses, she's still absolutely speechless.

"You're starting to step foot into _this_ world, and I advised you to stay away. There's absolutely no kind way to say this, but where he goes you can't follow. What you _can_ do is be his anchor, be the place he can always return to. It isn't fair, I know, but if you step into the world of Magic you will not survive. To continue this relationship with Kami-yan, you will have to get used to giving up a lot of things. And unfortunately this dream vacation will have to be the first."

Rising from the swing, he apparently doesn't care if Saten has even a single word to say in protest, "You have to call and inform him you can't make it. If you don't, someone will come right behind me and they won't have the courtesy to 'ask.'"

As he starts to walk away, he only has one final thing to say, "I'm sorry Saten-san."

No matter how he tried to sugarcoat it, that was a threat. Saten barely knew what to think of everything that just happened, but suddenly the eyes of a thousand people felt on her. No, she's alone in this park and there's not even pedestrians walking by, but she feels watched. Wait, that she's absolutely all alone in this mildly populated area in District 7 is weird. Not even the cicada are chirping. Saten knows it, she's being targeted. The pressure felt upon her at this very moment is little different than a knife pressed against her throat.

With a shaky hand, the terrified middle-school girl reaches for her phone and calls her boyfriend. Several rings pass before he answer.

"Hello? Saten-san?"

"Hi Touma," even if she tried her very best, the girl can't fake a steady voice right now, "I won't be able to make the trip with you."

For several moments there's absolute silence.

"Ruiko, is everything alright?"

"No," she wanted to scream, but knows if she did the dagger would be pulled.

"I," she called before even thinking up an excuse, "I couldn't get permission from my parents."

In truth she could have not said a word. Academy City for the most part lets the children run around without adult supervision. Or at least far more than what would be allowed in the outside world. There are curfews and dormitory supervisors, but even Alcatraz has been escaped from. Saten very well could have "escaped" to Italy before anyone realized. Then again she is being threatened so apparently someone did.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad." Touma's tone nearly sounds relieved. Well, if he's nervous about the prospect of being alone with Saten, the girl guesses that means she's made a least a bit of progress.

"I'm sorry," Saten has absolutely no reason to apologize, "I went completely off the rails before."

"Don't worry about it," he's saying all the wrong things, "these kind of things happen. There will be other times."

"Hmm," none of his words convince Saten.

"Well," deciding she can't take anymore, "have fun on my behalf."

"I'll try not to have _too_ much fun. Bye Ruiko."

"Bye Kamijou."

Nearly as soon as she hangs up, the park no longer feels like an isolated part of the world. Pedestrians and cars begin to pass on the nearby roads, and kids run into the playground. This effect, feels too superficial. Was that perhaps the work of Magic? Saten believes so. Maybe it was even Stiyl and his People-clearing Field.

Why must Saten go through all this? Can't she just fall in love and date a boy like a normal girl? From battling espers, magicians rampaging throughout the city, having her memories erased and fighting to get them returned, and now threats. It's just one thing after another. Why can't they simply be happy?

Only a few seconds later, Saten begins to cry.

When was the last time this middle-school girl lost control of her emotions like this? Only one instant comes to mind, when she used Level Upper and realized the dire consequences of. Every single person who used it fell into a coma, and when Saten Ruiko confessed her misdeeds to Uiharu, a frightened child begged for help. Saten had never allowed herself to be that vulnerable again. Until now.

A vibration from her thigh indicates a phone call. Taking a moment to gather herself to the point of coherent thought, she checks the Call ID. It's Uiharu. Great. If it's not one front doing the shelling now here comes the other. Previously Saten was ready to fight this battle as she couldn't be any higher, now it can't get any worse. Might as well jump in with both feet.

"Hello," she answers.

"Hello, Saten-san? Where did you go?"

That's right, Saten ditched her class after attendance was taken. If not for meeting up with Touma by coincidence she'd be wandering Daihaseisai still. Uiharu seemed busy with Judgment work, so the girl figured they wouldn't have the chance to meet.

"I'm at a park in District 7."

"Oh, did you go home?"

Still with haggard a voice, "Yeah. I've had enough of festivities for a while."

"Okay then. Can I come meet you then?"

"That's fine. I'm," and she gives directions.

"Okay, that's maybe 15 minutes away. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, Saten sits idly while gently swaying on the swing. Children playing nearby, they saw her cry. They continue going on with their merrymaking, but are conscious of her. Maybe if there was truly a nosy one among them they might approach and ask what's wrong, but otherwise they leave her alone.

Twelve minutes later Uiharu arrives still wearing her Judgment armband. Her uniform is the regular school skirt, rather than the PE shorts most wear for this sports festival. As a member of Judgment she's participated in far less events than regular students. That isn't to say she has more free time. Her peacekeeping responsibilities have been pushed to the limits. Saten's surprised to be able to see her at all like this.

"Saten-san?" certainly must Uiharu see how terrible her friend looks. "What happened?"

Where to even begin? Uiharu came all this way to speak specifically about a certain topic, but seeing Saten like this has drastically changed her course of action. While the middle-school girl with love troubles wants to lean on her best friend, she can't exactly talk about magic, can she?

Simplifying it as best she can, "Touma-kun won that event for the person who can closest guess the amount of people who attended the Daihaseisai."

Scrunching her brow some, "I don't remember hearing about a contest like that."

It shouldn't surprise Saten, as the entire thing was rigged since the beginning apparently.

"Well, the prize was a trip for two to northern Italy."

Judging by her friend's condition, this is an easy guess, "One of you can't go?"

Saten only nods.

"Geeze Saten-san," kicking her feet back so she lifts on the swings, "you don't have to get so bent out of shape over something like that. There'll be other opportunities, and are you really in so much of a hurry to get some alone time with a boy?"

If it was only bad luck she couldn't go, Saten wouldn't be nearly as distraught. Merely would it be too good to be true. The threat upon her safety has a lot to do with it.

"Hmm," this sound like acknowledgment is Saten's only response.

A few moments pass in awkward silence.

"Was it really that heartbreaking?" Uiharu's tone has changed greatly from the lecturer she was prior.

Hearing the concern in her best friend's voice, Saten nearly doubles over in emotion once again.

Saying only the bare minimum, "I just want to be with him. Why is it when one obstacle is cleared another gets in my way?"

Uiharu lets her swing grind to a halt. Guilt is apparent on her face.

"You aren't going to like what I have to say then. It seems the same boy Misaka-san has been pinning over is also your Kamijou-san.

Shocked by the entire lack of reaction, Saten can only react to Uiharu's surprise with a weak smile, "I know."

"Y-you did?"

Nodding.

"I, see. The boy we saw you dancing with was also the one Misaka-san did before. It..." perhaps there are truly no words to describe. "What we saw came as a complete shock."

So Misaka finally knows. Really, it was only a matter of time, and frankly, it couldn't have been better. If Saten's already drowning, adding a couple of stones won't make a difference.

"I didn't want to hurt Misaka-san," Saten confesses, "but I don't want to loose Touma-kun either. But it seems like I'm getting nothing but hurt these days."

Again Uiharu's eyebrows scrunch. She may have realized what her friend meant if not for the altered memories of the second day.

"I probably shouldn't be as upset as I am," Uiharu allows her friend to continue, "but I think every little thing that goes wrong from now will probably set me off. Good grief," she begins tearing again, "I haven't been this unstable since I used Level Upper."

Uiharu blinks a few times, "What?"

This halts Saten's thought process, "What?"

They stare at each other.

Okay, apparently at some point they lost track of what the other was talking about. Best to start over.

"Oh, I was just saying I haven't been this unhinged since I found out I was going to fall into a coma and I called you. I was so frightened, but it was an entirely different kind of emotion than now."

Gradually taking everything in, "Saten-san, what are you talking about? You didn't fall into a coma."

What? That can't be right. Saten remembers everything! Feeling frustrated about being stuck at Level 0, her lack of ability, her friends sharing her concerns, using a cheat and finally obtaining a fledgling that allowed her to dance a leaf on the palm of her hand! Can her memories be wrong? Are Uiharu's?

...actually, that's more than likely possible. Remnants of Misaki's Mental Out and the alteration of memories. After all, the other girls think Misaka was sick with constipation on the second day. Shokuhou Misaki could have left little Easter eggs in the memories about Saten Ruiko too. The Level 5 certainly proved she can be that petty.

"Never mind," it would be far easier to drop the topic altogether than try to explain.

"If you say so."

Okay, now things have gotten very awkward. They're not on the same page on a lot of issues, and Uiharu must be more confused than anything. This conversation probably stopped being constructive a while ago. So if they're not going to achieve anything important, might as well achieve something irrelevant.

"What say we just go out and play right now," Saten makes the suggestion. "I'm tired of all these _feelings_ and _drama_."

Uiharu smiles, "I think that's a good idea. Technically I'm on patrol right now, but Shirai-san wanted me to watch over you."

"We should go to a cake shop and bring her something."

"An even better idea."

* * *

_Seven days straight did I end up working this week. As I mentioned before I try to keep two chapters ahead of my releases so that way I still have time to change things to keep consistency without editing previous chapter. But I swear for the life of me I couldn't get anything done for what will be the 14th chapter. The entire week has been hell. Well, for the most part it's over so hopefully some form of normalcy will commence and I get to write the way I want._

_Now to more current news._

_You should have noticed this chapter's title, namely the "Prelude." While this chapter was pretty bad for Saten, the next will be torture. Chapter 13, "A Certain Very Bad Day" (it should be obvious considering this chapter's the "Prelude"), is one I knew I would have to write. As Saten is put through the meat grinder (I don't mean that literally...or do I?), it'll also have the highest "Wut?" factor. Are you starting to see the deeper plot underneath the Saten x Touma romance?_

_Also, a new character appears!_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	13. A Certain Very Bad Day

**A Certain Very Bad Day**

If anyone was avoiding anyone, it wasn't Saten. Owning up to her own decisions, the Level 0 attempted to confront the Railgun on several occasions, but Misaka would dodge or otherwise disappear. Phone calls weren't returned, plans were canceled, and everyone was effected. Their tight-knit friendship has developed a schism, and everyone's concerned it might be irreparably damaged.

After the Daihaseisai, the students have a block leave. Not particularly is it for the students to recuperate, but the damage from the 10 million plus visitors to be repaired. Several days Saten spent practically alone as she was being avoided by Misaka, and Uiharu and Shirai still had their Judgment duties. It was difficult for the middle-school girl to meet with anyone. The majority of her time was spent in isolation.

Several times did she consider calling Touma, but always decided against in the end. Tsuchimikado told her he was going to be involved in an incident. Her call may disrupt that. While she pines to see him, he should be coming back on October 1st as long as nothing happens to him. Saten can wait at least that long.

School returns a day prior. Only are classes till noon today. As the beginning of October marks the beginning of the fall season (at least as far as the schools are concerned), it will be the last the students will be wearing their summer uniforms. Warmer clothes for the colder seasons. It was during the Daihaseisai measurements were taken, and today is the day the new uniforms are picked up.

As the classes let out at noon, "Have you heard anything about Misaka-san?" Saten asks the partner of her roommate.

Shaking her head, "I haven't seen her either, and Shirai-san doesn't want to get in the middle of this. She had to have spoken to Misaka-san about this though, but I don't know why she's keeping it to herself."

Reflecting on the terrible sensation they all must be feeling, "It can't continue like this."

Uiharu agrees, "No."

Both sigh and speak of it no more. Neither of them are old enough to be equipped to handle such drama. Nobody wants this.

"Well, I think we both need to get going," Uiharu distracts.

"Yeah. Do you need to pick up a new uniform as well?"

If Saten outgrew last year's autumn wardrobe, she definitely outgrew her winter uniform.

Sighing, "No, they still fit. I didn't grow at all this year."

Pondering on that thought for a second, Saten flips Uiharu's skirt.

"You might not have grown taller, but you're filling out nicely in other areas. I can attest to that!"

"Saten-san!" Uiharu punches Saten on the chest with a 'pat pat pat.'

Laughing for the first time in what feels like forever, Saten nearly cries. The middle-school girl can't even remember the last time she flipped her friend's skirt. A lot of things she used to do routinely have become neglected. Searching for urban legends has since been abandoned for chasing after Touma. Maybe with this development on magic, she might want to revisit her old hobbies but with a new perspective.

Venturing out on her own, Saten checks the information handed to her at school. As Academy City is a city with a student population of 2.3 million, handing out biyearly uniforms is an event in and of itself. Manufactures simply can't ship the overwhelming supplies to each and every school, and instead left fewer but larger orders to retailers. It's the student's job to pick them up rather than the school's job to provide. A bit of a hassle, but merely is this a price for attending Academy City.

"District 7's Underground Shopping Center."

Saten herself had been there before, but not since the attack by an invader into Academy City at the beginning of the month. Apparently someone broke through the city checkpoints and raised a havoc. Most don't know the finer details, and Saten only does because Judgment was involved, more specifically Shirai herself, in subduing the trespasser. It had taken a bit of damage so Saten avoided it for a while. If it's open again she may as well look around.

To say it's packed would be an understatement. Nearly the entire mall is shoulder-to-shoulder with students waiting to pick up their new uniforms. Saten laments. It was like this when she first enrolled in middle school, so she shouldn't have been surprised, but there's simply no getting used to things like this. It looks like the rest of the day is going to be very boring.

Thankfully not a single store is handing out all the uniforms. They are broken up by school, year, and gender. Saten's specific store is somewhere near the middle.

"This is gonna suck," she can't even hear her own voice over the noise of the crowd.

It takes nearly 45 minutes just to find and reach the store, and even then the line is a few hundred deep. This is going to take a while.

Nearly 2 hours pass merely waiting in line. Perhaps just as she's falling asleep standing up, a body crashes into her side. A small body.

"Excuses me, says MISAKA as MISAKA flees from pursuit."

It's a small girl of maybe 9 or 10, dressed in a blue camisole and a white button up. Hanging from her neck is a pair of what appears to be night vision goggles. After apologizing, she picks herself up and continues to run. Saten is left in the wake.

"What was that about?"

By the clearing of a throat, Saten is rudely reminded to keep the line going. She scowls, but otherwise moves a single position closer to her goal.

It shouldn't be long now. Judging by the rate at which they're moving, Saten should get her uniform within the next 10 minutes. After this she can finally go home and rest.

This time she's completely floored by someone well above a child in size. Crashed into by someone full speed, Saten doesn't stand a chance. As they both fall to the ground, something flies from the intruder's hands and slides across the marbled floor. As she struggles to collect herself, that object is the first thing Saten sees.

"A, gun?"

More than just a gun, it's a huge piece of equipment which could only be procured by the military. Saten doesn't know much about firearms, but knows this one has to be extremely lethal. It's hardly like the common ones seen in movies.

Now cautiously turning her eyes to the one on top of her, it's a face immediately familiar. It's Misaka Mikoto.

As soon as Misaka opens her eyes,

"No," Saten whispers.

Recognizing immediately, these are not the energetic and life-filled eyes of Misaka Mikoto. This is one of her military-grade clones. This is one of the Sisters.

Glancing back down on Saten, Misaka Imouto (sister) registers the collision for only a moment before jumping to her feet, leaping for the gun, and continuing again in sprint.

It's _her_ again, but this time Saten doesn't feel flush with the same wave of anxiety of all the times previous. Now does she possesses knowledge and experience. She's already caught glimpses of the supernatural in a world filled with science. No longer is Saten the same scared middle-school girl. No, this time Misaka Imouto catches her interest with the same kind of curiosity as would any urban legend of times past. Without deliberation Saten pushes herself to a stand and races in the clone's tracks.

A Tokiwadai student carrying a machine gun would catch anyone's attention, so it's not difficult finding which paths were taken. Saten is allowed to close the distance while Imouto stops every few moments to check her barrings. The completely normal human catches up in little time.

"Wait a moment," Saten's speaks between breaths, somewhat winded after suddenly participating in a chase.

"Why have you followed me," the clone asks in a monotonous voice, "asks MISAKA while keeping her main focus on tracking."

"You are, one of the Sisters, right?"

To Saten's question Imouto hesitates. Removing her sights from the distant crowds, she finally turns to the girl who hunted the hunter.

"You did not run away this time, observes MISAKA while marveling at the backbone acquired in such a short amount of time."

Saten's eyes slightly widen. She's heard there were clones (plural), but could it be possible this is the same exact one?

"Are you the same one who approached me outside that shopping center?"

"Yes, MISAKA affirms while trying not to become aggravated upon recounting your rudeness from that day."

Wow, from a doppelganger told of in myths and urban legends, Saten certainly didn't expect this Imouto to have such a blunt attitude.

While Saten is contemplating how to respond, Imouto keeps glancing around. Her near-vacant eyes focus on a security camera keeping an eye on the crowds.

"Do you have a portable computer terminal or cellphone on you?" Imouto asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"May I borrow it, MISAKA asks in requirement for an act that would be a slap on the wrists at most."

While that last bit made her hesitate, Saten obediently does as asked. However, Imouto rejects the phone after studying it for a moment.

"Alas, your phone lacks the processing power required. MISAKA sighs, of all the people who have successfully managed to track this unit 10032's location, it just has to be a poverty-stricken student," and then she finally sighs.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!"

Not paying Saten particularly much attention, Imouto follows the wall while tracing something up high. The middle-school girl already lost her place waiting for her uniform, so she might as well follow this through to the end. Saten is never more than a step behind Imouto.

After taking a series of turns and serviceway alleys in between stores, they arrive at a room marked "Security." A numbered keypad bars the door. Imouto waves her hand in front of it, static-like sparks jump between the two, and the door's automatic lock suddenly unbolts. Imouto waltzes in like she owns the place. Saten hesitantly follows.

"Um," Saten's more than a little uneasy, "what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be here."

Inside is a room filled with monitors and terminals, displaying feeds from all the cameras as well as a wealth of other information. The room is entirely unmanned, perhaps utilizing Academy City's entirely automated security and disaster response systems. Saten doesn't know if this setup abandoned the human element entirely, but otherwise the room is empty of another living soul.

Misaka Imouto steps to the control panel of all the monitor feeds. Routinely the eight monitors switch between the hundreds of cameras installed throughout the entire Underground Shopping Center. However, sparks from the military-grade clone's fingers cause the images to jump rapidly. Imouto keeps her eyes peeled.

"Are you looking for something?" Saten easily guesses.

"Yes, MISAKA allocates unnecessary processing power for simple conversation. A brat stole equipment required to supplement this unit 10032's weaker-than-onee-san's ability. I am simply going to corner her and make her beg for forgive-"

Suddenly all screens go to static. The atmosphere suddenly turns heavy.

"What happened?" Saten asks.

"The brat has caught wind of my intentions, MISAKA explains while preparing to commence Electronic Warfare."

From what Saten can observe, nothing really transpires except from the occasional spark flying from Misaka Imouto's bangs.

Several minutes pass like this in silence, Saten giving proper respect and allowing Imouto to concentrate. But no change occurs. If she's waging some kind of battle with the use of esper abilities, they are obviously in stalemate.

"That's a real pretty necklace," Saten saw it a while back.

While she expected the clone to be a spot-on resemblance to Misaka Mikoto, there are more than a few idiosyncrasies to set the two apart. The big one is facial expressions and the eyes, but another is their choice of behavior. In this case jewelry. Misaka Mikoto isn't the type to fancy herself like this. It's almost refreshing to see Misaka Imouto stray from the original. It's kinda like a younger sister trying to outdo her older sister.

Pausing from an action Saten can't even observe, Imouto responds with a simple, "Thank you."

"I won't ask what happened to you," Saten begins. "I know as far as you were part of a really dangerous experiment, and that you were released from such grasps by your onee-san and Kamijou Touma. I just want to know if you're happy with your life, if you have something to look forward to in your future."

Misaka Imouto takes her fingers away from the controls and turns to face the girl. She possesses a smile which is greatly removed from the stoic expression of all the times previous, though her eyes are still somewhat dull.

"Yes. We-I can live for my own benefit from now on. Before, I never thought passed today. But now, I have dreams and aspirations for my future. It was a great gift given to all of us, MISAKA speaks the first words that come to mind."

Likewise Saten smiles, "I'm glad for you. To a degree, I always knew what you were. That's why I ran away like a little girl the second time I saw you," brings a confused glance from Imouto. "I'm glad I ran into you, er, you ran into me today. I finally got to meet you and find out you aren't scary at all. There are a lot of crazy things in this world, and I shouldn't discriminate just because you are a clone. You have every right to exist as everyone else."

Well subject to the human reaction known as surprise, Misaka Imouto goes wide-eyed. But only for a moment. Her eyes soften momentarily.

"You're speaking the same way _that boy_ does, MISAKA draws the obvious conclusion. I guess it would be impertinent to judge my chances based only on my weak-willed onee-sama."

"...what?"

"The ultimate winner shall be decided by the girl _that boy_ buys a ring for. And as you can see, I'm the closer as he's given me a necklace, says MISAKA as she proudly brandishes the spoils of war."

No, he couldn't have-

"YOU ARE NOT CUTE AT ALL!" Saten screams.

Banging echoes from the other side of the Security door.

"Hey! Who's in there? Unlock this door now!"

Facing the "human element" in a panic, Saten turns to the Electromaster who got them in this situation in the first place, but finds nobody. Misaka Imouto has already bailed/gone into hiding. Saten too seeks a means of escape, but before she can find anything security manages to bypass the lock and enter inside.

Spending nearly three hours being detained and questioned by Anti-Skill wasn't very fun. As Saten's rap sheet continues to grow, they're becoming less lenient with allowing the middle-school girl to get away with only warnings. She only managed to save herself from having _another_ embarrassing phone call with her parents by blaming an "electromaster from Tokiwadai." Thankfully her Level 0 status made such an excuse possible, and with the lack of any real damage (the electronic warfare ceased some time after her arrest), they finally let her go.

As curfew rapidly approaches, fewer and fewer students remain at the Underground Shopping Center. Saten doesn't find a line as she finally returns to her assigned store. She picks up her Winter Uniform without any wait at all.

"_**Go straight home and make no stops along the way.**_"

That authoritative tone makes Saten freeze. Tinged with a hint of a threat, suddenly the girl's blood runs cold. Her mind had trailed after finally picking up her uniform at the end of this long day, and her defenses were naturally lowered. This voice pierced through her guard like an arrowhead.

Turning slowly, and with a little bit of fear, Saten faces the person who gave this dire warning. It's only the store clerk, a girl maybe only a few years older with long wavy blonde hair, and green-left/blue-right heterochromatic eyes. Her expression is thoroughly uninterested.

"If you want to make it back before curfew, you got to go straight home and make no stops along the way."

Oh, that's what this is about. Such a tone almost made it sound like prophecy. That scared the life out of Saten. What an awkward store clerk.

"Thank you," the middle-schooler's voice still carries a hint of nervousness.

The heterochromatic clerk merely nods and returns to other tasks.

After finally retrieving her Winter Uniform, the middle-school girl can finally call it a day. If she attended a better school and likewise dormitory, she might have worried about returning before curfew. But her building supervisor is lax and won't stress being a few minutes late. Saten doesn't need to hurry.

Rain on the other hand might change her mind. Honestly, if she knew there was a possibility of precipitation, this much time wouldn't have been wasted. That or she would have brought an umbrella. Well, if she hurries she shouldn't catch a cold, and it's not like the clothes she's currently wearing will need to be cleaned immediately.

Pausing on her way home, Saten notices a distinct lack of people. This isn't the same as when she was nearly ambushed during the Northern Italy fiasco, but it still feels oddly secluded. Even if it's this close to curfew and it's raining, there should still be people out.

Headlights coming from the opposite side of the road remind Saten to not let her imagination run wild. Nothing's going to happen and everything is normal. Shaking silly notions, she merely continues walking.

It's one of Anti-Skill's APCs. A day like today where a lot of people were out likewise had a lot of incidents requiring authority figures. Saten herself was involved in one. Anti-Skill must have been running ragged all day.

Paying it no further attention, Saten doesn't look back as it passes.

An eruption causes Saten to flinch. Instinctively she covers her head and cowers. Being blindsided would prevent anyone from acting dignified or brave. Suddenly terrified, the Level 0's wobbly legs lift her upright, and an unsteady sight surveys the scene.

It wasn't an explosion, it was a crash. Specifically, the Anti-Skill APC. It ran right into the wall of a concrete underpass. There was absolutely no prior warning.

Even if the vehicle is an _Armored_ Personnel Carrier, not much could survive a head-on collision of this magnitude. Steam rises from the engine block and a liquid Saten prays isn't blood trickls from underneath the vehicle. It's front cabin is totally smashed and windows shattered. The girl can see the driver hanging from the destroyed side door.

Approaching cautiously, Saten doesn't know if vehicles really explode like in movies and video games. However, people are hurt and may need her help. The middle-school Level 0 won't let her fear still her in the moment of need.

If not for his seat belt, the Anti-Skill officer might have been ejected upon impact. Bracing herself so he doesn't flatten her, Saten undoes his seat belt and catches him. Weighing at least twice her weight, she manages to drag him a safe distance away on the sidewalk, in the underpass so he not get drenched. He should be safe here.

There's nobody on the passenger side, but several in the back. They're all strapped in so they shouldn't have been critically wounded in the crash, but all are unconscious regardless. Saten might have been able to pull one man from the wreckage, but she's wise enough to understand there won't be a repeat. If there's any danger due to remaining in the vehicle, there isn't a thing she can personally do for the others.

The extent of her strength exhausted, the girl does all that's left and calls for an ambulance. They should be able to help far more than a middle-school girl.

"...ksshh..."

Startling the girl, she turns towards it's source. It sounds like the radio inside the APC. The driver's wasn't responding, likely damaged in the crash, but the others are and create something of a theater effect back inside the vehicle.

"Kssshhhh...to the city, I repeat...kssshhh!...The gate has been destroyed! The intruder is headed for the urban area...Can anyone hear me? My unit was taken out by an unknown att-...gwah!?"

Sound cuts like a TV being turned off.

What cut from the other side of the radio sounded very real. _Deadly_ real.

What should she do? Wait for the ambulance or run away towards home? Maybe call for Anti-Skill herself for an escort?

It's too dangerous to be out right now without knowing a thing about the city's condition. By now it's obvious the APC isn't going to explode, so Saten takes shelter inside. All the men are still unconscious, so she uses this opportunity to change out of her wet Summer Uniform, and into the dry, warmer, Winter Uniform. And just to make certain, they're still unconscious even after that.

Ten, twenty, nearly half and hour passes and no ambulance has arrived. What's happening?

"Hiiiiii, Aleister!"

A new voice cuts through the radio channel. One feminine.

"Who is this?" yells a rough voice who seems to possess authority. "These lines are reserved for Anti-Skill use only! Civilians should not interfere with official communications!"

"I'm sure you can cut in on these normal lines. I'd like it if you would hurry up and speak with me."

Something of a "click" resounds and the voice no longer speaks.

What in the world was that? Who was that woman? Who's Aleister? Saten can feel a very terrible premonition in the pit of her stomach.

"...provocation..."

Hearing something odd, Saten again perks up her senses. It was quiet, barely overheard in the rain. But there was a hollowness, something which makes even quiet sounds carry well. Waiting till she hears it again,

"...board of directors..."

There it is again. Pulling away from the APC, she turns towards the unconscious man she dragged to the ground.

"...what I wanted to hear."

It's his radio. Previously inoperable, it seems to be picking up on something of a private channel. Approaching closely, Saten tries her best to overhear, daring not to touch it for fear of somehow losing this signal.

"...machinery jammed inside a corpse."

This was making no sense to Saten. Even if the accident knocked the radio into picking up some kind of hidden line, it's still more or less busted. The eavesdropper can only hear every few words.

And actually, as she manages to walk closer the static only seems to grow louder. Less about AIM fields than EM waves, her position seems to have an effect on signal strength. Kinda like the old antenna TVs she knew of before coming to Academy City. Saten tries to find a spot where she can stand _and_ listen to the conversation.

After dancing around a little bit-

"God's Right Seat."

Taking a step back, the signal goes to static again. "God's Right Seat?" Why does Saten receive the distinct impression of something related to Magic? Then, could this be an invasion of the Magic Side into Academy City? Was the Anti-Skill APC crash the result of some kind of spell? At first Saten thought the driver might have fallen asleep, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"...Anti-Skill and Judgment is what you call them, right? I'll have your head before long since you only have those pathetic things to protect you..."

It cuts again. So far all Saten's overheard is the voice of the lady. Who is she talking to? Aleister?

An unnaturally long pause commences. For finding such an ideal position, she should of at least heard a word of the other side of the conversation. Maybe Saten is only receiving what the woman is saying.

"I am Vento of the Front. The ultimate weapon among 2 billion people. I will crush everything tonight. You, Academy City, Imagine Breaker, the Index Librorum Prohibitorum...everything."

What sounds like something being crushed carries over the radio, and the line goes completely dead. Whatever speech was taking place over the airwaves, it's now over. "Vento of the Front" has spoken her peace.

Popping from the distance occurs. It's rapid, a rhythm one might associate with a gun. Is Anti-Skill fighting the intruder? Whatever the case, it's still a good distance away.

What in the world is Saten supposed to do? Return home and hide? If it's this long it's obvious the ambulance isn't coming. None of these men seem in imminent danger, so would anyone blame her for worrying over her own safety in these circumstances? Likely not.

Unfortunately it isn't only her own circumstances bothering her. A name she heard Vento speak still rings in her ears. Imagine Breaker. Obviously she meant Touma. Why would Touma be targeted? No, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is his safety. But he's still in Italy, right? The plane might be on it's way, but he's still not to arrive until tomorrow close to noon. If this incident lasts that long surely the flight will be diverted. Touma should be just fine.

But the nagging sensation doesn't leave her. Is it at all possible he returned earlier? Knowing Touma's luck, she wouldn't bet money on it.

Quickly reaching for her phone, she dials her boyfriend.

One ring, two-it cuts and goes into voicemail. If the phone was turned off, it wouldn't have rung at all. Touma actively denied her call.

Moments latter, the popping of gunfire again erupts.

It had to have been a coincidence, right? Gunfire had to have meant Anti-Skill, and this Vento appears to be a magician. But is there a rule a magician can't use a gun? Surely Touma wouldn't return to Academy City early and not inform Saten, right?

Anxiety strikes her like never before. No, no matter the explanation, Touma is here, right now, and he's being hunted. Saten has to do something!

The girl's eyes drift to the nearby unconscious Anti-Skill, more specifically their guns. Inside this APC alone are several handguns, sub-machine guns, and rifles. Saten has never fired a gun before, but if worst comes to worst-

Shaking her head, Saten can't allow herself to think like that. Before someone else, the entirely inexperienced middle-school girl is more likely to shoot herself. This is far outside her expertise. Merely is the girl a Level 0 with zero combat training. However, she knows people who aren't.

After a few rings, a response is received.

"Hello! Uiharu? Are you there?"

"Saten-san? Is something the matter?"

Removing herself from silly notions of taking care of this herself, she called her friends. Namely, Uiharu of Judgment.

"'Is something the matter?' Isn't that obvious? Academy City is under attack! Where are you right now?"

"Eh? Really? I'm at the office with Shirai-san. We've been stuck with paperwork all night. Are you sure about that? We haven't heard anything."

"What's going on?" Saten can overhear Shirai asking her partner.

Uiharu responds, "Saten-san's calling. She says Academy City is under attack."

"What?" and heard is what sounds like a television being turned on.

Saten thinks about it a second. No ambulances, no further Anti-Skill presence, Vento has somehow managed disable Academy City's major infrastructure. If Uiharu and Shirai have no idea that something's happened even after all this, it shows how thorough this attack's been.

"Saten-san," Uiharu is again talking through the phone, "how do you know all this? Where are you?"

"I was out picking up my Winter Uniform and got sidetracked. There was this accident, an Anti-Skill APC. I tried to help and call an ambulance, but no one's coming. Then, I heard them fighting over their radios, and I can hear gunfire-"

Something of a grinding noise interrupts her. Suddenly Saten silences and crouches, taking cover within the confines of the APC. It lasted only a second and stopped.

"Saten-san?" Uiharu asks from the other side of the phone.

"Shh!"

Cautious, Saten glances around to see what it could have been. No one appears to have approached the site of the accident, so it couldn't have been another person. It must have been car noises.

"Oh," Saten realizes what it is.

While the engine block is smashed, the front cabin is also bent out of shape. Not to a terrible degree, but enough it can't be driven again. Near the center of the dash is a small printer that spit out a paper. It was a miracle it worked at all. Taking it, Saten finds it to be a grainy photograph. Depicted are what appear to be Anti-Skill laying on the ground, and a feminine figure garbed in yellow standing in the middle.

"So that's you Vento," Saten grits her teeth.

"Saten-san, what is it?"

Explaining, "I'm still in the APC. Anti-Skill just sent this photo, I think to all their units. It's the invader that's attacking Academy City."

"What? Really?" Turning away from the phone, "Shirai-san, I think Anti-Skill just sent out an APB! Can you look it up?"

"Uiharu," Shirai answers back, "something weird is going on. All the Academy City stations have gone silent. All we're picking up is stuff from outside the walls."

Apparently as Shirai seems preoccupied with the TV, "I'll just look it up then."

Hearing her friend typing away at the computer, Saten can imagine the girl's hardworking expression. Saten wishes she was there so she could flip her skirt. It elicits a giggle, something desperately needed in this situation.

"I got it!" Uiharu proclaims. "I see. So this...is..." followed by something hitting the ground. Something big and heavy.

For a moment, Saten can't even think.

"Uiharu? Uiharu!" she and Shirai seem to shout at the exact same time.

With the uproar she's creating, somehow she causes a seat belt bound, unconscious Anti-Skill member to stir. Something held in his hand falls loose. Saten notices and picks it off the ground. It's a better, far clearer picture of Vento.

"Shirai-san!" Saten screams. "Don't look at the monitor! Don't look at the monitor!"

Hearing the moving of someone on the other side of the line, Saten can tell the phone's being picked up.

"What?" Shirai asks.

"Don't look at the computer monitor! If you look you'll fall asleep!"

"What? Saten, do you know what's going on?"

"I think! Tell me, does Uiharu appear to be asleep?"

Fumbling for a second, "Yeah. She's not injured or anything, but her breathing and heartbeat are both very faint."

Saten thought so. It's strange for all these Anti-Skill to still be knocked out. The driver was expected, but the others in the back should have been far the more cushioned against the crash. Even if they were all knocked out, some of them should have been coming to right about now. No, this wasn't caused by physical injuries. This was caused by Vento. This was caused by Magic.

"I can't explain it very well, but anyone who sees the face of this intruder will fall asleep."

With the acknowledgment that Magic exists, Saten's thought processes have turned the more flexible. This is merely the first idea that came to mind. Vento's photo had been passed around before the driver crashed the APC. Some time prior every single one of them must have passed it around. This would explain why not a one has waken up yet.

"What? How is that possible?" of course Shirai would be skeptical.

Thinking on the fly, "Um, you remember how Level Upper stimulated other sense through synesthesia merely by using a song? This could be the same thing but by picture."

Pausing and thinking for a second, "I've never heard of a picture that could make you instantly fall asleep..."

Saten seriously doesn't want her testing her theory, "Whatever! Just don't look at the intruder's photo, got it?"

"Yeah, okay, I got it. But did you look at it Saten-san? How did you not fall asleep?"

Wait, why hasn't she? No, Saten barely comprehends Magic in the first place, so her initial assumption must be wrong. But it's probably not far off. Seeing the picture might only be one condition. There may be others.

"I'm not sure. It might be because the lighting is bad in here or something," totally making it up. "The point is, unless you want to end up like Uiharu, do NOT look at her monitor."

"Alright alright, I'm feeling around to turn it off right now."

Something of a "click" sounds and Saten hears Shirai taking a stand.

"So what now? I've lost my support so I don't think going out is a good idea for me right now."

That's true. What can she do now that she's practically handcuffed? Wait, there is one thing. Peace of mind.

"Shirai-san, can you look up one thing for me? Kamijou Touma-kun is supposed to be in Italy right now. Can you please look up to see if he took an earlier flight and arrived in Academy City early?"

Only silence is heard from the other side of the radio.

"Shirai-san?"

"Um, Saten-san. Kamijou is here, in Academy City. I saw him this afternoon."

Shelving the tirade of Touma returning without telling her, Saten pushes all distracting thoughts aside for now.

"Shirai-san, hold on a second. I'm trying to put everything together in my mind."

So here's what Saten currently knows: Vento has invaded Academy City and is targeting Touma, as well as a number of others. What was it called?

"Do you know what the _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_ is?"

Pausing for a moment, "That translates into the 'List of Prohibited Books.' It a list of books banned by the Roman Catholic Church. Any book or publication that was found to be heretical was placed on that list. They were continued to be published from the 16th to mid 20th centuries. What does that have to do with anything?"

Leave it to the Tokiwadai student to be able to recall such trivia offhand. As to how it relates to this situation, Saten can only speculate. Was it some kind of religious artifact? That sounds most likely. If so, what exactly would it be doing in Academy City? Stolen? Or maybe protected? Vento mentioned it right after naming the "Imagine Breaker," so could he have it? Actually, she remembers the word "Index" being repeated before. Who was it? Stiyl? That priest who saved the girl on the first day of the Daihaseisai kept mentioning it.

"I think that book, or something similar, may be in Academy City right now. Can you look that up?"

"Then, would this Intruder be a thief?"

It's probably the safest way of explaining to the magically illiterate.

"I think so. If we find out what this is we might be able to get a step ahead of them."

"Hmmm," Shirai thinks for a moment. "If I can't go out this might be the next best thing. If we can-"

In the background, Saten can barely hear, "-we have footage on the scene. Issako-san?"

"-get a step ahead of her...oh...crap..."

Over the phone Saten hears a similar thump as before.

"Shirai-san? Shirai-san!"

Nothing is heard from her friend, but the background noise continues, "W-was that the intruder?"

"Given the level of Academy City's defenses-"

Cursing, Saten hangs up the call. They left the TV on, and Shirai must have caught a glimpse of the news report. What horrible timing!

Okay, so now what? Not only Anti-Skill, but Judgment has also been knocked out. Officially she's lost every direction to turn. Trying a final time, Touma's cell goes directly to voicemail. There is no move Saten can use to play.

Saten Ruiko, Academy City 1st year Middle School, Level 0. This branding means she's completely powerless. The girl has well become tired of lamenting this fact, but that doesn't make it any less true. There is nothing Saten can do to help. If she goes out there, she will die. Just overhearing the girl has recognized gunfire, explosions, and others she can't even begin to describe. Currently she hides within a crashed Anti-Skill APC, where she is safe. This is truly the only place she can be until this whole situation resolves itself. Saten is no Hero. She isn't special. Hiding truly is the extent of her ability. Doesn't mean she has to like it.

So Saten waits. Her powerless self recognizes the difference between bravery and stupidity. There is not a single thing she can do to improve this situation. The person hunting Touma, the girlfriend can only place her faith in the Imagine Breaker that can negate any esper, and let's hope magic, power. If that's the case, he shouldn't need her to protect him, or require any aid she could provide. It might be horrible, but that's the reality of the situation.

So Saten waits. There are still people fighting outside. Some Anti-Skill resistance remains. Intermittent radio traffic and reports still come. The night is yet lost and Academy City still stands. If Vento is victorious, the results will probably become apparent. If Vento is defeated, her sleep spell will probably disengage and the Anti-Skill officers nearby will wake. By then Saten will know it's safe to leave and finally return home.

So Saten waits-

Until a stake is driven through her head.

Or what feels like a stake. A sudden and irrational pain sears through her brain. It's like the worst kind of headaches. Without the slightest bit of warning it struck, and it remains. Keeping herself from screaming out loud, Saten gradually steps outside.

Why she stepped outside? It was the headache's source. She couldn't explain how, and definitely not why, but the moment it struck she knew it's exact location.

Leaving the shelter of the underpass, Saten steps into the rain. One step at a time, she heads directly for the cause. Does this have anything to do with Kamijou Touma, that whatever Index, or Vento? No, it does not. This has to do with her. It's not like a calling, or warning, but definitely something. It's like a spotlight shined directly in her eyes. Saten simply can't ignore it.

After walking a while, Saten feels the vibration of her cellphone. She barely has the comprehension to even acknowledge it, but she does. Looking at the Caller ID, relief isn't exactly felt. Regardless, she answers.

"Youuuuu lieeeeed," Saten speaks before he can even get in a word.

"What? Saten-san?" it's definitely Touma's voice. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Youuuuuu came backkk, and youuu diddddn't tellll meeee."

Taking it step by step, Saten continues walking towards the source.

"Saten-san! You're talking weird! What happened?"

Was she? She isn't sure. All the pain in her head doesn't allow straight thoughts.

"Ittt hurrrtts. My heaaaaad."

"Ruiko!"

That magic word. Whatever trance, if one could even call it that, seems to slip. The pain remains, but she's filled with a courage, a control. The fear felt when venturing completely in the dark is quelled by bravery.

"T-Touma-kun, y-you ha-ve yo-u're own ba-ttle. I-I have mi-ne. Kick Vento's ass."

"What? How did you-"

Holding the button to end the call, it also completely turns off the phone. Touma has his problem to face. Saten is not a part of that side of his world, she understands that. So she'll leave it to him. But _this_, whatever _this_ is, it's calling her. This is something Saten must face.

She walks at her gradual pace, eventually making her way. The distance is actually quite far, and at her speed she won't make it anytime soon. But she persists amongst the pain. If there's one thing she can do, it's this.

And then Wings of Light flood the sky.

What Saten felt before intensifies. Initially falling to her knees, she wants to scream. From a drill burrowing into her head, the pain's become a crowbar prying it apart. But this is not enough to deter her. For once the Level 0 middle-school girl has a strange and unique phenomenon speaking directly to her. Nearly all past experiences have motivated her to this one point.

From somewhere high above, a figure falls and lands on the ground. It was a drop that should have crushed the bones of any normal person, but this woman suffers none from it. However, she is effected by something. Something other than the fall ravages her body. Saten recognizes it, for it's the same thing effecting her.

In front of Saten is a woman dressed all in yellow. A slender figure, she'd be pretty if not for all the metal piercings ruining her face. But other than her questionable cosmetic choices, red stains the corners of her mouth and a spray pattern across what resembles a nun's habit. She's been vomiting blood. Also alarming is the giant hammer she carries with both hands.

"Huuuuuuh?" she exaggerates her speech. "I didn't think anybody would still be up and walking around this late in the game. Are you another irregularity in this repugnant city?"

Something other than pain strikes Saten. It's this woman, she's incredibly dangerous. It's not just her freakish appearance, the blood, or even the giant hammer. She's not emitting some immaterial aura or something likewise unrealistic and ridiculous. No, Saten suffers fear not because of the unknown, but the known. The middle-school girl has seen this woman, heard her speak, and even knows her name.

"Vento?"

Raising an eyebrow, this doesn't particularly shock or interrupt Vento.

"Did I advertise my actions _too_ well?" it's obvious the magician isn't talking to Saten. "I've spread far wider than I intended. Containing information to a specific designation is rather hard. Oh well."

Sticking out a tongue, and silver chain rolls out of her mouth. Attached to it is a cross.

"You might not be a high priority target on my list," her words are somehow clear despite sticking out her tongue, "but every little bit helps!"

Vento doesn't charge or make any action directed intently towards Saten, but the girl can feel something terrible heading her way. Vento's giant hammer is swung, smashing into cross dangling from her tongue.

Saten senses it, a "force." Nothing is visible, but it comes for her all the same.

The "force" smashes directly into the side of her head, blowing it from her shoulders. Saten's body is launched from the impact, hurled into the distance, and finally crashes into the wall of a nearby building. Without question all of her internal organs have been utterly destroyed.

Except that never happened. Saten made no move of her own, but the "force" was interrupted, broken, destroyed. The explosion that was supposed to take the girl's head is instead directed to ground, shattering solid concrete and asphalt directly around her, but not where she stands.

Yet even another has intruded on this lifeless street. This person stands directly behind Saten, right hand extending around her own shoulder.

"What?" Vento isn't the slightest bit amused.

This presence, isn't normal. It's terrifying yet familiar. Scary yet warm. Unknown yet safe. It might be how one feels once they strike a deal with the devil, and the devil actually fulfilling his end of the promise.

Cautiously Saten's sights turn. Up that slender right arm leads to a feminine frame. A woman. A girl. It's the blonde with heterochromatic eyes.

"Turn around," the girl orders, words alone placing a heavy weight on both Saten and Vento's shoulders. "This girl is none of your concern, and the least of your worries at this point."

Unsure what to make of the figure now before her, Vento can only click her tongue. Indeed, this unusual pair is not the reason she attacked Academy City; a bad coincidence. What this mystery might uncover is anyone's guess, but all the same Vento doesn't have the time or energy to expend on discovering. She turns and heads for the Wings of Light.

After the threat is gone, "W-who-" but before Saten can finish, a terrible churning in her stomach stills her.

Turning a curious glance towards Saten, "You can see me?" then focusing those green and blue eyes on the Wings of Light, "that faux angel must have caused an error in the Perception Filter."

Before Saten has a moment to consider those words, the unpleasantness bubbles up her throat. Choking, the Level 0 vomits blood. Shortly thereafter, collapses in the rain.

"I told you to head straight home," now heterochromia focuses squarely on Saten Ruiko. "I knew you would have walked into a situation like this at least once, so this time's free. Don't expect me to come save you next time."

"Who..." just that one words requires all the strength Saten possesses.

Bending over so Saten can get a good view of her face, "If you want this dream to continue, do not tell Kamijou Touma about me."

Those are the last words Saten hears before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Well, that just happened. _

_One of the key aspects I wanted to portray in _Never the Twain Shall Meet_ is the distance Saten will be required to keep from Touma, while trying to get closer at the same time. Last chapter we had Tsuchimikado stop short of physically threatening her, but here have her clearly crossing that line. As to why that happened, it will be explained in time. And before any wild theories start getting thrown around, Saten is _not_ dead and this is _not_ a dream. I thought I should put that to bed before it had a chance to begin._

_I love this chapter for having the highest "wut?" factor in the entire story. There was so many "wut?"s I had to give a warning the previous chapter in it's title. Most probably won't be answered till the very end, but the distortions around Saten are going to become more prevalent (as there have been some before)._

_Venturing forward, right around here should be where the Fifth Act starts (if I actually structured the story in that manner). Questions you might not have thought to ask at the beginning will become known, as well as new revelations that will take you completely by surprise. Next chapter...will probably tick people off. I like to think I redeem myself in the two following, but we'll just have to wait and see the kind of responses I get, I guess._

_As for the blonde with heterochromatic eyes..._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	14. A Certain Turning Point

**A Certain Turning Point**

"I will not go!" a sharp voice breaks through Saten's consciousness. "She is my daughter! You will not treat me like some kind of stranger!"

"Now now, just calm down."

The conflict results in Saten's eyes fluttering open. Or eye; her right appears to be bandaged. The bedridden girl's stirring gathers the attention of the arguing party.

"Ruiko? Ruiko-chan! Can you hear me Ruiko-chan?"

Somewhat waving her off, "Yes, I can hear you mom."

A face a daughter would recognize no matter the situation, it's Saten's mother. A woman fairly pretty; if she possessed even a fraction of her daughter's sense of fashion, her father would have to step up his game. Like always, the mother's hair is tied back in a lazy ponytail and wearing, by whatever stretch of the imagination, mom clothes. However, with her daughter in this condition the woman's even more homely than usual.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Truthfully, the daughter feels like she's been hit by a truck. Short of breath, a pressure on her chest, and muscles as weary as if she just ran a marathon. Let's not forget she currently only possesses half her vision. However, compared to how she felt last night (?), it's leagues better.

"I'm fine mom, you don't have to worry."

"Not worry? How can I not worry? My daughter is in the hospital after some kind of crazy terrorist attack, and now there's talk of war!"

War? What's this about? And speaking of, what exactly is her mother doing here in Academy City? It's not like every time a student gets hospitalized or gets in trouble with Anti-Skill do a student's parents get called. For the most part, enrolling a child in Academy City requires the child be emancipated. The parents are nearly cut out of the loop entirely; they're informed of a very small fraction of what actually takes place. Were Academy City in say, America, most of what it does wouldn't fly.

"What are you doing here mom?"

"What am I-" she was nearly offended, but recognize her presence is indeed out of the ordinary. Composing herself, she tells what exactly has taken place, "When I heard of the attack on Academy City, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I tried going through your dorm supervisor, your school, and even Anti-Skill. Nobody I talked to could give me a straight answer. So I applied for a Family Emergency Access Pass. I barely managed to enter the city when I finally got word you'd been found and sent to the hospital. I don't even know what's wrong!"

Looking to the doctor, Saten somewhat remembers his frog face, the elderly man speaks, "According to Anti-Skill, they found you laying in the streets on the outskirts of School District 7. Aside from the hypothermia caused by laying in the rain unconscious for several hours, we've also found numerous internal injuries." Saten's mother covers her mouth at hearing this. "We've yet to determine their cause as you possessed absolutely no external injuries. Can you tell me what happened?"

To be honest, no. Saten's memory is queerly clear. She remembers everything from that suffocation presence, the Wings of Light, Vento, and even the heterochromatic girl. Even then, she has no idea what actually happened.

"I don't know," is the only answer she can give.

"What were you doing out that far?"

Saten shares the story of picking up her Winter Uniform and the Anti-Skill APC crash. That's as far as she's willing the share.

"Hmm, I don't think that will be enough to solve this mystery, but regardless, I guarantee you'll make a full recovery."

Certainly that was reassuring, but they still haven't mentioned, "What about my eye? Why is it all bandaged up?"

For a moment he's surprised, but answers her question, "We were worried about Orbital Cellulitis. We gave you some antibiotics just to be safe, but it shouldn't be a major concern."

Saten doesn't even know what that is. She'd like to get the bandages off now, but licking her wounds in front of her mother would be embarrassing.

"Is there anything else?" Saten's mom asks the doctor, clearly displaying hostility and silently communicating her desire for privacy with her daughter.

"No. That should be all." Then to Saten, "I'll have one of these fine nurses come check on you every few hours, okay?"

Saten nods and thanks him.

Then, when they're finally alone, the mother states, "I'm getting you out of here," for some reason, heading to the window and peeking outside.

"I'm sure this hospital's fine."

"No!" Then controlling her voice, "I mean out of Academy City."

Okay, her mom's official lost it.

"Mom, isn't that a bit of an overreaction?"

Giving up on the widow, she starts looking through the closets, "Ruiko-chan, you don't know what's been going on. You were unconscious for two whole days."

Really? That's news to her.

"There are several religious groups protesting Academy City all over the world. There are protests in San Francisco and Los Angeles, and it's only spreading. The Pope, and even the Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church have denounced Academy City. That terrorist incident was only the beginning!"

Wow, that certainly puts what happened the other night on a global scale, but,

"Aren't you overreacting? There won't be something as major as a war."

"But what if there is? It may be in Japan, but the Japanese Government doesn't regulate what takes place within. It's like the scientific version of the Vatican. They have to defend themselves, and what Army does Academy City possess? Are they going to use the teachers? Anti-Skill? No, Academy City's greatest influence is it's espers, it's 2.8 million students! They'll have _you_ fight!"

With every word that was coming out of her mother's mouth, Saten finds it harder to rebuke. She's entirely right. If the global situation truly deteriorates to that point, the espers who've developed superhuman abilities would be their greatest weapon. Each and every esper would be a force in and of themselves. Not to mention they are such a unique existence among all the other world powers, they would be considered a terrifying threat simply due to their unorthodoxy. Fear of Academy City might be driving towards war than any religious objections.

Still, "I'm only a Level 0. Even if it does come that bad, what would they have _me_ do?"

The mother's expression softens, but only for the worse, "Ruiko-chan, isn't it about time you give up on this dream? You've been here for years, and have yet to develop an ability."

That certainly hit in Saten's most vulnerable underside.

"Originally I was worried over the thought of you changing into something that might not be human, and I'm not ashamed to say I was relieved when I heard you don't have any power. I was content with letting you stay here despite that as you seem to have made a place for yourself, but the prospect of war changes everything. Even if you don't have an ability, what's to say they won't place a weapon in your hands, or put you in some kind of giant sci-fi mech and have you fight?"

Saten cringes as that's actually happened once.

"It's not just the thought of you in danger that frightens me, but the thought of you having to fight, and to kill. No matter how, I will not let Academy City take away the daughter I remember!"

Digesting everything from the woman who brought her into this world, Saten replies calmly and without hesitation, "You're right. I don't have an esper ability. Nor will I ever. I may not be able to shoot electric bolts or teleport from one place to another, but I can support those who can. A person like me is needed. I'm needed to remind them that even with their awesome power they're still just children like the rest of us. And reminding them is important. Otherwise, the mothers of all the children _with_ an esper ability will lose the ones they remember. Even a powerless person such as myself has a place in Academy City."

Hearing her daughter's protest, the mother reels. Perhaps some form of resistance did she expect, but clearly not the answer given.

"W-what are you saying Ruiko-chan?"

"I'm staying. I'm staying as long as this city will have me."

Faced with the determination in Saten's eye, her mother is left little choice.

Turning her head down, "I knew you wouldn't want to come back with me. I thought if you continued to cling to the dream of developing a power, I might be able to persuade you. But, you really have changed." Properly facing her, "You _aren't_ my daughter that left with high hopes and silly dreams. You've matured, a lot. You're becoming a very splendid young woman Ruiko-chan."

Smiling, "Maybe I'll believe it when you stop calling me 'chan.'"

"You're my daughter. You'll always be 'chan.'"

The decision's been set. Ill-conceived in the first place, this mother's Recovery Exercise failed before it began. The woman remains a little while longer to simply chat with her daughter. Saten's already introduced Uiharu to her family, so she spends time going over Misaka and Shirai. She'd like to mention Touma as well, but it's bad timing in more ways than one. It'd be bad if her mother thought the daughter was staying because of a boy. Give her a little credit; it's not _only_ because of him.

About half an hour later the nurse returns, mentioning Saten's need for rest. Basically kicking the mother out. However, now the patient's mother possesses piece of mind, so there's none of the hysterics of before. She kisses her daughter lightly on the cheek and removes herself.

Falling back onto her pillow, nearly collapsing, Saten's relieved she lasted that long. Before her mother, the girl didn't want to portray how weak and tired she's truly become. That other night, something terrible struck her. Exactly what she doesn't know, but knows precisely how damaged her body's become. It'll take several days before she even possesses the strength to stand.

The nurse asks the girl basic questions and examines her vitals. For the most part Saten's recovering well, but the excitement should be kept to a minimum so as to not extend her stay. Saten understands this all very well, but has a question of her own.

"Do I have to keep these bandages over my eye? It feels weird and it's starting to stink."

The nurse visibly hesitates. For some reason she's unsure in her answer.

"The bandages over your socket are a precaution against infection. There haven't been any indications of that occurring, but we would prefer you continue to wear them a little while longer."

So the answer is no. After collapsing in the middle of the street in all that rain, if nothing bad has happened yet it won't within the pristine halls of the hospital.

"I want them off. I don't like them."

Still hesitant, "Very well."

As requested, the nurse approaches and begins removing the -

Saten's eyes dart open nearly in a panic. Something, what, just happened? Her memories to a certain point are crystal clear, then suddenly go blank. Did she faint?

Looking around, she finds the nurse and now the frog-faced doctor standing before her. Both wear clear expressions of concern.

"What, happened?" Saten's weak voice asks.

"Um, well, as soon as I removed the bandages you fainted. I went ahead and replaced your -"

A stinging in her head prevents Saten from clearly hearing what was spoken. After affects? Regardless, Saten's head feels lighter and she's regained her depth perception. Everything appears to be fine.

"Do you have a mirror?"

Something still felt wrong. She needs to check on her eye herself.

While the doctor observes, the nurse hands Saten a mirror.

Looking at herself, revealed are the same deep ocean blues she's recalled her entire life. Though her black forelocks are rather a mess.

"See, nothing wrong at all! It looks just fine."

Returning the mirror, Saten finds the nurse with hands over her mouth and about ready to cry. Even the doctor appears stunned.

"My," he speaks, "you certainly are a brave one, aren't you?"

Okay, Saten's officially lost. She might have been a little pale, but for the most part she looked fine. What's up with the overreaction?

"I think I'd like to sleep for a little bit."

"Yes, of course. We'll come to check on you every few hours."

Waving goodbye, Saten lays down and closes her eyes. Certainly does she feel better without that bandage over her eye.

Much better.

Again her slumber is disturbed, but this time by a knock. Eyes opening without fatigue, Saten comes to as if it were nothing more than an afternoon nap. Certainly it shouldn't come this easily after being damaged as she had.

"Come in?"

The door opens with hesitation. Peeking is the flowery head of her best friend.

"Saten-san," Uiharu nearly sobs. "You're finally awake!"

"Oh come on now, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" now she completely enters the room. "You were found face down in the middle of a street covered in blood! How can it not be 'that bad?'"

Looking to her hand and flexing it a few times, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

And that's about it, Uiharu starts to cry. No longer capable of forming coherent words, she rushes her friend and gives her giant hug, tearing into Saten's chest. The patient nearly doesn't know what to do with her.

Calmly entering is Uiharu's fellow Judgment, her partner Shirai. The twin-tailed girl gives a clumsy yet relieved smile as welcome.

"Glad to see you looking better than yesterday," Shirai commentates. "You literally looked like you'd gone through a blender."

"Was it really that bad?"

Nodding, "That night after everyone woke up, I went searching for you. My memory's a little fuzzy on the point, but I recalled you were out there and may need help. I didn't find you, but a patrolling Anti-Skill unit did. They brought you to this hospital, where, well..."

Saten can imagine what. They saw her in a rather pathetic state. Maybe even brutal that what she expects. Running into Vento, coughing up blood, and still and motionless in the rain-soaked street for who knows how long; it couldn't have been a pretty picture.

"Well I feel a lot better now! See?" Saten flexes her arm and slaps her bicep. "Good as new!"

Uiharu, sobbing and sniffling, can't exactly trust her friend so easily. Obviously the patient is trying to put on a brave face, as she always does. However, Saten actually does feel fantastic after her nap. Queerly so.

Trying to assure her friend to little avail, Shirai has to step in, "Saten-san, can you tell us what you remember? Do you know what happened to you?"

Honestly, no. The Wings of Light as well as her own condition are a complete mystery to her. Vento appeared, but Saten doesn't suspect she played a role in what happened to the middle school girl. If anything, it involved the blonde with heterochromatic eyes.

Softly shaking her head, Saten carefully chooses what to divulge, "I remember chasing these Wings of Light, but that's it."

Shirai thinks about it, "Yeah, I've heard a few reports about the Wings of Light from some others who never fell asleep. But nobody has any idea what they are."

Saten can only shrug it off.

Finally collecting herself, Uiharu backs away and speaks, "Then, did you happen to see anything that might have related to the Woman in Yellow? There were many reports of people falling asleep after seeing her picture, but not from everybody. We thought you somehow escaped that effect."

Nodding, Shirai adds, "You tried to warn me that seeing her image was bad, but you seemed okay with it. Do you know why that is?"

There starting to ask some scary questions, "What is this? Am I a suspect or something?" trying to laugh it off.

Both are quick to apologize, "No! That's not it! Sorry. It's just the Judgment in us trying to solve the case."

Shirai states likely.

"It just, with something that large, nobody has any idea what really happened. Officially it was a terrorist attack by a religious fanatical. The explanation is that the Roman Catholic Church actually has a school devoted to the higher sciences like Academy City, but that doesn't explain at all how the Woman in Yellow did what she did. Someone that powerful would have to be at least Level 5, maybe even stronger than Level 5. It's simply unfeasible for someone so powerful to come from _outside_ Academy City."

But there is an explanation; Magic. After something like this, is there even a reason to hide it any longer? Should she tell her friends?

"I guess it's something we'll never truly discover," Shirai shrugs it off before Saten has a chance to respond. After all, how could they expect an answer from an uninvolved Level 0 like Saten? "With how the aftermath is progressing, I think we'll all have answers soon enough."

Uiharu's mood likewise turns sour.

"Is it true then," Saten asks, "what they're saying about a war?"

This surprises the two visitors, but only somewhat. After all, Saten could have heard it from a nurse or something.

"I can't exactly say," Shirai takes to answering. "I'm not exactly an expert on world politics. But it seems the religions of the world are gradually rallying against Academy City. There are no specific battle lines per say, but an ideological battle is certainly taking place. Whether or not it turns violent I cannot predict."

Shirai looks to Uiharu who seems lost in the moment. Elbowing her side, Uiharu shakes in shock. Turning to her partner, they have a silent conversation. It appears Shirai is trying to urge her partner they need to go. Gradually Uiharu realizes what is meant and turns to Saten.

"I would rather stay with you all night, but you need your rest and we have to return to our duties."

Smiling, "It's okay. I understand. We all have pieces to pick up and I'm far from the only one in an awkward position."

Waving to her friends, they bow as they leave.

Laying down again, Saten wonders how long the next visitor will take.

Apparently 10 minutes. From her friends who just checked in on her, one was noticeably absent. Namely the one who's also been avoiding her, Misaka Mikoto Level 5 Railgun who also possesses a crush on Kamijou Touma. She enters the hospital room after a knock and doesn't so much as introduce herself. Misaka comes to Saten's side without saying a word.

Likewise Saten won't be the first to speak.

For several long and tense moments, not a word is uttered.

"On the day of the attack, I went out on a date with Kamijou Touma," Misaka comes right out and says it.

"I've always been envious of you, Saten-san. To be so outgoing, open, considerate, I wish I had a tenth of the bravery you do. Any time I run across a problem my zapping won't fix: I freeze, I hesitate, I bumble around and generally make matters worse. I'm not perfect. When I actually do get scared, I petrify."

Looking to her hand, Misaka makes a fist, "So I tried following your example." Looking to the bedridden girl, "I exposed my vulnerabilities and took several leaps of faith. I withheld my stubborn side and pursued a boy I liked. It wasn't easy, the biggest hindrance was probably myself. I don't know if I was making progress with him or not, but I knew I was improving myself by doing so.

"And then I found out he's also the boy you like."

Misaka grits her teeth and looks away, like she's disgusted with herself, "I suddenly didn't know what I was supposed to do. But I did have an opportunity. Kamijou and I made this stupid bet during the Daihaseisai, and I won it, and could use it to make him do whatever I wanted. But, even if I didn't know what I should do, I knew I shouldn't have done that."

Looking to Saten again, eyes somewhat moistened, "I knew forcing him to go on a date with me would hurt you. I discovered you realized we like the same boy before I did, and I was mad. I didn't stop and think that all this time you've been as frightened as I was for just that moment. Again I made a rash move and a stupid mistake. I didn't think how much I could hurt you, Kamijou, or even myself.

"The date...might as well have been a disaster. The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about you and how what I was doing was wrong. And Kamijou...was practically kicking and screaming the entire time. So, halfway through, I decided to drop the charade. I asked him how he felt-"

Hesitant, like she doesn't want to say what's next, "-about you."

Now, tears truly are spilling, "I won't repeat what he said. But-"

"Mikoto," Saten speaks for the first time, immediately putting a halt to all Misaka's thought processes, "it's fine. I've been plenty underhanded myself. I practically knew from the beginning, and I also ran forward knowing I would hurt you. I don't know if I was expecting it to erupt in a giant cat fight, but, right now, I'm not even mad at you."

"Neither am I!" Misaka cries.

Saten gives a faint laugh, "Then I guess we're just two underhanded girls who deserve each other."

But are awkward and silent after those final words. Both are probably racing for the next thing to say, but nothing comes to either of their minds. Instead, Saten opens her arms wide; an invitation.

Misaka jumps on the occasion, racing to her friend and embracing the wounded girl in a giant hug. Tears continue to spill, but for a different reason altogether. This girl is strong, the Railgun realizes. If actions speak louder than words, then Saten's nearly every motion exemplifies that. Misaka is more envious than ever before.

Honestly, there may not be a word in existence which Saten could use to describe how she truly feels. Not just about her friend, but Touma, their relationship, and everything else. But the middle-school Level 0 understands one thing, she doesn't want to lose anything. Not Touma, not Misaka, nothing.

Saten is no fool. Fully does she realize there will be a schism between her and Misaka from this point on. There may never be a way to remove the dark feelings they have towards the other. But they both know this, and they both want to continue to be friends. It may not be easy, but they are both going to make the effort.

Once Misaka finally gets the waterworks in order (Saten was more than misty-eyed herself), they finally remove from embrace. Again they can't find words for the other, and then laugh upon realize they know precisely what the other is thinking. How Shirai would be jealous.

"I think I'll only be in the hospital another day or two. I'm feeling a lot better by the minute."

Nodding, incredibly happy, "Yes. We should go out some time, maybe just the two of us."

Saten accepts the invitation, "Shirai-san's going to be jealous."

"Welllll," dragging out her response, "maybe we can let the others come along as well."

Enthusiastically Saten nods.

A bleeding wound mended, the two girls give their goodbyes. As Misaka departs, Saten can still feel a sadness within her. There was a point left unspoken, how in regards they would act towards Kamijou Touma. Misaka made clear how her own progress with the boy has been, but she never mentioned giving up either. This is truly going to be a thorny path.

There's one more person she's expecting. Everyone's expecting. Instead of sleeping, Saten closes her eyes and waits.

Except she actually does fall asleep.

A distinct presence wakes the girl from her light sleep. Not a sound was made, nothing like coming too close or making any specific action on their part, but Saten knew a person was there. _He_ is there.

Calmly her eyes open to a midnight painted ceiling. She doesn't instinctively know how much time's transpired, but knows it's very late. Sure enough, casting a dark silhouette, _he_ is there.

"Touma-kun," she calls.

The spiky-haired shadow stands just outside the pale highlight shining from outside. Basking in the moon her exposed skin illuminates a halo. She greets the boy with the smile of an angel, extending her hand to join him. Touma remains in the darkness, like a creature from the depths scared of the light. For him, a courage is required to approach this nearly otherworldly figure.

"Ruiko-san," she hears his voice after what feels like a very long time.

"Come," inviting him almost like an assuring parent.

Like a vampire who requires permission, only now does he step forward. Whatever expression Saten might have expected, she didn't expect this. She didn't know how to put it, but he seemed devastated. And even more concerning, it doesn't appear to be related to her. His wanting towards Saten might be the same as a sinner seeking absolution.

Somewhat sluggish, he comes to her bedside. Taking a seat on the bed, he turns and faces away. More than obvious something is wrong, Saten give the little support she can at the moment. Leaning over and further reaching for him, she takes him by the arm. Sliding her touch across his skin, she takes his hand in her own. Touma isn't the slightest bit resistant.

Feeling it through the trembling in his conflicted grip, Saten knows he's horribly disturbed. But why? How can she get him to open up to her? Well, she doesn't feel like he'll need more than a little push.

"I was attacked by Vento," she describes. The sudden tension in his grip lets her realize all focus is now on her. "I was, following that light. She dropped out of the sky right in front of me. Something about me she didn't like, and she struck. Except-"

-and then remembers Heterochromia's words. "Do not mention me to Kamijou Touma." Why? Was there a specific reason? There had to be, and it was most likely if Saten asked he would answer. Heterchromia didn't want that. Then again, she saved the girl's life and this was her only request. Saten had to oblige.

"-I was saved. I didn't see who it was, but they drove Vento away."

Drawing a curious gaze, Touma would probably like to know who that was. Still, if Saten says she can't remember there's not much that can be done.

"I was protected, and I still ended up in this state. And my mother, she came by. Trying to kidnap me and take me back home," again, his grip tenses. "I managed to convince her to let me stay. My friends came to visit as well. As well did," pausing, she decided against mention Misaka Mikoto, "no, never mind."

As if it were his turn, Saten merely silences after that. Practically everything she knew she shared with Touma. The next move is his.

"I saw someone die tonight. He was going to hurt someone I knew, so I tried to stop him. But Anti-Skill was there. They shot him. It was supposed to be non-lethal rubber bullets, but he was hit in the chest. One of his ribs broke, and pierced right into his heart. He died right then and there."

His tone broke Saten's heart. She didn't know if he'd previously seen death, but his Misfortune must have let him flirt with it before. This remorse, he wasn't merely trying to protect the person who was in danger, but also the attacker. Something didn't go as intended, and the attacker died. That Touma can show such remorse for someone who was in the wrong only makes her love him more.

"Sometimes," Saten comforts, "there's people you simply can't save. Do you know his name?"

"Yes.

"Hamazura Shiage."

* * *

_This took longer than I expected to post. I went off the grid this weekend. I couldn't do anything online, but I've manage to write a good deal, so we may get a handful of chapters this week. Here's crossing my fingers._

_So, yeah. Hamazura's kicked the bucket. How did that happen? Well, maybe the Anti-Skill Saten helped during the bad day managed to arrange for a faster response to Misaka Mom's assassination attempt and undercut Touma and Accelerator's actions. Or something... I planned on offing Hamazura since the early stages, but wasn't quite sure how to do it. It's actually a key moment even though he shouldn't have been related to Saten at all. So I didn't off him just because I don't like him or something. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store as a result as one of the three main heroes kicking it._

_Next post will be a double chapter. They're both relatively short, and it messed up the flow trying to join them together. So instead of one medium chapter there are two short ones. You'll likely agree when you see them._

_Until next time,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	15. A Certain Calm Interlude

**A Certain Calm Interlude**

The thought well occurred to her to kiss him at some point last night, but knew better. If she started that engine she may not been able to stop it. Beside, Saten made more than significant progress. For the first time she heard what was truly on his mind and how he actually felt. Saten fell asleep holding his hand. Of course he was gone by the time she awoke in the morning, but that was alright. She can still feel the rugged grip of his right hand on her fingertips.

However, something weighs on her mind. Hamazura Shiage. Apparently it was a boy Touma never met, but the fact the assailant passed away greatly weighed on the spiky-haired boy. To Saten, it appeared Touma felt a kind of responsibility. Not only for Hamazura's death, but the life he wouldn't be able to fulfill. It was really rather odd.

Saten is discharged the same day. The middle-school Level 0 should have taken at least several more to recuperate, but after regaining consciousness her rate of recovery grew exponentially. It was really rather mysterious, and even the frog-faced doctor couldn't understand. Still, with a clean bill of health there was no reason to keep the girl any longer.

Since the turnaround was so fast, Saten manages to catch her mother before the access pass expires. They manage breakfast where she is able to talk about all the things they couldn't before. The daughter finally reveals the existence of the boyfriend. The mother has a thing or two to say about that, but it's not like she readily disproves. Ruiko promises some time in the future she will introduce Touma to her mother (and father too, she guesses). And after that, the mother has to leave.

School should be in session, but arriving this late to class would be rather pointless. Saten instead returns home where she can wash up. After preparing herself, she leaves home and heads in the direction of a certain high school. However, upon arrival the security staff recognize her immediately and bar entry. Yes, this is Touma's high school.

Forced to wait outside the gates, it's only about 45 minutes until classes are supposed to let out. Saten does so happily. After all, she's waiting for her boyfriend.

Time passes in a breeze and students start filing from class. Many recognize the girl and whisper to themselves. Overheard is: "Isn't that Kamijou's..." "I remember her..." "Poor girl..." mostly stuff which could be expected. It doesn't bother the middle-school girl in the least.

"Ara ara, isn't that Kami-yan's cute little girlfriend?"

However, one of them actually approaches. It's Aogami. She remembers seeing him during the Daihaseisai. He's one of Touma's classmates.

"Hello there," Saten accepts him easily enough. "You haven't seen Touma-kun around, have you?"

For the most part Aogami seems like a nice person, but there's an underlying envy in his tone, "Oh yeah, he had something he needed to ask Tsuchi-san, so they went out back somewhere. They'll probably let you through the gates now that classes have ended."

Thanking him for the information, Saten heads off in the direction indicated.

Making her way through, she suddenly picks up on his voice.

"-then do you know what may have happened if he was picked up by Anti-Skill?"

"Hmmm, that's a difficult question," this voice, it's Tsuchimikado's, but it's not his usual playful tone. It's the tone used when telling Saten very bad things will happen if she doesn't do as he says. "People in his position can sometimes get picked up by one of the factions of the Dark Side. They may had thrown him into one of the subordinate organizations."

There's a pause. Touma may be thinking. Saten could simply step out into the open, but feels revealing herself could be bad in a number of ways.

"Look, I realize you feel bad for this Hamazura-kun, but that doesn't mean you need to take over all his responsibilities like some kind of Chinese proverb. You're not responsible for every bad thing that happens in this one world."

More silence.

"Tsuchimikado, have you ever heard of ITEM?"

So shocked by the mention of it, Tsuchimikado takes a step back, his foot dragging through the dirt, "Where did you hear that name?"

"What are you doing here?"

With the sudden voice from her rear, Saten inadvertently shrieks. Turning, the girl finds a well-endowed female student. Actually, she's familiar. Saten thinks this girl is his class' representative (due to her imposing presence last time Saten was here). Standing to the rep's side is Himegami, looking a whole lot better in one piece.

"Oh, ah," trying to make an excuse, "I was just looking for Kamijou-san!"

"Saten-san?" coming from behind again, Touma would have been deaf to not hear the commotion.

The rep is not impressed, "So you just couldn't get enough and have to meet your girlfriend at school?"

"Lewd," encourages Himegami.

"W-w-wait a second Fukiyose-san! Himegami-san! This isn't-"

"What's going on here?" now it's the tiny teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe.

"Not you again," the PE teacher/Anti-Skill officer Yomikawa.

"Nyah! It's really turning into a big mess," Aogami saw this disaster in the making and turned around and tailed Saten.

"Come on! Tsuchimikado, help me out-" but the bleached-haired sunglasses-wearing boy vanished, "-here?"

A familiar sight, Saten and Touma are dragged to the teachers office and lectured on proper and improper conduct of male/female relationships in school. But since no rules were actually broken, they could only officially give them a warning. Still, they can unofficially make their lives miserable. Most of their afternoon is wasted because of this.

After finally being released and relocating _off_ campus, only then do they have the will to speak.

"Um, Saten-san, they released you from the hospital?"

"Yes," the malaise of the previous incident still stuck to her person. Saten's tone drags a bit. "They said I was healthy enough to leave, and it wouldn't of mattered if I went to class. So I came to see you."

"I see," Saten doesn't blame him for not sounding polite. Her gesture of goodwill sure turned south in a hurry.

There might have been something responsible that can be said here, but neither of them know it. Instead, they simultaneously sigh. Realizing each had the exact same reaction, they look to each other and share a good laugh.

"We get in trouble just standing around," Saten observes, "don't we?"

"I wish I could say I'm used to it, but you're having some Misfortune yourself, aren't you?"

An idea comes to mind, "Maybe it's because our destinies are tied as one that your Misfortune is shared!"

"Come on now," Touma nervously laughs.

Stopping a moment, Saten closes her eyes and thinks. Readying herself,

"No, I mean it. If I can take some of the burden off your shoulders, I want to. If my Bad Luck means you have less of it for yourself, I'll gladly accept any inconvenience!"

Stunned motionless, Touma is a beat too slow to recover, "What am I going to do with you?"

Measuring this response to how she's acted in the past, Touma's no longer attempting to push her away. Saten recognizes how much she's grown in the boy's heart. One step at a time, she encourages herself.

They continue to chat and mock themselves for a little while longer.

Oh how Saten's missed this. It feels like so long ago she's experienced the simple pleasure of simply spending time with the person she loves. One thing after another, but it's these simple quiet moments that keeps her going through all adversity. She's feeling so high right now, walking by his side, she even leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

They both stop three paces after it happened. Freeze might be more like it. It takes a moment for each of them to comprehend what just took place. Even Saten didn't realize her own intentions until after it happened.

"R-R-R-Ruiko-chan?"

Likewise stuttering and so red she may pop, Saten literally has no idea what she may do. Rushing out in front of him,

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!" for some reason pointing her finger at him. "That's what you get for lowering your guard!"

Whatever point she's trying to make is completely lost on her. Running on autopilot isn't working out too well for Saten.

"It seems I've wormed my way into your heart at last! You better keep on your toes or I'm going to keep taking advantage of you like that!"

Turning around, spreading her arms out like an airplane, "This is where I leave you! You best reflect on your weaknesses and prepare yourself for next we meet! _Adieu!_"

Without letting Touma get a word in, Saten escapes. Running like a madman, she sprints all the way to her apartment. Locking herself inside, she doesn't even bother with the lights. Reaching to her bed, the erratic middle-school girl drops to the knees and crashes her head into the mattress. Remaining like this for several minutes, she eventually shows life by reaching for her phone.

Calling, "Uiharu? I just kissed Touma-kun."

The counseling that follows isn't particularly constructive.


	16. A Certain Path Not Taken

**A Certain Path Not Taken**

Unfortunately that would be the last she saw of Touma for a while. Saten tried numerous times to meet again, but Touma always replied with that he was busy. It felt less like he was avoiding her and instead distracted. So Saten took a guess,

"You're going to settle Hamazura Shiage's business, aren't you?"

It wasn't a difficult guess. They haven't just met nor were they general acquaintances. While it may not be "official" official, Saten sees herself as Touma's girlfriend. She well gauged his personality and can anticipate him on a number of instances. So she's not hurt or even worried that he answers,

"Yes."

"Very well. You take care of that, and I'll be waiting for you here." Remembering a concept Tsuchimikado said to her, "You can always come home to me."

Touma thanked her for understanding. Truly, she does. That aspect of himself that wants to save people is one of the reasons she fell for him. It's not the only or even the biggest, but it's one she understands can't be removed from his personality. Truthfully she wanted to be by his side even as he goes to settle ghosts, but she fully understands how dangerous his world can become. Vento was proof enough for Saten. The girl didn't want to be relegated to the role of a housewife, but knows she can't follow in the path he walks. They may join hands, but every so often they must release and walk their separate paths. Saten accepts this. As long as they return to each other in the end, she can endure.

Days pass with Saten returning to her normal routine. She attends class with Uiharu, hangs out with Shirai and Misaka, and tries to call Touma every night. Not always does the call connect, but every day she at least makes an attempt. Life with Touma from now on will likely be like this.

At least that's what she was expecting, until late one night there's a knock at her door.

Springing to action, Saten's heartbeat suddenly goes to furious! Is this a Night Visit? So soon? The girl didn't take her boyfriend to be so bold and forward, but maybe his sensibilities finally snapped! Should she simply accept him? All matter of delusions invade her mind as she doesn't even know the guest's identity yet.

After gathering her courage, she timidly opens the door, "Hello-"

But the person on the other side quickly pushes her aside and forcibly enters, slamming the door shut behind her. Stunned, Saten can barely comprehend the situation.

"What-"

A hand moves to cover her mouth, the invader bringing a finger to her lips and signaling "Hush." After preventing the tenant from screaming, the intruder flips off the lights and returns to the peephole.

"It doesn't look like they're chasing me anymore. In the end, it looks like Takitsubo finally kicked off."

Getting enough of an idea, this invader doesn't particularly intend Saten harm and is only hiding out. Saten shouts in a hushed tone, "What's going on?"

Turning and finally addressing who's home she's invaded, "In the first place, I apologize for breaking in. Basically, I'm on the run and Kamijou Touma _told_ me about a place to hide. Sorry if I scared you."

So this is Touma's doing? Great. Well, if Saten can help she's more than willing to.

"So that's the situation? Okay, you can stay here."

Surprised, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Basically, you trust Kamijou-san explicitly."

Nodding, "I should. I am his girlfriend."

Drooping her shoulders, "It that so. That's a shame."

Wait, what was that?

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Saten Ruiko."

Shaking it off, the female invader puts a hand over her chest,

"Basically, you can call me Frenda."

The girl who introduced herself only as Frenda is of the petite stature, but presents herself of high school age. A foreigner, she possesses blonde hair and blue eyes and speaks Japanese rather fluently (minus a few verbal ticks).

"So what happened?" Saten asks as naturally as possible.

Becoming hesitant, Frenda doesn't exactly know how much detail should be divulged to Touma's girlfriend. But he trusts her, isn't that right? If it's something that might be relevant to Touma, she might as well share it with his partner. At least that's how Frenda rationalizes. She has no idea Touma tries to keep Saten as far away from these things as possible. This is the result of Saten's false confidence.

"You heard about how Oyafune Monaka was shot the other day, right?"

Indeed it was on the news, "She's on the board of directors."

"Basically, someone's been trying to finish the job. Our team had been investigating, and it led us to Kirigoaka Girls' Academy."

A name Saten's heard before. A girl from the same school was used to set up Touma with that fake trip to Northern Italy. So they are involved with the Dark Side of Academy City.

"In the end, I was isolated and captured by the culprit, the #2."

If someone is refereed to only by number, they could only mean one of the only 7 Level 5s. Saten knows very little of Academy City's #2, only the title Dark Matter.

"I wouldn't have stood a chance, so I had to make a deal. Basically, what I gave them didn't really cause any harm, but Mugino came after me. I swear, I thought she was going to cut me in half. In the end, Kamijou came out of nowhere and saved me. We had to keep running as Mugino has a way to track espers, but it looks like the source finally ran out. None of my safe houses are secure anymore, so I needed a place that wouldn't be suspected. Kamijou _told_ me to come to you."

So Saten's the uninvolved Level 0 who's completely off the radar. A tad insulting, but if she can be of help to Touma she's more than willing to play landlord. She's going to do everything she can to help.

"How long do you need to hide here?"

Thinking about it a second, "Basically, until this whole thing blows over. It shouldn't be more than a few days. Not until it's safe for me to move on my own. I could use help getting a few things. In the end, that should help me get out of your hair all the quicker."

All things which can be considered in the morning. For now, it's best they rest.

"I don't have a futon," Saten explains, only possessing a western bed, "but I have extra pillows and blankets."

"Thank you kindly," Frenda snatches the charity without hesitation or abashedness. Kicking off her expensive designer pumps, she plops onto Saten's bed and unrolls her black nylon stockings. "Your floor doesn't look that uncomfortable, so you should be fine."

"_I'm_ not sleeping on the floor!"

Next goes her skirt, "Oh. Basically, you want to share the bed? That's fine with me. We can make Kamijou _really_ jealous."

Saten hasn't even shared a bed with Uiharu! What makes Frenda think she'd even consider doing it with her? And that's not even the point!

"That's not what I meant!"

Undoing a bow, Frenda slides out of her jacket and blouse, "Do you want to think about volume control? I don't think my pursuer will find me, but do you want to wake your neighbors?"

Gritting her teeth, "What I mean is I take the bed and you take the floor. And why are you getting naked?"

Sighing, "It's how I normally sleep. And in the end, it's not naked unless I take off my underwear. I do have manners. I'll keep them on when in someone else's home."

"Don't skirt the issue!" trying to keep her voice low.

"Well, you can work that out on your own. I'm tired and going to sleep."

Without reservation, Frenda drops onto Saten's bed and slides underneath the covers. Apparently the petite girl cares none for her host's concerns. Unless physical force is used, there's no changing the situation. Seriously, what kind of brat has Touma dumped on Saten's doorstep?

"Fine," Saten ultimately surrenders.

But she still has no desire to sleep on the cold floor. They're approaching the midway point of Autumn, and it's only going to get cooler. She's not going to risk getting sick over something like this.

"Scoot over."

Frenda does as instructed without question. Saten was already getting ready to lay down for the night before this runaway arrived, so she might as well go ahead now. Both girls lie in bed and take a specific half as if an invisible line were drawn. Facing the other way, it's like both are pretending the other doesn't exist. This probably wasn't the best idea if either of them wanted to sleep.

An unknown amount of time later, Saten still hasn't fallen asleep. It was kinda hard to when harboring someone on the run. This girl, Frenda, belongs to the Dark Side. As much didn't need to be said. She may be cute, have a way of speaking, and generally the last person one would expect to be dangerous, but she is. Saten can smell it. Literally. Smoke, what may be gunpowder, sweat, and iron (more than likely blood). Frenda should have showered before jumping in bed (at least she took of her smelly clothes), but the weary exhaustion was simply too much. The pursued drifted to sleep nearly immediately.

But should Saten harbor someone such as this? This petite girl may have been saved by Touma, but did the spiky-haired boy really know what kind of person she is? Maybe to him it didn't matter, but would Saten herself be put at risk? Should she take that chance only on her boyfriend's word? Well, even without his input the middle-school Level 0 can draw her own conclusions.

Saten can feel Frenda's body trembling, the soft sobs, and tears as she cries in her sleep. The person who tried to kill her, Mugino, was a friend. Placed in a difficult position, Frenda chose her own life over loyalty, a decision which nearly cost her it anyway. Maybe she decided to bet on her friend rather than Academy City's #2, and ultimately lost. Frenda is hurt and, more than a safe place to sleep, is in need of human companionship. For Saten who should have zero contact with the Dark Side of Academy City, she can't simply leave such a girl alone. She will help her.

After coming to this conclusion, Saten drifts off to sleep promptly.

Awakened in the morning by her alarm clock, Saten finds her face above Frenda's own. They've somehow rolled into the position where they're embracing each other. The nearly naked little blonde girl has her head nestled into Saten's bosom with an expression of bliss plastered on her face.

Resisting the urge to toss her off, Saten attempts to stealthily exit her bed, but that only makes Frenda clutch on harder.

"For goodness sake-Wake up!"

Eventually the girl is wakened and Saten prepares for the day. Frenda jumps in the shower and the active school attendee starts on breakfast for two. Being an older sister and generally thrifty student, the middle-school girl cooks regularly. It's nice for it to not only be for herself for a change.

"Wow, you can cook too? In the end, Kamijou's a real lucky guy," Frenda, leaving the bathroom in only a towel, is beyond excited. You'd never be able to tell she cried herself to sleep last night.

"Well," slightly overwhelmed by her guest's enthusiasm, "a hearty breakfast is the best way to start the day."

Were it not a school day Saten might have gone the distance and even made miso soup, but for this morning she only went as far as eggs, bacon, and toast. With Frenda's hair still dripping wet, they eat breakfast.

For some strange reason, Frenda seems to have a keen interest in watching her host eat.

"What's up?" she finally has to ask.

"You're really coordinated. Basically, I know a few people like you and they have trouble with these kinds of things even if they don't want to show it."

Whatever that is supposed to mean.

"So what are you going to do?" Saten asks after both of them have finished their plates.

"Basically, there's nothing I can do," shrugging it off.

Frenda had been rummaging through Saten's apartment for a while, but finally finds what she's been looking for: a paper and pen. She writes instructions.

"In the end, I'll need you to gather all these things before I can leave. I would do it myself if I could, but it might not be safe for me yet."

Finishing writing everything, she tears off the slip and hands it to Saten.

Further instructing, "I'll need you to go to these two addresses. You'll need 917 yen in exact change, and cover your own fare. But don't worry, I'll pay you back. Can you also pick up some clothes for me? Basically, all I have are the clothes on my back. Also I've included my measurements." Then, really getting in Saten's face, "This is all super secret information! Do not lose that slip or let anyone else see it!"

"Yeah yeah," dismissing, "I got it." And she haphazardly slips the note into her skirt pocket. Then, almost as an afterthought, "You know I'm going to school today, right?"

Expression slightly shifting, Frenda might be a little ashamed, "Yeah. Basically, it's best you stick to your regular routine. You'll have to do all this after school, and in the end it'll probably take you all the way till curfew. Sorry for making you go through all this trouble."

Calmly shaking her head, "It's alright. I chose to help you. Whatever you need I'll get." Though she wasn't excited about having to spend her own money.

Genuine gratefulness naturally etches itself across Frenda's face, "Thank you."

Thus Saten leaves for school. But something's kinda bothering her. Now, while she's alone, she attempts to call Touma this early in the morning.

Almost surprisingly, he answers, "Hello Saten-san?"

It's been a while since she's heard his voice, but she doesn't have time to reminisce, "Touma-kun, I have to ask you, did you send Frenda-chan to me last night?"

His stunned silence can be heard over the phone. Yeah, she thought so.

"Frenda is with you? What happened? Is she safe?"

"Yeah, she's alright. She came to my apartment last night, telling me you sent her there. But you didn't, did you?"

She can picture the boy shaking his head full of spiky hair, "No! We were being chased by Mugino and lost her for a while, then Frenda suddenly took my phone. I don't know what she was looking for, but then tossed it back and suddenly left on her own! I didn't know she'd go to your place!"

Somehow, Saten can imagine the entire situation in her head.

So Touma _didn't_ entrust her with Frenda, or as to say didn't want her involved at all.

"Saten-san, is everything alright? You don't have to-"

"It's okay," cutting him off. "I'll take care of her. We'll both be fine."

He doesn't immediately respond, perhaps overtaken by the girl's confidence.

"Alright. I'll leave her to you."

"Thanks," thought she didn't need permission so shouldn't have thanked him, "but you gotta tell me what happened last night sometime."

Nervously laughing, "Alright. Maybe after I've taken you to all your favorite places to soften the blow."

Wow, that might actually be bad. He's likely being completely honest and trying to dissuade her all at the same time. Well, she'll force the issue whenever she's got the stomach for it.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Being the morning they don't really have a lot of time to converse. Actually, she's surprised he wasn't interrupted by Tsuchimikado. They're neighbors and classmates, so she thought they'd walk together or something. Well, whatever.

Being normal, Saten normally attends school, normally talks with her friends, and normally says nothing about the girl who broke into her apartment after nearly being killed. Just a normal day.

Since the international situation involving Academy City has deteriorated so much, peacekeeping organizations such as Judgment and Anti-Skill have been busy. Uiharu hasn't had a day off in a while and working longer hours. Obviously the same is true for Shirai.

Misaka and Saten have been spending more time together alone than usual, and after the most recent events it's been a little straining. Touma would never be a part of their conversations. Still, putting all that behind them, Misaka still seemed distracted. Something heavy was weighing on her mind, but she was completely unwilling to share. Saten wouldn't press this, and unfortunately as a result having them drift somewhat apart.

Well, at least it doesn't draw suspicion when Saten tells her Level 5 friend she has errands to take care of. Misaka might think it's an excuse, but wouldn't lead her to suspect something suspicious. Saten fantasizes about herself becoming something of a spy in the future with how sneaky she's acting.

Following Frenda's note, she arrives at the first location indicated. Thankfully it wasn't far at all from her school.

"Here, vending machine 7116," checking the serial number printed below the bill reader. "Okay, first 'insert exactly 917 yen into the machine.'" Going through her purse and doing exactly that. "Hit the 6th selection from the top 4 times."

Doing so, a clank is head from a can being dropped into the takeout port, but none of the ones on display. A secret selection? Reaching into the tray, she takes the can.

It's a can like any other, but possesses none of the weight a drink can normally would. However, it doesn't feel empty, though it is pressurized. Shaking it a few times, Saten hears something rattling along inside. With nothing better to try, she pops the cap and proceeds to rip the aluminum can open.

"It's a key," Saten observes.

So this must be what Frenda wanted from the first place. So now Saten must proceed to the second. It's a subway terminal. If Saten had to guess, this is a key to a locker. But Frenda didn't indicate a locker. Still she might as well follow through.

Arriving after taking a bus route, she can at least make her way to the lockers without having to pay an additional fare. While curious, it take Saten only a minute to figure out the riddle.

"Oh, locker 917."

She wonders if that number means something special to Frenda.

Locker 917 is on the bottom row and twice the size of the others above. It might be enough to fit a briefcase. So, almost unsurprisingly, it contains a briefcase. A combination lock, Saten guesses,

"917."

And poof, the lock unlatches. Opening the briefcase-

-Saten immediately closes it. That was exactly what she thought it was. A briefcase full of money. There has to be at least 10 million yen in there, probably a lot more since Saten only peeked for a moment and didn't possess the skill to accurately judge a stack of bill's worth only by sight. Apparently the Dark Side pays well.

Taking the briefcase into the woman's bathroom and checking to make sure she's alone, Saten again opens the container. Yup, it's a whole lot of money. There's also stationary, a phone, and several (fake) forms of identification and documents. This is totally what someone would use if they were trying to escape to a life on the run. Taking a stack the earnest Level 0 shoves it into her pocket. Saten wouldn't want to open this again in public when she'll have to pay for all the clothes for Frenda. At least the middle-school girl is thinking ahead instead of trying to find a way to skim off the top and not having the owner find out.

Picking a store she's never been to, Saten buys a week's worth of underwear in the correct size, and three outfits for everyday use. This should be plenty for now, and if Frenda required more she could come out and get them on her own.

By the time Saten finally returns to her apartment (she had to keep checking behind her back to make sure she wasn't being followed), it certainly is near curfew. It really did take all her free time.

Caring less about the money, Frenda first scours through the outfits picked for her.

"Oh! You certainly have an eye for fashion! These will look great on me!"

Well, Saten did in fact take into account Frenda's tastes (or at least from the outfit worn last night), so she feels a bit proud of herself.

As Frenda changes right there, Saten initiates a conversation, "So what do you plan to do? Are you leaving Academy City?"

"Eh? No. Why do you ask that? Basically, I still have things I need to do in this city. People I need to look out for. In the end, I'm not planning on leaving at all. Just because someone's after me doesn't change what I need to do."

Certainly is it a brave conviction. Saten has no idea what she would do if the situation were reversed.

Frenda's finished changing, "So, how do I look?"

It's somewhat difficult to determine Frenda's ethnicity, but she's a blonde-haired blue-eyed doll of a girl. She'd look great in practically anything. Saten's outfit of choice is a purple long-sleeved shirt, denim shorts with a white belt, and black thighhighs. It's a more contemporary outfit mixed with a sense of playfulness. It does great with accentuating Frenda's taut legs.

"Hmm," nodding at her work, "a great job if I say so myself. I'd love to place you in some dresses if I ever get the opportunity!"

This somewhat scary comment makes Frenda nervous, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

After trying on the remainder of the outfits, the girl finally proceeds to the briefcase.

"Let's see here," rummaging through. "Oh darn it! I didn't pack a scrambler kit with this stash!" Turning to Saten, "I'm sorry Saten, but basically I need you to go out again and pick up some more equipment."

Asking an obvious question, "What's a 'scrambler kit?'"

"It's a small device that disrupts radio waves, IR, GPS, WiFi, and so on. Basically, it creates a hole in practically all electronic monitoring equipment and wavelengths."

Returning to the discarded clothes of yesterday, Frenda retrieves her cellphone. It's dismantled with the battery removed.

"I need to get rid of this phone, but I need all the data I've saved on it. Basically, there isn't a safe way to retrieve it without putting it all back on the network. It's just a simple operation, transferring all data from one phone to another, but the second this phone goes online all matter of people can find me. That's why I need a scrambler kit so I don't expose myself."

That sounds excessive to Saten, but judging by Frenda's dismay it must be absolutely necessary. The apartment renter certainly wouldn't want the people looking for this blonde girl to find her own home.

"So we need to get one, right? I don't need to break into a special lab, am I?"

Shaking her head, "Naw you can pick up the parts for less than 10,000 yen from an electronics's store. Basically, I didn't want to be stuck for another day doing absolutely nothing while waiting for you to return."

Wow, this little brat.

"Yeah yeah, fine, I'll pick it up tomorrow after school. You made it sound like such a big deal."

Hands on her hips, "It's a matter of life and death! _My_ life and death thank you very much! I'm a social creature. If I ever get lonely I _die!_ If I get trapped in a small single room for too long I'll shrivel! You wouldn't want that!"

Saten doesn't know what Frenda's even saying anymore.

"It's just one day calm down! People can survive not eating longer than that."

They continue to bicker for a little longer after that. Saten doesn't truly buy Frenda's silly excuse. She needs the info on the phone for more than simply making calls. It's something so important she'll risk carrying the key that will have her pursuers finding her. Saten won't ask what that is.

"Is Kamijou a good kisser?" Frenda suddenly asks, resulting in Saten spitting out the miso soup she's currently tasting.

"Wh-wh-wh-why do you ask that?"

"What? I'm just trying to have a conversation. Isn't this the normal for a girl's sleepover?"

Saten doesn't know if harboring someone on the run is the same as a "girl's sleepover," but Frenda's more or less right.

"Oh," observing something, "don't tell me the two of you haven't kissed yet?"

Trying her best not to make eye contact...

"Oh! You have! What happened? How was it? Did he kiss you or you kiss him?"

Even further attempting to bury herself in a hole...

"I see. You kissed him. That makes a lot of sense. You take me as the kinda of girl who'd be more forward. I don't think Kamijou has it in him at all to take the lead. You got some work cut out for you."

Tell her about it.

"So if you get embarrassed by this much I'm certain you haven't gone any further..."

"Would you stop that!" Saten's finally had enough.

Glancing to the irate chef with only mild amusement, "Basically, you've never had a girl talk like this? You must have some shrewd friends. Don't tell me your the first in your group to get a boyfriend?"

Actually, that's very true.

"I see. In the end, you must not have anyone you can turn to for guidance. That must be rough."

"And what about you?" practically accusing. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Shrugging like it's nothing, "Not really. Or at least nothing romantic. But you shouldn't underestimate me," pointing, "I have over a thousand friends!"

Somehow, Saten doubts that.

"So I have more than a share of experience dealing with relationships! If you need any advice I'll be happy to help!"

Wait, is that what all this was about? Was Frenda searching for some kind of way to relate with Saten? Attempting to forge a bond? Is she trying to be the middle-schooler's friend? Maybe this should be an opportunity she takes.

"Then," embarrassed to high heavens, "what should I do if he doesn't want anything from me?"

This makes Frenda stutter, "W-what?"

"It's just, he doesn't ask anything of me. I'm always the one leading him around, and it's hard enough just to have him call me and tell me what's on his mind. Sometimes I have trouble telling if he actually likes me or only tolerates me."

That wasn't entirely true, but perhaps the best way to describe their current situation.

"Hmm, it seems like there's still a barrier between the two of you." Giving the girl a quick look over, "Well, you're cute and have a nice body. You're plenty domesticated and have style; a kinda ideal wife who wouldn't let herself go after bagging a guy. If he had another girl you'd probably know by now."

Thinking about it longer, "I haven't the foggiest. Basically, you're around a 9 out of 10, excluding personal preferences. Normally a guy would be tripping over themselves to go after you. There has to be a specific issue."

The only thing Saten can imagine is her age, but apparently Frenda didn't realize how much younger than him she truly is. Since Saten's appearance is deceiving, Touma should have forgotten and slipped up at least once by now.

"In the end I have little too information. Why don't you tell me how the two of you met?"

Well, she's proven insightful thus far, so Saten might as well tell her.

"We met when Touma-kun accidentally-"

And over the course of dinner and late into the night, Saten tells Frenda the (supposed) romance between herself and Kamijou Touma. If there was ever a hesitation between these two, it's lost over the course of the story.

Unfortunately neither of them can yet figure out why Touma isn't head-over-heels for Saten.

The following day proceeds much like the previous. After school Saten goes on another hike throughout town to get the required items for Frenda's scrambler. Instead of buying a singular device, the hideaway requires parts she'll assemble herself. A laundry list of electronic components are given to the girl, and with the aid of the store clerk, she manages to purchase everything in a timely manner. Saten returns to her apartment several hours before curfew.

"No, shake your hips like this," Frenda instructs while performing the maneuver herself.

Several hours after assembling components and soldering, Frenda couldn't take it anymore. Throwing all her work away, she began exercising and practicing a dance for some reason. Seeming like fun, Saten followed suit. It's roughly 9pm and the two girls are playing around like any normal girls would. It's a scene familiar in any household outside of Academy City where one of the girls weren't running for her life.

There's a knock at the door as Saten's about getting it right.

"Eh?" Frenda's surprised and on alert.

"Oh, it's probably my neighbor. It's getting late and the music's probably to loud, or it's from downstairs and all our jumping around is disturbing them. Let me go check."

Without a care in the world, Saten approaches the door and peers through the peephole.

Saten Ruiko is ripped from her apartment.

* * *

_Those of you who've read NT vol 12 will probably get a kick out of this. Honestly, I planned this well before even the preview of it was announced. For those of you who haven't looked at the Light Novels, let's just say some bad things were averted. Still, NT 12 helped me refine Frenda's personality a lot and exactly how she would react in a situation like this. Also, I would like to write a one-shot of what might happen if Touma was involved in the Battle Royal instead of Hamazura, but I honestly think I'll never get around to it. Just think of the exchanges between Touma and Mugino..._

_Well, Hamazura's kicked the bucket, so we get Frenda instead. So, will his old harem suddenly be overtaken by Touma? Well, no. I really liked the idea of planting him in Hamazura's circumstances, but there's a certain line Touma can't cross. For one, he's not from the Dark Side, so he's more of a party crasher than a lackey in the other's case. Also I consider Hamazura x Takitsubo OTP, so I felt the only way to resolve it was to have her pass away as a result of Hamazura's absence. As for Mugino and Kinuhata, they're fair game. What I actually do with them you'll have to wait and see._

_One bit of sad news (unless you're getting tired of this fanfic), we're drawing rapidly closer to the conclusion. There are maybe 5 more chapters including an epilogue before I step away from my keyboard. I may add 1 or 2 more, but no more than that (I'll know for certain once I've actually written them). For those of you who think it's too short to wrap everything up, let me just say I've never been a fan of stories that go on forever. At a point it just becomes pandering and dragging things out. Not to say I'm against sequels, but in storytelling there needs to be a message and theme. If you lose sight of them, then you're just yapping. Still, you might be able to draw in a crowd, but _I_ would get tired of it._

_Well, those last few statements might have been more controversial than some of my chapters, so I'll just call it for the day. See you next time when the identity of Saten's night caller is revealed._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	17. A Certain Fractured Love Story

**A Certain Fractured Love Story**

Saten has no memory of what took place after looking through the glass. Something felt like it "pulled" and her body was ripped from where it stood. The next she knows the girl lay in the dirt in some mostly empty lot. Either it's a plot from a recently deconstructed property, or one that's in the preparation phase. Otherwise it's vacant.

Head throbbing, muscles weary, she's weak in the way riding a roller coaster might sap someone's strength. Gravel and dirt lay beneath her, that much she can tell, but as for why she has no idea. Despite her body wanting to close her eyes forever, she pushes herself upright.

"-Is this how you choose your final moments?"

She is not alone.

With the inclusion of this voice, suddenly is she subjected to this suffocating pressure (though it may had always been there and only now noticed). Saten's body feels several times heavier and her arms no longer possess the power to support her weight. Dropping to the floor like it's a magic spell, Saten can barely tilt her head to view the presence.

"-You prepared no defense or even attempted to escape, so may I take it you are prepared to die?"

It's a man. Brown hair, a straight-lined face that looked as if it had been chiseled from stone, a shirt that had blue as a base color and was similar to a polo shirt. Though he looked muscular, it was not the feeling that a bodybuilder gave, but rather, one of a solider that had gone through many bloody and gory battles.

Never before had Saten met or seen this man, but there is a familiar sense to him. From his imposing visage to even his suffocating presence, the middle-school Level 0 knows this from somewhere. Actually, it's so apparent she doesn't even need to think about it.

"Y-you're," from some unknown reservoir did Saten draw the strength to speak, "like Vento."

This draws only mild surprise from his stone face.

"-As much should not even be a question. Could it be, you did not expect me?"

"Who are you?"

The man remains silent and studies the turmoil of the girl writhing on the ground.

"-It appears you have been abandoned by Academy City. They did not waste the resources to protect you. Pitiful, but that is none of my concern."

Stepping forward, these are not the footfalls of a human. *PAM* like a colossal monster from a horror presentation. The very earth shakes in his presence. Each step forward is like a clock counting down to death.

"-You are a disease on this world. An aberration. By the collective will of the 2 billion followers of the Roman Catholic Church, you have been chosen as a threat to all that lives under the grace of God. You have been chosen for extermination, and I, Acqua of the Back, am your executioner."

Stopping right above, Acqua lifts a foot and crushes it directly onto Saten's skull.

The earth erupts with the impact of several tons of weight. Everything directly below is absolutely destroyed. However, Saten's head is no longer there. Her body too, for that matter, has been moved a safe distance away.

To Saten, it felt too surreal. Her body was suddenly one place, and now another. Her position too has changed. Instead of slumped face down, she's held facing the sky. Well, not only the sky, but also the one currently carrying her. It's a face familiar, but eyes she'll never forget. Heterochromatic eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blonde heterochromatic girl demands.

Apparently even a stern man such as Acqua of the Back can be shaken. Eye's slightly enlarged, that stone face is frozen as he comes into comprehension of the current situation. Except he doesn't return to one of stern recognition, but actually scowls as his thoughts are once again flowing.

"-So the protector has-"

"_**Answer me!"**_

A torrential wind births as the girl's voice at the center. Lose dirt and gravel are cast away in a wave, rustling even the stone man's short hair and polo shirt. It lasts but a second, but the earth itself confirms heterchromia's existence. All matter of debris floats into the lot as if pulled by an impulse.

"I _**will not**_ ask again. Why are you targeting this girl?"

After bracing against the awesome power of heterochromia's voice, Acqua stands tall. His right hand clenches into a fist, but otherwise makes no offensive action.

"-The Roman Catholic Church has found Saten Ruiko as well as Kamijou Touma to be the epicenter of distortion in this world. Both have been targeted for elimination. Warning has been sent to both Academy City and the Anglican Church. That one of those in question has not been made aware is disturbing, but ultimately not my concern."

Saten doesn't even know how to comprehend this situation. Suddenly she's what's wrong with the world, and there are people trying to kill her? What's more, heterochromia appeared from nowhere and is protecting the middle-school Level 0? How in the world has the situation become so distorted?

"Why?" the Saten's fed up. "Why is-"

"Quiet," for the second time, heterochromia speaks directly to Saten, "this saint's reasons are ultimately not your concern. He will fail."

Placing Saten gently on her feet, heterochromia leisurely searches nearby. Acqua doesn't seem particularly concerned with the girl's actions.

"I said before I wouldn't come save you again, but that went only as far as trouble you made for yourself. I didn't predict you'd be targeted through no fault of your own. The deviation is accelerating."

Finding what she was searching for, heterochromia picks three twigs from the ground.

"Go ahead, take out that weapon you're concealing. Let's see if you're really up to the task of harming my 'distortion.'"

*BOOM!* a sound reached Saten's ears. The sound came from within the shadow of Acqua dragging his feet. Like a huge tiger shark leaping out of the surface of the sea, a huge piece of metal came out from Acqua's shadow. A five meter-long unknown object; in shape, it looked like a lance a European knight would use, but that's wrong. Only the initiated would recognize it as a mace.

Taking the weapon in hand-

Heterochromia shakes the three twigs in the grasp of her right hand.

-Acqua's arms are severed at the shoulders. They aren't ripped or sliced, but detach like pieces of a cheap toy. They fall from his long sleeves and crash with a "thump." Red quickly stains his white and blue clothes.

Witnessing such a horrific scene, Saten screams and turns away.

The stone man refereed to as "Saint" doesn't even cry in pain. Through some incontestable will he refrains from writhing in agony, but strain is clear on his face. Before attempting to understand what or how took place, he assesses the current situation. His is not an expression of hope. As if he carries a pride in what is about to take place, he doesn't even protest an imminent demise.

Whatever the fate of those three twigs, they are now gone from heterochromia's grasp. With the same leisure she procured those seeming innocent instruments of mass destruction, the girl walks to behind Acqua. The man barely even watches her.

Placing a hand on the back of the man's neck-

-suddenly his arms are returned. As if the previous had not taken place at all, even the stains on his polo shirt are cleaned. Shocked to say the least, Acqua might even be terrified of this foe's incomprehensible power.

With all the same leisure, heterochromia returns to Saten's side.

"It was my miscalculation that lead this girl to being mistaken as your enemy. Or at least, an enemy you have any hopes of harming. To lay even a single finger on this girl is to come through me. And you should very well know you cannot accomplish that."

Pausing and thinking for a moment, "But don't tell this to The Right. Make up some excuse about it being some misunderstanding, or your entire group will get annihilated for barking up the wrong tree. After all, don't you have a target that's actually within grasp?"

Acqua says not a word. Looking to his hands as if to see if they are in fact real, he gives a confirmation. One last look he gives to both heterochromia and Saten, before suddenly vanishing like a gust of wind.

"Wait!" Saten suddenly cries. At first it was directed at Acqua, but as he's gone she then turns to her savior. "We can't let him go like that! He's going after Touma-kun!"

With complete indifference, "That boy is of no concern to me."

Pleading, "You can't! Can't you-"

Just by raising a finger does such overwhelming force assault Saten. She has no chance to protest.

"That saint will fail. You needn't worry further about what is to take place tonight," and offers no further assurances.

At this point Saten has no choice but to accept heterochromia's judgment. After all, Saten couldn't do anything by herself. All she can do is have faith and maybe pray. Touma survived Vento, did he not? Acqua's fate could very likely be the same.

Still, that's not addressing the elephant in the room.

Facing heterochromia, "Who are you? Why do you keep saving me?"

Not particularly looking at Saten but judging her, no, judging the entire situation all the same, "The deviations are increasing exponentially and homeostasis is in peril. For how much longer can the story continue?"

What? Saten has no idea what this girl is saying.

Suddenly the girl's hands are now right in Saten's face, blocking most of her field of vision.

"To prevent further anomalies, it's best I remove your memories."

…

A needling falling would sound as loud as the crashing of Niagara Falls. Saten is more than aware she's at the complete whim of this heterochromatic blonde.

"No wait," and her hand lowers, "this could lead to developments in it's own right. The further untainted you remain will only supplement your growth."

Now facing her, "Saten Ruiko, keep the memories of tonight with you. Dwell upon them, and try to understand what they mean."

Half turning, "I will work to prevent any outside force from further interfering. Danger such as this shall not fall before you again. That being said, only once more will we meet. Then all will be revealed."

Walking away, "You may tell Kamijou Touma whatever you wish, but as before do not mention me. That is the price for my services."

Completely unnaturally heterochromia vanishes, like fog off a lake's surface

Left alone in this desolate field, Saten begins the long trek home. Legs wobbly, muscles thoroughly exhausted, with all the tension mostly faded the fatigue of this harrowing experience assaulted all at once. Nearly was it enough to make her faint. More than anything the middle-school girl wanted to sink herself in a nice hot bath or go straight to bed. But before any of that, she has to return home.

After walking in several random direction and again finding signs of life, Saten finally gets a grasp of her current location. She's four blocks from her apartment. How she could travel so far she'd rather not know.

With it being after curfew, only adults and delinquents prowl the streets. For the most part Saten keeps her profile low. Normally she'd never venture out at such a dangerous hour, but she hardly had a choice in the matter. A busy street to follow would be ideal, but that's a luxury luck won't offer. Journeying home might be just as dangerous as facing Acqua.

Nearly tripping over a trash can, Saten's shoulder crashes into a wall. This is bad. Were she at peak condition surviving a scuffle might be possible, but if the wrong sort comes upon her she'd be entirely at their mercy. If anyone finds and desires to take advantage of her...

"Hey there girly, what are you doing out in a place like this this late?"

Of course.

At the end of the alley ahead, leading into a vacant parking lot, a lanky teenager with spiky blond hair, piercings, and a green wife beater leans in from around the corner. His reply seemed automatic, as it was something he'd say to any person of the opposite sex who happened across his path. He notices Saten's current state and reacts; but not does he give a look of concern, and instead opportunity.

Turning to the side, outside Saten's field of view, "Hey boys, looks like we got a hurt and scared little girl here!"

"What? Really?"

"Lucky!"

"You can't be serious."

Several different types of reactions from several different types of people. From around the corner at least 5 additional boys crowd into the alley. They first move to surround her, but realize Saten couldn't give them a chase if she wanted to.

"Hey, I think she's hurt," at least one of them shows concern.

"Oh, then maybe we should help her!"

By the laughs elicited, it's clear who was in the majority.

Honestly, Saten isn't even scared. Can't even feel scared. After her run in with the terrifying man, Acqua of the Back, this situation is like a cruel irony. The ending scene of a really bad movie that you more glad it's ended rather than achieved a kind of closure. It's too pitiful to feel any real type of emotion.

"Well well," the original spiky-hair approaches close and appraises the girl, "she might be young, but she's growing up nicely. Definitely be a knockout in a couple of years."

"Her body at least. I don't know so much about her face."

"That patch almost makes her look like a samurai."

"I can totally dig a-"

Words are cut short when the alley is suddenly filled with light. It's not the kind of light from a flashlight, car headlamp, or anything sort of familiar. Highlighted in this grim alley is a whitish-green, something nearly entirely unnatural. With the brighter illumination, everything happens in a flash.

The boys suddenly start screaming. Saten didn't see it happen, as she shielded her eyes from the flash, but when sight returns they've all been fried. Literally. Clothes in shreds, it's as if someone took a blowtorch and gave them a few quick passes. As some of them lie unconscious and others running around screaming, burns run across their bodies and their clothes are smoldering. If they were planning on what to do with Saten before, they definitely aren't now.

The cause of this phenomenon, or who one would assume is it's cause, waltzes passed the burning idiots and merely steps over the ones lucky enough to have passed out.

"What is a little girl like you doing out this late at night?" the woman asks.

To put it plainly, she's gorgeous. Of college age, the woman is stylish, above average height, great proportion, and hair a luscious auburn. She'd be right at place at a mixer surrounded by guys, but instead she's skulking around in alleys. And more so, the alleys seem to cling to her, as if these are the places she truly belongs.

Saten, not too weak to speak, at least manages to say, "Would you believe me if I said I was just thrown about a thousand meters?"

The woman gives a light shrug and motions her head to the side.

"You bitch!" Spiky blond returns. "I'll kill you!"

Brandishing a knife, the woman doesn't even register him. From over her shoulder, a greenish-white orb comes into existence. From it, what can only be described as a laser, is fired. Traveling at what very well may be the speed of light, it bores a hole directly through the metal knife. In an instant the metal liquefies, falls in half, and molten alloy drips onto his hand. Screaming in pain, this time he runs away for good.

"You should probably get out of here," the woman pretending none of that just happened. "It's far from safe out at night."

Saten didn't need to be told any of this, but she's appreciative all the same, "Thank you," she couldn't bow, but at least nods her head.

Once again summoning strength, Saten recommences her trip home. However, she's far from swift. One step at a time, to traverse the greater part of a kilometer will probably take her near an hour.

Sighing, the woman approaches and offers her shoulder, "Come on."

Taller by about 5 centimeters or so, it isn't the most uncomfortable gesture offered. Mostly leaning on this kind woman, Saten's speed greatly increases.

After walking a while, "So," the woman asks, "do you want to tell me what really happened?"

Honestly, her previous explanation pretty much summarized the extent of her knowledge, "It happened like I said. Someone broke into my apartment and threw me all the way here."

Letting that digest, "Really? Is this some new kind of prank going around?"

Thinking about it for a second, "He ripped out my door too, but it must have landed somewhere else."

The woman snorts, finding humor in Saten's horrible predicament. Not even does she apologize afterwards.

"Hey kid," the woman asks after the pair have walked a while.

"Yeah?" just by leaning on another's shoulder, Saten's recovered much of her strength.

"Have you ever gotten into a fight with your friends?"

"Um, yeah."

If you can't speak your mind and get into arguments, you're not friends.

"Well, um," the woman hesitates, and even for knowing her only a few minutes Saten can tell it's uncharacteristic for her, "How do you apologize?"

A question so base, Saten worries her ears aren't working, "What?"

"What I mean is, beyond just saying 'Sorry.'"

Still is this an odd question. Either this person has never had a friend or has never apologized. Saten guesses either would be difficult to confess to a stranger, but maybe because she's a stranger the woman is taking the leap.

"Well," Saten gives honest appraisal, "the first thing is to admit you've done something wrong. From-"

"But she did something bad first!"

Oh, then that would make this a cycle of bad deeds. One does something wrong, then the other out of spite, and a cycle commences until it blows up in each others faces. Sadly, it hits kinda close to home for Saten.

"Well, the very first step is to drop the notion of getting 'even.' One bad deed does _not_ deserve another. If you truly cherish your friendship, you need to learn acceptance. Grudges can be nasty things. They sneak into your heart and pollute. If you fall too deeply into a grudge you may not recognize yourself after long."

After a few paces, "I didn't ask for philosophy," the woman complains, "I asked how to apologize."

Sighing, "Don't apologize just for the sake of apologizing. If you lack sincerity, the words will only be words. Convey your emotions, let the other person know how you really feel. If you don't take that leap, you'll never be met half way. Unless both are putting forth an effort, it's not a friendship in the first place."

Every one of Saten's words makes her think of Misaka Mikoto. How many days has it been since they truly talked to each other? Since neither of them have official activities or duties, you'd figure they'd have more opportunities to spend time together. More effort is required on both of their parts.

"But how-"

Bang!

A gunshot rings and cuts the woman's words short. Aimed directly for her head, it would would destroy her right eye if not for the greenish-white disk suddenly manifested to her front. The bullet entered and dissolved into nothingness. It came from directly ahead, perhaps the only reason the woman managed to activate her esper ability in time.

No further gunshots ring as the disk fades. No longer obstructing the field of view, revealed is the petite figure of a blonde girl wearing the clothes picked out for her by the injured Saten.

"Let go of her Mugino!" Frenda cries from behind the barrel of a gun.

Reacting little to the dangerous instrument and threat to her life, Mugino might not even see the gun. Expression dull, merely does the woman continue looking straight.

Meanwhile Saten works out the situation in nanoseconds. This is the woman Frenda betrayed to save her own life, which was nearly lost in retaliation. If not for Touma, this meeting would never take place in this world. Then and now, they are seriously trying to kill each other. But a deeper truth may also exist.

On shaky legs and loss of breath, the houseguest stands firm. Even if Mugino doesn't react the situation is far from favorable. Despite the observed superiority, Frenda is terrified, but valiant. The entire reason for being on the run is the woman now supporting Saten's weight, yet Freda throws herself before danger in an attempt to return kindness. This situation is all kinds of wrong.

"Stop it!" Saten cries, maybe not to either of them and instead the entire world. Before the situation has a chance to get out of hand, she'll put herself before it.

Taking into accounted everything told to her in earnest moments ago, "You two are friends, right? Both of you were put into terrible situations and forced to make terrible choices! You both have to stop before you make any more!"

Frenda seems the only one surprised about this, as Mugino turns her head away as the girl practically shouted in her ear.

"I don't know if she said anything to you Saten," Frenda informs her friend, "but that woman won't hesitate to kill. Even if that person is a friend! She's a monster!"

Slight irritation creases Mugino's brow, but not what one might expect for being called inhuman.

"This coming from a traitor," is the woman's retort.

But just like Mugino, Frenda doesn't bat an eye.

"I wasn't talking about me. What happened to Takitsubo?"

Only here is the beautiful esper verbally wounded. Her silence is all the response needed.

"You were so obsessed with capturing me you pushed her over her limits, didn't you? You became so lost in blood lust you don't care who you destroyed in the process! Well I won't let you destroy Saten. I'm-"

"(I forgive you.)"

"-right here! I'm not going anywhere!"

"(I'm sorry.)"

"So let her go!"

For a moment there is absolutely no motion. Frenda continue to aim for the center of Mugino's skull while the woman has her head turned away and broke eye contact. It stays like this for a while, but suddenly Frenda starts to tremble. Judging by expression, the small girl has become nervous.

"What was that? What did you say?"

Tinging with irritation, Mugino goes again, "(I'm sorry.)"

It was a tone so low even Saten could barely hear it. But it was heard. Turning to the gun wielder, that anxious expression only continues to grow. The handgun is making clanking noises as the bullets rattle in the magazine from unsteady hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," obviously she did, but fears her ears are playing tricks on her.

"Damnit! I said I'm sorry!" In all the tone of a child forced to do so by her parents, "I'm sorry I lost my top! I'm sorry I tried to kill you! And I'm sorry for what happened to Takitsubo!"

Despite it being clearly spoken, Frenda still doubts the words by the merciless Mugino. Frenda almost expects it to be a ruse, but knows the woman would never need one. In fact she highly doubts Mugino has ever told a lie in her entire life. This high class woman is brutally honest, blunt, and has an alarming lack of tact. If anyone heard Mugino say something, it's because she meant to say it. Words such as "I'm sorry" are her God honest feelings.

Tears spill from Frenda's eyes and the gun naturally lowers. Seeing this, Mugino again turns away and seems to become the more irritated. A very faint blush tints her cheeks.

"Mugino!" Frenda cries, forgetting her previous hostility and rushing the woman still supporting another human being.

Mugino tries to move out of the way, but is held in place by Saten. At least enough of her strength has recovered for this. Throwing a glance as if she were to curse her every generation of descendants, Saten returns it with a plenty mischievous sneer. The pair are tackled by the overly emotional Frenda.

"Mugino! Mugino!" she keeps repeating, tightening her embrace of the two in hug.

"Get off! You're slobbering all over me!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Theatrics last for several minutes while Frenda cries, Mugino struggles, and Saten laughs. Mugino might be taller than the both of them, but two-against-one is a handicap she can't overcome. Not to mention Frenda is far stronger than she appears. Mugino's forcibly subject to all these emotions.

After the commotion finally settles and Frenda has wiped away all her tears, she has to ask, "What brought this over? Basically, you're a hard one to change your mind."

Visibly shocked by the sudden question, a new reaction overtakes the woman. She almost seems to shrink into herself. Both Frenda and Saten recoil. This is a look very unlike the impressions given of Mugino so far. Her lips pout slightly as blood rushes to her cheeks. Half looking away, her eyes turn glassy.

"I, well, I was saved. Someone told me something I really needed to hear."

If Saten were holding a glass, it would have shattered under the pressure of her grip. Again. Again! Why does _he_ always end up doing this? Looking to Frenda, even she seems to be getting upset. Both have the exact same thought on their mind.

Realizing she's being stared at and seen through, the woman brushes her hair aside and attempts to change the subject.

"Well anyway! I apologize for what I did. I don't want to lose any of my friends one way or the other. You can come back with me. Saiai's been recovering in the hospital, so we can go see her tomorrow. She shouldn't be there much longer anyway."

For a moment Frenda's expression changed. One of overwhelming joy to, something else. It was almost lonely. But that couldn't be right, so Saten doesn't believe it.

"I can't leave my friend here," Frenda explains. "She's a normal girl, and I need to see that she's safe and back at home. Plus all my stuff is still there. I can meet you tomorrow morning at the hospital, yeah?"

Thinking nothing of it, "Sure. As long as you know you don't need to look over your shoulder."

Again, that seemingly lonely smile, "Thank you."

Practically tossing Saten onto the shorter girl, Mugino walks away and gives a wave. With her friend unable to see, Frenda waves back.

Saten wants to ask, but knows she shouldn't. Mugino doesn't seem the type to be extra sensitive to the emotions of others, so it's highly doubtful she realized anything was amiss. Something most certainly is.

"Come on," Frenda lends her shoulder and supports the girl easy enough, "let's get you home."

It's a long silent walk back to the apartment. Neither says a word. That one bunch of delinquents is all that would be dealt with that night, and the pair return home unobstructed.

To their surprise Saten's door has been magically restored. Frenda insisted it'd been ripped from the frame along with the one who answered the knock, and couldn't think of an explanation as to how it was repaired. Heterochromia must have performed one last favor.

As soon as they stop trying to understand and simply accept, Frenda goes right back to work on the scrambler.

"You don't need that now, do you?"

Pausing for a moment, "I'm not going back to Mugino."

Unable to believe after everything they just went through, "But why?"

Returning to soldering, "In the end, I still can't trust her. I don't believe she lied when she said she forgave me. If she said she won't come after me then she won't. But she's capable of turning against the people closest to her. Mugino won't change after a single night, or a single encounter. Maybe if it were just me I could deal with it, but I can't trust her with the thing I value more than my own life."

Heartbreaking as it may be, that is her choice. Reconciliation is great, but it's prudent to forgive but not forget. A line was crossed and no amount of apologizing can change that fact. Tragically, that was Frenda's line.

"I'll leave in the morning," Frenda attempts to alleviate worries Saten didn't have, "so you can go ahead and get some rest. I know you have to be tired. Although," and then brightening up as if she had a really great idea, "if you want to wash up before hitting the sack, I can help you wash your back!"

Though the way she's motioning her fingers feels kinda creepy, Saten says, "Yes."

To say the least it was an experience, but the middle-school girl felt the best choice was to accept. Frenda might have chosen this path all on her own, but Saten didn't want her to be lonely. Even if she had a thousand friends as she claimed, it was obvious Mugino meant a lot to her. Choosing to leave must have been an incredibly difficult decision, and must have broken her heart perhaps even more than the woman in question. Saten wanted Frenda to know there are still people rooting for her out there, even if they aren't nearby. She wanted the petite blonde who chose the hardest path to know Saten can be relied upon, can be called a friend.

True to her word, the next morning Frenda left.

* * *

_I've been on an epic roll lately. I've cracked out two chapters in two days. It must have to do with getting so close to the end. And guess what, I've started work on the final chapter. I'm not sure how I'll handle posting once I'm finally done on my end, but I'd like to avoid a large dump. Gotta keep my fans wanting more and all that jazz._

_Can't think of anything else I'd like to say at this point, so I'll keep it short this time. Until next,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	18. A Certain Shattering World

**A Certain Shattering World**

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Saten and Misaka run into each other in the hospital.

After bidding farewell to Frenda, Saten could no longer mask her concern for Touma. Acqua of the Back, who so nearly crushed her, mentioned having a second target of the Imagine Breaker. Worried for her boyfriend, the middle-school girl called the familiar hospital to see if he was admitted. He was, and thankfully as a patient instead of a corpse. That Heterochromia's prediction was accurate filled Saten with relief, but she still couldn't completely shake worry. Plus the thing a good girlfriend would do is visit him.

Thanks to Frenda's generosity, not only was her benefactor paid back for the errands ran, but also a sizable bonus as a show of good faith. Saten might not have accepted, but her new friend had more than enough to throw around. Also the petite girl felt bad for exposing her host to Mugino, so she insisted.

Before the hospital Saten, with her new found wealth, stopped by a florist and picked up some flowers; a vase with a dozen roses. Normally that would be the guy's role when visiting a girl, but Saten figured what the heck. Dawning a lovely light blue one-piece, she went to her boyfriend with gift in hand.

And nearly immediately ran into Misaka. That she was here could mean only one thing; she was also somehow involved. How in the world could she have known about him being admitted otherwise? Not only was one completely floored about finding the other, but with their bonds of friendship also running thin it made this terrible coincidence that much worse. And-

"Ah! It's that short-hair! What are you doing here?"

A young girl dressed all in white and gold, a gown resembling a nun's habit, seems to recognize Misaka. Of long silver hair and bright green eyes, she's obviously a foreigner.

"Huh?" only now noticing Saten, "who are you?" Examining the lovely girl with more than a hint of scrutiny, "Which cabal do you belong to?"

"-as I was saying nee-chin, if you want to properly-"

Now entering, a spiky bleached hair with sunglasses enters, leading a tall woman with very long legs wearing, what Saten recognizes as, the Erotic Fallen Angel Maid Outfit. Much of her vast bosom is exposed, a halo over her head, and black decorative wings tied to her back. It's certainly nothing any sane person would wear in public, but rather some kinky play behind closed doors. This pair stumble upon the scene now before Touma's hospital room.

"Ah," Tsuchimikado lets escape in reflex upon finally noticing the crowd.

Likewise the tall woman with long black hair freezes then instinctively brings both arms to cover her chest.

Everybody's frozen. If it's not one ridiculous thing it's another.

"What's all this noise out here?"

Yet another addition. From the room which was indicated by the reception lady (which also happens to be Touma's regular room), a girl exited. Short brown hair in a bob cut, she wears a sweater with her puppies making a rather bold declaration. However, suddenly happening upon this mob she shrivels.

"Wha wha wha Priestess?"

The Erotic Fallen Angel/Priestess recoils, wishing to bury herself further underground.

Again everything freezes. But as the seconds pass, a tension is born. Even without communicating as much, they all know the reason for everyone else. They are all here for Kamijou Touma, and all wanting the same thing. That bewildered surprise gradually turns to a kind a passive hostility. Just one wrong word, one wrong motion could have it erupt into a bloodbath.

Clearing her throat, Saten begins to walk through the crowd. Apparently the web of acquaintances is rather complex, but the one appearing the furthest outside is in fact Saten Ruiko. Playing herself off as nothing more than an innocent bystander, she doesn't even make eye contact as she walks. They even make room as she passes. So when she suddenly dives into Touma's room and closes the door behind her, only one or two even remotely expected it. They are left dumbfounded in her wake.

As swiftly as possible Saten rushes inside, tosses the flowers to the painfully oblivious Touma sitting up on the bed, and grabs a nearby chair. Propping it against the door, the girlfriend doesn't have high expectation for it lasting long. Their time together alone will be short, that's for sure.

"S-S-Saten-san?" Touma's more than a little confused. "What is, I mean, that wasn't-"

Having seen it more than a time or two already, Saten is well aware of the effect he has on the fairer sex. Despite knowing this, she will do what she will do.

Then again, what is she supposed to do again? Originally the intention was simply to visit him and spend some time alone together. Saten would speak of what happened recently and ask him about Acqua of the Back. But the mob outside threw her entire plan into disarray and she has absolutely no idea what to do now!

Bang! They're trying to force open the door.

Now both of them are in a panic. This situation is entirely incomprehensible. Irrationality set, when the door is easily bypassed on the second hit, Saten springs into action.

Rushing before him, Saten covers his lips with her own.

That brief moment feels as absolute bliss. A spark jolts from their lips and strikes all the way to her brain and her toes. Saten experiences an intense rush. Every emotion ever felt towards this boy are again experienced in an instant. All her joy, fear, isolation, compassion, hatred, and furious love all in that one moment. Tears spill from her eyes by being completely overwhelmed.

"Back away from him magician!" cries a voice Saten's never heard before.

Breaking her from paradise, the middle-school Level 0 removes herself from Touma and faces the intruding crowd. "Magician?" Who in the world were they talking about?

The Erotic Fallen Angel and Sweater Puppies both stand before the crowd, clearly displaying hostility to the one before them. Only could their intention be Saten Ruiko.

"I said stand back!" the Erotic Fallen Angel repeats. "I don't know how an outside magician entered Academy City, but we will not allow you to lay a finger on that boy!"

Everyone wait on bated breath for Saten's reaction. Both the girl in question and even Touma are stunned.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm not a magician!"

Stepping forward, the silver-haired nun speaks, "That's impossible. That patch is a magical artifact, casting some kind of illusion over her. For such a continuous effect, it draws magic directly from her body. Even a normal person wouldn't be able to keep it going this long."

None of these words make any kind of sense, but they seem deadly serious. Saten' can't simply deny this away.

"That's impossible!" the only explanation needed comes to the forefront of Saten's mind. "Espers can't use magic! My body would self destruct or something, right?"

"You are no esper!" Fallen Angel states matter-of-factly. "Only a magician could survive casting the effects you are under!"

What effects? What in the world are they talking about?

"I'm an esper! A Level 0, but I'm still an esper! Even if I don't have any ability, I still can't use any magic!"

"Is that really true?" a voice, Misaka's voice, comes from the crowd. Her expression doesn't possess the same kind of rage as the other two; only regret. "How do we really know you're a Level 0?"

What? No. But, Misaka's doesn't carry a tone of accusation, but doubt. This doesn't have a thing to do with removing competition, but actually learning the truth. But why would she even question it in the first place? Shouldn't the answer be obvious?

"You know me Misaka! I took Level Upper! I gained an ability! I fell into a coma!"

"No, you did not."

These words shake Saten to her core. Like a thunderbolt on the horizon, even the Earth itself fears the awesome might unleashed. That is the influence the Level 5 Railgun possesses.

"You may have took Level Upper, but you never gained any ability. Nor did you ever fall into a coma."

This, Saten has heard this before. Uiharu spoke these same words.

"No! I did! You were affected exactly like Uiharu through Shokuhou's Mental-"

But then halts herself. There is only one person unaffected by Mental Out, and that is the Railgun. Misaka's memories cannot be false. Then that can only mean Saten's are-

"No! That can't be true! I remember it! I remember exactly how it felt! I fell into a coma! I did! And afterwards I had to go to the Special Workshop! How could I have gone if I hadn't-"

But then the thought occurs to her. A fear pounding deep in her chest, Saten has to pull herself away and look to the spiky-haired boy behind her. Wasn't Touma's presence itself an accident? He never took Level Upper and never fell into a coma, yet he attended. And wasn't that in itself strange? Shouldn't it have been obvious if he was never admitted into the hospital after falling into a coma? How in the world would he have even know about the Special Workshop if not for an accident in the first place? Then, couldn't Saten's attendance have been a mistake as well?

"No! That can't be right! I've been participating in Academy City's Power Curriculum Program all these years-"

And to no result. No power whatsoever. Could it possibly be, Saten was never an esper in the first place? But, no. She couldn't be a magician! She never even heard about magic until very recently! Right?

"No!" tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

"This is the last time I say this," Fallen Angel takes a step forward, "step away fro-"

The Erotic Fallen Angel freezes. So too does Sweater Puppies, Railgun, and the white nun. Only Saten and Touma seem to be unaffected.

"Saten-chan," comes a strained voice from behind the crowd.

"Tsuchimikado-san?"

Not mentioning a word since first running into the crowd, the bleached sunglasses wearing Tsuchimikado Motoharu steps forward. His hands are brought before his chest as if in prayer, but his appearance is anything but holy. Blood leaks from his nose and mouth. If Saten had to guess, this would be the appearance of an esper who attempted to use magic.

"Saten-chan, I can't hold them for long. You have to get out of here before they rip you apart."

"What?" concerned for a whole host of reasons, she looks back towards Touma.

"I'm afraid he's in no condition to help you," Tsuchimikado states the obvious. "I'm sorry Saten-san, I tried to keep this from happening, but you're going to have to discover the truth on your own."

Wait, "Then, do you know-"

Shaking his head, the bleached blond preempts the question, "No. I knew you were different from the moment we _first_ met, but I also knew you were a good person. Unfortunately your timing is terrible and these people don't care about good and bad right now. They only see you as an outsider, and they'll skin you alive if it makes them feel safer. Sorry, but this is the best I can do for you."

Unsure what exactly she is to do, Saten at least recognizes her need to leave. And fast. Turning back to Touma, she has no idea what to say to him. Likewise, even Touma barely understands what's happening.

Seeing the concern for her well-being still there, Saten can feel courage. He still has faith in her. This helps the girl more than any other living being could know.

Not knowing what the future will hold, she tells her boyfriend the only thing that matters,

"I love you Touma."

Hesitating not a moment longer, Saten sprints around the frozen crowd and exits the hospital.

Venturing into the unknown with bravery, the girl has no idea what she should do now. Will they come after her? Maybe Touma can calm them down. Whatever the case, Saten at least knows her continued presence would only create chaos in that hospital room. Now isn't a time for her to be questioning herself, but proving what she knows to be true. Saten is no a magician, so she need only prove she is in fact an esper. There should be plenty of proof at her apartment.

Running the entire way, she didn't want to chance someone catching up to her. Well, the only one she really needs to worry about is Misaka who knows where Saten lives. At least her (former?) friend didn't possess the hostility of the others, so Saten doubts the Railgun would come at her with the intent to kill. Still, why couldn't she just trust her friend?

Under the broad light of day Saten returns home unscathed. Her apartment is more than where she sleeps, all her Academy City files and school work are here as well. Certainly must there be a number of files within this room which could be used as evidence to prove her claim.

Firstly she heads to all her medical files. Reaching for her most recent physical, plenty of evidence should be available. Except it isn't. Everything is rather basic, and doesn't even show incidents until the most recent hospitalizations which are still fresh in her memory. What about falling into a coma? There's nothing here!

Okay, fine! Throwing the file aside she moves to some of the other documents still in her possession. Normally a student of Academy City would toss away everything but the most recent test results, but as Saten had been so obsessed with developing a power in the past, she'd kept practically everything so as to measure her meager growth.

Empty. Empty, empty, empty! All these documents which are supposed to possess a wealth of knowledge is nothing but blank sheets of paper! This can't be right! Someone must have gone through here and destroyed everything which could have proved her claim! That's the only explanation! Her entire life here in Academy City cannot be a lie!

Something recent. Something still in her book bag. Racing towards it, she abandons caution and dumps the entire contents on the floor. Surely there must be something-

Saten's eyes spy on a nearly forgotten report. It's from the Special Workshop. Thus far all the lies told about her start prior to a certain point. Apparently they all think she's lying about everything that happened before the Special Workshop. If she can find evidence after that point, they'll have no choice but to believe her. Saten picks up the results of the Ability Test taken after all those classes-

And they fall from her fingertips. No, this is impossible! She took the test! She answered their questions! Then why, why are her scores entirely blank? It's almost like she didn't participate at all! But that can't be true! After all, hadn't she met Touma there? And it couldn't have been altered like all the documents of before! That report has laid forgotten in her bag all this time. Nobody would have been able to get a hold of it without Saten realizing it!

Falling to her knees, Saten's nearly lost all hope. What in the world is happening? Her life cannot be a lie!

No, there has to be something! Anything! She just hasn't looked hard enough!

With renewed vigor, Saten commences a second round-

-and her eyes immediately notice something she's previously completely overlooked. On her kitchen counter, a white and pink box tied by a ribbon lies mysteriously. Where in the world did this come from? It might not have anything to do with her search, but with it's odd timing for sudden appearance it's suspicious all the same.

Approaching cautiously, she also finds a card attached. To say the least curious, Saten opens and takes a read.

_Thank you for everything you've done. I might not have been able to make it without your support. I know I've said this many times before, but thank you for being my friend. I found this after I left, so I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to return and place this in your apartment. Don't think of this as a farewell gift, just something I ran across and thought you would enjoy. If you would have me, I would love to come and see you again. I might even show you my greatest treasure I didn't even reveal to Mugino. Until next time, stay healthy and safe._

_Your beloved friend,_

_Frenda_

Saten nearly tears. That silly petite girl. It doesn't help prove Saten's an esper at all, but it still warms the heart knowing there's people rooting for her. Actually, isn't that exactly what Frenda said to Saten just last night? It's funny how swiftly these things can be turned around.

Opening the box, Saten doesn't know what she's looking at. It's a blue ribbon with a green accent. It's cute and matches her style, but doesn't look like a hair ornament. Taking it and examining it more closely,

It's an eye patch.

"_I think it's great. I can only see positive effects Kamijou Touma has had on you. You're even no longer self-conscious of your eye."_

"_That patch almost makes her look like a samurai."_

"_That patch is a magical artifact, casting some kind of illusion over her._

The eye patch falls from her fingertips. Instinctive Saten backs away as if it's something terrifying. No, it couldn't be true.

"_That faux angel must have caused an error in the Perception Filter."_

That can't be true! It can't be!

Rushing to the mirror, Saten takes a long hard look at her reflection. Nothing appears different. Deep ocean blue eyes, two of them, octopus ink solid black hair, a figure which protests her actual age; by every angle it's the person she's always seen in the mirror.

But is that really true?

Her hands move to reach her eyes and feels nothing. Why? How come when she knows something's wrong does nothing appear out of the ordinary? Everybody in this world sees one thing, and Saten another? Why? Why only her?

Saten backs away. Heartbeat in distress, nothing in the world makes sense anymore. What's happened to her? Who's doing this? Of all the things that's happened to her recently, there's only one point which sticks out more than the others.

"You're there, aren't you!" Saten screams. "You've been watching this entire time, haven't you! Tell me, why are you doing this to me?"

But no response comes. Heterochromia remains hidden in whatever dark recess. All signs point to her, but none to motive. Why is she doing this to Saten Ruiko? What does she hope to accomplish?

No answer comes.

That brief distraction, that brief moment of rage helped the girl forget her distress. But it returns with viciousness. Hands tremble, tears spills, a queasiness causes the world to spin. Heartbeat so furious it causes her head to throb, Saten is on the verge of collapse. Being alone, the isolation feels it may crush her.

Trembling hands reach for her phone, and she manages to dial the only person who she has displayed her naked emotions to.

After a few rings, "Hello? Saten-san? What's up?"

Normally this voice would comfort, but Saten is in such a state of discord it nearly isn't enough.

"Hiya Uiharu. Are you busy right now?"

"Totally. We just had a massive battle break out in the underground District 22. It's really a mess. The disaster relief effort is complete, but there's still the cleanup and safeguarding structural integrity. When something like this happens you have to worry about the entire district imploding. Thankfully the extent of damage isn't that severe, but they still want people to check every nook and cranny, and to cross all the Ts and dot all the Is."

"I see," Saten manages a quaint smile imagining her friend hard at work. "What do they have you doing?"

"I'm retrieving and compiling the data from all the seismic sensors throughout the entire district. I'll then hand it over to the engineers and they'll discuss where to go from there. Secretary work mostly."

"I see."

Silence ensues for a few moments.

"Um, Saten-san? What's wrong?"

How in the world would she explain all this to her friend? Is it even possible? Not to mention her friend is very busy. Normally this would be the point Saten would suggest it's no big deal and shelve it for later, but she can't.

"Uiharu, do you remember how we first met?"

There's hesitation, "Um, yeah. It was the first day of 6th year. On the break after we did introductions, you saw me all alone in class and spoke to me. I was so shy and bashful I really couldn't say anything, so to loosen me up you flipped my skirt. Why are you asking Saten-san?"

Ignoring her question, "Do you remember the first time we ditched class?"

"'The first time _we_ ditched class?' Um, are you talking about the time _I_ got sick and _you_ ditched? You took off after 1st period and came to my place to nurse me back to health. I remember. Saten-san, why are you asking these questions? You're starting to worry me."

"How about when I fell into a coma after taking Level Upper? Do you remember what you told me then?"

"What are you-"

Saten takes the liberty, "You told me, 'You're going to be okay! If you fall asleep, I will wake you up. Saten-san and Akemi-san and everyone else! So leave it to me! You're going to say "5 more minutes"' And you told me, 'Saten-san is not defective! Without any ability, you have always led me. If you have an ability or not, you will always be Saten-san. Because you're my friend! So... So... Don't say sad things.' That's what you told me."

The line is silent for several very long moments.

"Saten-san," Uiharu's voice is trembling, "that never happened. You called me because you felt guilty for giving Level Upper to Akemi, Mu, and Mako. You said you didn't have the courage to try it on yourself."

"Uiharu," voice agitated, "that doesn't make sense. I wanted an ability more than anything. The side effects of Level Upper, I didn't know what they were then. If such a miracle cure were to fall into my lap, I would have drank it up in a heartbeat. That's the kind of opportunistic person I am. That I didn't take it because I was scared isn't like me. Yes, I was hesitant because you said anyone in possession of it would be arrested, but I wasn't the kind of coward that would test it on my friends before I worked up the courage to try it myself. Tell me Uiharu, does that sound like me?"

Something of a panic is taking hold of the other side of the phone, "What? Um, no, I guess not? Saten-san, what are you trying to say, that my memories are wrong?"

"Not your memories! The past! The past is wrong! I took Level Upper! I got an ability! I fell into a coma! I remember every bit of it! The angst, the triumph, and the fear!It really happened! And then, someone made it unhappen! They changed it! What you've told me, what other people told me, I don't remember!"

"Saten-san calm down! You have to be mistaken! Didn't you just say other people said the same thing?"

"Yes! Misaka did!"

"Then, could it be your memories have been altered? Maybe a mental-"

"No! They haven't! I have solid proof my memories are real! Kamijou Touma can negate esper abilities! On the Daihaseisai all our memories, except Misaka's, had been altered! Shokuhou restored yours, but Touma-kun broke her role on mine! I am not crazy! What I remember happened! But what Misaka and you remember also happened! They both can't be right, but they are! All my school records are blank! My Medical History is different! This is more than just a prank! This is more than just a conspiracy! It's like there are two different Saten Ruikos and I've taken the other's place!"

Suddenly an idea dawns upon her, putting an immediate halt to her tirade. Two Saten Ruikos? That feels right, but not the complete answer. One Saten simply couldn't be superimposed over the other. First off, where would the other come from? It simply couldn't have been conjured from air. But even if it did, what happened to the other Misaka and Uiharu who remember Saten's involvement in the Level Upper incident? They are gone.

"Saten-san?"

Two Saten Ruikos, two Misakas, and Two Uiharus. Perhaps two of everything else. Two entirely different worlds. Instead of believing everyone else is wrong, why not it just be Saten Ruiko? This current Saten Ruiko, the one who is in love with Kamijou Touma, has taken the place of this world's Saten Ruiko who never fell into a coma. That sounds very much like the truth, but still not quite there.

"Saten-san? What's wrong? Why did you suddenly go quiet?"

Taking a deep breath, the middle-school girl is finally prepared to hear the answer to the only question she really needed to ask,

"Uiharu, is there anything strange about my eye?"

"Uh, what? Your eye? You have a very pretty eye."

That's not what Saten meant, but Uiharu still managed to unwittingly answer her question.

"Uiharu, you said 'eye.' How many eyes do I have?"

"What? Saten-san, why are you-"

This isn't the time to be polite, "How many eyes do I have?"

A gulp is heard over the line.

"You have one eye."

Looking to her hand, Saten perceives an image that is three-dimensional. First she closes her left eye and still sees her hand, than her right. The hand is still within view.

"What happened to my eye?"

Several seconds tick by.

"I don't know. You never talk about it. Sometimes it's worrying, like you ignore the fact it's gone altogether. Whenever I've asked you about it, you pretend you didn't hear what I said. Everyone's seen you act like this, so we just pretend not to be bothered by it as well."

"Do I wear a prosthetic?"

"Why are you-" and realizes she can't comprehend at all, simply answering the question, "No. You wear an eye patch."

"Over which eye?"

"Your right eye."

Taking a finger to her face, Saten touches the object in question. For all intensive purposes, it feels like an eye. But now the girl realizes it's all an illusion. One she's incapable of shattering on her own. But she knows just the person who can.

"Uiharu," and Saten speaks this with no small degree of finality, "thank you for everything."

"Sa-"

Ending the call, the girl then proceeds to yank the battery out of her phone (taking a lesson from Frenda). It might be too much to abandon it completely, so she places the pieces in her pocket. There's a place she needs to return to.

However she pauses at the door. To anyone who may be listening, she says,

"If you plan to stop me, now's the time."

No response is given, and she exits her apartment.

* * *

_Y'know, I was wondering how long I could write this story without having Saten and Index running into each other. I wasn't intentionally trying to keep them apart, but honestly, how often does Touma ditch Index throughout the entire series? Well, when I chose to have Acqua target Saten along with Touma, I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. And what's more, it would be their meeting which would trigger the final conflict in the story. There are only 3 chapters left..._

_...as long as I don't end up splitting the final chapter into 2 due to length. Honestly, final chapters are a B. I was cruising along to a certain point, then got stuck. Basically, I haven't written a thing in about a week. I've already settled on a conclusion, but I have to be very careful how I bring it about. I don't want to shaft all you guys after all._

_There are still 2 chapters I have ready to post, but I'm pacing myself so I don't leave you guys hanging for several weeks while I traverse the minefield that is the final chapter. If I end up finishing it soon I'll drop the remaining chapters rather quickly. If not, I'll try to keep it to one a week. So until next time,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	19. A Certain Final Battle

**A Certain Final Battle**

"Thank you Uiharu," the short-haired girl from Academy City speaks into her cellphone.

"Wait a second Misaka-san, what is-"

But the ruthless termination of the call by the receiver cuts this Uiharu's words short. The friend called for answers, but was used as a source of information instead. The Erotic Fallen Angel couldn't say she completely approved, but it appeared they all were walking around in the dark. Exactly who this Saten Ruiko is and her motivations have everyone on nerves.

The short-hair, who apparently is called Misaka, isn't acquainted with anyone present except the sickly patient who's since been put to sleep, and isn't eager to share what she knows. It seems Misaka and Saten are friends. Or were. Saten's been lying about her identity the entire time they've known each other, apparently the span of several months.

As far as the Erotic Fallen Angel knew only a handful of magicians were allowed free roam in Academy City. Those included practically everyone in this room now (minus Tsuchimikado who fainted shortly after allowing Saten to escape). To which sect did Saten belong? Certainly not the Erotic Fallen Angel's own English Puritans, and doubtful the Roman Catholics. Maybe Russian Orthodoxy?

While the Erotic Fallen Angel contemplates, Misaka makes a decision.

Turning to the crowd of Erotic Fallen Angel, Silver-haired Nun, and Sweater Puppies, Misaka informs, "I believe Saten's returning here. She's trying to figure out why we think she's a magician."

Erotic Fallen Angel speaks up, "You mean she doesn't realize she's not an esper?"

The girl shakes her head.

"Then, could she be a victim?" Turning to the Silver-haired Nun, "Index, is it possible she's casting that illusion without realizing it?"

Without pausing to think, "I don't understand the enchantment cast on that eye patch. It's a magic I don't recognize. The fact I don't should let us know the castor, if it wasn't Long-hair herself, is extremely powerful. It's possible Long-hair doesn't realize how she's being used."

If Saten is actually innocent, it only makes matters worse, "If she isn't aware she's being used, then she's far more dangerous than we've anticipated." Turning to Touma's hospital room door, "If she has a fixation on that boy, we can't allow her near no matter what."

Index and Sweater Puppies both nod, and for reasons obvious Misaka appears conflicted. Erotic Fallen Angel turns to her comrade,

"Itsuwa, I want you to stay here and guard that boy. I'll go ahead and cut her off before she arrives."

Sweater Puppies, Itsuwa, nods.

"Wait," Misaka interrupts. "What are you going to do?"

Even after everything that's been revealed, Short-hair still possesses a fondness for the enigma. The Erotic Fallen Angel smiles at this.

"Don't worry," she assures her, "the objective is to keep her and that boy apart. I don't think I'll need to hurt her to accomplish that."

This does nothing to ease Misaka's worries, but the Erotic Fallen Angel isn't some mere cosplaying weirdo. In truth she's strong, very strong. One of the less than 20 in the world, this woman is in fact a Saint, very much the same as Acqua himself (was). The Saint recognized this when she first saw Saten, but for all intensive purposes the girl is a normal person. If she doesn't realize she's a magician, dealing with her shouldn't be a problem at all for one of God's Chosen.

Heading to the window, the Saint leaps away, over 20 meters. Connecting with a light post, she then proceeds to the hospital rooftop in a single bound. Moving with direction, the Saint heads to a corner where a tool had been left for safekeeping. Obviously it belonged to the woman. Two meters long, it's a nodachi, a Japanese sword. Normally this is never far from her person, but carrying it into a hospital was a bad idea no mater how one looks at it. So before dawning the Erotic Fallen Angel costume, she placed it here. While it may not be necessary for dealing with Saten Ruiko, it's better to be safe than sorry.

After retrieving her weapon, the Saint glances around for the nearest tallest structure. An apartment complex a little over a block away would prove the best vantage. Running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she makes it to the target in an inhuman amount of time. Indeed, she is powerful.

When Saten first escaped the hospital Misaka refused to share the location of the non-esper's home, so the Saint doesn't know from which direction Saten will arrive. Still, with the Saint's superhuman advantage, finding her shouldn't be too hard.

Suddenly the Saint tenses. A cold fear washes over her. As if pricked with a thousand needles over the entire course of her body, a sense of danger pulses rapidly in her chest. That hallow feeling threatens to swallow her whole. She's being watched. But from where?

As if something suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the throat, this intruder lets their presence be known. It's right in front of her.

Eyes frightfully drifting from the streets below to the sky ahead, she sees the intruder right before her eyes.

Suspended in midair, an exotic figure "stands" before the Saint as if nothing more than an onlooker at a traffic accident. The figure, the woman, possesses an enchanting quality. Left eye green, right eye blue. She's heterochromatic, a trait exceptionally rare especially for each individual iris being such a solid differing color. It's almost like each eye belonged to a different person altogether. Even one such as a saint can't keep from being momentarily lost in marvel.

Heterochromia isn't as much flying as suspended. Like a witch in fairy tales, she stands atop a golden branch akin to a broom. From what tree was this object carved?

"You're the one behind all this, aren't you?"

To the Saint's question, Heterochromia couldn't be less interested, "What do you mean by 'this?' I fail to understand what anything that's happening right now is _any_ of your concern, or all of their concern for that matter."

"Don't try to fool me!" the Saint demands. "You're using that girl!"

Head tilting to the side, "To what end? For what purpose? As far as I'm aware, I haven't forced her to do a single thing."

"That eye patch is your doing. You've hidden something in there, and I demand to know what!"

Even with the threatening voice, Heterochromia isn't the slightest bit interested. So she sighs, and prepares herself no more than a person would before doing a chore, like taking out the trash.

"Idiot Saint. This whole situation has no baring on the any of you, yet you insistently stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You lot are worse than bored housewives."

Which would be witnessed by none, the Saint and Heterochromia collide.

Saten expected someone to at least try and stop her, but she makes it all the way to the hospital unobstructed. She would consider it anticlimactic, but a strange presence is felt before making it inside. Or to be more specific, a lack of presence. Because she's been subjected to it many times before, the Level 0 (?) recognizes it to be a People Clearing Field. A magician is waiting.

Exiting the hospital is the bob cut with the sweater puppies. She views Saten's presence with astonishment, horror, and disdain. Hostility emits from her very pores, creating a choking atmosphere in which Saten has trouble even breathing. Still, the middle-school Level 0 cannot turn away.

Though she feels it a pointless attempt, she still tries to talk.

"Why are you getting in my way?"

The opposite girl, the magician, only sneers at her question.

"What did you do to the Priestess?"

Priestess? Who is she talking about? Saten isn't sure. Does she mean that Erotic Fallen Angel?

"I haven't done anything to anyone!"

The Bob-cut Magician isn't buying it. From places unknown, she produces a weapon. Separated into five pieces, it's a staff with a tri-pointed pierce on one end. It had been on her person even in the hospital room with Touma, perfectly concealed to the point of surpassing all matter of surveillance. To say the least Saten didn't expect this, but wasn't foolish enough to believe she could simply waltz in.

Opposite the battle ready Magician is a Middle-school Level 0. She is simply a girlfriend, not a person with some kind of special power or knowledge. Against someone so otherworldly the normal girl shouldn't stand a chance. However, Saten has a motive, one so powerful it shouldn't be disregarded. Even in the face of such an impassible hurdle, this Level 0 will still charge head on.

Since returning to her apartment Saten has changed (returning after making that dramatic exit upon realizing it'd be suicide returning to the hospital simply dawning the blue dress). Even if they were feeble, the Level 0 made her own preparations. To utilize ease of movement she's downgraded to her favorite pair of jeans, silver and black shirt, and light white denim jacket. These are the same clothes she wore for their first "date." Likewise, her hair is tied in a ponytail.

And there is one additional similarity.

Without further dialog, the Magician leaps and strikes. She's fast! Before more than a heartbeat, the entire distance is covered and a tri-tipped spear threatens to sink right into Saten's gut. There should be no way a Level 0 could avoid critical injury.

The spear is parried.

Produced from a hidden spot (though not as excellently as her opponent) behind Saten's back, is a baseball bat. It collided with the spear and easily repelled. In fact it did so exceptionally well. The Magician can still feel the dull vibration of impact in her grip.

Swiftly the Magician retreats. Even if she was repelled and vulnerable, the spear-wielder still possesses the overwhelming advantage of reach. Saten doesn't possess the maneuverability of her opponent and is unable to capitalize. The Magician takes a moment and evaluates this development.

Saten's bat is black colored, matching with her dark shirt. It's difficult to tell it's composition from sight alone, but that impact felt weird. It didn't ring like metal upon metal, and it surely isn't wood. Since this is Academy City, it might not be a normal bat.

After a certain incident involving a Child Error, Saten has saw fit to upgrade her arsenal. When berserk security drones rampaged through the city nearly a month and a half ago, she ended up destroying her one made of aluminum. This bat she currently wields is made of a heavy-grade plastic, advertised to be unbreakable. Certainly it will be put to the test.

The Magician charges again, taking full advantage of her reach and thrusting with a flurry of jabs. Saten, who's eyes can track a 150 kph fastball, reads the stinging tip of the spear. Leaning, dodging, and occasionally using her bat to again parry, keeps more than a hairline from the bladed edge.

Realizing the Level 0 may not possess any kind of "special" ability but instead adept physical capability, the Magician cannot keep to this strategy. Endurance is a problem. It was only last night/this morning she clashed with Acqua of the Back, and the fact she survived alone was a miracle. That she be so suddenly thrown back into combat is far from ideal. Currently her condition is far below her best, and if she continues at this rate she'll tire and lose. But there's no reason to continue "at this rate."

Holding her breath to just below her diaphragm, she braces herself for a fury. Speed increasing with physical endurance being spent, the Magician distinctly targets her opponent's right side. Saten, on the receiving end, realizes this. A devilish plot is formulated.

The Magician aims for blind spots. Being a veteran in combat, she naturally knows how to strike at foes where they are most vulnerable. This Level 0 has a glaring one. Now that the Magician has properly gauged her opponent's strength, her weaknesses also reveal themselves. Aiming for the Level 0's right side, she measures how the girl adjusts to the attacks. A distinct lack of response is observed. All it will take is one good hit and this will end.

Suddenly the Level 0 charges forward, tempting the spear. Unexpected, the Magician isn't so cowed to let this defeat her. In fact it worked in her favor. Swinging low and wide, this is a blow that _will_ hit.

For those who've only met Saten recently, they wouldn't realize the girl's discrepancy. Saten Ruiko possesses only a left eye, a patch over her right. However, the girl in question refuses to acknowledge it. But from Saten's perspective, her vision is perfect and depth perception keenly sharp. In fact looking in a mirror, Saten "sees" both her eyes. Whatever truth can only be revealed by Kamijou Touma's Imagine Breaker, but right now that's not the point. Saten advertises a weakness she doesn't possess. Doing so was simple. At a point Saten fought while closing her right "eye." And now that the Magician has committed to a sure win, that right "eye" is again open. This is how a Level 0 fights in Academy City.

Taking a long step, the Level 0 shifts all her weight to her forward heel, almost like she was sliding to second base. The spear, swung wide in a low-to-high arc, should hit in one of her worst blind spots. But Saten's body suddenly sinks and angles, ducking very low while grinding to a halt. The attack she never should have seen coming sails harmlessly over her back.

Now in close range, the black bat can reach. Dragging her opposite foot Saten springs upright, weapon ready to plow into the vulnerable Magician. And it does. Swinging for the fences, the polypropylene bat connects the Magician's exposed side, slamming into the area near the kidneys.

For inexplicable reasons, the Magician's sweater explodes like from a fanservice-laden action anime.

Stunned that her knockout blow produced such a bizarre response, Saten doesn't see the next attack coming. The Magician disassembles a portion of her staff to make something more akin to a baton. Swinging down, she cracks Saten right above her left eye.

Keeping from screaming in pain, Saten manages to keep on her feet. Opposite, the Magician reassembles her spear. As swiftly as possible, she lunges a deep thrust right into Saten's stomach, but with the wood end of the shaft. This sends the Level 0 stumbling several paces away. The purpose of this move was to again place them at a distance. The Magician was too shocked to think about ending it right then and there.

Closely observing the Academy City "Esper" reeling but keeping on guard, the Magician forces herself to throw out all previous assumptions. Indecent Exposure knew that swing should have connected; if Saten really had one eye that is. The middle-school girl read the attack perfectly. Had she been a battle-hardened martial artist, then maybe the Magician could have explained the artful dodge. While physically adept, Saten's far from a fighter or even a brawler. Something else is a play, but unfortunately the Magician can't tell what. That in itself is reason enough to give it her all.

With all her power, the Magician again charges at the yet defensive Level 0. However, her footsteps stumble as the pain from before hinders movement. Saten's blow had it's damage reflected into that sweater, causing it to explode. However, this magic technique is far from perfect. It still hurt. It causes the Magician to falter and stop short. However, this shouldn't make much of a difference.

A spell wordlessly cast into the tip of her spear, a torrent of power is concentrated right at that point. Stopping right before the middle-school girl's injured frame, it detonates.

Flashes appeared everywhere, quickly swallowing the girl inside. Explosions rip, targeting not only Saten but the surrounding atmosphere. Asphalt is torn from the roadside and crushed. Nearly vegetation from the hospital lawn is uprooted. And a cloud of dust and debris blind the surroundings from view. Practically anything could have happened inside, and the Magician isn't going to take any chances.

Despite the lack of response didn't mean Saten had been obliterated. Waiting patiently, the Magician lets the dust settle.

She isn't even sure if shock is the correct response at this point. With an explosion of that magnitude, unless some protective measures were used, it wouldn't be surprising if a limb or two were blown off. Saten is still whole. Damaged for sure, but nowhere near the extent she should. More so she's even still conscious, using her bat as support to return her to her feet.

Noticing even further amiss, the area where she stood was oddly stable. This Level 0 possesses a rather high degree of magical resistance, among the levels of masters such as the Necessarius. If there was any question Saten was an esper, it's been hence disproved. There's no way an esper with precisely zero magic resistance could escape so unscathed.

Even Saten felt it, the unnatural shield protecting her from the brunt of the attack. If there was any doubt within her before, it's since been shattered. Saten Ruiko is not an esper, or even a Level 0. She's a magician, or at least some magician's pet or experiment. She's not normal. She's not who she's believed to be. A fact which is so blatantly apparent now.

Seeing her opponent weakened to this state, physical combat should more than suffice for the Magician. While both are injured fairly badly, she always held the advantage in her spear. With it this can end in a single blow. Right now would be the best opportunity. As she's about to charge-

Saten throws a bag at the Magician. With barely an effort, the spearhead rips through the bag like paper. Actually, more like plastic.

An eruption of Saten's own occurs, though not of the destructive kind. The bag, it was flour. The environment is clouded in a thick mist of white, choking not only vision but also breath. The Magician is caught right in the middle of it.

And Saten charges headfirst.

A theory contemplated before leaving her apartment for the second time, was proven when she was caught in her own cloud of debris. To the outside world, Saten possesses only a single eye. But to Saten herself she possesses two. So which one is real? The eye patch everyone else sees, or the eye used to view the three dimensions?

How about something in between? Within the cloud of dust and asphalt, Saten's left eye was blinded, but not her right. Instinctively she still attempted to shy both shut, but it was no different than the hesitation felt when trying to open your eyes underwater. The vision from Saten's left eye was clouded, but her right was protected like she was wearing some kind of invisible goggles. Actually, the truth is simpler than that. Saten "sees" through, or from, the eye patch over her right eye. And since it's not a physical eye, it isn't subject to it's limitations and weaknesses.

Saten's forever thankful the bag didn't rupture when hit by those explosions.

Leaping into the cloud with perfect vision from her right "eye," the powerless middle-school girl pounces on the seasoned Magician. Unable to predict and brace herself, the spear is hit with the full force of the bat and flung from her grip. Still choking and unable to comprehend the situation, the Magician is entirely vulnerable. After disarming, the next blow is planted solidly into her stomach, chocking her already lack of oxygen. The Magician folds.

One would expect a followup right to the back of the Magician's head, but one never comes. Despite being attacked and fighting for her life, Saten possessed no hate. This girl, this magician, was merely scared. Saten was too; still is. To erase this fear or at least bring it to light, Saten needs to reach Kamijou Touma and the Imagine Breaker. However, this resistance possesses the exact same fear; the fear of the unknown. They fear Saten will end up doing something terrible to Touma, and Saten herself can't promise something bad won't, but she would never intentionally harm the spiky-haired boy. This she can swear.

The Magician crumpled on the ground is well defeated after that single solid blow. This time the tatters remaining of her sweatshirt, or her bra and panties, were not magically blown away. The entirety of the force from the baseball bat was subjected upon the Magician's body. Nobody could stand up after a blow like that. Saten's won.

However, she doesn't simply leave. Saten might have resulted to brute force, but did so because there was no other choice. She did not hate this person, did not get lost in the miasma of violence, but did precisely what had to be done. Now that she has, no excess is needed.

This Magician's relationship to Touma had been well estimated by his girlfriend beforehand.

Bending over, "You protected Touma-kun from Acqua of the Back, didn't you?"

Although already gasping for air and otherwise occupied, Saten can feel the Magician's surprise.

"Thank you for that. I really am appreciative my boyfriend has such great people looking out for him."

There's perhaps more she could say, but stops herself. For the mysteries to be solved and the illusion broken, Saten must continue. Well, they are before a hospital so aid should come quickly as soon as the People Clearing Field is lifted, which it might already. In either case Saten doesn't need to stick around anymore. Time to finally head to Touma's room.

Into the hospital, it's so quiet it feels like a horror flick. Had the entire building been evacuated? Saten doesn't think even magic could do this much without causing a stir. It feels more than alone, it feels empty. Like the outside world is further retreating from this place. Or maybe the outside world has been destroyed, and this single hospital is all the remains from a once flourishing world. Whatever the case it's eerie.

Less than solitary footsteps echo through the empty hospital. It's all the flour stuck to her person. She shook and brushed a lot of it off, but all the sweat and blood from the cut over her left eye is making it stick. While she wants to look her best for her boyfriend, making it to Touma all banged up may earn her sympathy points. A girl's gotta use everything in her arsenal...

Just because it felt very weird, Saten elected not to use the elevator.

Climbing the stairs, she becomes distinctly aware of the blow she took to the stomach. Her layers of clothing (and magic shield) did well to protect her from the explosions, but the physical blows more than took their toll. The cut over her eye still throbs and moving suddenly makes her wince. She doesn't really have another fight in her, but can't give up now. The worst of her opposition is still ahead.

To little surprise, Saten finds Misaka Mikoto and the Silver-haired Nun outside Touma's hospital room. Upon seeing her former friend in this current state, the Level 5 winces. The nun either looks too forthcoming.

"Hiya Mikoto. It feels like it's been a while."

Saten's attempt at familiarity isn't warmly received. Misaka nearly appears offended.

"Why are you here?" are the only words she's willing to offer.

Placing the bat on the ground, hands naturally draw behind her back. She paces a bit, "Well, I'm here for many reasons. For start, I want to be with the one I love. He was hurt yesterday, and I want to be by his side. I brought flowers to help liven his stay. That was all I wanted." Subtly, her attitude changes, "_Was_."

Finger subconsciously tracing the cut over her left eye, "Now, something's changed. I don't know if it would be better if I kept avoiding it, but apparently I can't anymore. I don't have an answer for a question I could never ask of myself, but Touma does. He's the only one who possesses the truth. It's scary, but I can no longer turn my eyes away from it." Then realizing, "Oh, sorry. My _eye_."

Not digesting these words easily, Misaka isn't exactly sure what to say, "Who are you? Really?"

Releasing a laugh weakly, Saten approaches Misaka and takes her by the hands, "I am the Saten Ruiko who took Level Upper and fell into a coma. I am the Saten Ruiko who always had two eyes. I am the Saten Ruiko who was unknowingly thrown into a world where I didn't exist, where the Saten Ruiko never fell into a coma, somehow lost an eye, and is apparently a magician. I don't know if I somehow took the others place, or if someone did this to me and one of the two is false. Regardless, I cannot answer that question without making use of Kamijou Touma's unique ability."

With such naked honesty presented before her eyes, Misaka still can't construct a response.

"You're very much like the Misaka Mikoto I knew. So much alike I didn't even realize the moment I changed. Whenever that was. So, I'd like to imagine _your_ Saten Ruiko is a lot like me. She would still like to be your friend even after everything that's happened, as I do."

The emotions she's been trying to withhold are finally beginning to overtake. Misaka's eyes moisten as her resistance is broken down by her friend's kindness.

"I'm going to walk into his room. If you have to stop me, do it now. There's a lot of precious and delicate equipment in this hospital, so if you use your ability you may damage something. But at this range," still holding hands, "you can probably shock me without disrupting anything in the hospital."

This is Saten's answer to her final opponent. The other magicians Saten might have been able to combat, however absurd a concept that was, but there isn't a conceivable method for the middle-school girl to topple the mighty #3 Level 5. All Saten can do is appeal to the Level 5's heart. That's her only card to play. So she placed her trust in her friend and offered herself before her.

"You're covered in flour," Misaka keeps from sobbing. "If I zap you you'll go up in flames, and you're holding my hands."

Oh, Saten hadn't thought of that. Saten fake coughs and exaggerates shoulder movement so the flour shakes off and floats in the air. Now a spark would ignite more than Saten.

"You're such a brat," humors Misaka.

Finally all tension cleared (though opposite for the flour), Saten smiles in a big grin showing off her pearly whites. Gently releasing her grasp, the girlfriend passes by her rival. Now only one bars her entrance to Touma's room.

"Um, I'm sorry," Saten speaks to the Silver-haired Nun, "I have no idea who you are."

Both the Nun and Misaka nearly trip over themselves.

"How could you not know?" they both shout.

Embarrassed, "Well, I've never seen her and Touma-kun's never said anything."

Both of them hang their heads and sigh. Misaka can't take much more and starts to walk away.

Collecting herself, the Nun speaks, "Touma tries not to say anything about you, but I've had my suspicions. I owe Touma a great deal, and I want more than anything for him to be happy. I don't know your true purpose or with whom you're affiliated, but I have only one question for you. Do you love Touma?"

"Yes."

Saten answered immediately and without the slightest hint of hesitation. Responding so abruptly, the Silver-haired Nun is shaken. Such honest and pure emotions couldn't be faked. That one word was so powerful that even the Nun can feel the girl's love. Frustration bites at her and eyes slightly moisten, but she's quick to adjust herself. There's no choice but to concede and believe Saten.

Stepped aside, "Okay, I trust Touma to you for now, but I don't want you getting too comfortable in there!"

She's looking away, refusing to make eye contact. Saten can only politely smile and nervously walk past. The girlfriend still has no idea who this Nun is or why she should require permission as if asking from an overprotective mother.

Finally, Saten enters Touma's room. She wasn't here more than an hour ago, but it somehow feels like days. For the most part it's exactly as she remembers, though someone took the liberty of arrange the flowers. And Touma, he sleeps peacefully in his bed like some kind of captured princess under the witch's spell. How in the world can he sleep after all that's happened?

Obviously something suspicious, Saten investigates. An empty injection needle lies discarded in the trash bin. The label of the drug is a name she couldn't even pretend to pronounce, but she imagines it to be some kind of sedative. So to prevent him from interfering in Saten's assault/infiltration/kidnapping/whatever-they-imagined-her-to-be-plotting, they put him to sleep.

Saten sighs. This simply could have been resolved by talking it out. Why did people have to resort to such drastic measures?

So, Saten can only wait. Finding the chair she once used to bar the door, she takes a seat next to Touma's bedside.

And she waits. Sitting perfectly still, she watches over Touma as he sleeps like some kind of guardian angel. Time simply slips away as she never grows tired or bored. How long now has she gazed at his profile? In the end, isn't this exactly what she wanted? Touma and herself alone together; this room seemingly separated from the rest of the world. This is their own little paradise. If this could stretch for eternity, this would be her heaven.

An untold amount of time passes before the boy finally stirs. Saten remain vigilant all throughout, lost in the entirety that is Kamijou Touma. The amount of time that's passed, had anyone peeked inside and checked on the two of them, Saten wouldn't know. All that matters is the space the two of them currently share.

Touma's eyelids finally flutter open.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

Groggy and dragging himself up, "It couldn't still be morning, could it?"

"I have no idea."

These moments are so sublime the current situation has dawned upon neither of them. But reality must eventually overcome.

"S-Saten-san?" Touma finally realizes this girl waits at his bedside.

"Yes Touma-kun?"

Treating this moment as nothing special, she's the very picture of a perfect wife who let her husband peacefully take a nap on a lazy Sunday afternoon. To say the least this alerts Touma in more ways than one.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?"

Of course Saten couldn't answer all those questions, so she simply smiles and lets the boy figure it out on his own.

"Oh, wait. There was Acqua, the Amakusa, and, everyone..." he's finally remembered, only now noticing Saten's injuries and compromised state. "Ruiko! What happened?"

And now it is finally time for the all the blanks to be filled. However, there are things he doesn't need to know. Those people who tried to stop Saten are his friends. His girlfriend isn't the kind of person to speak bad of someone just to make herself appear in a better light.

"It doesn't matter," she cuts off all blame and responsibility with an overwhelming sense of finality. "Touma, I have something very important to ask you."

Touma gulps and holds his breath.

"How many eyes do I have?"

Confused, the boy isn't sure how to answer. Shouldn't it be most obvious, like the color of the sky? But he must match Saten's level of seriousness and answer the question.

"You have one eye."

If there was ever any question of it until now, the one who's immune to all mater of esper ability and magic spell, Touma's testimony is held above all. Saten in fact possesses only one eye.

"Touma-kun, it feels like I have two eyes. I see with two eyes. I look into the mirror and nothing appears wrong, but that's only from my perspective. Everyone else says different. I think a spell's been cast on me."

Taking this with every ounce of seriousness, he nods.

"Then," he expresses his own conjecture, "would that be your right eye. I mean that eye patch."

Saten nods.

"Touma, I want you to break my illusion."

Nodding, a tension is built from the heavy atmosphere of this revelation. Never had Touma even questioned it the entire time the two of them have known each other. To the boy, Saten was merely a strong-wielded girl who persevered through her own handicaps. She handled both the loss of an eye the same as a lack of ability: Saten Ruiko would not let it stop her. Even if she didn't have an ability, she would still brave Academy City. Even if she didn't have an eye, she would continue to play baseball and hit fastballs even Touma couldn't track. He admired this very aspect of her, but never did he question something may be amiss. And he sure wasn't insensitive enough to straight out ask how she lost her eye.

"Okay," Touma's prepared himself, "I'm going to do it."

Saten holds perfectly still. Leaning forward, Touma reaches with his right hand. Taking a deep breath, she allows her boyfriend to do as she asked.

A sting spikes through her head along with a sound similar to breaking glass. Saten's head jerks backward as if pulled by a string. No, as if the string was cut. A lightheadedness and constriction follows. Only now can she feel the object that's held a grasp over her entire self.

Reaching behind her head, Saten finds something that was never before there. She takes hold, pulls it over her head, and brings it before her.

Looking, only now does she realize about a third of her vision is clouded. No, not clouded. Gone. Vision from her right side has vanished, something she should have completely expected. Only now, it feels so horrible; worse than anticipated. But before she lets the sense of loss consume her, she looks to the object now in her hand.

It's an eye patch. Awkward in design, it's black and red and something a girl would never choose for herself if had the opportunity. This piece of material has been over her eye the entire time, and Saten was never the wiser. The victim in question doesn't know if whoever did this actually granted a favor.

"I don't get it," frustration more than relief causes tears to spill from her sole left eye, "I don't get it!"

Taking his girlfriend by the shoulders to steady her somewhat, Touma asks, "What? What don't you get?"

"I thought, I thought if you removed this accursed spell I might understand what happened. But I don't!"

Touma can only patiently wait.

"When I lost my memories and you had them restored, everything came rushing back. I thought, maybe if the spell was broken I would realize how or why this was done to me, but, I lost my sight and gained _nothing_! Why would someone do this to me? Why am I so different? What happened to the world where Saten Ruiko has two eyes and is a Level 0 esper? What?"

After the trials she's overcome and the dangers to her life, this reward is completely unsatisfying. This patch acted as her eye, and now it's effect is gone forever. What did Saten gain by this sacrifice? Absolutely nothing!

Touma's grip around Saten's shoulders tighten. Sympathetic, he feels her pain. He knows her frustration far more than she realizes.

"Ruiko, this world isn't real."

These words stop everything. Not only Saten's thoughts, but the entire world. The scenery from outside, the breeze rustling leaves in the distance, the air circulating through the room, even Misaka and the Silver-haired Nun waiting outside. Everything comes to an immediate halt save for Touma and Saten. Only in this little room does the world exist.

"_**And so the story reaches it's close."**_

Hearts stop. A voice which didn't exist before is now at their side. A presence which takes command of everything has suddenly appeared. Unmistakable in it's severity, it may very well be the vessel of God. And what's more, this isn't the first time It has stood before Saten. With fear and hesitation, the girl turns to what she knows she will find.

It's the blonde girl with heterochromatic eyes, finally making her appearance as the truth of the world has been revealed. However, now she is entirely different than before. First, her clothes are the darkest shades of black, narrow strips which reveal most of her body but hide her most indecent tenderness. Also does she dawn a cap and wide-brimmed hat, making her look unmistakably like a witch. In her hand is a golden staff, a blade at the end which nearly makes it a spear. If not for the unmistakable appearance, Saten might claim this is a different person altogether.

And Touma, his reaction is nearly the same. However, he knows the exact identity of the intruder upon them now.

He hails the name which has been kept from Saten all this time.

"Othinus!"

* * *

_Exciting, no? It felt kind of weird having Saten fight Itsuwa considering this is (supposed to be) a romance, but I couldn't think of a way out of it. At this point Itsuwa was supposed to be Touma's bodyguard, and it makes sense Kanzaki would go out first. If it was Kanzaki vs Saten, there's no way our protagonist would make it through. So Heterochromia (Othinus) would have to step in. And that fight...would last only a sentence, which it did. So how would Itsuwa react with the Priestess somehow taken out of the equation? Shoot first and ask questions later. There was no way it would end without a battle that didn't match with the rest of the story. Oh well, there was nothing that could be done. Even if I didn't want to include it, I hope I at least made it entertaining._

_I ended up posting this much later than I wanted to, but there was no avoiding it. I've finished the ending! There's only two chapters remaining (and a short epilogue), so I'll post them in a timely fashion. The next chapter should come tomorrow, but the final I might need to edit the crap out of. I'm not entirely comfortable with the pacing, so that may take a while._

_The next chapter will be a Touma chapter. For those of you up to date with the light novels, you can probably guess exactly where the story is going from here. I've thought about excluding it entirely and skipping to the final, but I thought finally delving into Touma's mindset would help understand the final conclusion. Then again maybe not everyone has read the light novels (you're missing out) so it will help them catch up with exactly what's going on and who this Othinus is._

_Well, I'll be seeing you all again pretty soon._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	20. A Certain Imagine Breaker

**A Certain Imagine Breaker**

The world has been destroyed.

In the past, a being desired an object to Rule Above All. That would be Othinus. It was her desire to craft a weapon that would bend the world to her will. She succeeded. However, no matter how supernatural it's effect, there was a single thing which could never be changed. The Imagine Breaker. If the world was destroyed, the only one who would remain, who would always remain, is the Imagine Breaker and it's possessor Kamijou Touma. He failed to protect the world, but suffered not it's fate.

So left was a problem. The world _couldn't_ be destroyed; at least not in it's entirety. Even with the power of God, Othinus could not reach her goals without being able to change everything, and as long as the Imagine Breaker, as long as Kamijou Touma continues to exist everything could be returned. So before Othinus could destroy the world, she needed to destroy Kamijou Touma. But it's precisely because she possesses the Power of God that she cannot. It left her in a conundrum.

However, there is more than one way to destroy. Beyond physical decomposition, she could break him psychologically. Othinus could not defeat Kamijou Touma with the power of a God, but she could with the power of a human. So through Human means, she fought.

Against Kamijou Touma, Othinus turned back time.

Having his opponent since vanish, Touma suspected none of her true intention. Instead, he believed it to be a second start. A second chance to do things better, to clear any regret held in his first "life." In this second he could rise up and fight her with a strength he didn't possess before. His simplicity led him directly into Othinus' grasp.

Touma vowed he would improve himself; he would do things better. Of all the regrets Touma possesses, surprising it would be his most simplistic. Kamijou Touma is dumb. His school grades are barely passable and attendance craptastic at best. So his first step in this brand new world was to partake in all the remedial lessons he missed. This way, he should grow naturally over time and be a person who could face Othinus in the coming battle.

Repeat, Kamijou Touma is dumb. What he believed to be remedial lessons turned out to be a Special Workshop for espers who fell victim to Level Upper. In this second chance Kamijou Touma had yet to pick up any ground at all, but all the same the something unexpected happened. He ran across a person he hadn't before.

Kamijou Touma met Saten Ruiko.

At first their encounter was innocent enough, and Touma thought little of it. A chance meeting, the spiky-hair boy suspected not a thing. After their class together, he continued on his way same as before, intention still to improve himself.

However, days continuing they did exactly as before, anyone would quickly discover a truth. Like being forced to watch reruns of a show which might not have been your favorite, Touma got bored. He might not have remembered every little detail and exactly how it occurred, but he predicted the revelations and surprises before they happened. In little time did monotony set.

Yet, events did _not_ repeat exactly as before. Receiving an invitation to a Midsummer Festival at the Tokiwadai Middle School for Girls for the second time, he wouldn't waste the opportunity to again taste their splendid food. And for free no less! Just the same, he lost track of his companion and again stumbled behind the stage before a certain Level 5 esper would perform (entirely by fault of his own), but what happened after differed from the original.

Saten Ruiko again changed the course of events.

To say the least, Touma was intrigued by this new face mixed in with a world repeating. When she first suggested they spend time together, by instinct he resisted. If he ultimately defeated Othinus the world would be reset, which also meant this world would also possess no consequence. He felt guilty about having the opportunity to do whatever he wanted and suffer none as a result no matter the outcome. But she was insistent and his resistance not particularly strong. He surrendered to the strong will of Saten Ruiko.

At the time, he thought nothing nefarious in this act.

Days continued as they should, with Saten being thrown into the mix to keep him from growing bored. As it turns out, he was in fact improving. When saving Misaka Imouto and stopping the Level 6 Shift Project, he suffered fewer injuries and spent less time recovering. When battling an Angel he somehow managed to hold his own. Many more examples could be sighted, but overall his performance improved. Yet, events started to detract from the original world.

After saving the Military-Grade Clones, Touma received visits in the hospital from Misaka Mikoto. This repeated the same as before, but this second run he received home-baked cookies when previously there were none. A subtle change, but most definitely a change. What brought this about he wouldn't know, but he continued all the same.

And then matters changed for the worse. Just because Touma is repeating the same events doesn't mean he'd remember every little detail. In this case he forgot a date.

Meeting with Saten again to spice up a rerun of a life, he mistakenly left for one place when he was supposed to be in another. That particular day he was _supposed_ to remain at home so that he might be found when the Sisters were in trouble. He was not. Thankfully he remembered enough about the incident to cover for this discrepancy, but this led to him acting in a way he didn't previously.

Previously he had to find Misaka Mikoto so that he may discover where to go so he may be of help. This time it wasn't possible. Not only was Touma at a location he shouldn't, he was also with someone he shouldn't. Namely Saten Ruiko, who he'd been shopping with till that very moment. He couldn't drag Saten to meet Misaka and end up dragging the uninvolved Level 0. What's more he couldn't simply dump her behind. Making a judgment call, Touma decided to head directly to the scene of the incident, a location he shouldn't have had prior knowledge of. If anyone related to this incident realized this, to say the least they would have found it suspicious.

Thankfully in the end it worked out for the best, and there didn't appear to be any immediate repercussions. Events unfolded slightly different than before, but nothing which would upset the course of history he knows is to take place. This would be considered a victory.

However, it left an impression of Kamijou Touma. Saten Ruiko was beginning to interfere with his life, or as to say the incidents he would become involved with. Perhaps it would be best to cut ties before he ends up missing something crucial because of her.

But Kamijou Touma possessed no control over Saten Ruiko. Even if this was a world seemingly rewound specifically for him, in it existed real human beings. Othinus might possess the power to bend the world to her whim, but Touma does not. Events will unfold entirely opposed to his intentions. Specifically, Saten Ruiko would invade his school and confess her love before the entire study body. To say the least, the situation was beyond his control.

How exactly _should_ Kamijou Touma handle this situation? In a world which never should have existed and will only be destroyed in the end, a girl has confessed her love for him. If Kamijou Touma was the kind of person that could throw caution to the wind and behave irresponsibly, this would never have been a problem. But Kamijou Touma is not this kind of person. Even to _this_ Saten Ruiko, he couldn't disrespect her. It was his every intention to completely cut ties.

Unfortunately Saten Ruiko proved to be a firestorm in and of herself. A will incontestable, she not only insist but demanded their continued relationship. Perhaps if Touma had been capable of remaining completely objective in this second world, and not felt some level of attraction to the girl, might he have succeeded, but as his mind suggested him to go in one direction, his heart demanded another. He couldn't completely let go of Saten Ruiko.

Before he knew it the girl had taken a place in his heart. Denying his fondness was futile, but exactly how far did his own emotions extend? No longer was he capable of completely rejecting her from his life, but did it extend as far as her own love? He wasn't sure, but knew he had to deny it as best he could. After all, when all is said and done she is going to disappear. That had been Kamijou Touma's resolution for the longest time, but now it's wavering?

During the Daihaseisai he kept finding himself returning to her. The both of them had their own issues to deal with, but somehow crossed paths at the best possible moments. Somehow Saten Ruiko lost possession of her own memories of him. This might have been the best chance to make a clean brake, but he never considered it more than the once. For the first time Kamijou Touma truly witnessed the impact he had on the girl. He saw the Saten Ruiko who didn't have him in her life, and it broke his heart. He could have kept quiet, he could have left her without her memories, but the truth was he couldn't. He chose not to. By his own volition, he reestablished their relationship, strengthening it far sturdier than ever before.

Kamijou Touma almost couldn't believe himself. His relationship with this specter which wasn't present during his original life should have been forbidden. But he denied this sentimentality. Not only that, but also freely chose to enhance it afterwards. Saten Ruiko herself realized a sense of the dilemma which exists in their relationship, and asked if it would be better if they no longer meet. Touma himself shattered this assumption and actively encouraged their emotions. Putting it another way, he chose "Love."

Or at the very least, the possibility of Love. Did Kamijou Touma love Saten Ruiko? It was a question he seriously had to face. He liked her for sure, thought she was fun, but did he desire to pursue a romantic relationship with her? To say the least, this was the first time in his life (at least that he can remember) that he ever felt this way. Maybe were this not a second world he wouldn't have even debated, but the Saten Ruiko who has found a place in his heart is destined to disappear. Could he willingly put himself through such anguish?

But then, the absolute unthinkable happened.

Maybe he was distracted. Maybe some small incident resulted in a butterfly effect. But one way or the other, Hamazura Shiage died.

Originally Hamazura Shiage did not. Touma stopped Hamazura's assault, which in turn had him joining a group calling itself ITEM. This would lead to a series of events where Hamazura would perform great feats and help Kamijou himself at many points down the line. With Hamazura Shiage's life extinguished that path became broken. Suddenly this second world became more than Kamijou Touma and Saten Ruiko.

It was impossible to set things right, but maybe he could nudge it towards a better course. Touma searched desperately for a means to complete the same objectives Hamazura had in the original world. Let's say first, that was absolutely impossible in and of itself. The entire premise was flawed from the start. Yet Touma did what he could. To say it was better or not is yet to be known, but Touma's interference at where Hamazura was supposed to act did yield a result.

Frenda was supposed to die. After betraying ITEM, she was killed by Mugino Shizuri, Academy City's #4 Level 5. Touma learned of Frenda's sad fate much later down the line thanks to a survived Hamazura. Honestly, Touma didn't expect any particular result. Even he would admit he was grasping at straws. Yet somehow he managed to save a person who was supposed to die.

Yet a great accomplishment, Touma was now faced with a new conundrum. These two worlds have now distinctly diverged. In one Touma never met Saten Ruiko, Hamazura lived, and Frenda died. In the other, Touma and Saten are (will likely become) lovers, Hamazura dies and Frenda lives. Which one is preferred? By default the original should succeed, but denying this new one would extinguish so much. It's a decision Kamijou Touma will be haunted to make.

But as stated before, Kamijou Touma is not the God of this world. It continues as it will, completely off the tracks laid by the first. If Touma envisioned any designs, it was a foolish practice to make.

Apparently Saten Ruiko's presence itself is foreign to this second world (or perhaps the original world?), a possibility Kamijou Touma never could have anticipated. From wherever she hailed, it's become known she isn't who she claims. Of course Touma could never have known this, as the two never met in the original world. How should he choose to side when the truth is revealed?

And now as the mystery is finally made bare, Othinus resurfaces.

* * *

_Only one more to go (plus epilogue)! I'll be dropping off the grid this weekend, so that may clear up all distractions and allow me to finish my final draft of the conclusion. If the gods favor me I'll have it posted by the next weekdays. Until then,_

_~Kyle Castorena_


	21. A Certain VersionPsi

**A Certain Version_Psi**

"'Othinus?'" Saten repeats upon being reunited with Heterochromia.

The girl of differing colored eyes faces Saten, pinches at the hem of her cape, and curtsies.

"A pleasure to be formally introduced."

"Othinus!" Touma screams. "What have you-"

"Shut up you dolt," the being of ultimate power insults almost as a matter of course. "I owe no explanation to you. To you this is merely a display of theater, and your turn to take action will be at the final act. Until then, it is this girl and I who have business."

Touma, respecting something, lowers his objections.

Now, turning to the middle-school girl, "First off, I think we have something of the other's."

Without the slightest bit of mercy or hesitation, Othinus rips out her blue right eye. There's no blood or gore; it pops out almost like a toy. Then, moving with utmost haste, she plunges that hand right into Saten's face.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

"Ruiko!"

Screaming, that wasn't a normal hit. After the strike it leaves it's mark, a geyser of light emanating from Saten's empty right socket. Veins bulge from the pain, the girl clutching at her face but keeping weary as if incredibly hot. Saten backs all the way into the wall, as whatever mystical force has fixated itself on her right eye. But gradually it drains, the light fading and likewise geyser dissolving into a fizzle. After Saten remains leaning against the wall gasping for air.

The black and red eye patch vanishes into light then fixates itself over Othinus' now absent right eye. It attaches perfectly, as if that were it's place all along.

"It shouldn't have hurt that much," Othinus isn't really offering an explanation rather than attempting to solve a problem out loud. "It must have something to do with your altered body rather than you spirit. Oh well."

Disregarding the horrific scene anymore than a motorist would an animal carcass on the side of the road, "I trust you find this more to your liking, right Ruiko?"

Removing her hand from her right socket, Saten's true eye is returned. Everybody will now witness what Saten has seen in the mirror her entire life (minus these past few minutes).

"You took my eye," her voice isn't nearly as hostile or accusing as one might suspect.

"It was necessary," stating almost indifferently. "I needed you to not be an esper, so I took your eye. But telling you that at this point won't make any sense, so lets start at the very beginning."

Saten holds her breath.

Opening her mouth, Othinus halts herself. Then, looking around, "This dreary hospital room isn't a suitable place for such a discussion. Somewhere, outside..."

Tapping the ground with her golden spear, suddenly the world changes. They are now outside, a grass lawn surrounded by a stone fence. Not only did their environment switch from one to another, Saten herself is different. She's all cleaned up. No more flour or the cut over her left eye. Touma's the same however, still in the hospital gown.

"Where are we-" Touma begins to say.

"This," stepping towards the building now before them, "this is my house. Where I grew up outside Academy City."

True to her memory, this quaint single story dwelling with the mildly kept lawn and toys strewn about could be anywhere Japan, but this is in fact the home of the Saten family.

"Indeed. It will suffice for the discussion at hand. For now." Walking a few paces, Othinus uses the butt of her golden spear to nudge a forgotten toy race car out of her way.

"I should correct that idiot's previous assumption. This world is not _fake_, it's merely not the original. Kamijou Touma does not come from this world where Saten Ruiko lost her eye and is not an esper. What I did was change a few instances in history to create the body you now inhabit. Changes so minor even you didn't realize."

"'Minor' changes?" Saten's boiling over. "You play with my life and you call it 'minor?' Who gave you that right?"

"God," Othinus places a hand over her exposed chest, "I am a God. A Magic God."

Confused, Saten turns to Touma. He can only nod.

Pushing Ruiko's brother's tire swing, "If I wish I can change the entire world, which is precisely what I've done. Well, no, not the _entire_ world." Turning back to the crowd, "There is _one_ thing I can not."

Saten can guess, "The Imagine Breaker."

Nodding, "Correct. Obviously Touma has not said a word about me, so I will briefly describe myself. As originally stated, I am a Magic God. My power is near limitless and I can do whatever my imagination can desire. And I destroyed the world."

Speaking so as a matter of fact, Saten has trouble believing this. Again seeking Touma for assistance, again he supports the Magic God's statement.

"You see," turning her attention to a wind chime Ruiko herself made in kindergarten, "Touma and I had actually been battling with the fate of the world at stake. The world I destroyed, but I have yet to claim myself victor over Kamijou Touma. It has left me with a bit of a conundrum. The Imagine Breaker is _the_ unique existence. Even the power of God cannot completely defeat it. As long as it exists, my plan can come to naught. So how am I to obtain what I truly desire?"

"And what do you desire?" Saten interjects.

Pausing, Othinus flicks the wind chime and searches for something else to interest her, "Not the destruction of the world. That is merely a step in my plan. As you can tell, the world is currently not destroyed. I'm not some D-grade fairy tale villain who wants to destroy the world for the sake of destroying the world, so that shouldn't be your concern. As for what I want, that's only for me to know."

A cryptic non-answer. Nearly sounds like a typical villain to Saten.

"So what's _my_ role? I don't understand how I can play a role in this at all!"

Surveying the remainder of Saten's childhood home, apparently Othinus has had enough. Tapping her golden spear, they're now in another place.

It's a large bedroom. Or at first glace. Shaped as a heart, draped with velvet blankets, is a bed only a sycophantic would choose. Passed that is a bathroom and shower, but separating from the main room is only a glass panel. If one were to bathe they'd have absolutely no privacy. Oh god, this is a Love Hotel!

"As long as the Imagine Breaker chooses to resist, my desire will never be achieved. So instead of battling him as an enemy, why not tempt him as an ally? _That_ is you role."

This is so disgusting Saten wants to vomit. Not only this room, but the entire situation.

"So I'm a honeypot," the girl recognizes for what it is. "You created me to seduce Touma-kun to win him over to your side."

Touma, horribly conflicted, can only say her name, "Ruiko."

Hopping onto the gaudy bed, Othinus tests it's firmness, "You are correct, except on one incredibly vital point. Uhg, disgusting."

Tapping the golden spear again, they leave behind this terrible place. Where they end up can honestly be considered worse.

In a dark room illuminated a pale glow of indigo, the rapid drop in temperature and slight humming of fans made one instinctively think of a scientific lab. Indeed it is. As open as a small warehouse, filled is it with large cylinders. The glow is from the liquid contained inside. And in this liquid are human bodies. Girl's bodies. More specifically the body of Misaka Mikoto. Hundreds of them.

Saten has to cover her mouth so as not to hurl. In an instant she knows this to be the breeding ground of the Sisters, the Misaka Imouto Saten kept having the luck of meeting very likely inside one of these contraptions.

"You were _not_ created," Othinus admits. "I could grow a girl and give her all of Kamijou Touma's preferences. But if I did such and placed her before him, you know he would question it. Putting it plainly, he wouldn't believe he could be so lucky. If I were to tailor a girl specifically for Kamijou Touma, it would never succeed." Turning to look back at Saten, "Something so artificial can hardly be called love, can it?"

Pacing between the tubes containing all the Sisters, "No, Saten Ruiko, you are very much real. Very much your own person. In fact I wanted to alter you as little as possible. You have the same personality and the same memories as the Saten Ruiko from Kamijou Touma's own world. You just don't have the same body."

None of this comforts Saten. She still has no idea what she's supposed to believe. All she can do is continue asking questions.

"Why me? Why did you have to pick Saten Ruiko?"

Pausing, raising an eyebrow as if it's the most obvious conclusion in the world, "Do the results not speak for themselves? I chose someone who was not only capable of loving Kamijou Touma, but also someone he himself could love."

Moving them again to another location, it's a familiar school building in Academy City. It's small, only about the size of a house, it's surrounded by a white rod iron fence. Saten recognizes it as the Cypress Park orphanage.

"I ran a strict criteria," Othinus admits. "One, his partner had to be someone powerless. Looking at just the people who visited him in the hospital, you already have a Level 5 and a Saint. Those with power don't particularly peak his interest. Romantically at least. With great power comes a great responsibility, but also a great headache. Not having to worry about getting electrocuted or smashed into pieces would be ideal for a potential mate."

Some of Saten's nausea from before is clearing.

"Two, his partner _can not_ be someone he's saved. Everyone he's sticked his neck out for feels some gratitude towards him. This gratitude is often confused with love. While he might not recognize it as such, Touma can indeed pick up on something superficial. Which is why he hasn't taken the number of woman who've thrown themselves at him. Surely you must have at least witnessed a portion of this, have you not Ruiko?"

Okay, Saten has no idea what to feel at this moment.

Turning back to the Cypress Park orphanage, "There were a number of other conditions I considered, but I think you get the point by now. I scoured not only through Academy City, but the entire world. Saten Ruiko, you were my favorite."

Something, aside from the obvious, is wrong. Saten cannot tell what.

"Why did you take my eye, and remove me from being an esper?" her voice is tired.

Saten doesn't even register the next shift. Before she realizes, they stand in the middle of Academy City. However, it's not the Academy City she knows. It lays broken. Kilometer upon kilometer of destruction. Rubble as far as the eye can see, all of it's magnificence has been destroyed. Bodies lie in the carnage, but there's something even worse then this outcome. All of these bodies, they are Saten Ruiko. Saten Ruiko lays dead thousands of times over. It matches the true Saten's mood completely.

"I ran simulations. Hundreds of thousands. There is a problem with Kamijou Touma's ideal partner. A contradiction. Touma desires someone who is powerless, but someone powerless doesn't have a chance of remaining by his side. Someone he cannot save will fall victim to his Misfortune. In every single simulation I ran, Ruiko, you died."

A white-haired androgynous boy leaps and grabs Saten by the shoulder, and as a result her body explodes.

A foreigner in an expensive Italian Suit rips Saten's skin off.

A small girl in what appears to be bondage gear and Wings of Light throws a spear through Saten's gut.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu corners Saten in a dark alley and shoots her in the gut.

Men in tactical gear rip Saten to shreds with their automatic weapons.

A redhead with twin tails sticks Saten like a pincushion.

Someone she's never met but knows, Hamazura Shiage shoots Saten in the head.

Hamazura Shiage shoots Saten in the chest.

Hamazura Shiage unloads on Saten.

"Stop it!" cries not the voice of the victim depicted, but her boyfriend.

Watching all this play like some kind of cruel version of It's a Wonderful Life, Saten barely feels a thing.

Speaking once again, "Every single scenario I predicted ended exactly the same, with Saten Ruiko dying." Looking to the girl in question, "You experienced it once yourself, did you not?"

Struggling through the rain, a body drops before Saten Ruiko. It's a woman clad in yellow whose beauty has been destroyed by a number of metal piercing across her face. Dangling from her tongue by a chain, a cross is hit by the hammer in her hand. Saten is hit by some invisible force, her head being destroyed and body crashing into a wall, practically liquefying.

"I needed a safeguard," Othinus admits. "A way to protect her and keep her as _untainted_ as possible. If I simply followed her around everywhere, not only she but Kamijou Touma would have noticed as well. So I programmed a measure. I made a link between us using her right eye as a catalyst. It gave her limited magical protection, regeneration, and a gate I could use at any time to come to her in moments of peril. This connection wouldn't be possible if you were an esper, so I had that removed."

The previous plays again, but this time Othinus arrives to save Saten from Vento.

Another scene, Othinus stands before Acqua of the Back in defense of the girl.

"Acqua?" Touma can't contain his shock.

"With this new parameter, I ran the scenario again. This is what happened on the first try."

Back at Saten's house. Several years must have passed, as both Kamijou Touma and Saten Ruiko are older, adults. It couldn't have been long after Saten graduated High School, and Touma's likely finished with University (assuming he's smart enough to go). They sit on the porch of the house's back yard and watch twin middle-school-aged girls frolic around. Touma doesn't recognize them, but Saten does. It's the Child Errors she helped before going to Liberal Arts City. A tear roles down her left eye.

Adult Touma speaks to Adult Ruiko, but no words are heard by the observers. Their actions are obvious, however. Adult Touma kneels down and offers her a ring.

Suddenly everything goes black. The entire world has vanished. In this void, there's somehow light so Saten, Touma, and Othinus may distinguish each other.

"On my first revised scenario, I reached the conclusion I desired," tells Othinus. "Saten Ruiko apparently faced certain death only once, so one time is all I should have needed to interfere. I didn't run anymore, and proceeded with my plan. Scenarios may be one thing, but the real world has an infinite number of variables that even a God can't predict. My 'story' began to detract almost immediately."

A fourth figure suddenly emerges, but it's somehow different. It's a human, but doesn't contain life; like a doll. It's Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"This one managed to distinguish my touch on Saten Ruiko nearly immediately. I added safeguards so only the likes of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum would be able to distinguish my influence, but this human still somehow managed. Well, he chose to let my scenario play out, so I guess it wasn't a loss. In fact he encouraged it."

Tsuchimikado fades, and another takes his place. It's a blonde woman in a Tokiwadai uniform with fantastic proportions. Shokuhou Misaki.

"Unfortunately _her_ interference was not the same. It's not easy using magic to protect from an esper ability, especially when it's coming from a Level 5. She managed to uncover the entire truth by just the slightest touch. And what's worse, she didn't even learn it from Saten Ruiko."

Springing to life, the doll rushes to Touma's arm. For the briefest of moments they're locked arm-in-arm, then the Shokuhou doll vanishes shortly after.

"Thankfully she uncovered _everything_, so I only needed to show my face for her to back away. But the more anomalies arose the further from my prediction did the 'story' detract. At the point Acqua suddenly attacked Saten, I knew it couldn't continue for much longer. I could have erased her memories of the event and prevented the encounter which led to this conclusion, but I thought it best to leave Saten as unblemished as possible."

Holding her golden spear horizontally, Othinus releases. It hangs perfectly still in air. The Magic God uses it as a seat.

"And so, here we are."

And now, they are in Saten's apartment. Truly the place where it can begin or end.

All three are silent, the two digesting everything that was told to them. Saten's holding herself together more than one would expect her to, but only because she must. If she loses it now, something bad _will_ happen.

Othinus turns to Touma, "Okay human, this is finally where you act. You may interact and ask your questions now, for you will not receive another chance."

Paying the Magic God Her due respect, Touma for the most part allowed this entire play to proceed. And like a circus animal trained by a master, when given permission he acts.

"Why do this at all? Why rewind the world and place Saten-san in it? Why temp me with 'love?'"

"Are you really that daft?" Othinus insults. "It's because-"

"Only Othinus can give you love," Saten understood. "Haven't you realized," eyes tearing up, "it's only because of her that we are possible!"

At Saten's emotional pleading, Touma has to step back.

The girl finally understands the "wrongness" she felt before. It wasn't something physical, it wasn't some mystery she only uncovered now, it was her own emotions. Saten feels gratitude towards Othinus. Even after the Magic God played with Ruiko's body and altered her past, the girl still feels incredible joy for being able to meet the love of her life. And it's all thanks to this cruel Magic God who has destroyed the world.

"In the original world, we never met. Even if the me over there is the same me right now, this moment is only possible because of her!"

This is the most logical assumption.

"Say you beat her, save the world and return it to the one that was destroyed, you couldn't find me and have us fall in love. Even if we have an innate chemistry and are attracted to each other regardless of her influence, it will only end badly. The Saten Ruiko of the original world will go through the similar experience as I. Even if she doesn't relive the exact same events I did; she will feel my same anxieties, hesitations, and paranoia. She _will_ wander into your world and get herself killed. I know it."

Touma doesn't know what to say.

"Saten Ruiko," Othinus speaks, "possesses something of a unique trait. She is someone who _Will never be saved by Kamijou Touma_. If you must hold someone responsible, then blame Fate itself. In all the scenarios I ran, never once did you save Ruiko and prevent her death. Even if you know she'll be in danger, you can't always be with her. She will wander into trouble all on her own accord and ultimately destroy herself. Even the Imagine Breaker can't do a thing to change a person's inherent will. Unless someone as powerful as a Magic God is near to protect her, the two of you cannot be together."

Finally it's starting to dawn upon Touma.

"Thus is why I've present this scenario. Thus is why I've explained my plan in such great detail. Kamijou Touma, for all your virtues, you ultimately fail as a human being. Never before has there been such a 'hero' that rejects the very notion of 'love.' Continuing to oppose me and choosing the world over yourself will be rejecting the love you've found now."

Hopping off her golden spear (the weapon finding itself to her right hand), "Only because of me does this love exist. If you deny me, you deny Saten Ruiko. And even if you forsake this love and seek another, it will befall the same fate. Kamijou Touma, you love your enemies more than your friends. Before a companion or a mate, you will seek a new wrong to correct. As you sacrifice of yourself to accomplish your goals, you can never truly be one with another soul as you will also sacrifice them as well. That is how you fail as a human being."

Walking near Saten and placing a hand on her shoulder, "So I will help you out. I shall protect this Saten Ruiko. My goal is not to destroy the world, but whatever I do with it, I swear I will leave her alone. I may construct the world a thousand times, and as long as you stay out of my way, this Saten Ruiko will remain. It will not be your original world, but you will live in it with the one you love.

"However, if you fight me, no, if you defeat me then this Saten Ruiko will vanish. The original world will be restored and the original Saten Ruiko will return. You'll have destroyed your love with your own two hands, and you will continue making the same mistake over and over again. For love to triumph, you must let me be."

Removing her hand, Othinus heads towards the door. It appears she's about to leave, but then pauses.

"One thing more you may want to consider. Even if you reject my offer, it doesn't mean you can beat me. Using 'love' isn't my last resort. This is my carrot. I still have a stick."

Opening the door, "I will destroy this world in one day. By then, decide if you will take my offer, or continue to obstruct me. And know, if you lie to me Ruiko will vanish in an instant."

With her final piece being said, the Magic God leaves by the front door.

And before the aftertaste can even begin, the door immediately reopens.

"Saten! Why do you have your phone off? I was trying..."

Walking in on the scene of Saten and Touma together (and Touma still in a hospital gown), a petite blonde invades the home as if it were hers. However, upon this strange sight, Frenda freezes.

Everybody freezes.

"Oh, ah," Frenda blushing feverishly more by the moment, "playing Doctor are we? Sorry to interrupt..." back peddling, she slowly closes the door before her.

"That's not it!" Saten and Touma both yell.

Failing to satisfactorily explain the situation, they at least convince Frenda this isn't what she was thinking. While this is going on, the intruder goes ahead and makes herself at home while munching on the renter's snacks.

"So, ah, what did you come here for again?"

"Oh, that's right!" Frenda suddenly remembers after happening upon that kinky scene. "I was," looking towards Touma, "basically, I scouted out a preemo date spot. I was looking for new places to establish safe houses, and I stumbled upon something really incredible! I just had to show you!"

Slightly overwhelmed by her friend's enthusiasm, Saten does not but smile and nod nervously. This is of course picked up on by Frenda.

Leaning close so the boy not overhear, "What's wrong? In the end, did I interrupt something kinda important?"

Trying to reassure, "No! It's just-" but has no idea how to continue. How in the world is she supposed to say this world is going to end in 24 hours? And what's more, with Frenda here she can't discuss a single thing with Touma about the Earth-shattering revelation.

"Oh, I see. In the end, you want some 'alone time' with your boyfriend." Patting Saten on the shoulder, "That's fine! I can get the hint. Here, I'll write you directions to the place."

"Wait!"

On the other hand, this will be the last time she sees Frenda. One way or the other, never again will Saten meet with _this_ Frenda. Either the both of them will vanish, or Frenda will vanish along with this world. The thought crushes Saten. And not only Frenda, but all of her other friends. Uiharu. Misaka. Shirai. All of them gone. Maybe they will exist in the next world, and maybe they'll possess an "untainted" history like the relationship between the worlds where she did and did not meet Kamijou Touma. But Frenda, Frenda only met Saten because of Touma. Saten's positively certain they will not be friends in the next world.

"You can come with us!" Saten suggest, almost to the chagrin Touma.

To say the least shocked, Frenda is wide eyed, "Are you sure?"

Enthusiastically, "Yes! That's fine. Isn't it, Touma-kun?"

Touma, not certain if his word matters one way or the other, scratches at the back of his head grinning rather stupidly, "Sure."

Maybe he so readily agreed because he too needed time to digest Othinus' offer. After all, the choice is his. Abandon Saten, or abandon the world?

"Yeah! Great!" of course Frenda is none the wiser. "But, uh, do you really want to walk around dressed like that?" clearly indicating Touma.

"Uh, yeah. I should probably get some new clothes."

Hopping around merrily, "Awesome! Hey, lets make a group date of it! We'll go shopping for clothes, pick up something to eat, maybe play around a little bit, then go to the spot I found! How about it?"

A 'group' date? Unless she's thinking about inviting some other boy, wouldn't it just be Touma and the two girls? Saten may like Frenda, but she doesn't like her _that_ much! Saten Ruiko has absolutely no interest in being involved in a harem!

Still, it's only for one day so what's the harm?

"Sure!" Saten ultimately agrees. "Let's go right now!"

After all, Touma suddenly vanished from the hospital room. She wouldn't want those guys breaking into her apartment trying to find him. Least of all, she doesn't want them to do it while she's still there. And actually, isn't the Imagine Breaker supposed to cancel all supernatural abilities? How did Othinus manage to move them all like that?

Practically arm-in-arm-in-arm, the three of them leave Saten's apartment. More than likely for the final time.

Heading to Seventh Mist, Saten figures the last place the people chasing them might find them is right smack in the middle of public. On the streets they head towards the popular shopping district, making well of a spectacle of themselves. Bad enough Touma's state of dress, but also that he's escorting _two_ lovely girls. The boy himself is more than a mess of emotions.

"Oh, Saten-san," Frenda speaks up, "there's something I've been wanting to ask for a while now."

"What is it?"

"Did you always have two eyes?"

Both Saten and Touma freeze mid-step, causing the smallest and lightest of the group to swing at the stop of momentum.

"Whoa!"

Saten moves fast to catch her. Frenda can't say she's too keen on being treated like a child, but thanks her friend nonetheless.

"Touma! Why did you stop like that?" Saten scolds, completely disregarding the fact she indeed stopped as well.

"Well, ah, I-" he can't think up a good excuse.

"Yeah, I mean like, come one!" Frenda joins in. "Just because you're with _two_ cute and cool girls doesn't mean you get to space out acting all smug-like!"

"Yeah!"

Touma, has zero clue what he should do, so he offers a quick apology and continues walking.

"So which is it?" Frenda asks again. "Are you blind in one eye, or is it a prosthetic?"

Having ample time to think of a good excuse at the sacrifice of her boyfriend, "It's a prosthetic, but not one of Academy City's cybernetics."

"It's glass?"

Nodding, "Maybe if I was a Level 5 they'd foot the bill for the implant, but they'd never drop that much cash on a mere Level 0. It's such a pain to put in, and it doesn't really move, so normally I keep the eye patch on."

"Oh?" Frenda's voice sounds suspicious. "You must have lost your eye at a very young age then. Normally the muscles in your eye will remain intact and move even a fake eye."

Crap! Really? Saten had no idea! She merely thought up this excuse on the fly! Had she the time to look it up, she'd have realized this and crafted a better story! Well, at least in this world everyone assumes Saten's eye was lost previous to coming to Academy City.

"Yeah! That's right! It happened before coming to Academy City," nodding while furiously trying to concoct a story. "One time when I was playing with my brother, the branch he was on broke. I caught him, but the branch went through my eye like an arrow. Yup yup."

Just like during childhood, when caught doing something bad her default was to blame her younger sibling. How often that worked was another story.

"I see."

Yeah, Frenda's not buying it. The more Saten continues to flap her gums, the deeper a hole she's digging herself into. She needs a distraction.

"Hey look, isn't that-"

Oh, crap.

"Kamijou? Saten?"

Standing across from them heading in their direction, is Misaka Mikoto. And not a clone either, but the true Level 5 Railgun. All three members of the Harem Date Party petrify before the Tokiwadai Middle Schooler. Opposite however, Misaka sighs in near disappointment.

"So _that's_ how you managed to vanish from the hospital," clearly peering at Frenda. "I didn't know you knew this squirt."

"R-R-R-Railgun?"

Saten and Touma can only imagine how they're acquainted.

Crossing her arms, "So what is this? A getaway or something? Truth be told I lost track of everything that's been happening since a while ago."

How in the world was Saten or anyone for that matter supposed to explain? But before the previous repeats, the perfectly visioned middle-school girl closes her right eye.

"Well, you see-"

"Yeah yeah I get it," Misaka interrupts. "Those other guys weren't too pleased with your vanishing act, so they're probably scouring all over Academy City looking for you."

Wait, "And you're not?"

Eyes turning downcast, Misaka takes a deep breath before continuing, "I know when I'm beat. I saw what you had to go through to make it back to the hospital. That one girl and the cosplayer were totally trashed. Honestly, that scared me a little bit. What in the world did you do to them, and why in the world did you rip up that one girl's clothes?"

Saten couldn't explain it if she tried. Let alone whatever happened to the Erotic Fallen Angel, she has no idea how getting hit by a blunt object could shred clothes.

Faking bravado, "T-that's just what happens when you stand in the way of a girl in love!"

Not completely buying it, Misaka exudes a soft laugh under her breath. Then steadying herself, she confronts her friend.

"Saten-san, there's something in the hospital I didn't get to say. Even if I don't know _what_ you truly are, I know _who_ you are. You are my friend. I should have defended you when those other people started accusing you. Maybe I stood back because I was jealous. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

These words don't ring hallow, but if the world were not ending in a day Saten would be genuinely touched. It pains the girl to not feel the emotions she knows she's supposed to.

"And you, Kamijou," turning a near hateful eye to the spiky-haired boy, "if you _dare_ do anything to hurt my friend Saten, I _will_ rip you apart."

Then, continuing on her way as if bumping into nothing more than casual acquaintances, the Level 5 appears very tired. Even if the world is going to end before Saten could regret it, she still has to stop her friend.

Removing herself from the group, "Wait a moment!"

Misaka stops, but doesn't look back.

"You really are my friend, you know that? I never meant to lie to you! It's just, there's so much happening I don't know how to properly explain! You, Shirai, Uiharu, you are all my precious friends! You understand, right?"

Something felt shared, communicated perfectly between the two beyond mere words. As if it were magic itself, they could feel exactly the other's emotions. Turning, no, more like being pulled towards Saten, Misaka expresses pure happiness in her natural smile. She nods solemnly, an affirmation which couldn't be questioned. Turning with a wave of her hand, Saten's Level 5 friend bids them farewell.

In a gesture Misaka will never witness, Saten bows deeply. It's a departure of two who may never see the other again.

Giving her a moment, Frenda and Touma watch in patient silence. Touma possesses some understanding, but the petite blonde is more than a little confused. Still, she retains her silence and observes.

Saten gathers herself rather quickly and returns to their date, spirits neither recovered or damaged. It's troubling being near as both can observe the complex set of emotions swirling around inside of her. But despite all of this, Saten preservers. She struggles to please both her boyfriend and new friend. While Frenda might feel more like an outsider than ever, she does her best to keep pace with Saten.

They finally make it to Seventh Mist. Picking clothes for Touma, the two girls really put him through the ringer. Forcing him into several combinations, mixing and matching, they play with him for nearly two hours in choosing a single outfit. While the boy could have done it in less than five minutes, they didn't want him looking like a slob. Opposite, they didn't want him looking too good either. When they went too far or fancy, Saten and Frenda were forced to dial it back as it didn't really match with Touma's style. While not to sound cruel, pearls on a swine and all that. Eventually they decide on something stylish that even the boy could approve of.

If anyone were observing the boy escorting the two girls and cursing his luck, they also saw the downside of polygamy. Males should really think twice when fantasizing about a harem.

Next they grab some food and play around a bit. Genuinely they have a good time. Except however they may mask it, there is indeed a hidden darkness they refuse to confront. Saten and Touma know it well, but Frenda can feel it yet tries her best to put a foot forward. It's not difficult for her. After all, for someone who's spent as long a time as her on the Dark Side, sharing a meal and joking around with tested murders is far the more difficult. But unlike with them, Frenda knows these two are good people. If there's anything she can do to help them, she wants to.

"It's this way," Frenda leads them after finally deciding to head for her secret location. "This place was kinda hard to find. Abandoned building and the like are favorites for people on the run, but they're also predictable and are at risk of already being claimed. I nearly didn't come when I realized it wasn't abandoned at all."

Frenda has led them to something of the outskirts of the main shopping district in their own District 7. Compared to the rest of the area around Seventh Mist, it's newer yet lacks the social popularity of the more trendy store. Then again, this isn't exactly clothes, apparel, and likewise which teenagers blow their allowances on. Here there are jewelry stores, antiques, automotive, and stores people go out of their way to shop. This area might not be comparatively busy, but each and every customer are dropping major cash in singular purchases. It's also a spot where those winded by the crowds can come to relax.

"This used to be abandoned?" Saten asks.

Frenda nods, "Yes. Basically, it was a lab that went under and then purchased by a speculator. Most of the buildings had been bulldozed, but not all of them. It's this way."

Leading them to an alleyway, even the subdued traffic feels another world away.

"Half of this building was converted to a shipping bay, but the other was either untouched or forgotten. Take a look at this."

In a spot which could be missed even if looking for it, let alone neglected simply walking to and fro, there's a pair of steel doors which appear to lead to a cellar. If this were previously a laboratory, this entryway is just short of being where the illegal research took place.

"This isn't anything shady," Frenda undoes the lock she likely placed herself. "From what I can tell, they were doing experimentation in areas with very low or no natural light. Basically, underground was the best choice for them."

Opening the double doors, Frenda leads them inside, closing them behind her as well. She mentioned a necessary lack of light, so she's probably following their intention.

Inside is a dimly lit hall, long and narrow, turns every so often.

"Does this building have power?" Touma asks, observing the same as Saten.

"Nope. I could piggyback off the neighboring businesses, but I just found this place myself. I guarantee the shops above us have no idea all this space is below their feet."

As to why the lack of power but faint illumination was weird, it's because it came from none of the fixtures on the ceiling or walls. A pale silver glow simply illuminated. There isn't a particular source and seems to simply exist. In a way, it's similar to Othinus' dark world where figures could be seen despite the complete blackness.

"This isn't, dangerous, is it?" Saten asks.

Laughing a little bit, "Basically, I have no idea."

That didn't make them feel any better.

They've passed by a series of doors already, but apparently Frenda had no to little interest in them. Likewise did neither Saten or Touma seem curious. Whatever Frenda found so "special" came from ahead. There wasn't any real indicator or reason for this, but it's how it felt. To express it another way, they feel a "pull" from ahead. What they are looking for is there.

At the end of the hall, they reach a final pair of doors.

"It's here." Frenda steps aside, "If the two of you would do the honors."

Touma and Saten look to each other. It doesn't feel like they're being set up or led into a trap, but that a gift-wrapped present were placed before them. Nodding to the other, they each take one of the two handles. Simultaneously, the pair open the doors.

Before their sights take hold of what's inside, a sudden breeze forces their eyes closed in reflex. It's so odd, the feeling of being outside even when underground. One might expect this on one of the floors in District 22, but not in this subterranean lab. Taking them by surprised, they shield then faces. With the rapid blinks to moisten their eyes, they finally identify the source of all of Frenda's excitement.

Upon witnessing it, even Touma and Saten forget to breathe. The source of all the excitement, as well as the mysterious pull and illumination, is in this room. About as large as the department stores above, it's a wide, open room with gathering in the center. This gathering, the only way to describe them is flowers.

Yet obviously, they are no normal flowers. Even underground and in the darkness, they bloom in full defiance of nature. Not do they require light, but emit their own. These flowers, they're glowing.

A shade of midnight, this space is illuminated as if under the gaze of a full moon. This glow is otherworldly, almost painful to look at the petals directly. And it's not only a single or couple of flowers, but an entire garden. Numbering maybe in the thousands, this brightness is enough for them to see perfectly well.

Realizing after several minutes of being lost in stare, Saten discovers Touma holding her hand. Or maybe she's holding his. Honestly, the girl has no memory if she grabbed him or vice-versa, but she marvels in it none the less. This scene, this moment, is so entirely perfect she doesn't want to risk even breathing so this spell not be broken. But this is no magic. What Saten experiences now, and Touma too for that matter, is the bond of love shared between them. No one without as strong a love in their heart could be moved as these two.

Perhaps measuring exactly how long these two should be left to fully absorb the true beauty of this impossible garden, Frenda speaks.

"Before they went under, they were trying to genetically manipulate flowers which could grow in a no sunlight condition. The entire line of research may have been abandoned when they couldn't foot the bills, so I don't know if they even realized they succeeded. Now it's a hidden treasure in Academy City, forgotten by a city which seem to only know how to look up."

"And nobody above us knows about this?" Touma asks.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't think so. Back when it was up and running, the laboratory was sublet by another group. All of the property was under one name, but this section ran completely independent from the main. When the old lab was bulldozed, they might not have realized this was here. Or maybe it wasn't demolished and simply remodeled. In the end, this place hasn't been touched in a while. Maybe eventually somebody will get curious and the secret will be out, but I was the first one to find it. If I could secure and hide the entrance, I might be able to make it mine forever. But for now, isn't it a great date spot?"

Saten is still rendered completely speechless. Their conversation feels a hundred miles away. Gently unwrapping herself, the girl removes her hand from her boyfriend's and approaches. At the edge of the garden, she lowers herself to closer observe, almost afraid to touch them for herself.

Behind her, Frenda elbows Touma in the side.

"I'll leave you crazy kids alone for now. I found the logs for all their experiments in one of the back rooms, but I didn't read them all before fetching you guys. Basically, I really think I should take a peek just to make sure we're not getting doused with radiation right now."

Nudging him further, "Basically, I'm giving you time to fool around. I'll be gone about an hour. Or you could ask me to stick around if you need any help."

Laughing nervously, he waves her off. Frenda doesn't appear disappointed, but grins nonetheless. Not feeling that vibe the entire time, hopes weren't up. She's not a part of their love story, and that doesn't bother her. Still she likes them, so this distance feels just about right. Waving, she leaves Saten to Touma.

As if it wasn't already, Touma's heart beats furiously in his chest. When Saten pulled away to approach the flowers, he didn't even realize they were holding hands. Embarrassment assaults him, at least in this dim light he can somewhat hide it. Then again, he doubts _anyone_ failed to realize it already.

So now they are finally alone. Everything which couldn't be mentioned in the presence of another, must be faced now. Not only the issue with Othinus and the ending world, but Saten as well. It's finally time to confront his own emotions.

As he approaches-

"I want to stay in _this_ world with you," Saten preempts him. Then turning, sadness clear in her expression, "But that's not one of the options, is it?"

"No," Touma won't be so cruel as to lie to her. Not at this point.

Turning back to the flowers, "Thought not. Othinus is trying to create a what? A paradise? Is this world not already great enough? What I have right now, I wouldn't trade for anything. I don't need the power of God at all. Nobody should."

Touma doesn't know how to respond to that. There isn't a way to respond to it.

"Do you think Othinus set this up?" Touma asks. "This, 'date?'"

Finding this magical garden right after it's revealed she's going to destroy this world? Perhaps on some level she knew this was going to happen, due to all her "scenarios," but no, Saten doesn't believe Othinus set this up.

As to how she knows, well, Saten's been her bait this entire time. If she can't at least think somewhat like the Magic God, then she's completely oblivious to her entire situation. To make use of Saten, Othinus must know how Saten thinks. But to a degree that can also work in reverse. Saten knows she's capable of achieving Othinus' goal, therefore she can gleam at the path provided to her and the choices required to be made. This garden doesn't feel like one of those times.

"No. Othinus is going to leave this world as untouched as possible. She wanted us to fall in love with each other, and that means she can't even give me a nudge. In the end, all she really did was put us in the same room."

And that's the bottom line. Everything that took place after the Special Workshop was of her own free will. She won't even let God, magic or not, deny this.

There's another reason Saten doesn't believe Othinus created this, and that's-

"Frenda," Saten says, looking in the direction her friend vanished into, "do you think Othinus anticipated her influence at all?"

Touma remains silent.

"I don't know what it is, but I have this gut feeling like she doesn't belong. Like, if I don't reach out for her, she'll disappear. That's why I wanted to keep her around after Othinus left. When Misaka-san appeared I thought for a moment, 'bring her too,' but that didn't feel right. I thought if I kept Frenda near, I might be able to discover some third choice Othinus didn't anticipate. She may be a God, but she's not perfect."

Touma remains silent a little too long.

Turning, slightly concerned, "Touma-kun?"

Clenching his fists, Touma almost seems angry at himself.

"There's something Othinus didn't explain," he explains. "She didn't only change your past in the world, she brought the entire world into the past. I fought Othinus, I _will_ fight Othinus, towards the end of November."

The, past? Saten thought she remembered Touma saying something along these lines earlier, but it didn't stick at the time. So does this mean he's from the future? Saten guessed, but does that really change anything? Then what the girl is living for the first time, the boy is for the second?

"And maybe," Touma continues, "the reason you feel attracted towards Frenda is because you had a connection with Othinus this entire time. I never met Frenda, and for a very specific reason."

Gulping,

"Frenda was killed on October 9th."

...

"Hamazura Shiage never died in my world. He survived, and it was him fighting against Mugino instead of me. But, he wasn't able to save Frenda. I never even heard about her until after World War III."

Too much information all at once.

"World War III!"

Suddenly panicking, "Oh! Um! You don't need to worry about it now!"

Wow, so Ruiko's mother's worries were entirely justified? That put things on a scale Saten never considered. But Touma's right, she doesn't need to worry about that now. Least of all can she allow herself to get distracted at this vital juncture.

"So Frenda died," speaking to herself.

It shouldn't bother her as it happened in a different world, but it does. If there was one hope the girl had, is in any world Othinus would create Saten might be able to rejoin her friends. And even if Frenda died in the original world, there's no guarantee she'll die in the next. But, no, Saten's certain she won't be meeting with any of them. Not Frenda, not Misaka, not Shirai, and not Uiharu. That's the outcome of being selfish and abandoning the world for the sake of love. If Saten didn't understand that before, she does now.

"Touma," with the tone of finality, the boy anticipates she's finally going to ask _that_ question, "which are you going to pick?"

No answer is immediately given. Nor should there. This is an impossible choice to make, and anything decided off the cuff wouldn't be considered as genuine. Still, it's one that needs to be, is required to be, answered. By tomorrow is his deadline, but an answer should have come well before then. As long as he no longer runs away, he should be able to face Saten and tell her his decision.

"Ruiko," voice breaking, but persevering, "I don't know."

Completely expected, this is after all only the first step in determining his future. It's scary; not only for all the things he would throw away, but also the things he will gain. It's a choice every human makes and hesitates over, but never to this degree.

"Touma-kun."

Rising from her crouch, the girl turns. Revealing to Touma is one of Saten's brightest smiles. The fates of herself or the world aren't reflected in the general sense of peace which has enveloped her. A saintly halo reflecting off her skin exemplifies this.

Saten approaches and takes Touma by the hands. Walking backwards, she leads him into the garden. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she takes him all the way to the center. They remained joined, thus far only fingers in contact. But there is an energy, an electricity flowing between them. Each is a half to the others whole, together making a complete being. This attraction, it can no longer be denied.

Positively glowing, the soft curves of Ruiko's face draw Touma's hands as if mesmerized. Gently his fingers touch and caress her cheeks. Such beauty brings forth guilt, as if this girl is too pure to taint. But she's not. Saten's more than offered herself to him willingly. That which he never expected to possess is within his grasp. The last bit of resistance is slowly melting away, as if purified under the glow of the flowers. Her eyes invite and console, casting the boy under a spell. Something which was deep within Touma now overtakes all.

He steps forward through the flowers, tilting her head back while he himself leans forward. Their faces draw together and touch. Their lips cover the other.

Ruiko and Touma meld into each other at the point of contact. Their kiss is the physical manifestation of all which they have challenged to reach this point. But that is just how it starts. They draw closer still. At first it was gentle as if they were baring their very souls. But that is only of themselves. They want more. A desire is kindled, and they each further force themselves on the other. Not only do they join by the lips, but also wrap their arms around the other and hold their bodies tight. They have become greedy of the other.

Naturally their lips part, either to breathe or out of fear the surging emotions may cause them to faint. In this pause they gaze at the other. Breath hot, bodies more so, eyes wanting; if they were both the more mature they might not be afraid where to go from here. The thought is well established, and it's an incredible battle of willpower to relent from that final step.

The arms wrapped around the other tighten, each holding the other tighter. They hug so deeply they can't see the other's face.

"What in the world are we doing?" words stutter as if Touma were starving for oxygen.

"We're falling in love," Saten too is a hot mess. "It's something everybody should do."

Laughing and continuing the strengthen his hold as if it could get any tighter, "Yeah."

For a moment they stay like this, embracing the other in relish.

"I don't think I can give you up," Touma nearly sobs.

Perhaps expecting specific words, the boy is shocked the girl doesn't respond. Saten relinquishes her hold and places her hands on his chest. Her push don't possess the weight of rejection, so Touma doesn't struggle in releasing her.

Separating, Saten turns her back to him and tiptoes through the garden.

"It really is cruel, isn't it?"

Most certainly is.

"This garden, it's kinda like our future, isn't it?" Saten bends over and plucks a flower. "This almost seems like paradise, doesn't it? And it could be," she shrugs, "but that would be it."

Turning back to Touma, "This would be our world. Just you, me, and this small space we share. Othinus will leave this for us, but take everything else."

Tossing the flower, her expression has suddenly greatly changed. It's sterner, defiant.

"It's quite the devilish little trap she's set. This room would be all we have to look forward to. That's what it means to abandon the world."

For the brief moments the two of them were together, Touma had managed to forget about this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, but now it's returning.

"Ruiko?"

"Maybe that's all we would need. Maybe this little space would be all it takes to be truly happy. But I still don't like it. I don't like the way Othinus thinks. I won't surrender myself to a pretty little prison cage."

"Ruiko," a fear now rising, "what are you saying?"

Suddenly her knees buckle, but she keeps upright. She paces a little to the side.

"I meant it when I said if I could take some of the burden off your shoulders, I would. Othinus has placed you in an impossible situation. If you choose to stay with me, she gains the world. But if you choose the world, she has my sacrifice to hang over your head. In either scenario she has something to gain, and you (cough) have something to lose."

Continuing walking, she trips but maintains balance.

"But Othinus isn't perfect. She can't factor every little variable for an entire world. Or as to say, she purposely ignored a few. I am chaos and discord. If there are things that simply cannot be predicted, I am the worst. If Othinus wins no matter what you choose,"

Blood leaks from the corner of Saten Ruiko's mouth.

"I will choose for you."

Moments later, her unsteady legs finally succumb. In a state of utter disbelief, Touma is completely frozen as Saten collapses, a flurry of petals ejection skyward from the impact.

Long moments tick by.

"Ruiko?"

There is no response.

Only now is it dawning upon him.

"Ruiko! Ruiko!"

Screaming, he charges to his lover, offering not a thought to all the flowers he tramples on the way. Diving to her side, he cradles and lifts her body.

"Ruiko!"

He never noticed because of the silver glow of the flowers, but Saten is deathly pale. More blood has bubbled and spilled from her mouth, staining otherwise angelic features. Life still resides in her, but it's very weak.

Panicking, he does the first thing that comes to mind. Since he has no idea what might have brought this on, he uses the Imagine Breaker. With his right hand, he touches Saten's head, chest, stomach, but to no avail. Whatever caused this isn't esper or magic related.

With his one and only card out of play, despair threatens to overcome.

"Help! Help me! Ruiko is-"

"_Shut up."_

Suddenly Othinus has appeared before them from the very air, a feat not particularly noteworthy of a Magic God. Her footsteps are hurried and deliberate, but somehow she manages to not disturb the flowers underfoot. She stops before the couple bundled on the ground.

With her sole green left eye, Othinus closely scrutinizes what has taken place. Her still motion and quiet contemplation worry Touma.

"Please, you have to save her!"

Othinus disregards his words.

"Ruiko ingested the petals of these flowers," the Magic God is able to discern.

"What?" Touma can't believe it. "Why would she do that?" hysteric.

"I-it seem-ed li-ke a goo-d i-dea at the ti-me," Saten's voices squeaks between regurgitation of her own life forces. "Glo-wing foo-d is gen-erally bad f-or you, is-n't it?"

"Why?" screaming, "Why would you do that?"

Saten's faded and sunken eyes struggle to focus on Othinus, "You a-re the fr-iend I ne-ver kn-ew I had. Than-k you fo-r ever-ything, bu-t I can'-t acc-ept you-r meth-ods."

Registering the dying girl's words, Othinus blankly states, "I gave you an entire day, and you force me after only a couple of hours?"

Saten grins.

Touma, perhaps missing the context between the two's conversation, has decided this is enough.

"Othinus, save her! I choose Ruiko! So please-"

"No," the Magic God refuses.

Lifeline cut, Touma is overtaken by despair.

Actually explaining things to him for once, "Ruiko has acted entirely outside of my parameters. Even if I restore her, she'll simply off herself again. I can't hold her hostage over you if she's suicidal."

The words repeat in Touma's head, _"I might be able to discover some third choice Othinus didn't anticipate."_ So this is her answer? Decide for him?

The insane pain has already drowned out most of her senses. All these flowers she's laying on may have thorns on them, digging into and ripping her flesh, and she wouldn't notice. The temperature should be the far warmer, but her skin feels ice cold. Most of her vision has narrowed, and sounds echo as if far away.

When the girl made the decision to eat the glowing petals when facing away from Touma, she had no idea what may happen. Her stomach may had simply digested them like any other nutrient. But these were genetically modified and generate their own luminescence. There's no way they'd be safe to eat. Whatever may be happening inside Saten's body, she'd rather not know. All the same, her objective is met.

"You need to let her go," Othinus commands Touma.

The boy still holds the girl in her arms, holding her tightly. This must be it, the end of Saten's World. The Imagine Breaker and Touma will survive the destruction without a problem, but if he continues to hold onto the girl would she escape as well? So they would bring her corpse with them? Saten doesn't want that.

With the meager amount of strength she possesses, the girl takes hold of his right hand and pushes it away.

"Tou-ma," well aware these will be her final words, "you, now, know, what, love, is. Don't, forget, no, matter, the, world."

There's more she want's to say; so much more. But her voice was hardly above a whisper as is. Saten wants to apologize for what she's done, completely explain her reasoning, and reveal Othinus' own subconscious ambition. After playing as Othinus' piece for the span of their romance, Saten has glanced into the Magic God's rational. It would take too long to explain in words, but the key is so simplistic Touma should be able to pick it up on his own.

With the life rapidly dwindling in his arms, Touma knows what is about to take place cannot be avoided. To remain by her side until the very end is not what Saten desires. She wants him to abandon her and saved the world, _his_ world. As much as the girl hates to admit it, she wouldn't be enough for him. No matter the choice he would regret those he didn't save, but isn't 1 soul lighter than 8 billion? But Saten has gifted him something to combat her loss. Kamijou Touma, as Othinus put it, is no longer a failure of a human being. He no longer lacks Love.

And if there was one thing that even death couldn't take away, it was that Kamijou Touma choose her in the end. That's more than enough to drown out any pain.

Gently laying the girl on the bed of flowers, Touma is set to leave before that final flicker of life is extinguished. He rests her peacefully, parts the hair from her eyes, and kisses her on the lips one final time.

"Sweet dreams Ruiko," and finally tells her precisely how he feels about her.


	22. A Certain Epilogue

**A Certain Epilogue**

Morning comes.

The final leg of November, autumn has diminished and winter is establishing it's dominance. The colder temperature has everyone bundling in warmer clothes, and in this case piling additional blankets on her bed. A woman, a girl, sleeps rather comfortably with a goofy peaceful expression across her face. With but a glance anyone could tell if some stimulus isn't introduced this girl could sleep until noon. As it's the holiday, that might not be so bad, but it's unhealthy for a number of reasons.

Perhaps knowing herself well, an alarm which could only have been set by the girl herself rings. Displeasure intrudes on her lackadaisical bliss, but soldiers on and rises from bed despite reluctance. Apparently the girl has business to attend this day. By the inclusion of arm stretches before completely rising from bed, it's little different than a cat finally removing itself and realizing it's time to get things done. This girl resembles a feline in a number of ways.

The following proceeds as it might any other day. The girl briefly washes up, makes breakfast, brushes her hair, chooses clothes for the day, and finishes by applying the last bit of small touches to either hair or cosmetics. Giving herself the final stamp of approval upon looking in the mirror, the girl nods in satisfaction and leaves the apartment.

It's going to be another fun day hanging out with her friends.

Lately the world's been kinda crazy. If not World War III, there was also the uproar over this terrorist organization GREMLIN targeting Academy City. The girl herself had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever, but some of her friends held positions of responsibility which kept them busy. Finally all of them have a day off and can meet for the first time in forever! It's going to be a fun day!

They're to meet at a family restaurant which they used to common back in the day. However, since two of the four are roommates and normally arrive together, the girl will meet with the final of the group and walk together. They don't live particularly far apart and meet at the other's place often. Today will be like any other.

However, upon walking through the same streets as before, she comes across a boy who seems somewhat familiar. He's of high school age and of little note other than his spiky hair. It's not him who's peaked her interest, but the creature sitting on his shoulder.

"How cute!" she nearly squeals upon approaching them.

Sitting on the boy's shoulder is an expertly crafted doll. It's a woman who would measure 15 cm in height, a beautifully chiseled face, and luscious blonde hair. Perhaps due to her owner's preference she's dressed like a really sexy witch. She's fitted with the set of wide-brimmed hat and cape, but the entirety of her legs are exposed and much of her cleavage. Still, the human-sized girl marvels at the lifelike craftsmanship.

However, upon the girl's intrusion, there is a pair of reactions.

"Wha, Rui-"

"You?"

It was both the boy and the doll. Upon seeing the lifelike doll react with lifelike motions and expression, the girl freezes. What she expected to be nothing more than a toy was actually anything but.

"Y-you're real?" the girl questions.

"Of course I'm real you dolt," spewing insulting language without any reservation. The doll raises from her seat to stand with arms akimbo. "What rudeness to address someone for the first time by screaming in their face!"

Suddenly shifting mindsets from adoring a pretty and new thing to actually facing another human being, the girl becomes suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" bowing so deeply she startles both the boy and doll-like woman.

Both are at a loss for what to say next.

"Hey!" rapidly rising, face completely washed of her previous shame, "Is that your ability or are you some kind of minimachine and AI?"

Not sure how to deal with such enthusiasm, the doll-girl recedes a step, "I am flesh and blood, if you must know. My size, is the result of an ability you could say."

"Wow! You're so cute! So you can change to any size you want?"

Getting somewhat irritated, "Actually it only goes one way."

Finally, this bit of revelation has stopped the energetic girl in her tracks.

"Oh, well, I see."

Being the cause of this sudden downturn, the mini-witch perhaps feel somewhat responsible. Growing more uncomfortable, she sighs and speaks up again.

"You shouldn't worry about it. It's my own fault this happened. And it hasn't been that long. I'll probably find a way to return to my regular size eventually."

Pitifully the girls smiles, "Yeah. You should keep positive." Offering a finger to her, "My name is Saten Ruiko."

If this was meant as a handshake, the small creature's entire hand doesn't even measure in size. Still, this is an offer made in good spirits.

"Othinus," Othinus shakes her finger.

Saten turns to the boy on whose shoulder Othinus is standing. With the sudden attention he slightly panics and stutters his own name.

"Oh, um, K-Kamijou Touma."

Nodding, the girl backs away, "Well, I'm supposed to go out and meet my friends right now. I'm going to be late. Good luck to you Othini-chan and Kamijou-san."

And just like that, Saten Ruiko leaves.

Barely did Saten look at him so it's of no surprise she didn't noticed, but Touma carried a pained expression the entire time. After all, his love didn't so much as offer him a second glance. As he watches her turn the corner and leave, it's his secret desire she at least turns back. Saten doesn't.

Watching the painful wanting from the handy position of his own shoulder, Othinus can guess precisely what he's thinking.

"It's not _her_," intentional or not, her words are cruel, "and she never could be."

Least of all does he need this repeated to him, "I know," but Touma's tone doesn't carry resentment or malice.

As the once responsible for his crushing heartbreak, it's Othinus' last place to offer sympathy. That he isn't angry at her for this hurts the Former Magic God more than she would ever let show. Keeping the same neutral expression all throughout, she makes an offer that is extremely out of character.

"You know, if enough of my power were to return, I would be able to bring _her_ here."

Underneath her feet she feels his shoulder muscles, and likely all the muscles through his body, tense. But he doesn't respond verbally. In further uncharacteristic display,

"Unfortunately I don't conceive of a way to do that, I won't say it's impossible. If I were to regain at least a fraction of my former power, it should be enough. Do you want me to bring her here?"

A long time passes before he makes a response of any kind.

"Can, can you really do that?"

"Ruiko and her world were destroyed yes, but it was nearly entirely similar to this one. There's only a slight filter that would need to be added to change _this_ Saten Ruiko to _your_ Saten Ruiko. It's not the same as awakening the hidden memories lying within, as they don't exist, but it's the closest explanation you could comprehend. So yes, I really could."

Then next most natural question, "What would happen to _this_ Ruiko?"

"They would merge. Since they were so similar before, there wouldn't be much of a difference from either world's perspective. She would closer resemble _your_ Saten Ruiko, for all intensive purposes _be_ her. However, the more time passes the starker a contrast between the two would there be. If she comes to fall in love with another boy, her feelings would become conflicted. In which case to bring in _your_ Saten Ruiko, I would need to simply overwrite emotions. In other words I would erase _this_ Saten Ruiko for _yours_. Would you still want me to do that?"

For the longest time he stands there silently and contemplates. Much has been spoken and is obvious a desire exists. True as this scene might appear, there is in fact a devil whispering in his ear. However,

"We should hurry up and get to the store," Touma deflects. "Index might start gnawing on the furniture if we waste anymore time."

Not particularly minding he's avoiding her question, Othinus knows how deeply he desires to see _her_ again. Since they're speaking only of the hypothetical, there's no real need for him to answer. However, if the time does come, he might actually choose to sacrifice someone else. Othinus isn't trying to corrupt Kamijou's morality, but sincerely offering to reunite them. After all, the Magic God said it herself that Saten Ruiko was her "favorite."

"I wouldn't mind it if that brat got so hungry she ate that accursed cat."

The two continue to the store as they originally intended.

Another day.

Morning comes.

Life continues as it did before. Saten Ruiko's alarm chimes the start of another new day. While she would prefer to continue to drown in her blankets, it's a school day. Like every morning, she's sluggish and slow to rise. But when she does her body executes familiar motions almost in ritual. She washes her face, cooks breakfast, brushes her hair, changes into her uniform, and gives herself one final look in the mirror.

Something displeases her.

Unsure what it may be, she paces while thinking.

Foot catching on something, she pauses. Looking down Saten finds something trampled underfoot. Rising her leg, bending over to pick it up, she discovers it to be a blue and green ribbon.

Actually, it's an eye patch.

Giving a faint smile, she slides it over her head and covers her right eye. Now she's ready.

Stepping outside, she shivers upon feeling the air upon her skin. It's colder than expected. It might be an early winter.

Saten Ruiko closes the door behind her.

* * *

_And there we have it. Since the very beginning, this is the end I had planned for _Never the Twain Shall Meet_: Saten left behind in a world that was never supposed to exist. Hence it's namesake. Although the exact specifics I couldn't have known from the first chapter, I tried to keep constant all throughout. Originally I wanted Othinus to be Saten in disguise, I found it to be a stupid idea after I started. The one-eyed version I settled on a little bit before the Daihaseisai arc. Now that I've finally finished I'd like to go back and change that, but I felt it still worked for this chapter-by-chapter posting format._

_Speaking of, I intend to do a final draft and find some way to post it online as a PDF, MOBI, and EPUB document for E-Readers (I've done several for personal use). It'll take several weeks so don't expect it soon (and I want to take a break from my keyboard), so I'll post the news as a non-story-related chapter some time in the future. Just because it's over doesn't mean it's over._

_When I started this story, I had no idea how big it would grow. Also did I have no idea all the attention it would obtain. Really, thank you for all the support. I haven't decided the next project I would tackle, but know that I haven't vanished forever. I'll find my way back here sooner or later._

_So until next time, I withdraw my hands from the keyboard._

_~Kyle Castorena_


	23. Link

www.

mediafire

.com

/download/yw40g2a2w0zvp4j/Never_the_Twain_Shall_Meet

.zip

Because of FanFiction's auto editor, putting links in stories gets kinda weird. Just selected all 5 lines and copy and paste. It works, I just tried it.

Above is the download link for the compiled chapters and complete story Never the Twain Shall Meet. I've included three versions of the story for different E-Readers. Epub for Apple devices, mobi for Amazon's Kindle, and PDF for all others.

This is the final draft version that differs from the one posted online, but there haven't been any significant alterations although some segments have been rewritten.

*Please note* there's some kind of error that removes the paragraph indentation on the mobi version. I have no idea what causes it or how to fix it, so all I could do was shrug my shoulder and live with it.

Not much else to really say. With this I can finally close the book on this story and set off on my next story. Till next time.


End file.
